Ascension
by Damien
Summary: Forces few can fathom are gathering and there is no telling on which side Link and associates will end up. Who is good and who is evil?
1. The Greatest Hero Never Known

Ascension

By

Damien

Prologue:

The Greatest Hero Never Known

Slowly, the light of the sun began to creep over the height of the distant mountains, dispelling the darkness of the previous night and birthing shadows all about the confines of the Lon Lon Ranch. In her hiding place, just across from Epona's outdoor stable, a young girl tensed in anticipation. It usually happened at this time of day and for once she was going to be ready!

She perked her ear listening to the multitudes of sounds that were accompanying what was looking to be a bright and beautiful morning and cursed each and every one of them. She damned the orchestra of crickets and cicadas, as well as the musical hymn of the birds, which greeted the sun. How could she hear what she was waiting for with all this noise?

She cupped both hands to her ears and listened as intently as she could. Today would be the day that this little mystery came to an end. But as time dwindled by, her impatience grew. It was when frustration was about to overwhelm her that she heard the soft notes of a melody carried on the breath of the wind.

Adrenaline coursed through her body and her eyes leapt to the stable outside the window. It looked as though Epona as well had heard the refrain as well. The young mare reared back upon her hind legs and with barely a stride, leapt up and over the walls of her pen.

"I'm gonna get you today!" Malon proclaimed, bursting out of the barn atop the fastest horse of the Lon Lon Ranch. She was hot on the heels of the galloping Epona, as she streaked out of the ranch's gates and into the wide-open fields of the Hylian plains.

Prior to today, Malon hadn't been properly prepared to give chase. She had always been in the middle of some chore or some other hindrance when the call came and Epona was an extremely fast horse. So she had allotted today to the pursuit and capture of the song and horse thief.

Malon's smile was threatening to split her face as she tried to keep Epona in sight, while at the same time, not wanting to be seen herself. She didn't want to tip off to whomever it was that had called Epona that she was on to them. She had a couple of hundred questions she wanted to ask that individual, primary of which was how he had come to know Epona's song. As far as she knew, she was the only person who knew it, taught to her by her late mother and cherished by her and the young horse, Epona. Or at least that was what she thought until about a week and a half ago, when someone had used the song to summon Epona and the young horse raced away in answer. The fact that this person had befriended Epona, a horse that seemed to hate everybody but her, just added even more spice to the mystery.

Epona slowed as she reached the quiet and secluded mouth of the fairy wood. Malon did likewise and dismounted when she saw the mare enter the forest. Holding the reins to her own mare behind her, Malon stealthily led it forward. Only a brave or foolish few ventured into the forest of the fairies out of fear of getting cursed, lost forever or invoking the wrath of the Great Deku Tree.

Malon was practically bursting with curiosity now. Had one of the Korkiri stolen Epona? How did they learn Epona's Song? Had it been fairy magic? There _was_ an unearthly glow coming from the entrance. And why would a Korkiri need a horse if they could not leave the wood? As her imagination grew and drew her closer to the entrance, Malon again heard the hypnotic sounds of an ocarina. Now that she was so close to the source she could tell that an ocarina was what she had heard earlier play Epona's Song, but the melody she was hearing now was different. This was a lilting and haunting tune that seemed to reach down into one's very soul. Malon was entranced by it; she had never heard an ocarina played with such emotion. Despite herself she began to hum with the beat and not before long she began to sing, making up nonsense words as she went along.

So captivated was Malon that she failed to notice the music getting louder as the source and the ethereal glow that came from the forest drew closer. Before she could react, she found herself directly in the path of Epona at full gallop. She was paralyzed, but not by the thunder of the hooves or by the terror of being trampled. It was the young boy riding Epona, or more precisely, his eyes that had entranced her. He had the most engaging eyes. Her death was racing towards her and that was her only thought.

With an almost nonchalance, the young Korkiri with his fairy flitting about his brow, maneuvered the reins with one hand and held the ocarina to his lips with the other. Effortlessly, he and Epona leapt over the head of the still unmoving Malon, as if she were just some obstacle in their path, like a rock or errantly placed fence. Without pause or a turn of his head in her direction, the young Korkiri and his fairy rode atop Epona into the fields of Hyrule.

No longer mesmerized by the light of the young boy's eyes, Malon slowly turned around and watched the trail of dust left in Epona's wake dissipate into the morning air. She quickly raced back to her own mount and followed in pursuit. "I'll bet you think you're cool with that move, don't you? Well the days not over yet, FAIRY BOY!" she called out to the eternally young Korkiri, not caring if he could hear her or not.

Cresting a large hill that stood out prominently in the otherwise flat plains, Malon was able to spot "Fairy boy" off in the distance. He and Epona had slowed considerably and were lazily going about their way. Malon was slightly offended.

"Think you've lost me already, do you, Fairy boy? I bet you think you're a better rider too!" She smiled and renewed her pursuit down the hill. Of course, "Fairy boy" had no way of knowing that she was chasing him, but as far as Malon was concerned that was his problem. As a horse thief, he should have known better, cute or not. She had just made it to the bottom of the hill, her horse at full gallop and her target insight when a huge white stallion pulled in front of her.

Malon scrambled to stop in time, pulling back frantically on the reins. The rider of the second horse watched her passively as she did so. As her horse faltered to a halt, Malon looked up viciously at the horseback rider. She was about to lash out verbally when her reflection in the large broad sword strapped to the horse's side gave her pause. Her anger barely restrained, Malon examined the woman atop the horse more closely. She looked to be in her early to mid-twenties with ravened hair and olive colored skin. Her left cheek bore a scar that was at least two inches in length, but instead of detracting it only seemed to add to her exotic allure and it was the only thing that resembled a flaw on her otherwise perfectly toned frame. Over her shapely figure she wore a white tunic with a distractingly low neckline, black leggings, and silvered colored bracers on her forearms and black boots completed the outfit. With one hand on her horse's reins, the other held the hilt of a curved, short, narrow sword-like weapon at her waist. "Child! Tell us where to find the Hero of Time," the strange woman asked with an accent that Malon didn't recognize.

"The who of what?" Malon asked with confusion clear in her voice. That confusion only increased when she finally noticed the long column of horses and carriages that followed in the woman's wake.

* * *

"Wasn't that Malon you nearly killed back there?" Navi asked, as she rested on Link's right shoulder. The pair was halfway to their destination of the town of Hyrule.

"Was that who that was?" Link questioned back in an innocent tone, pausing from the tune he had been playing on his ocarina.

"You can't just keep taking Epona without her permission."

"What're you talking about? I already have her permission. Epona's my horse now."

"That was before… in the past… I mean fut… the other time… You know!"

Link did know. Re-meeting all those people he had come across saving Hyrule was almost an impossible chore. He didn't regret the fact that no one remembered him as the hero who saved Hyrule from Gannon, but he did grieve the loss of his friends. He really regretted avoiding Malon and the others and treating them so brusquely, but the risks were too high with Malon. Who knew if Malon would still allow him to keep Epona, one of the few companions he had who did recall all their adventure together. Link really didn't want to take the chance of losing Epona by talking to Malon. After all, who would believe the fanciful tale of a young boy freeing Hyrule all by himself, from an evil that no one remembered existed?

"You like her, don't you? That's why you're scared to talk to her," Navi accused all of a sudden.

Link just ignored her and continued to play his ocarina, but that wasn't enough to deter the boisterous fairy.

"Or is it Ruto you like? Or perhaps it's Zelda? You keep avoiding them too."

"I only like you, Navi," Link paused his playing long enough to say. That always quieted Navi. Indeed, the blushing little fairy said not another word until they reached the outer gates of the town of Hyrule, too embarrassed to talk.

Link's first stop in town was the local orphanage. Ever since learning of the circumstances of his birth and realizing that he was not one of the Korkiri children, the mystery of his true parents both haunted and fascinated him. He wanted to know what his mother looked like. He knew she was brave from the details he was given by the Great Deku Tree, and he imagined her to be beautiful and elegant as well. He wanted to know what kind of man his father was and how he died. Had he been a warrior too? So when the battle with Gannon ended and Zelda sent him back to his own time, and Navi returned from wherever it was she had gone, Link sought out those who might help him discover more about his past. The orphanage seemed like a likely start.

"Hello, Link, Navi, how are you two today?" a tall slender woman asked as Link opened the short picket fence that surrounded the yard of the orphanage and stepped inside.

Link nodded in return, unstrapping his sword and handing it to the woman. She placed it in a large rectangular wooden box that was hidden within the ground near the tree that stood prominently in the middle of the yard. She didn't permit weapons around the children. In fact, it was difficult for her to accept Link walking around with one. There was a lot about this ten-year-old child living alone that bothered her.

"Hello, Mrs. Garish. Navi and me are great."

"You mean 'Navi and I are well'…not 'Navi and me are great'," she corrected.

Ashamed, Link scratched the back of his head. "Navi and I are great," he repeated. Inwardly, he sighed, as he knew what she would say next. Curse his mistake!

"You know, Link, you are a very intelligent young man. You could be even more so if you attended regular schooling. There is very little you couldn't do if you applied yourself a little more to your education," she said in her teacher's voice. They reached the door of the school combination orphanage, but the matron paused before opening it. "Have you thought about my offer?" She asked switching to a more motherly tone.

"I have," Link began cautiously. "I don't believe I have much of a need for school right now." Link had learned most of what he needed to know at the school of hard knocks, course Dungeons 101.

Mrs. Garish sighed and began to open the door to the school. "You're wrong, Link, but I was thinking about the other thing we discussed… your living alone."

"But I'm not alone. I have Navi…"

"That's right," the fairy agreed. "The Great Deku Tree takes care of all the Korkiri."

"…And Saria and all the other Korkiri. There my family," Link said plaintively.

"But you're _not_ a Korkiri," Mrs. Garish countered and opened the door fully.

"Hello, Link and Navi," the children in the room chorused as Mrs. Garish and the Korkiri dressed Hylian entered the room.

Link smiled and waved to them before walking over to talk. Mrs. Garish smiled cryptically and left the room.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Link greeted the other children. It was then that he noticed their rather formal appearance. All of the children were in their best clothes and were neatly groomed. Link started to get a feeling that was usually reserved for when entering unexplored dark dungeons. Before any of the children could answer his query, Link started for the door. He quickly opened it and was about to dash out when he bumped into a middle-aged couple just walking up the steps.

"The Hero of Time… the greatest warrior your realm has produced," the older woman explained further, her arrogance clear. She turned to face several riders who had left the column to join her. "We are wasting our time here," she told the new arrivals and rode off before anyone could respond.

'How rude,' Malon thought, watching the strange woman ride off before she shifted her attention to the four strangers before her. A representative of several of the races of Hyrule were present.

A Goron rolled to a halt and uncurled. He had whitish hair on his head and a medium length beard. He nodded his head to Malon in greeting. "You'll have to forgive our companion for her abruptness."

"Yes, her tribe is not known for their patience," a regally dressed Zora added riding up on a lanky legged horse, also on the back of which was a none too pleased Deku shrub.

"True, I fear if left to her own devices she would set fire to the plains of Hyrule to draw out the legend we seek." The new speaker was of Malon's race. He had green eyes and rusty blond hair. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties and he too was dressed in the finery of the nobility. Malon thought him extremely handsome and her pursuit of the Kokiri horse thief was momentarily forgotten. "Forgive our rudeness child," the young noble apologized and dismounted from his steed. He approached Malon and knelt down to meet her eyes. My name is Saffran a noble from the land of Termina, a kingdom not far to the east. Or at least I think it was to the east. To speak truthfully, we arrived in a rather strange manner through the woods yonder," he paused, pointing, with a slightly bewildered tone before continuing more confidently. "I am here as a representative of King Pental of Termina and accompanying me are representatives of the other sovereigns of Termina's lands: Prince Sol of the Zoras, Minister Krakken of the Gorons, and Lord Zapheer of the Deku." Each of who bowed when they were introduced.

"Okay," Malon smiled shyly at him. 'Wow, a foreign noble!' She thought romantically.

Lord Saffran smiled as well. "The reason for our journey into the lands of Hyrule is this: King Pental wishes to convey upon the brave Hylian Knight, who saved Termina from certain destruction, his utmost gratitude and a fitting compensation for the hardships he surely endured on the behalf of the people of Termina. He would also like to make an additional request for this man's aid in vanquishing a new threat to the noble lands of Termina. Surely, you most know such a heroic…"

A bubble that intruded between the faces of Malon and Saffran interrupted the conversation. Zapheer, the Deku Shrub, tumbled off the back of the Zora's horse extremely upset about something, but Malon could make nothing of the deku's strange language. All of the Deku's she had dealings with concerning ranch business spoke in the royal language of the kingdom of Hyrule.

The Deku Shrub was not the only person to turn indignant. Both the Goron and the Zora had become angered as well. "The reason we cannot find this man is because you gentlemen refuse to accept the fact that the man we seek is a Zora. His exploits in and around the seas of Termina are already legend. The famous Zora singer, Lulu, herself is willing to testify to his helping her personally. _I_ suggest we head immediately to Lake Hylia, where we are sure to find the hero we seek at the right hand of the Zora king. No doubt he…" A bubble exploded in his face.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, he wasn't a Hylian or of the Zoras. Even the smallest of Gorons knows this; I don't know how you guys don't. All of the Gorons of Termina will attest to the fact our hero was a brother Goron with the hot blood and fiery passion that goes with it!" The Minister Krakken was about to break out in a joyous dance when several bubbles burst in his face in rapid succession.

The vassal of Termina, the Goron minister and the Zora prince turned heatedly on their irate Deku companion, who was beyond angry and was approaching a conniption. All three shouted at the frothing shrub. "THERE IS NO WAY HE WAS A DEKU SHRUB!"

A heated argument amongst the four followed until the woman who Malon had initially met returned. "Quit your incessant prattle!' She pulled hard on the reins and her horse reared back fiercely. The various nobles became silent, wearing the expression of scolded children. "And you call yourselves men! Pathetic." She again looked down at Malon smugly. "You remember not the name of man who saved your kingdom from a future darkness?"

Malon shook her head. "Hyrule has been at peace for as long as I can remember. The last war was over before I was born," Malon explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

The representatives of the kingdoms of Termina looked bewilderedly at each other, while the woman remained irate.

"These sheep know nothing of him as I said they would not. I will humor this charade of a search for a few days longer, then I will find him in my own way." She again turned from the group, but this time she merely rode a few feet away and waited for their conversation to finish.

"I, for one, never believed her ramblings of time travel and prophecy," Prince Sol said quietly as they watched the woman depart.

"Who is she?" Malon asked. "She's really rude. She can't be royalty too? A Gerudo, maybe?"

Saffran answered, "Her name is Narcissa. She is the representative of a race of warriors, who worship some pagan god, if I recall correctly. Normally, they are too proud…"

"Stuck up, you mean," Prince Sol corrected.

"Ahem, quite," Saffran continued. "…To involve themselves in our pedestrian affairs, as they would put it. However, when word spread of the warrior who saved Termina from the falling moon, her people too, began to search for him. They have also pledged to help our King confront Termina's present crisis."

"I don't trust her," Prince Sol of the Zoras said.

"No matter how fierce a group of fighters her people maybe, they were no match for a falling moon."

"A falling moon?" Malon asked puzzled. Saffran nodded.

"That event humbled us all, I would say. I think they see the need for brotherhood in facing the current danger to Termina. You should all just relax," the Goron noble stated patting Prince Sol forcefully on the back, causing the Zora to stumble forward. "We'll find our Goron brother soon!" He got out before erupting into laughter.

Prince Sol groaned and he helped Zapheer, the Deku representative, who had decided not to speak to anyone (He would have the final laugh when the mighty hero who had saved them was found to be none other than a Deku) on to his horse. The two rode past the woman who was waiting irritably nearby, and rejoined the long train of carriages and horses.

"You can think of no one who has the courage of which we speak?" Saffran asked Malon as he returned to his horse and prepared to leave as well.

"Someone who could stop a moon? Not really…"

"Well, he didn't stop it with his own physical strength. What he did was more complicated than that."

"I guess it could be one of the knights of Castle Hyrule. They are said to be the strongest and bravest fighters in the land, but I don't see how one could stop a moon."

The woman, Narcissa, snorted, apparently hearing Malon's claim. "Out of the mouths of sheep. Enough delay… to this Castle Hyrule! I wish to see what metal of warrior are grown in this docile land. Which way to the castle, child?"

Malon responded angrily, "Isn't it obvious," pointedly looking at the prominent structure of Hyrule Castle that could even be seen from this distance.

The woman smirked, showing Malon an emotion other than contempt for the first time. "Let us go, Saffran. We've wasted enough time."

Saffran nodded to the woman before turning to face Malon. "I thank you for your help," Lord Saffran said with a bow of his head.

Malon blushed and curtsied. "You are very welcome, Sir."

Lord Saffran and Narcissa rejoined the procession of carriages and horses, which turned toward Hyrule castle.

"Strange," Malon said, verbalizing the thought going through her head. She remounted her mare and was about to make her way back to the Lon Lon Ranch, when something returned to her… "FAIRY BOY!"

* * *

"Whoa there, young man! Where are you scampering off to?" the man asked grabbing on to Link's arm before he tumbled off the steps. As soon as the man let go, Link tried to make good his escape, but this time the woman blocked his path.

"Why, hello, young man, are you one of the orphans here at Mrs. Garish's school?" She knelt down, placing her hands on his shoulders. "My name is Paige and that man is my husband, Gram. He's a knight at Castle Hyrule," the woman said in a soft voice. "What do you think of that? Do you like knights? What's your name?"

'Knight… whoopee,' Link thought with a roll of his eyes, causing Navi to chuckle. He again attempted to maneuver around the couple without answering any questions.

"Link?" a voice called.

Link froze.

"Welcome, I see you've met Link. He is a very talented and intelligent young man," Mrs. Garish explained with a huge smile, as she stood in the doorway.

"He seems to be very quiet… He isn't troubled?" Paige quietly asked with a note of concern. She wore a contemplative look that made Link nervous.

Mrs. Garish smile grew even further as she walked over to Link and winked at him secretively. Link smiled worriedly back, fully realizing the extent of the mess he was in with Mrs. Garish. She never hid her dissatisfaction with the manner in which Link lived from him, as their earlier conversation indicated and she was **not** going to miss an opportunity to change that.

"Oh, Link is just a little shy." She stood behind Link and placed a hand firmly on his left shoulder. "Say 'hello' to Mr. and Mrs. Rami, Link."

"Hello," Link said simply, looking anywhere but at the loving faces of the couple.

"Hello," the Rami's chorused. "Umm… is that a fairy?" Paige Rami asked with a tone of concern at the point of light with wings that floated just above Link's head. "Fairies kidnap children and turn them into those silly Kokiri!" She exclaimed and practically hid behind her husband.

Mr. Rami even went so far as to reach around for the sword he carried. "They're conniving tricksters is what they are… mischievous creatures."

Link's eyes narrowed, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Garish. "No that's just a butterfly. Shoo! Shoo!" she hissed, swatting at Navi. The little fairy bristled and was about to pronounce her anger more vocally when she met Link's gaze. He motioned with his eyes for her to do as Mrs. Garish wished and she reluctantly did so. He sighed; he was going to get an earful later.

"Why don't we all go inside so we can get to know each other better," Mrs. Garish suggested and motioned the group towards the door. "Sorry about Navi, I meant no disrespect," she whispered into Link's ear while being sure to keep a tight grip on the young elf's shoulder.

Link nodded his acceptance of her apology and went inside. Mrs. Garish turned her attention to the Rami's. "Link's mother was killed shortly after Link was born during the last war. We have no idea of what happened to his father," Mrs. Garish said in confidence to the couple as they entered the main room of the school.

"Goodness," Paige replied. Horrified, she looked at Link as he looked blankly back at her from the back of the room where he stood awkwardly with the other children.

"Yes, it was a terrible time. Many fine Hylians were lost during that war," Gram Rami agreed.

Mrs. Garish could see that she had Paige Rami hooked and by the look on Link's face, so could he. 'He may not like the idea of being adopted now, but he's still a child and children need parents, no matter how independent or resilient they seem,' Mrs. Garish thought to herself looking at Link's dark expression. 'In time… he'll see that I was right.' She turned her gaze back to the Rami's, particularly the husband. He still looked doubtful. "Come on, children," she called to the students in the room. "Why don't you go out and play until lunch is ready." She motioned the children out the room, catching a certain one by the collar. "Not you," she whispered into Link's ear. Caught, Link slinked back in to the room with slumped shoulders.

Paige was beginning to sense that Link would prefer to be anywhere but in the room with her. After hearing of Link's past and his mother's fate, in addition to seeing how removed and detached Link sometimes behaved, she set her heart on being the woman to get him to open up. "Link," she began warmly. "Can I ask how old you are?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

Paige frowned for a moment, but her smile quickly returned. "Hmm… I would… guess nine years old… ten perhaps." Link gave no indication that he cared either way. Having been raised as a Kokiri, who never aged, keeping track of something like birthdays didn't seem so important to him. Not that he knew when it was anyways. Paige was still determined to get through to him.

"Umm… your teacher tells me that you have a number of talents. Do you think you could show me one?"

Link, again, just shrugged his shoulders and looked about the room. He may have been manipulated into this predicament, but he didn't have to help it along. With the growing look of concern and sympathy on Paige's face, Link knew she had already made up her mind. Her husband, Gram, was another matter. He seemed little interested in the happenings in the schoolhouse and instead was looking outside at the boys of the school rough housing. There was Link's out; he just had to get that guy to hate his guts.

"Link can play music! Play a song Link!" one of the girls shouted into the room. Only the boys had gone outside fully to play. A majority of the girls lingered by the doorway to watch the proceedings.

"Really, that's wonderful Link!" Mrs. Rami beamed. "I happen to be a music tutor. I even go to the castle every day to tutor the princess!"

Link raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that Zelda could play both the ocarina and the lyre well.

Paige did not miss the softening of Link's expression. She bent down so she could look Link in the eyes and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. "Maybe we could play a song together?" She reached into the purse she carried at her side and brought out a flute. "What instrument do you play, Link?"

Link opened his mouth to answer, but before doing so looked over into the direction of Mr. Rami. He had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. He muttered something that Link didn't quite hear, but Link surmised he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of Link being musically inclined.

"Link can play **_any_** instrument!" one of Link's fan club in the hallway shouted into the room. The gaggle of girls giggled and blushed when Link glared back at them.

Paige stared amazed at Link for a moment, then at Mrs. Garish, who smiled and nodded that the children were correct. "I have yet to find an instrument that Link cannot play well. He seems to prefer the ocarina though. I bet he is even carrying it with him."

Paige smiled at the contemplative look in Link's eyes and placed her flute to her lips. Closing her eyes, she decided to test just how true their words were.

* * *

The guards at the gate of the Town of Hyrule had never seen it's like before. In the long train that neared the sole entrance, there were twenty-five carriages, ten wagons full of supplies and at least fifty riders on horseback. Not knowing what to make of such a large caravan nor recognizing some of the crests emblazoned on the carriages and embroidered on the standards, the Captain of the Guard put his men on alert, calling up the reserves from the garrison at the rear of the castle and placing bowmen on the parapets.

The vanguard of knights and other sentries that were at the head of the column rode up ahead, escorting a lone rider.

The archers followed the group as they approached the castle gate, their bows taut. When they were within one hundred yards of the moat and surrounding wall, the guard force stopped, leaving the rider to continue to the gate, unarmed.

The Captain of the Guard was still cautious and left the bridge across the moat raised. He called down from his position atop the guard tower. "Halt! What business have you with such a large force at Castle Hyrule? None of the local kingdoms, nobles or fifes have such banners or guidons.'

The rider dismounted and bowed low. "My name is Lord Saffran and I am liege to King Pental of Termina. We seek audience with King Harkian to honor one of his legendary knights!" Saffran shouted up to the captain, a rolled parchment in his raised hand.

"Termina? And where do these lands of Termina reside? I have never heard of such a kingdom," the captain questioned skeptically back.

"Good Knight, I do admit the journey here was a mysterious one, through the fairy wood to the east, but I guarantee the existence of the Lands of Termina, because it is an existence that it is owed to one of your knights, perhaps someone under your charge! If you would allow me good Knight to present this message of greeting and friendship to your King, all will be explained."

"And why do you require so many knights to deliver a message of greeting?" the captain said pointing to the mass of soldiers and carriages behind Saffran.

Saffran looked back at the long column. They had indeed brought a great many men. "I ride with high ranking representatives of the rulers of all of Termina's kingdoms and escort the most precious treasure King Pental and the Holy Kingdom of Termina have ever bore."

"Very well, Lord Saffran of Termina, you alone may enter. I will put forth your request for audience with the King. Your group may make camp in the Fields of Hyrule near the Lon Lon Ranch to the southwest. Have them pull back there and await your return."

Only the young boys and Mr. Rami remained outside after the start of the impromptu recital. It had started out slow, Paige not quite realizing the depth of Link's talent, before turning into a duel of notes and melodies. It had not taken Paige long to discover that the children had underestimated Link; despite the glowing praise they had given. She had yet to prove or disprove whether or not Link could play any instrument, only having the flute in her purse, but she had discovered that Link could memorize and play any song or melody upon hearing it once. There were even times that she would begin a refrain and Link would finish it.

It was not with rote mechanics that Link played the songs, either. He seemed to find the full breadth of emotion in the music and conveyed it back to the listener, leaving them invigorated or drained, joyous or saddened, depending on the piece

Towards the end, Paige had chosen to put away her flute and sit on the floor next to Mrs. Garnish and the female students of the class and just listen. Listen to the haunting tune of his ocarina as it cried out a hymn of sadness and loss that seemed to cleanse the very soul. When the last note finished, the classroom was completely quiet; the only sound the intrusive noise of the boys and Mr. Rami playing outside.

Paige was emotionally drained after the song. She felt as though she had just spent the last hour crying away all the pain and anguish that had ever plagued her. "That was… it was beautiful. I've never heard that piece before, what was it, Link? It was so…"

Link looked straight into her eyes and Paige was struck with how old his blue eyes seemed. Not the mirthful, mischievous eyes of a ten year old at all; they resembled more the experienced eyes of soldier, someone who had seen things he wished he hadn't. And then without answering her question, Link put his lips to the ocarina a final time and to Paige's renewed amazement, Link's eyes changed.

As bright and exuberant as the notes that danced out of the holes of his ocarina, Link's blue eyes shone with a life that could light the gloomiest of dungeons. His body moved to the fanciful rhythm of the song that caused all others in the room to do the same. The group of girls who had been quiet and withdrawn during the soulful rendition of the previous song, burst from their seats on the floor. They laughed and danced forming a circle around the small musician. Even Mrs. Garish and Paige Rami could not resist the siren like call of the song and they too danced and clapped until the last note played.

Paige's emotions had turned completely around. Her smile threatened to split her face in two. She scooped Link up with a quickness and ferocity that she herself didn't know was there. "Link! That is just a marvelous song! So full of energy!" She hugged him tight and twirled him around. "I've never heard that song either, Link, and I've studied music for many years now. Did you write them yourself?" She looked at him expectantly. She didn't doubt for a minute that it was possible. Link had so much musical talent that she couldn't wait to explore it with him.

Never quite good with such displays of emotion, Link found himself on the defensive. "N… no, I…I didn't write that, my friend, Saria did. It doesn't really have a name or anything. It's just Saria's song. It's a song between friends, so only a handful of people know it."

That had been the most word Paige had heard come out of Link's mouth at one time. She pushed her newfound advantage. "A song between friends, I guess that makes us friends now too." Link turned about in her grasp looking every bit like an embarrassed ten-year-old. "I promise to cherish the song you shared with me, Link," she promised sincerely and released the youth.

Link took a grateful step back and said quietly, "I don't think Saria will mind." Link examined the floor, the ceiling, the little crack in the window, everything but the growing look of love in Paige Rami's face.

"Saria must be a wonderful musician in her own right to create such a magical song. Do you think I could meet her? Does she live nearby?"

'Yes, she lives nearby. She's one of those silly Kokiri,' Link thought by was too polite to say. "Saria lives in Kokiri Forest."

"Oh… I see." Paige quieted for a moment then spoke again. "Link, I'm would like to speak with Mrs. Garish for a while do you think you could play outside. Maybe later we could practice with our instruments again."

Link nodded and gladly left the two women alone in the room as the girls followed Link outside. There he saw Mr. Rami teaching one of the older boys simple sword thrust techniques. Not wanting to interrupt, Link sat down underneath the tree in the middle of the yard where his own sword was hidden. It looked to Link that Mr. Rami was quite experienced with the sword and an excellent teacher. He was very patient with the youth he was instructing and explained the basics well.

"Very good," Mr. Rami praised his spur-of-the-moment student. "You have good form for a beginner! Someday you'll make an excellent knight!"

"Do you really think so, Sir?" the child asked excitedly.

"I do," Mr. Rami replied and knelt down on one knee in front of the boy. "In fact, how would like…"

"Dear? Would you come here a second?" Paige called to her husband, standing in the doorway of the school.

Gram gave his student a pat on the shoulder and walked over to his wife. "Paige, Honey, I think I've found our new son," he enthused and looked back over his shoulder at the young boy he had been instructing. "His name is Kail and he is twelve years old. He's got strong promise as a swordsman and I think with my help, he could be one of the best around."

Paige looked over at the boy her husband had taken so quickly to. He looked like a nice enough boy, but…

Gram noticed the look on his wife face and knew she didn't approve. "Honey, Kail's father was a soldier assigned to Hyrule's eastern garrison. He and his wife were killed in a fire that destroyed their home and all their possessions. Kail made the journey to the castle all by himself with only his wits to provide him food and shelter. That garrison is a good four days travel. He's a remarkable young lad. Why don't you come over and meet him?" he reached for his wife's arm to guide her over to the boy, but Paige didn't budge. Her face bore a frown and her eyes were locked on a different child. Gram followed Paige's gaze to where they rested upon Link. It was Gram's turn to frown.

Link stood with is back to the two adults, his left hand beneath his hat scratching his head. Accidentally, the movement of his hand knocked his hat from its perch, allowing his golden hair to fall down past his shoulders to the mid of his back. Looking at him from the rear as the Rami's were, Link looked every bit like a young prepubescent girl. Quickly picking up his hat, Link stuffed his hair back into its folds. Feeling their stares upon him, Link turned around to see a glowing Paige Rami and a less than enthused Gram Rami looking back at him. Link quickly made his way to the other side of the tree, out of their line of sight.

Paige smiled at the sight of Link's long blonde hair. He was such a beautiful child. She looked expectantly at her husband, her eyes easily telling him her views on whom they should adopt.

"Paige, I… that boy…"

"Gram, Link is musical prodigy! You should have stayed and listened to him play the ocarina. It was the most expressive music I've ever heard…"

Gram's frown deepened. He wasn't averse to music; he just thought young boys should have other pursuits. He knew better than to use that argument against his music teacher wife, however. "Honestly, Paige, I think that boy is troubled. He's very introverted for a boy his age. Look at him off to himself away from the other lads. He has emotional issues and with your work as the castle musical tutor and my own work at the castle, I don't think we could give him the time and help he needs."

Paige turned on her husband. "That boy may _be_ troubled, but his emotions come out in his music. That's how we help him, Gram. We help him develop that gift and he will open himself up to us. I just know it. And he does have friends. He plays music together with a girl named, 'Saria' and the female students of the school seemed quite taken with him," Paige commented with a bemused look and pointed to where most of the girls had surrounded the hapless youth, once more asking him to play for them.

"That's because he practically one of 'em," Gram grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Paige asked with anger beginning to enter in her voice. She was becoming aware that he was not going to yield easily on this matter, but neither was she.

"Couldn't you at least meet Kail," Gram argued. "I've done as much with that Link boy. You could afford me the same amount of open mindedness."

"Fine," she spat out with a roll of her eyes.

Gram sighed, but he was confident that if she met and talked with Kail she would open up to the idea. She was a very softhearted person and was easily swayed by emotional stories. He searched the yard, but could not find where young Kail had gone off. A large crowd was gathering around the lone tree in the yard, the group of boys intruding on the girls.

The divided couple slowly made their way to the edge of the crowd, while Mrs. Garish looked on from the threshold of the school. She had heard Mr. Rami's preference to adopting the twelve-year-old, Kail. Kail was a very good boy and would be adopted soon enough. Link's adoption was a rare opportunity that she was not going to let slip by. Mrs. Garish knew Link would be uncooperative, but his tactics backfired against Paige Rami. That only left Gram Rami. Unfortunately, he seemed to have formed a negative opinion of Link. No doubt, he was thinking that Link was not the ideal, boisterous preteen boy. True enough, there was little about Link that was typical of most youths his age. However, if he was thinking that Kail was more… for lack of a better word, 'macho' than Link, than Gram Rami was in for a surprise.

At the center of the crowd of children, Link sat on the ground leaning against the tree, blowing an occasional note on his ocarina. The girls still begged him to play, much to the concernment of the boys. Why he garnered their attention so was a mystery to most of them.

Kail pushed his way through the crowd and up to Link. On most occasions, Link got on well with the male students. Today was a rarity on many fronts.

"Hey, did hear ya' what the knight said? He said that I had the potential to be one to!" Whether he was trying to impress the girls present or the Rami's who were standing just on the edge of the crowd, Link didn't know. More forthright, he didn't care.

"I did hear, Kail. If that's what he thinks then good for you. I'm sure you will make it into the ranks of the Hylian knights one day," Link said complaisantly.

"That's right and I'll make knight before you!"

Gram raised an eyebrow in surprise. The Link boy wanted to be a knight? His question was soon answered.

"That won't be too hard. I have no interest in being a castle knight," Link replied calmly before putting his lips back on the mouth of the ocarina.

"Why not, Link?" one of the girls pleaded. "You could become a knight easy and once you become a noble, we could be married and have own land and horses and a beautiful garden…"

A shrill note burst forth from Link's instrument, as he was startled with embarrassment.

"He's not marrying you! He said he would marry me!"

"Wha? When did I say that?" Link asked, stunned, standing up to cutoff this argument before it grew out of hand.

The girls ignored him, but Kail was not ready to yield the spotlight just yet. "You don't want to be a knight, because you know I'm a better swordsman than you."

Link decided that this was a good time to make his exit. Maybe he wouldn't come around here so often in the future. He had learned very little about his parents from the sparse records of the orphanage. He knelt down to the small oblong box hidden in the ground and opened the lid. Reaching inside he took out what looked to be a medium sized pouch and strapped it to his side. "I admit it, Kail. You're the better swordsman." That said Link made his way through the crowd and began walking towards the gate. Link knew his accomplishments even if no one else did. He certainly didn't feel the need to prove them to a twelve year old.

While the adults watched the proceedings quietly from the sidelines, Kail smirked and began to show the other children the sword techniques he had just been taught.

"Link?" Paige saw Link walking towards the schoolyard's gate and turned quickly to Mrs. Garish who had left the school's doorway. "Where is he going? Children aren't allowed to leave the school grounds like that are they?"

Mrs. Garish sighed and watched the retreating youth with the same melancholy expression that Mrs. Rami bore. "Link does not live here. He makes his home in the fairy wood south of town."

Actively listening, but directing his gaze to the group of children, Gram frowned. 'The fairy wood… that was where those enchanted Kokiri lived. This explains the boy's appearance. I'm amazed he hasn't gone mad from the insanity that places is said to instill in anyone foolish enough to enter.'

"The fairy wood? How can that be? The only things in those woods are those silly Kokiri. How could you let a mere child stay in such a place?" Paige exclaimed appalled.

Mrs. Garish understood Paige's concerns. In fact, she shared most of them, but if Paige was going to get anywhere with Link she was going to have to get over her dislike of the Kokiri children. "You may not believe what I'm about to tell you, but as far as I have been able to discern, it is the truth," Mrs. Garish began in a low yet serious voice. "Only until recently, Link believed himself to be one of those silly Kokiri…" Mrs. Garish looked at Paige Rami with a deadpan expression. "I'm not sure what event caused Link to realize that he is Hylian, but I do know that he has spent the large majority of his life since infancy as a Kokiri." Her face grew speculative. "He hasn't mentioned her much, but I believe this Saria he referred to earlier, is the Kokiri who raised him."

"Raised him?"

"Yes, Link told me…"

Before the teacher could fully relate what she knew of Link's tale one of the children's scream interrupted her…


	2. Ageless

Ascension

By

Damien

Part 1:

AGELESS

Ringport was a small fishing village that was located on the northwestern shoreline of the lands of Termina, behind the Granol mountain range. It was a very remote little hamlet whose population had never exceeded one hundred and thirty; a number that included domesticated animals. Since it was a fishing village, Ringport was fairly self-sufficient. Needing little from the outside world, the people of Ringport had little contact with it. When the odd traveler or merchant happened by and related the most recent news of the kingdom, many a villager found it rather hard to believe. They figured that their more urban neighbors were making from of their rural cousins.

"You mean to say, you didn't notice the large moon in the sky, slowly falling towards Cloctowne?" They would ask.

"Well, of course, we can see the moon," a resident would answer, pointing at the white orb in the sky.

And so the conversation would go. Most visitors would roll their eyes at that point and continue on with whatever business had brought them so far from home. But a persistent few would soldier on, disbelieving that these people could be so unaware of how close they had come to death.

As it was today that a traveling hat salesman argued at the small pub located at the center of Ringport to the dubious patrons within earshot.

"You people are stupider than the fish you stuff yourselves with. We were all doomed! Doomed I tell you! That runaway moon would have destroyed your little boats, your little homes, your little families," he put his index finger and thumb about a centimeter apart, "your wee little fishies… everything, gone! And you people are ignorant to it all." He took another swig of ale. "Though that may have been for the best, wasn't much anyone could of done about it." The stout man turned his attention back to his cup of ale, lifting it over his head to coax the last few drops down his throat. "Terrible things happened in some places… when everyone thought all was lost…" his voice grew quiet. "Stealin', rapes… even murders. It was a terrible, terrible time. The things a man will do when he thinks there'll be no tomorrow…"

Most people in the pub were ignoring him, such rubbish…

The sole waitress came over to remove the empty mug. "Well, it is 'n interestin' tale, but we heard t'all before. If what you say's true, why are we all still here to talk about it, hmm? There's a question no one whose come 'ere speakin' of fallin' moons 'as been able to answer yet!"

The merchant, slightly drunk, grabbed hold of her arm to gain her attention and prevent her from leaving. "Now the answer to that is just as mysterious as to why all this happened in the first place. The King of Termina, himself, doesn't know how his lands were saved. He's sent a delegation to find out."

"Is that so?" she asked yanking her arm free.

"It is," the merchant continued not the least bit perturbed by her rebuff. He beckoned for her lean closer and she reluctantly did so, "But I know how. I know who stopped the moon. I know who gathered the four guardian spirits. I know who took the souls of the dead with him. I know who ascended…"

Just outside the small pub, the sky over the village of Ringport darkened. It was if a cloud had been pierced and had begun to bleed. The blood red was tempered with a dark orange and spread out until it covered completely the storm clouds that had begun to gather. Before the merchant could reveal what he knew of the young boy who had quested to save Termina, a ball of flame burst through the dark clouds of the hellish sky and engulfed the entire town.

Due to its remoteness, it would be three months before word reached Termina's king of Ringport's fate.

* * *

While waiting for his audience with the King of Hyrule, Lord Saffron sat in the antechambers of the throne room, trying to piece together the puzzle that had stumped all of Termina. Someone had ventured forth to waken the four guardian spirits to block the moon's descent. That had been plain enough for all to see. But as many other a witness to that event noted, the giant spirits merely held the moon in place.

The people of Cloctowne also heard the sounds of battle a top the clock tower in the main square. Whoever it was who had wakened the spirits must have also fought whatever demon or sorcerer it was that had instigated this near catastrophe. But who was it?

At first it was thought that one of the knights guarding Cloctowne's four gates had gone beyond his duty and had quested to save the town, but that notion was quickly disproved. A band of warriors was the prevailing theory now. Most of the evidence pointed to at least three adventurers. The Zoras speak of one of their kind resembling a member of Lulu's band, Maiku, or Mikaku or some such. He hasn't been seen since and the other band members doubt it was actually the Zora they had known. The Gorons saw a reincarnation of one of their past heroes. Even the Deku were visited by one thought dead. All the talk of the dead returning led to other theories… such as necromancers and the spirit of our ancestors coming to save us. Lord Saffron was not one for mysticism. He sided with the "group of heroes" idea.

He yawned, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back into the comfortable chair he was seated in. As his eyes began to grow heavy with the weariness of their long journey from Termina to Hyrule, he thought the chair might have been too comfortable. Had a band of adventurers with a member of each race saved Termina? Or was the answer simpler and more complicated than that. He had only one real clue… one constant in each tale that led them to the kingdom of Hyrule. A knock on the room's door interrupted his thoughts and cut through his drowsiness.

The door opened and a servant stepped inside.

"His Highness will see you now, Lord Saffron."

* * *

Upon hearing the piercing scream of one of the students, Mrs. Garish and Mrs. Rami quickly turned their attention from the departing Link and were petrified by what they saw. Kail had been showing off with Mr. Rami's sword, with his fellow male students goading him into increasingly more advance maneuvers. The girls looked on unimpressed and made the point known verbally to the boys; this only pushed Kail further… further than his young body and nascent skill would allow.

Kail's muscles were beginning to tire from the adult size sword and sweat began to bead on his brow and arms, Link noted, turning around briefly at hearing the increasing number of boasts and counters. It was a very fortunate thing. Kail was attempting an upward cross body slash when his tenuous grip on the sword failed. It made a slow but straight course into the crowd of girls.

Mr. Rami saw it coming and hurled his body in front of the twirling sword. Gathering what children he could into his body with his arms, he braced himself for the sword to strike him in the back. 'Run through with my own sword,' he thought dryly to himself. But before death could claim him, the sound of clashing metal filled his ears. He looked up into the gaping eyes of Kail and the wondrous eyes of the other male students. 'What had happened?' he thought confusedly.

Gram stood and turned to face his wife, hoping she could spread some light on how it was he was still alive and unharmed. She looked as stunned as he was, but not nearly as confused. The teacher, Mrs. Garish, let out the breath she was holding and pointed for Mr. Rami to where his sword lie embedded in the tree a few meters above his head. Seeing as Mr. Rami still wore a look of confusion she then pointed to a second sword that lied near his feet.

It was a sword unlike any Gram Rami had ever seen in his many years as a Hylian Knight. The blade looked to be made of a mixture of gold and silver… a strange and stupid choice for a sword… normally anyway. But Gram Rami could see from the beautifully handcrafted engravings on the blade itself that a fool didn't forge it. No less attention was paid to the swords hilt, which was just as beautiful. He picked it up, amazed at how light it was. It felt no heavier than the wooden sword Kail had been practicing with earlier. "It must be enchanted…" Gram whispered noticing the strange runes on the blade that seemed to glow with their own light. An ornamental sword like this had to cost many times Gram's generous salary and allowances as a castle knight.

The Great Fairy Sword was a sight to see.

Link sighed, his shoulders slumping for a moment before he straightened. He hadn't meant to pull that particular sword from his pouch. He had wanted the gilded sword because of its heavier weight when compared to the Kokiri sword, but in his haste his mind was thinking of speed and power and that is what he received when he reached into his enchanted pouch, which held a quite a bit more than its appearance would allow.

Despite the mistake, Link's underhand throw had been true. He knew that none of the swords he carried as a child were heavy enough to completely halt the forward momentum of Mr. Rami's, but he could alter its trajectory. Adding just enough extra force to the sword's rotation and direction to force it above the heads of Mr. Rami and the children. But Link also knew that the Great Fairy Sword would draw unwanted attention… it was just too gaudy for one of the Kokiri children to carry around.

Knowing well all eyes were on him, Link walked up to Mr. Rami and held out his hand, expecting the return of his sword.

Mr. Rami looked at Link's outstretched hand and then back at the artistically crafted and ornate Great Fairy Sword.

What was the boy doing with such a thing? "Where did you get this?" Gram asked with a note of accusation in his voice.

"It was a gift," Link replied simply, but his eyes said differently. His eyes said that it was earned. "May I have it back now?"

"A gift?" Mr. Rami parroted. "Who would give a child such an expensive gift and for what reason?" Gram just could not believe that a child owned such a weapon. He must have stolen it from someone.

Despite the look of his young years, Link was a good judge of people and could tell that Gram Rami didn't believe a word he was saying. He probably wouldn't believe him if he did tell the whole story of how he was rewarded the Great Fairy Sword for saving the Great Fairies of Termina. Frankly, Link didn't care whether or not Mr. Rami believed him. The sword was his… period. "Will you return my sword or not?" Link asked a final time.

"Not until you tell me how you got it."

A dangerous glint came to Link's eyes and he began to reach into his pack again. If he didn't want to _give_ the sword back, then Link would _take_ it back.

Mr. Rami failed to notice the change in Link's demeanor, but the teacher, Mrs. Garish, had seen it before.

"Link!"

Looking at Mrs. Garish, Link sighed again. He was fairly confident he could get the sword back without much fuss. A quick toss of his boomerang, a deku nut or swing of the gilded sword would probably do the trick, but as Link looked at the crowd of children around him, the looks of concern on the two women and the defiance on Mr. Rami, he thought the better of it. He didn't need to make an enemy out of the castle knights and having one of their own bested by a ten year old was likely to do just that. It would also just further complicate matters and lead to even more questions. Finally, he had promised Mrs. Garish… no swords or fighting in front of the other children and after the near tragedy of just moments ago, Link understood her reasons.

Link's hand moved from its grip on his boomerang. "Sorry," he apologized to Mrs. Garish. Without speaking further, he turned and ran out the school's gate. He would get the Great Fairy Sword back another way. After all, he had raided ancient temples and mysterious dungeons, how hard could some knight's house be?

The children of the school chased after Link as far as the school gate, waving their goodbyes and thanks. When he was no longer in sight, they slowly made their way back towards the school. When the girls reached Mr. Rami, they each took turns kicking him in the shins.

"Dummy."

"Stupid."

"Jerk, why did you make him leave?"

"I didn't even get a chance to kiss him for saving me!"

Luckily, for Mr. Rami that last statement drew the female students' attention away from him and back to the ancient argument of with whom Link was destined to be with out of the group of schoolgirls.

The boys didn't hit Mr. Rami and were not as vocal, but they too looked at him with a measure of anger. They each walked past, glaring in his direction until the last of their number stopped in front of him. It was Kail.

"He was about to kick your ass, you know…" and with that Kail joined the others inside the schoolhouse, leaving just the adults outside.

Mr. Rami's expression was one of shock at Kail's words. His gaze followed the boy's retreat until it crossed paths with where his wife and Mrs. Garish stood. Two pairs of eyes looked at him with such looks of disgust that Mr. Rami contemplated running from the schoolyard himself.

Paige Rami stormed over to her husband. "And what was all that about?" she asked so quietly that it frightened Gram with its promise of doom.

"I… he… Just look at this sword! He had to have stolen it!" Gram tried to defend himself.

"Link is no thief!" Mrs. Garish shouted to the man, causing him to jump. "That boy is not one of your stupid knights. You had no right to question him." A part of Mrs. Garish knew she was stepping over the line, but she didn't care. Link was probably never going to come back here now.

Before he could make a retort, Paige tore into him. "How could make such a rash judgment out of the blue! And to the person who just saved your life!" His wife's eyes narrowed in barely checked anger. "You chased him away deliberately, even though you knew how much I wanted him as our son!"

Gram's demeanor completely wilted at her words. The boy _had_ saved his life and Gram hadn't even said a word of thanks.

Giving her husband one last glower, Paige walked over to Mrs. Garish. "When do you expect Link to return? I would very much like to meet with him again and apologize… perhaps ask him to join our family."

Mrs. Garish looked at the woman sadly. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

Lord Saffron returned from his meeting with the King of Hyrule to find his group's temporary base camp well established near the Lon Lon Ranch. His first stop was to check up on the treasure he was charged with escorting to Hyrule and presenting to the warrior who had saved the kingdom. After that was done, he took a moment to locate his own personal tent in order to change into some less formal clothing and wash up. Finally, Lord Saffron joined his fellow nobles in the meeting tent, to brief them on his meeting with the King.

"Join us," Prince Sol offered, pausing to wipe his mouth with a fine silk napkin. "The chefs have out done themselves this evening. The lobster is especially delectable."

Saffron refused his friend with a smile and a slow wave of his hand. "As tempting as it looks, I could not possibly get another morsel of food done my gullet. I had to refuse a second helping of dessert from the King… the portions offered by these Hylians were so generous.' Lord Saffron sat down and loosened his belt to accentuate his point.

"And what information did you obtain on the 'Hero of Time' or was stuffing your belly your only accomplishment?" Narcisssa chided from the corner of the tent. Her eyes shifted from the sword she was polishing to bore into Lord Saffron's soul.

"I…" Saffron began but was cutoff by Prince Sol of the Zoras, who had had about enough of Narcissa's disrespectful tone and manners.

"Woman! It is long past time you were put in your place. Just who gave you leave to speak to your betters in such a fashion? You have not benefited this expedition in anyway. All you offer is criticism, scorn and meaningless riddles."

Slowly, Narcissa placed her sword down and rose from her seat. Her eyes were gently closed and her overall demeanor was relaxed. With her eyes still lidded shut, she sauntered over to where the Zora Prince sat at the table, the end of her lips curved into a feline like smile. Everyone else at the table watched the confrontation with bated breath.

Sol just glared at the strange woman, whose face was just inches from his own. Whatever she was trying to do, he would not be intimidated by her.

Or so he thought before she opened her eyes…

His mouth opened and closed like a fish's in a bowl as he looked into the woman's unyielding stare, unable to do anything else. Finally, she again closed her eyes, walked over to the corner of the tent that held her things retrieved her belongings and left.

Sol continued to sit unmoving, his eyes locked on nothing, until the Goron minister, Krakken, shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Uh? What?"

"Are you _alright_? What did she do to you?"

"Do?" He questioned. "Oh, nothing, nothing. Strange woman," he muttered. Though his friends queried him further, concerned for his well being, Sol said nothing further… nothing of the strange light in Narcissa's eyes. Of how he could not see his reflection in the mirror of her eyes, but trees surrounding a modest lake alight with what looked to be hundreds of fireflies. How could he explain such a thing?

The table was quiet for a good period before Lord Saffron remembered the reason he had joined him in the first place.

"Oh yes, my meeting with the King. As I mentioned earlier, it took place over the evening meal. He accepted milord's treaty of friendship, but could offer little on the identity of the man… err… person we seek." A collective groan went out over the table. Saffron held up a hand to calm them. "He has _heard_ of the Hero of Time, but only in legend, the details of which he can not recall."

"Then we are no where closer to solving the mystery than we were when we left Termina!" Prince Sol observed.

"Calm yourselves, the Hylian king has called for the sovereigns of the four lands. In three days they shall hold a conference to discuss the matter as a show of respect and gratitude to Milord's greeting."

This news drew smiles and laughter from everyone. Each could see the end of their long journey. Surely, someone in the five kingdoms will know of the "Hero of Time".

"At last," Prince Sol began. "The Zora King will end all this guessing and mystery when he arrives with the zora we seek."

Krakken laughed loud and long at Prince Sol's bluster. "You are setting yourself up for quite a shock of disappointment, So,l my friend."

"We shall see, my large companion… We shall see."

"A friendly wager, perhaps?" Lord Saffron proposed.

"Indeed!"

"There is always room in my coffers for your money, Lord Saffron," Prince Zaphyeer of Deku's boasted. All eyes turned to look at him shock. The Deku could feel his anger bubbling. "Is it so hard for your people to believe that the Hero of Time is a Deku?"

They all continued to stare at him and got a bubble in the face for their trouble.

* * *

Link had had enough of Castleton for one day, making his way straight to the wall gate. An irritated Navi met him on the other side of the moat where she sat on one of Epona's ears.

"It's about time you got back. How could you talk to those rude people for so long?"

Link ignored her, wondering the same thing. He mounted Epona and directed her back toward the Fairy Wood, also known as Kokiri Forest.

Navi had been with Link long enough that she was fairly proficient in guessing his moods. She could tell that her friend and partner was upset.

"What's the matter, Link?"

Her tone of voice surprised Link. It lacked the lyrical and musical quality that it normally had. There was also a warmth and maturity present which was usually absent in her childlike voice. He found himself answering before he could think the better of it.

He related to her how he had played the ocarina for Mrs. Rami and how he had saved Mr. Rami and lost the Great Fairy Sword. He also told her of how Paige Rami had taken a liking to him and probably wanted him as her son.

"And you just let him take it?" the fairy buzzed in front of his face.

"I didn't have much choice. What was I supposed to do?"

Take it back! It was a gift from the Great Fairy, Melfly, to **you**! Not some fool who has no respect for fairy kind. You've got to get it back. That man was going to pull his sword on me! He's the last person who should hold that sword!"

"I'll get it back. I wasn't going to start a fight in front of all those children."

"You shouldn't have let him take it in the first place. You're so hopeless when I'm not around."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"You were even there when I got the sword or saved Termina from Majora. Why do you care so much about the sword?"

"Uh… I was called away for a very important reason."

"And what reason was that?" The two paused, Link waiting for an answer, and Navi looking nervous. Neither noticed a rider sneaking up quickly from behind. Before Link knew it, he was jerked from his saddle by a rope around his arms and midriff. He fell ungraciously to the ground with a thud.

"Gotcha, you horse thief!" Malon yelled in triumph.


	3. Legends and Lies

Ascension

Part 2-1

Legends and Lies

He wandered the hall just outside the king's private chambers for a good half hour, engraving a well-worn pattern in the lush red carpeting. He was angry, very angry, but that emotion would not help him achieve his goal. In fact, it could cause him to lose his head. If he was going to obtain his dream, he was going to have to approach the king in the right frame of mind. But the very thought of her with another man…

"It is difficult… I know."

"Wha…" Surprised, Veral turned to see the door to the King's chamber opened and the elderly monarch looking at him with concern. Veral quickly bowed to his liege lord. "Milord."

"I know what it is in your heart and I know how difficult my decision has been on you."

"Uh… Milord… It's not that…"

The old king walked slowly up to the bowed knight and reached for his hand, which were balled into fists. "It isn't what?" the King asked. "Are you going to say that it doesn't bother you? My sight may be failing but even I am not blind to what is in your heart."

Gritting his teeth and trying to force his heart to understand the King's words, Veral reigned in his anger and desire, releasing the tension in his hands. The King gripped Veral's now opened hands. "Termina needs this to happen, Veral. And Termina needs you to be strong."

"Yes, Milord," Veral's voice agreed, but his heart refused to acquiesce. Not to the King, nor to a legend…

* * *

Cuccoos…

How these denizens of the dark world had escaped to spread havoc across the globe, he did not know.

Talon rolled over a third time, trying to banish the incessant noise from his mind without success. With a moan of regret he opened his eyes and began to drag his still weary frame from bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled over to his bedroom windows and opened the shutters. Another bright and long day was born on Lon Lon Ranch.

Walking down the stairs, he was greeted with the welcome smell of breakfast. He inhaled deeply and sighed with content. Reaching the downstairs, he quickly stuck his head into the kitchen. His daughter, Malon's back was to him as she labored over several bubbling pots, softly singing. He smiled at her although she could not see it. She was by far the best thing he had ever accomplished. Finally taking note of the amount of food that Malon was preparing, Talon became slightly confused. He looked down at his rather tight belt. It was going to need another notch, if she expected him to finish off all that.

He decided to get a head start on a few of the chores while Malon put the finishing touches on breakfast. Outside, despite the early hour, Talon could tell that today was going to be a hot one as he filled a bucket with water. Just before entering the stables, he spotted his "alarm clock". He gave the chicken the evil eye. "So nice of you to volunteer for tonight's dinner," Talon promised and opened the door.

"Mmm!"

"Morning," Talon greeted the gagged young boy tied to one of the stable's support columns.

"MmmmM!" the young kokiri struggled against his bonds, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was knocking the green hat from his head.

Talon paused in his watering the horses to sympathize. "I taught her to tie knots, ya know. Got keep the horses from wandering off."

With a look of utter shock on his face, Link watched as Talon went through his daily routine of chores as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Without a further word or mumble between them, Talon left the stable.

Navi wore an equal expression of shock. "Maybe you're not the first person Malon has kidnapped?"

Back inside, Malon had the table all set for breakfast. When Talon walked back inside, Malon was preparing a third plate of food. He chuckled to himself. Malon had always been an outgoing and spirited girl. The epitome of a red head, Malon had many friends, both girls and boys. Still, Malon had never taken more than a passing fancy with any of them. She certainly never had to go to the length of tying a boy down. His laugh grew louder.

"So… what's so funny?" Malon asked as she scooped a large helping of eggs on to a plate.

Talon suppressed his laughter. "Nothing, I was just in the stable, watering the horses."

His words startled Malon, causing her to knock over her glass of orange juice. Her father didn't usually go into the stabes, leaving the care of the horses to her. 'Why did he pick today of all days to actually do chores?' She went over to the cabinet for a cloth to clean the spill. "Um… I can explain about…" she began, but her father interrupted her.

"Hahaha… no need to explain. Finally roped yourself a boyfriend! Haha."

If he had startled her before, this time he nearly gave the thirteen-year-old girl a heart attack. She turned heatedly on her father. "What nonsense are you talking about? He… he's not my boyfriend. He's a horse thief! He stole Epona!"

Her outburst didn't phase Talon in the least. "Haha, you and I both know that horse is to ornery to be stolen. No one owns Epona, not even us. If she went off with that boy its because she wanted to."

Malon placed her hands on her hips trying to come up with a retort. Her father didn't wait for it. "Besides, I don't think you would have brought him here if you thought he was dangerous."

She huffed and turned away from her father's smirking face. "Dangerous? Fairy boy? I can handle him."

"Of course!" Talon finally began to eat his breakfast.

Malon sighed, having weathered her father's ribbing. Couldn't he be serious for once?

"You better take your boyfriend his food before it gets cold," Talon then said offhandedly. He received a wet washcloth in the face for the remark.

Malon snatched the plate from the table, and glared at her father. "He's not my boyfriend!" she declared then stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off at?"

Paige Rami took a timid step from the covered wagon. Although the morning had seemed to be fair and warm, Paige tried to suppress a shiver. She held the tightly wrapped package in her hands, close to her chest as she looked into the dark and mysterious mouth of Kokiri Forest, and shuddered. "These… these are the f…fairy woods?" Paige asked unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

The man, her neighbor from Castleton, nodded, "Still don't know why you needed to come all the way out here. Or why Gram couldn't bring you." He looked down on her from his perch on the wagon, his expression worried. "Nothing in there but trickster fairies and those cursed Kokiri. No Hylian that has gone in there has come out again… at least not sane"

Paige slowly walked toward the intimidating mouth of the woods. "That's not true," she said not quite trusting the truth of her own words. "I know someone who, l…lives in there," she finished and pointed into the darkness. She took another step forward.

"What? Paige, what are you talking about?"

She didn't answer, but continued walking toward the dark forest.

Her neighbor's worried expression grew. "Paige? Paige, don't go in there!" He jumped down from the rig, trying to stop her. "Damn it, Paige what has gotten in to you!"

Not turning around to reply, Paige hurried into the entrance and disappeared into its depths.

Her neighbor tried his best to stop her, but he skidded to a halt when he too reached the entry to the forest. As worried as he was for Paige, he wasn't about to enter that enchanted forest himself. They would both be lost then. He raced back to the wagon and unhitched the horse. Mounting bare back, he raced back toward the castle to tell Gram of his wife's pass.

* * *

She sat as obediently still as possible as several attendants circled over her head like buzzards over carrion. It was a dark thought, but that is what it felt like and she was tired of hiding behind a mask of indifference to it. "Enough, I can fix my own hair." She snatched the comb from her hairdresser's hand. "And I can dress myself," she called to the others in the room.

Her ladies in waiting would have none of it. "That may be, Princess, but your father, the King, has given us strict orders. Tonight the kingdom will be receiving the sovereigns of the Four Lands as well as emissaries from the foreign kingdom of Termina. He has ordered that you be prepared by the finest beauticians in the land to help greet his guests and represent the kingdom at his side," the senior of the group pronounced humbly to the princess with a curtsey.

Princess Zelda, sole child of Hyrule's current king sighed in resigned defeat. She spared a glance into the corner of the room where her personal servant and guard stood. Impa looked back at her with a bemused expression. 'No help there,' Zelda thought with a sigh.

And again they swooped down on her, pulling and yanking at her hair, rubbing and polishing her skin raw. Her life wasn't always like this and being a princess definitely had its benefits.

Still there were moments…

"Princess, your hair is so beautiful. It shimmers like spun gold," a hairdresser awed, while yanking a comb through it. "Soft… Touching it is like touching a dream."

"A…ow, thank you, but I think all of you are more responsible for that than I am."

Everyone in the room paused and genuflected themselves before her. "Thank you, your Highness."

Zelda smiled to her loyal servants before her gaze moved to the window and the world beyond it. Zelda's mine wandered on to other thoughts but recalled the words of her servant. 'Touching a dream.' Touching a dream was something she very much would like to do.

* * *

Malon stood outside the stable doors trying to rein in the slight blush that adorned her cheeks. Her father was so silly. Boyfriend? What nonsense. How could he come up with something as absurd as that? Sure, they seemed to have a lot in common from the sparse bit of information she knew about him. He was certainly an excellent musician, knew how to ride well, Epona liked him and he had those _eyes_… Malon shook her head; she was trying to get rid of the flush on her face not help it along. She took a deep breath and opened the stable door.

Still tied to a post the Kokiri horse thief, sat quietly brooding. His hat had fallen off and a large segment of his hair covered his face. He didn't seem to notice her as she walked up to him and sat down on a bale of hay that was nearby. "So," Malon began in a confident voice. "Are you ready to confess to stealing Epona?"

Link raised his head and attempted to blow some strands of his golden hair from in front of his eyes without success. Letting a soft laugh escape her lips, Malon reached out and brushed the hair away. She had wanted an unobstructed view of those eyes anyway. Even with them glaring at her in anger she thought them beautiful. It was all she could do to keep from falling into them. As a distraction, she placed the plate of food she had prepared onto his lap, although with his hands still tied he had no way of eating it. Link looked down at the plate of food and his stomach growled. This brought yet another giggle from Malon.

Despite his own predicament, Link began to smile as well. Malon was Malon, vivacious as ever. "How am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?" Link finally said.

Still smiling, Malon answered. "Answer my question and you get to eat. What's your name?"

"My name is Link."

"I'm Malon."

"I know," Link whispered to himself but not quietly enough.

"Really? You knew that already? Been checking up on me?"

Linked turned red at the accusation but said nothing.

Malon was glad to see someone else embarrassed for a change and continued the interrogation. "How did you steal Epona and how is it you know Epona's Song?"

For a moment, there was silence in stable as Link stared into Malon's eyes. Malon knew that a flush had returned to her cheeks under his unrelenting gaze, but she refused to look away. With the way he was looking at her, it felt as though his was measuring her soul. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Link spoke again. "I'll tell you, but you won't believe it."

Paige didn't know how long she had been walking, but she had yet to find any of the Kokiri. The entrance to the woods had long ago faded from sight and she could only see darkness in front of her. The sounds of crickets, birds and goddesses' know what swirled around her, causing her anxiety and heart rate to rise.

'Maybe… maybe this wasn't a good idea after all,' Paige worried to herself. Suddenly, the howl of what could only be a wolf pierced through the noise of the forest. Paige jumped in surprise and fear, dropping the package she had been carrying in her hands. She quickly snatched it up again and ran as fast as she could away from the howl.

Branches and twigs grabbed at her and clutched at her clothing as if they were alive, ripping both the cloth of her dress and her skin. Paige continued to thrash through the woods, changing direction constantly in an attempt to lose the wolves she knew to be chasing her. The sounds of the forest grew increasingly loud in her ears causing Paige to drop to the ground and cover them with her hands. The howling, the chirping, the rustling… most strangely of all was the laughing. Who it was or where it was coming from Paige didn't know. What she did know was it was all beginning to drive her mad.

For a time, the two just stared unblinking at each other…

…Until Malon blinked. "And you really expect me to believe that?"

Link finally closed his eyes. "As I said, I don't expect you to believe it. However, what I do expect is to eat. That was the agreement wasn't it?" Again his limpid blue eyes bore into her. She blushed and coming to terms with a new feeling that was growing with in her, smiled.

"Hmph, I don't know if that story of yours should count, but I guess a deals a deal." She removed the plate from Link's lap, so that it wouldn't get in the way. She reached around the bound Link to the knot that held him in place.

"Uh… umm…" Link stuttered out. "Wouldn't it be easier if you went around?" Malon's attempts to undo the knots that held Link had practically placed the barely teenage girl in Link's lap. Being this close to a girl always made the hero of both Hyrule and Termina, nervous.

Malon paused from the "hug", showing none of the nervousness that plagued her earlier. "Do you want me to untie you or not?"

Link looked up at the glaring redhead before looking away again. Without saying a word he nodded his head.

"Well then," Malon began with a smile. "Sit still and be quiet." That said she returned to the task at hand, quite pleased with Link's reactions. He was even cuter with a heavy flush on his face. All too soon though she was done.

"Hey," Link shouted, whipping his still tied hands to his front. Though no longer bound behind him, his hands were still tied by a rope that looped around the stable's support. Even though his hands and arms had freedom of movement, he was still held effectively in place. Plus, his feet were still bound together. He struggled against the lone rope, but his young muscles were no match. "What gives?" Link demanded, finally giving up trying to break the rope.

With her arms placed casually behind her back, she smiled warmly at her captive horse thief. "I said you could eat, I didn't say I would untie you." She leaned closer, "Fairy boy, " she completed with a wink. "Tell you what though, if you work around here as my personal servant, you can earn enough to buy Epona _and_ the song you stole."

With an audible sigh, Link swallowed the mouth full of eggs that were causing his cheeks to puff out like a squirrel. "Personal servant, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"A dream job if ever there was one!" Malon said loftily. "You'll be the envy of every boy around."

Link's smirk grew. "I don't doubt." Link's expression grew thoughtful. "How 'bout I race you for her?" He asked, hope clear in his voice.

"Hey! You actually think you can beat _me_ in a race?" There was a competitive gleam in her eye and Link's hope began to rise.

Link nodded enthusiastically.

"And what do I get for winning?" Malon asked with her hands on her hips.

" Then I'll be your servant like you said."

She bent over slightly and pinched a good chunk of his cheek. "But you're my servant the way things are now," she pointed out and let go of his cheek. 'Besides,' she continued to herself. 'If by some miracle you won… who knows when I would see you again?'

"Well, you could give a guy a sporting chance…"

"A guy, yes… A horse thief, no."

Link's shoulders drooped at her rebuff. "How much do you want for Epona and the song?" Now it was defeat that was unmistakable in his voice.

Malon had to think about that one. It had to be high enough to keep him around long enough for her to get to know him and vice versa. At the same time, it couldn't be too high or it would drive him away. After all, she couldn't keep him tied up forever. "650 for the song and four thousand for Epona." When it looked as though Link was about to complain, Malon cut him off. "That's a fair price for a filly of Epona's caliber and breeding and as for the song…"

"It's special," Link finished for her. His long hair hooded his expression, but his voice was full of compassion. It brought a smile to Malon's face that he understood. "How much do I get paid a day?"

Malon was about to leap for joy at what first sounded like Link's agreement, but in truth she hadn't thought things through this far. She didn't really know if her father could afford another worker. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of solution. The way Link was smiling patiently at her wasn't helping her. "Umm… two rupees a day?" She hadn't meant it as a question, but that's the way it came out.

"TWO!"

"That's half my allowance!" Malon shouted back before clasping her hands over her mouth. She turned away from him abruptly.

For a second, Link looked at her in shock. He hadn't expected his pay would be coming from her pocket, but the surprise was only momentary as he reminded himself that Malon was Malon. It was one of the things that made her special. "Okay," Link agreed. "650 for the song and four thousand for Epona."

"Really," Malon said excitedly.

"Sounds fair to me. If you would untie me, I can get you your money."

"Huh?" Malon blinked confusedly at the young boy.

"4,650 rupees, right? Untie me and I'll get it for you." Link explained calmly.

"You mean… You _have_ 4,650 rupees?" She asked with shock and untied the young elf. To her it seemed like a lot of money for someone his age to have, in truth it was a lot for any normal Hylian to have lying around. Maybe there _was_ something to this horse thief thing.

Link dusted himself off. "Yeah, I think… I haven't counted it for a while… and I left some of it in Cloctowne," Link voice faded as he was talking more to himself than Malon. He really hadn't thought about the various spoils of his adventures in sometime. "Wait here and I'll bring you the money."

Link turned to leave but he hadn't taken more than three steps before he was tackled to the ground from behind. He tried to get up but he had a redheaded four-limbed Malon on his back. She leaned down so that she could whisper into his ear. "Fairy dust must be screwing up your brain if you think I'm letting you out of my sight." Malon said with a gleam in her eye.

* * *

"You are so dead…"

A head poked around the corner of the castle garrison's changing room. "Wha? I'm not that late." The young man came fully around the corner, his gear in hand.

"No, but the captain is in quite the mood today for some reason," his friend advised, putting the finishing touches on his guardsmen uniform.

The latecomer scoffed and began to put on his own uniform. "Guess he isn't getting any at home. Where is the codger anyway?" Finishing with his boots, the guard looked to the panicked face of his friend.

"The ole codger is right behind you."

Both men bolted to attention.

"Enough slacking around; get to your posts." Both saluted and turned to get to their guard post as quickly as their feet would take them. It was not fast enough though. "As for your lateness, Strom, see me after your relieved."

"Yes, Sir!" they said in stereo and ran to their posts.

Gram Rami watched the two depart, leaving him alone in the dreary gray room. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and looked despairingly down at the well-swept stone floor of the room. Finally he found the energy to return to work and his patrol of the castle grounds.

* * *

After a grueling three hours under the subjugation of a squad of beauticians, hairdressers, and fashion advisors, the fine porcelain doll that was Princess Zelda was nearly ready for display. One more session this evening for assembly and final preparation and she would be ready for presentation to the sovereigns of the four lands and the visiting lords of Termina. Even the supposed friendly realm of diplomacy had its weapons, beauty being one of the more dangerous.

It was a fact the Princess Zelda had accepted long ago, the procession of being placed on display along with the fine the china and expensive silverware. So on every respite she could find from the routine, they young princess would sit in the garden and watch the clouds in the sky pass over the high walls of the castle with an ease she could only imagine.

Though these were the thoughts that passed through her mind, no one could tell due to the radiant smile she wore and the way her laugh would fill with unmistakable delight as she took in the sights and fragrances of the myriad of flowers in the castle garden.

"Afternoon, Highness," the Captain of the guards currently on patrol greeted the princess.

"Afternoon to you, Sir Rami," the princess returned. She noticed his strained mask of cordiality, not needing the Triforce of Wisdom she bore to inform her that this man was inwardly troubled. "Is something the matter?" she asked with concern.

Her question shocked Gram Rami; he hadn't thought his melancholy was so obvious. "No, my Princess, all is well."

"Really?" she inquired further, plaiting a strand of her hair as her eyes looked into his unblinkingly.

Looking into the princess's aqua marine eyes, Gram was reminded of that Kokiri boy. Like his, Princess Zelda's eyes seemed to belie her age. Despite her years and for reasons he didn't quite understand he found himself sitting down next to the young heir to the throne and relating the events of the past few days. He didn't know it, but Gram Rami wasn't the first adult to divulge their personal tribulations to the eleven-year-old princess. Many privately sought her counsel.

She listened to every detail of his tale with rapt attention, her eyes alighting with curiosity at the mention of the armed Kokiri. When he finished his story it was all she could do not to bombard him with questions of her own.

Several months ago, she had been in this very same garden peering through a window into her father's throne room. The Gerudo King had insisted an audience with her father. It was an event that filled her with a terrible foreboding. Though the only evidence she had were the vague imagines that haunted her dreams, Zelda tried to convince her father that the Gerudo King would bring ruin to Hyrule. Of course, her concerns were ignored and her father agreed to an audience with the king of thieves. As the moment for the meeting approached, Zelda held her vigil at the window but as time ticked by, it was becoming more and more apparent that the Gerudo king was not going to show. It was when she realized this that _he_ arrived, a young boy of the forest dressed in green. She had had a dream about him too. Before she could speak and ask his name and what he was doing in the garden he walked up beside her and looked into the window himself. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he briefly smiled at her and left. Not so much as a hello passed between them.

Her dreams were preoccupied by him ever since. She wondered if this was the same boy…

"So Princess," Gram Rami concluded in a sullen voice, corralling Zelda's wondering thoughts. "Do you think I jumped to conclusions too? Paige has barely spoken to me since."

Zelda reached up and placed a flower in a tuft of Gram's hair. "I think you've already decided the answer to that question yourself," she offered with a smile.

Gram looked into the wise eyes of the princess and realized she was right. He had been too stubborn to admit it until now. He may have had his concerns about the boy, but it was no excuse to behave the way he did, especially after being saved. He stood and smiled down at Princess Zelda. "Thank you, Princess. I am going to apologize to my wife for my boorish behavior and to the boy as well." He finished with a bow.

From her seat, Zelda nodded her acceptance of his gesture. "I think that a wise decision, Sir Rami."

He rose, "By your leave, your Majesty."

"Sir Rami, a moment," she said stopping his departure. "Do you mind if I asked you a question or two about the young boy you met?"

Gram's expression turned to one of curiosity at the princess's interest. Perhaps the boy had gotten stolen goods and that beautiful sword was taken from the castle or a noble? He opened his mouth to answer her question and ask some of his own when someone ran up to him shouting out his name.

"Sir Rami! Sir Rami!" the runner shouted as he skidded to a halt. "Forgive me, my Princess… but… have urgent… news for… the Captain about his wife!"

Alarmed, Gram grabbed the man about the shoulders and jerked him around so he was staring the young page in the eye. "What is it, man? What's happened to Paige?"

The page quickly caught his breath and continued. "Your neighbor just arrived at the castle gate. He says your wife has run off into the fairy wood! He tried to stop her the best he could, but she seemed determined to enter. She said… she said she _knew_ someone who lived in there. I-I'm sorry, Sir."

"She went to see that accursed boy! How can she be so reckless? Have them ready my horse," Gram directed to the page, who nodded and excused himself. "I swear he must have bewitched her somehow!"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Gram turned heatedly on the voice and almost yelled out a retort, but caught himself when he looked into the serene face of Princess Zelda. He had forgotten she was there. "Forgive my rudeness, my Princess, but Paige has always been terrified of Kokiri Forest and the devilish kidnapping fairies that infect it. She would never go in there of her own accord." He turned and sprinted toward the front gate. "I have to find her before it is too late and she is possessed by that place."

The princess sighed at the retreating man.

* * *

Paige Rami floated just on the edge of consciousness, like a sleeper just about to awaken. In her lucid state, she could hear a multitude of voices surrounding her but couldn't discern what they were saying. This only added to mind's confusion and pushed it precariously close to falling into madness.

"What is it?"

"A giant! Look how big it is!"

Collapsed just outside the entrance to the Lost Wood section of Kokiri Forest was a very strange sight. It kind of looked like a Kokiri in that it had the same basic shape, but it was much larger and more curvy. Its clothing was torn so much so that you could see two large bumps on her chest and a large gash to its stomach.

A large crowd of the Kokiri children consisting of almost the entire village surrounded the creature in a half circle.

"Maybe it's hurt or something?" a female Kokiri wondered aloud.

The group as a whole inched closer, while one bolder member approached even closer. With a stick in hand, Mido crept up to the prone creature, several other boys held rocks in hand just in case. Although Mido wasn't exactly sure what the creature was, he did know that it meant trouble. As this wasn't the first time he had seen its kind. At least this one wasn't clutching a baby. 'Yea, that's the word… baby and this was a woman,' Mido recalled that dark time many many nights ago. When _he_ first came to the forest. Mido's face creased in anger. "Let's drag it back into the Lost Woods. We can leave a trail of string so that we don't get lost ourselves."

The other Kokiri looked at one another, not moving from their places.

"Well… hurry it up," Mido bellowed, causing some of the group to scatter back to their homes or whatever it was they were doing before. A few stayed and helped Mido drag the unconscious Paige back into the Lost Woods.

When Mido felt they had traveled a comfortable distance he sent the others back and waited. He didn't have to wait very long. Paige wrestled with the pain and confusion in her head, finally gaining an upper hand. Her eyes slowly creaked open and her head hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her breathing was still ragged and her sight blurred, but she managed to sit up. She moaned and tried to gain her bearings. Mido quietly watched her the whole time.

As Paige's vision cleared she noticed Mido standing several feet away. Her hand shot up to point at the eternal child. "You… you! I found… You're one of them, aren't you?" Excitement mingled with fear in Paige's voice. She struggled to her feet and took a drunken step towards Mido. "Link… do you know Link?" But the Kokiri didn't answer her, merely scowled. For a moment, Paige feared he might curse her with his infernal fairy magic, but she steeled herself remembering Mrs. Grahams' words about getting over her fear of the Kokiri. "Um… You…" Paige began, looking around for something. "I brought…" She turned about, but still could not find it. "Where is it? I…"

"So… Link brought you here? I knew it," the self-proclaimed leader of Kokiri finally spoke. "I knew it. He's never been anything but trouble for us."


	4. Legends and Lies part II

Ascension By

Damien

Part 2-2 Legends and Lies

The wind blew cold through the trees of the Kokiri Forest and Paige wonder if the icy glare of the charmed child in front of her was the cause. She drew her hands to her chest and tried to calm the fear that was threatening to cause her heart to burst. As hard as Paige tried though, she could not quell the panic that she felt. She wanted to turn and run so badly, but something the Kokiri had said rooted her to her spot.

"You… you said Link… Do… do you… do you know him? Know Link?" She again looked about herself for the package she had brought with her. "I… I… um… wanted to return to him…if you could tell me where he is…"

Mido could practically smell the apprehension coming from the woman and it gave him a sense of power over the larger, stronger figure. It was completely opposite to the feeling of impotence that he felt around Link. A crooked smile marred the child's visage. "You don't belong here!" he decreed in his most masterful voice. It sounded as a child would, whining for a toy, but it terrified Paige all the same. Her mouth opened and closed, incoherent words of excuse dribbling out. Mido laughed at her performance. "But now that you're here," Mido continued. "You'll never leave! You'll wander the forest maze _forever_! Maybe you'll become one of the forest's monsters or get eaten by one."

Paige's mouth froze in open horror, all her fears coming to life in front of her. Her head shook in denial and she took a timid step toward her judge and executioner in an attempt to beg mercy from him. In response, Mido took several aggressive steps towards her, which caused her to turn and flee deeper into the mysterious lost woods. Mido's caustic laughing behind her driving Paige's fear to unmanageable levels.

* * *

She couldn't stop laughing. Again he turned to look at her, wondering what could possibly be so funny as to cause such fits of giggling. It was beginning to make him feel self-conscious. "Navi," Link whispered to his fairy companion. "Is there anything on my face or something?"

The small fairy left her perch on Link's shoulder and floated to a point just in front of him. "I don't see anything," Navi answered.

He looked sidelong at Malon, who had placed a hand over her mouth to mask her smile. "Then what is she laughing about?" he indicated towards Malon with his eyes. Navi shrugged her small shoulders, before floating over to examine the young redhead. As soon as the ball of light appeared in front of her, Malon burst out into full-blown laughter. Navi shook her head at the strange girl, before returning to Link's side.

"Personally, I think she's just weird," Navi commented with a glance back in Malon's direction.

Link sighed… creatures of the dark, complicated mazes, ancient dungeons, ok …girls he just didn't understand. As they drew within sight of the entrance to Kokiri Forest, Link decided to save the enigma that was the female persuasion for another time and started a new tune on his ocarina.

Slowly, Malon's shoulders stopped shaking as she was finally able to suppress her mirth to a manageable level. Although all the two had done so far was to ride from Lon Lon Ranch through the Hylian plains towards the forest, Malon was enjoying events immensely. Link was a very good rider and his repertoire with Epona was equally excellent considering their short time together. They jumped over abandoned fences and galloped through gullies. The whole time Link played a variety of tunes on the ocarina, not missing a single note no matter how hard the ride. It was intoxicating. "I could ride like this forever," Malon enthused, leaning forward and hugging her horse about the neck. "I want to sing! I want to dance," she shouted out with excitement. Malon looked coyly at Link. She wasn't sure what kind of response to expect from her riding companion, but his continued silence was not it. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" If there was one thing that could anger Malon instantly, it was being ignored.

Still, Link said nothing; he was staring intently at something in the distance. Malon was beginning to sense that something might be wrong. Concern replaced the anger on her face. "Is something the matter? What is it you see?" she asked removing a stray lock of hair from her face that had come loose during the ride so she could see what it was that had taken Link's attention.

"There is a hitch and wagon sitting in front of the woods…"

"So?" Malon wondered what was so strange about that.

Before Link could answer, a figure on horseback entered the scene bearing a burning torch and riding quickly into the forest. He was shouting something repeatedly, but at this distance Link couldn't make out what it was. Not waiting a moment longer, Link bolted forward on Epona. "Wait here," he commanded to Malon over his shoulder.

Malon nodded and waited.

Thirty seconds later she rode after him, the sun just beginning to descend, signaling the end to midday.

* * *

Colorful Pennants flew high over the towers of Castle Hyrule and banners hung from the surrounding walls. From the front gate to the guards on the rear barricades, the entire castle was decked out with great finery. In just a few hours the emissaries from Termina and the sovereigns of the four lands would appear. Having undergone her final primping for the gathering, Zelda sat once again in the garden, this time with her father watching the sun set.

"So, what do you think of all this 'Hero of Legend' business?" the king addressed his daughter. While he himself never believed much in such fanciful things, preferring hard work to relying on miracles and the whims of deities, Zelda very much did believe. Case in point, he thought the silly flute that had been found stored in an old unused storage room several months ago a trinket. To her it was a treasured heirloom, which she had to personally guard. There were mornings in which he would spend with her relating to him of this dream or that legend until the sun began to sink in the evening sky. It was getting to the point he wished that Zelda were more involved with the realities of the day and not spending so much time dreaming of things that would never be. Already he could see his daughter's eyes begin to sparkle with the delight at a tale bursting to be told.

"The 'Hero of Legend' is a very old tale, almost as old as the 'Three Goddesses', and the Triforce," she spoke excitedly, not able to sit still. "He has also been referred to as the 'Hero of Time', 'The Chosen of Farore', 'Bearer of the Triforce of Courage', and 'Wielder of the Master Sword'. In some texts, the Master Sword has also been called the Sword of _Time_," Zelda paused in her tale with a far off look on her face.

A smile formed on the lips of the middle-aged king, seeing his daughter so enthralled. "And I thought I held a great many titles." Something she had said, stuck in his mind. "So… the man they seek is said to wield the _Master Sword_?" He wasn't sure if he believed in magical swords either. Legends were sometimes just lies by a fancier name, but still a sword with that name existed or was said to exist in the old temple near the edge of town.

Zelda whitened. She knew what her father was aiming at. She nodded in answer and began thinking of a rebuttal.

"Then if the Master Sword still lies in that old temple in town, then this whole search of theirs is a farce, correct?" He turned to watch his daughter's reaction carefully.

Staring back at him silently, it took her a moment to think of a retort. "Not… not necessarily, maybe he…"

Luckily for Zelda, someone from the court politely interrupted her. "Excuse me, your Highness, Princess… the Zora delegation headed by Princess Ruto, herself, has arrived. Also the watch tower reports sighting the Goron delegation nearing the castle as well."

"Very well," the king said in reply. I will be in my chambers, preparing. When all the parties arrive, inform me again." The king rose and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Pardon, Milord, but there is one more item. The Princess…

"Hello, Zelda, King Harkian," a voice greeted and curtsied. "Quite the gathering you've called for… just to discuss a myth."

Zelda stood and smiled at the Zora princess. "Ruto, it has been quite sometime since we last met," returning the gesture.

"You Hylians just don't throw enough parties. You really should live a bit more; visit the lake," Ruto directed toward the king in an admonishing tone.

Both Zelda and her father laughed, quite comfortable and familiar with the brash sometimes-condescending mannerisms of the zora heir to the throne. "If I had known you were growing into such a lovely young woman, I would hold balls every day," the king complemented.

"That _is_ a lovely dress," Zelda agreed.

Ruto gave a half twirl to the right and then to the left, showing off the body length pearl white gown. Around her neck was a large beautiful sapphire embedded in a golden broach. On her head was a gold circlet with pearls and sapphires inlaid. "Thank you," she enthused, before her expression saddened slightly. "I will be meeting my fiancé this evening, Prince Sol. I've been told that we met once before when I was but a baby. Tonight will be our first true meeting."

Zelda caught Ruto's subtle change in tone, but it was lost to King Harkian, who grinned widely at her. "This is lovely news, Princess Ruto."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Ruto returned rather formally.

The king looked obliquely at his own daughter, who was watching Ruto rather intently. "Perchance my Zelda will catch the eye of one the visiting nobles." He watched as Zelda blushed in response to his suggestion, before excusing himself.

Now it was just the two child princesses watching the sunset beyond the mountains. They gave each other cursory looks, before silence reigned. They were each lost in their own thoughts of the approaching gathering, each with their own trepidations.

After studying Ruto's unusual sullen state, Zelda finally broke the quiet that hung in the air. "If you don't mind my saying it, for someone about to meet their future husband, you don't seem very excited."

Zelda's words startled Ruto, her face knitting in fear. She hadn't thought her hesitation so easy to see. "You can tell?" Ruto asked in a voice that was uncharacteristically subdued.

Zelda shook her head. "I would not call it obvious." The Hylian princess knew Ruto's predicament well. Her father had jested at her obligations just moments ago. She knew that on any given day, she could be betrothed to a neighboring kingdom's monarch to better the future of her people. She would also be expected to put her best face forward and to bury whatever personal reservations she may have on such an arrangement deep within herself. To show the slightest sign of disapproval would be a terrible breech of noble duty. "I am certain Father didn't notice," Zelda assured.

Ruto nodded and reaffirmed her resolve to keep up appearances, but first she would share a bit of her melancholy with her fellow princess. She let out a long and heavy sigh and spoke with a voice that was tired and withdrawn. "It's actually kind of strange when I think about it now," she stopped abruptly and turned to look Zelda in the eye. "If I tell you, promise you won't think me silly," Ruto asked plaintively.

"What?"

"Promise!"

"Okay," Zelda agreed, a chuckle entering her voice.

"Okay then." Ruto took a deep breath and held it before letting it out in a slow deliberate manner. "I've never felt your kind very attractive." At Zelda's slightly confused expression, Ruto elaborated. "Hylians, I mean… No offense, but you've always looked a little funny to me."

"No offense taken."

"Anyway… I've never had a problem with my engagement until recently. Now, I just don't know. I feel if I go through with marrying Sol, I could be missing out on something… something magical."

"Magical?"

Ruto slowly nodded her head and watched the last rays of the sun slip past the horizon. Zelda could see clearly what was causing the problem. She smiled despite the glum expression on her friends face. "You're in love with someone else…"

Ruto didn't answer, but the deepening hue to her cheeks let Zelda know her guess was true. "_And_ he's a Hylian, isn't he!" Again Ruto was quiet, but her frown gave her away. "I knew it!" Zelda jumped up from seat and threw her arms around the amphibious princess. "This isn't horrible. It's wonderful!"

Ruto stood and forcefully removed herself from Zelda's embrace. "Not when he's just a dream…" That said Ruto turned away from Zelda. "I will marry Prince Sol. That is the way things are supposed to be." She took a moment to recompose herself and purposefully strode from the garden.

Zelda watched her leave, Ruto's last words echoing through her mind. '…_A dream? Could it be? No, it has to be a coincidence. _' The Hylian princess bunched the long folds of her dress into her small hands, wrinkling them in the process and ruining hours of work. She ran after her departing colleague. "Ruto! Wait! What dream! Wait!"

* * *

When the fear that fueled Paige's legs subsided, she dropped to her knees gasping for breath. She looked about herself, she could see an old abandoned shrine-like building about three hundred meters away… if she had been lost before; there was no word to describe her condition now. That Kokiri was nowhere in sight, she had lost the sword she had wanted to return, and she had not even seen no less talked to Link. Tears began to cloud her vision and her shoulders visibly shook. 'I am so stupid. I am so stupid,' Paige began to sob. 'Gram was right.' Unfortunately, Paige was not alone in her misery. A low growl gained her attention and she spun around to find the source.

A white wolfos stood on its hind legs and towered over the small housewife, before dropping back down to all fours. Paige knew nothing about wolfos, but she could tell from the creature's huge size that it wasn't normal. Having no plans to examine the monster any closer, she began to back away, using her hands and feet to push herself back until she ran into a tree. Desperately, Paige's hands groped the ground, looking for any means to defend herself. Finally, she gripped a large rock and lifted the heavy stone above her head with both hands. Her arms shook from the heavy weight. The white wolfos closed the distance with slow fixed steps, its eyes tracking the woman's every movement. As she lifted the heavy stone above her head, it let out a low menacing growl.

All Paige wanted now in life was to go home as her heart despaired that she would never see it or her husband again. A sob escaped her lips as she readied to drop the stone down on the thing's head. "Please, die… please!" Paige begged.

"That's an awful thing to wish for!" an almost lyrical voice admonished.

So surprised was Paige that the rock fell from hands, nearly striking her feet. She looked up the tree to the branches where the voice had come. Sitting there with a very disappointed expression was a green haired Kokiri girl. The perpetual child hopped from limb to limb of the tree until she was just over Paige's head. She reached her arms out expectantly and Paige did the natural thing and helped the little girl from the tree. To Paige's further shock, when the child reached the ground she ran over to the large Wolfos and hugged it!

"Are you alright, Blacky? That mean thing didn't hurt you, did it?" The green haired girl asked with obvious concern. The Wolfos shook its long snout and nuzzled the Kokiri girl's neck causing her to giggle. Satisfied that her friend was okay, the girl turned to face Paige. "Hello," the girl greeted with a timid smile.

For an instant Paige was at a complete loss for words. The sight of that little girl standing so… so… casually next to that… that beast that utterly dwarfed her! Even with all the day's aggravations and strangeness, Paige was not ready for the scene in front of her.

"H…E…L…L…O," the girl repeated, much slower.

"Uh… uh… Hello," Paige replied, finally finding the power of speech. For the first time since she made her decision to track Link down, Paige began to feel herself relax. The simple smile of the little girl in front of her was the intrinsic opposite of the look of scorn and disdain of the Kokiri boy that Paige had met earlier. It was even overcoming her fear of the Korkiri children. She smiled back, the hope of finding Link returning to her. "My name is Paige. What's yours?"

"Hello, Paige. My name… hmm… What do you think of the name Clarissa? Do you think it's a pretty name?" the little girl greeted back.

"Yes, Clarissa is a very pretty name," Paige responded in a friendly tone.

The girl smiled, before her face became concerned. "The Lost Forest isn't safe. You should leave as soon as possible. Blacky will show you the way out. He tried to help you when you first entered the forest but you ran away," the girl rebuked, shaking her head. "Just follow him this time," the girl directed and began walking back towards the tree.

'So that was what was chasing me earlier… Well, who in their right mind wouldn't run away from something like that,' Paige thought miffed. She noticed the girl begin to climb the tree again. Quickly, Paige snatched the little girl from the tree's trunk. "Little girls shouldn't be doing things like that. Anyway I can't go back just yet. I'm looking for someone, maybe you know him."

The girl frowned. "Do you know how long I've been climbing that tree?"

"No, I don't," Paige admitted.

"Neither do I, but it's been a very very long time… as long as I can remember. I've never fallen… okay, once someone had to catch me. But still I can do it… watch." Again the young girl started at the tree.

Again Paige stopped her. "I'm _sure_ you can, but I need your help finding a friend of mine."

The green haired girl looked at her skeptically. "A friend of yours? …In Kokiri Forest? The Kokiri are forbidden to leave the woods and no one from outside is allowed in. I don't see how what you say can be true."

Paige took a deep breath and tried to be patient with the nameless Kokiri girl. "Well… that's what I thought too, until the other day. Yesterday, I met a boy around your age. His name is Link and he lives in this forest. Do you know him?"

"We Kokiri are few. We all know each other," the girl began in a somber voice. "Even if that were not true, Link would be known among the Kokiri. He stands out. He's bigger than the rest of us."

Paige smiled and nodded her head. "That's right! That's right! Link is Hylian. He would be different than all of you. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"That's not what I meant," the girl said cryptically. "He's bigger than you too." A far off, forlorn looked stained the otherwise cherub appearance of the child. "I don't know where he is right now or if he'll be back soon. Sometimes he's gone for weeks."

A horrified look crossed Paige's face. 'Gone for weeks at time? He's just a little boy!' Paige did not need another reason to persuade her to take Link into her home, but this new information filled her with an iron resolve. There was no way she going to let this situation continue. "Where does he go?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. "He doesn't report to me. He goes where he goes. I'm too happy at his return to spend time interrogating him." This conversation was beginning to depress the girl. She dug in her pocket for something.

What Paige saw as the child's flippant attitude was causing her to lose patience. "If you don't know where Link is… can you tell me where I can find Saria?"

"Saria?" the girl paused from drawing an item from her pocket. "How do you know that name?" She took the musical instrument from her pocket and placed it to her lips.

"Link told me about her…" Paige's words were caught off by what was some of the most masterful playing she had ever heard. The song was familiar to her even though she had only heard it yesterday, but the piece was so unique and vigorous as to be unforgettable. And this girl played it even more skillfully than Link. "…Saria…"

Paige gaped openly at the young girl, Saria, the person Mrs. Garish believed had raised Link since infancy. 'You're nothing but a little girl… How could you have raised a small baby?' Paige thought with disbelief. "You're Saria, aren't you?" There was a note of wonder in her voice.

Saria paused in her playing and her eyes met Paige's. "Yes," she said simply. She placed her ocarina in her lap, both hands covering it as if it was one of her most precious items.

"I though you said your name was Clarissa?" Paige accused.

Saria though about that, "No… No, I didn't."

"You most certainly did!"

"No, I asked what you thought of the name Clarissa. I never claimed it as my own." Saria smile grew as she saw Paige's mouth open to argue more but close again in defeat. "Why are you looking for Link? Are you in trouble?"

"Me?" her ordeal in entering the forest and finding her way here was momentarily forgotten, "In trouble? No, I'm here to help him! I don't think someone his age should be surviving on his own. And I wanted to return something that was taken from him… but I must have dropped it."

'Surviving on his own? Did he say that? Does he think that?' Saria was quiet for a moment as she gathered her words. "He's never been alone. He's always had the Great Deku, the Kokiri and me" She continued the rest of her words in thought. 'And he will _always_ have me.' "So why does he need your help?"

This Saria was just too young to understand. Paige didn't believe she had to explain herself to a child and her biases toward the Kokiri began to surface. "Well, Link is Hylian and he needs a Hylian to _raise_ him and meet his needs. You're just a child, yourself, cursed to be young forever! What could you possibly know about children?"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, with a great suddenness the sky opened up and the rain began to pour down on the strange couple. Though her face remained angered, the fear that she was in a very magical place and that she may have over stepped her bounds, was creeping into Paige's bones. Looking at the face of Saria and the tears she was sure that were racing down the child's face lost in the rainwater, Paige knew the skies were mimicking the mood of the Kokiri.

"Is that so wrong?" Saria asked in a quiet voice that despite the roar of the rain seemed to echo through out the woods. "Blacky" the white wolfos, sensing the mood of her friend, nuzzled closer to Saria. "Is it wrong to be a child forever? What is so _great_ about being an adult?" a bite of anger was starting to enter into Saria's normally angelic voice and a peal of lightening boomed from the sky. "Working all day… Worrying about this or that… growing gray, weak, old… Watching yourself and everything and everyone you know slowly decaying. What is so great about dying? I don't want those things to happen to him." Though her voice never raised in volume and her expression never lost its bitter sweet sadness, the sky above raged with thunder and lightning. The wind drove the rain into Paige's face, forcing her to cover her eyes with her hands. And just as quickly as it had begun, the rain and winds ebbed away to nothing.

When a ray of light warmed her face, Paige removed her hands and opened her eyes. Across from her, Saria was wiping the tears from her face with the backs of her hand and her smile was doing its best to reassert itself over her frown. "And what…" she began through soft bursts of disjointed laughter. "What makes you think Link is Hylian?" Saria finished wiping her face just as the sun shined through the canopy of the Lost Woods. "Let's go inside," Saria suggested and began walking towards the old building behind them. "We can sit down and talk about Link over a meal. Are you hungry? I am!"

Paige nodded dumbly, not sure what to make of Saria's capriciousness. She followed her towards the entrance to the old yet still immaculate temple save for the cling vines climbing its sides. "What is this place?" Paige asked, hoping to put the conversation back on friendly ground.

"This?" Saria asked twirling around, her hands stretched out as to indicate the entire area. "This is my secret place. Only Link has ever been invited here before. And this," she opened the door to the forest temple for her guest. "…Is my clubhouse."

From his hiding place, near the exit of the garden maze that led to the forest temple, Mido frowned. He knew this was leading to trouble.

* * *

"Paige! Damn it, Paige, where are you?" Gram shouted out into the dark of the forest. He slashed wickedly with his sword at the thicket and brush that seemed to reach out and grab him. "Curse this Farore forsaken place!"

He had traveled for a good half hour through the dense foliage; the trail he entered on had quickly collapsed into nothing. It was as if the forest itself was telling him he was unwanted. But Gram didn't give a damn what the forest wanted. He would find his wife even if he had to burn the whole of the forest down.

Whether it was the madness the woods were believed to instill or the anger and grief over his missing wife, burning down the woods seemed like a good idea to Gram Rami. He took the torch he bore in his right hand to see his way through the darkened woods and held it to the thick brush of the forest. But the lush green refused to light quickly enough for Gram and his frustrations grew to uncontrollable levels. He tossed the burning torch in front of him, happening to find some dry under brush that immediately burst into flames.

Gram laughed at the raging fire that began to spread just as the madness was beginning to spread in his mind. One last tenuous grip of sanity drove Gram forward. His wife… he had to find his wife. Wielding his sword as if it were a bat, he moved heedlessly through the fire until a glint of something metal caught his eye. Even in his craze, his curiosity bade him to take a closer look.

Wrapped in the smoldering remains of one of his wife's old shawls was the gold and silver blade of the Great Fairy Sword. The shred of sanity Gram had left told him his wife must have taken the sword to return to that boy. Not thinking very clearly, he bent down to pick it up, but despite the hellish fire that surrounded it, the sword and hilt were undamaged and cool to the touch. Finally, his reality snapped altogether. His wife had been here. She had been here and dropped the sword. Something or someone had made her drop the sword. Now the sword was here, but Paige was gone. His Paige was gone! Gone! This damnable forest and that boy had taken her from him. He raised both the Great Fairy Sword and his own knightly blade into the air, cursing both the forest and the boy, Link, with the foulest words his tattered mind could think of.

Just as the libel had left his mouth, the sky let pour a deluge of rain. A fierce storm had been birthed from the virgin blue sky. Instantly, the Fairy Sword that had felt as light as one made of wood and that he had lifted in the air so easily fell from his hands. It was as though it had gained the weight of a thousand swords. Drenched in both rain and sweat, dumbfounded and confused, he tried to pick up the sword a second time, but now the sword was scalding to the touch, even with the rain and dwindling fire. With a craze still in his eyes, Gram backed away from the magical sword. When he finally raised his head from where the sword lay on the ground, he saw two horses, one bearing a young red headed girl, and the other… a young boy with an ocarina to his lips and a fairy at his shoulder.

Navi lowered her hand after completing the spell over the sword of her people. "Trying to use the Great Fairy Sword against its master is liken to slitting your own throat after cutting off both your hands," the bright fairy intoned darkly. "Altogether… Impossible."

Completely lost in his dementia, Gram Rami held his own sword high over his head with both hands and charged at Link, saliva frothing at his mouth.

* * *

As the four nobles from Termina rode their horses in front of a small beautifully crafted coach made of fine mahogany and bearing the coat of arms of Termina's royal house, their eyes wandered the crowds and storefronts of Castleton.

"It's smaller than I expected," observed Prince Sol. "Not what one would anticipate."

"I don't know," mused Lord Saffron, admiring the cordiality of the Hylian townsfolk. "It has a quaintness to it that I find most appealing." They continued through the town, drawing inquisitive glances from the people around them until they reached the outer wall of the castle itself.

While their opinions of Castleton had been muted, they were stunned silent by the simplistic majesty of Hyrule Castle. Knights, whose armor glistened in the fresh moonlight and bright light of the oil burning lampposts, lined the cobblestone walkway leading to the castle gate. As the entourage past each of the sentries, they raised their polished swords in salute and greeting. Streamers and banners, unfurled from the parapets, told the fabled history of the castle from its inception many many years ago to the present day. Finally, they reached the castle, where courtiers awaited on either side of a plush red carpet.

"Welcome, friends from Termina to Castle Hyrule! I am Minister Arvest, an advisor to the King." A finely dressed middle-aged man shouted in a great voice.

Lord Saffron stepped forward to meet their host. "We are most honored. I am Lord Saffron, emissary of King Pental of the holy lands of Termina. This is Prince Sol of the Zora, Minister Krakken of the Gorons, and Lord Zapheer of the Deku," He indicated each of his colleagues and they nodded as their titles were given. Saffron searched for the final member of their group with his eyes, finally spotting her. "And this is…"

"Call me Narcissca."

Raising an eyebrow at the strange woman, Arvest noticed something else peculiar. "What is this?" the minister asked, taking note of how the horses were being detached from the small mahogany coach and four large men armed with broadswords and heavy armor lifted it into the air and on too their shoulders by two beams of polished wood.

Lord Saffron rushed over to intercept two guards from the castle who were approaching the peculiar box.

"I must ask for your further indulgence. I have the strictest of orders on this manner. This contains the greatest of Termina's treasures and is to be presented to the savoir of the kingdom and he alone."

The guards looked at the foreigners with skepticism. Minister Arvest too wasn't quite ready to let an unsearched container within the confines of Castle Hyrule. The minister flashed a look at the two guards, who nodded and again advanced on the hand carried carriage.

Saffron's expression darkened slightly and his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. "I _really_ must insist on this matter." Saffron warned tactfully yet forcefully. The other three representatives took up defensive positions around the box as well. Narcissca was the only exception; she stood off to the side with an impatient expression. She wanted to get on with the business of finding the Hero of Time. Everything else was just an obstacle to that end.

The stand off continued with each party measuring the resolve of the other. Not wanting to be the cause of a diplomatic incident, the Hylian advisor sought out a compromise. "If the contents are as valuable as you say, then I will see to it that it is watched continuously by an elite contingent of our finest guards and marksmen." Arvest again made a hand gesture and no less than twelve men armed both with sword and crossbow stepped forward. They took up positions around the coach and began their guard.

Lord Saffron removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and the others beside him did likewise. "I thank you for your assistance in this the most imperative of my duties." He expressed with a large smile. Although Saffron well understood that those men weren't so much guarding the contents of the box as they were guarding against the contents of the box. It was a precaution he could understand and it _did_ bolster the treasures safety considerably. "Now, if we may get on with the business at hand. I do not wish to sound impatient or rude, but the situation in Termina will not allow for any dallying. It is imperative that I find the hero who saved our lands and reenlist his aid as quickly as possible."

"Of course, of course, if you will come this way. The four sovereigns have gathered and they have brought with them their greatest scholars and most informed advisors. Together with those of us here serving my lord, king, I am certain we can solve this minor mystery." The minister gestured toward the great doors to the castle, which were immediately swung open by attendants. "All are gathered in the great library; we can begin discussions at once."

Everyone smiled at the possibility of finding their journey's end and with a spring in their step, they made their way to the entrance. Unfortunately, they didn't move fast enough for Narcissca. "It's about time," she mouthed under her breath and forced her way through the slower moving crowd in front of her. Not caring for any social etiquette or diplomatic niceties, Narcissca even pushed the Hylian advisor, Arvest, to the side with a rude shove.

Whether it was from the shock of seeing such a brusque display or the disarming allure of Narcissca in her white over tunic, which barely reached the mid of her thigh and matching knee high boots, but the knights and guards on duty stood by dumbly as she entered the castle unescorted. The nobles from Termina, who were a bit more accustomed to her antics looked on embarrassed and moved quickly to head off any misunderstandings.

Both the Deku minister and the Goron spoke at once to diffuse the potentially volatile situation. "You'll have to forgive our colleague…" the Goron began.

"She is just eager, as we all are, to find the 'Hero of Time' and rescue Termina from its present predicament."

Seeming to sense that perhaps she was treading on thin ice, Narcissca turned around and directed an uncharacteristically warm smile in the direction of the Hylian minister. No one noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

The minister blinked and then did so again as if to clear his vision. So did a number of the Hylian guards and escorts. After doing so, Avrest smiled broadly at Narcissca. "Quite understandable. I'm sure you have endured a number of hardships to reach this point, milady." He offered Narcissca his arm as he escorted the group further into the castle.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this moment a very long time." She accepted his arm. "I guess I am a little too excited at the prospect of finally meeting the Hero of Time."

"I do believe I am jealous," Arvest grimaced. "That this legend commands your attention so. Perhaps I should take up the sword?"

"You jest, Minister," Narcissca's voice was heard to say as the two disappeared further into the castle.

Most of the arrivals from Termina, who had traveled since the beginning with Narcissca, looked at this seemingly new side of her with an emotion approaching shock. Only the Zora prince looked nonplussed.

"I've always believed women to be an enigma, but that one takes it to a whole new level," Lord Saffron said in confidence to Prince Sol.

Prince Sol looked as though he had taken insult to those words. "As she said, she is merely excited at finally meeting the 'Hero of Legend'. Really, Lord Saffron, must you be so suspicious… looking for mystery and intrigue where none exists?" That said, Prince Sol moved to join the others in catching up with Narcissca and Minister Arvest. This left Lord Saffron alone, staring puzzlingly at the back of the Zora prince.

'You've never trusted Narcissca before…' Lord Saffron thought with disbelief. He could recall numerous times that Sol had approached him concerning his feelings of doubt around the motives of Narcissca. So little was known about the representative of the secluded Pathvarii. A group that until recently was so reclusive they were only spoke of in whispers and folklore. It was only the near catastrophic fate that they all had come close to sharing that brought the Pathvarii into the light.

With these thoughts in mind, Lord Saffron caught up with the others, just outside the corridor that led to the Great Library.

"If you don't mind my asking," Arvest began as they neared the library. "What is it that threatens your lands? Perhaps this hero of yours is unnecessary."

The minister's question gave the group from Termina pause. Minister Arvest could see by the looks on all but Narcissca's face that his question wasn't as simple as he thought.

Narcissca, who still held onto the minister's arm, stifled a chuckle as she watched the scene before her. "These silly little men don't know." Her rebuke drew glares from everyone but Prince Sol and the Hylians.

Saffron was growing more and more suspicious of "Lady Narcissca". Wondering what her reaction would be, he watched her intently as he asked the obvious question. "And do _you_ know the cause of the disasters?"

Turning her formidable gaze onto Lord Saffron, Narcissca was silent for a moment, as if measuring her response. "Fire, wind, water, ice… It seems to me… your enemy is the very earth."

* * *

"Why are we out here again?" the soldier asked, raising the faceplate of his helmet so he could wipe the sweat from his brow. His fellows around him shrugged in answer. Neither did the fifty others behind him in formation know. Normally, he would have accepted this ignorance with a soldier's stoicism, but today had been a promised day off and it was to be the first day he would have been able to… _enjoy_… his wife's company since the birth of the baby. If he was going to be out here in this sweltering heat in full armor, he wanted to know why. He steered his horse toward that of his commander.

"Sir."

"I know… I know, resume your post," the knight said not moving his gaze from the back of the man in front of him.

"Ah… Yes, sir."

"The day's young yet… You still might make it to that date with your wife."

The soldier smiled and nodded, glad in the knowledge that someone was looking after the morale of the troops. The commander, a knight by the name of Anon Ards was still quite young at the age of thirty-three. He sighed as he continued to watch the furtive movements of his friend in front of him. A good decade younger than himself at twenty, Veral currently had the worn expression of a man three times his age. And Anon had a pretty good idea why that was and what it was they were looking for out here in the Gossamer Plains, west of Cloctowne. While he felt for his friend's plight, this was a wild goose chase at best and at worst…

"So, Richard. What is it we're looking for out here?"

Sir Richard Veral remained quiet, scanning the countryside, the sky; whatever he could lay his eyes on.

"Richard…"

"Anything!" Veral shouted, drawing the attention of everyone around him. "Everything… I don't know. All I know is I'm going to find whoever or whatever is causing these damn disasters!"

'I thought so,' Anon sighed. "And do you have any idea where to look? Why are we here in the Gossamer Plains? Why not Ordura or the Springs of Ge'of?"

"I… we… we have to start somewhere?"

Anon rode up to Veral. "Do you think these fifty odd men are enough? Entire towns have fallen in this… _thing's_ wake," he said in confidence. "I think we should wait until the delegation returns from its search for…"

Veral turned angrily on Anon. "Legends and lies is all their going to find! I will not stand by and watch as Termina is torn asunder in the meantime!"

Anon was not perturbed in the least by the outburst. He grabbed his younger colleague by the arm and jerked him forward. "Save that swallow of 'for king and country'. I know damn well the reason you've dragged my company and your own out here! You don't want to lose to the 'Hero of Legend'." Veral narrowed his eyes as the moniker was spoken and his expression dared Anon to continue, which he did. "You don't want to give up…"

"LOOK!" a voice shouted out behind them.

Both knights briefly turned around to see one of their soldiers pointing to the southeastern sky. When they themselves turned to look, their eyes widen in bewilderment. The sky was a clear blue, but a few wispy clouds did dot the area. However, there was one cloud unlike the rest. It seemed to have a life of its own, as it traveled against the wind toward a small village a few miles away. Its form was that of an angry storm cloud, its underbelly a dark crimson in color. Arcs of soundless lightning streaked from one end of it to another as it continually morphed in shape as if driven by a torrential wind or some infernal power.

Quickly, both knights rallied their companies and raced toward the village. They arrived just moments before the fast moving cloud arrived overhead. The villagers looked at the heavily armed troop worriedly, wondering what the king's men were doing in their quiet town in such force. They took little note of the strange cloud that loomed over them. It was just a cloud after all. The troops massed in the center of town and all the men's eyes soon turned to their commanders.

Anon had his company disperse through the town and order an evacuation. He didn't know why, but just looking at the thing above their heads filled him with foreboding.

Veral heard Anon issue the order to evacuate the town to his men. "Evacuate?! We've only just arrived, Anon! The fight has yet to begin!"

"Do you wish these villagers caught up in our battle?" Anon retorted.

Veral did not answer. He knew his friend was right in that regard, but… but he couldn't let this opportunity the Goddesses had given him escape. He reared his horse around to face his own group of men. "Ready crossbows!" he ordered.

With trained precision, the men quickly prepared their crossbows. Not one of them let the doubt that ran through them show on their faces. Would the arrows even reach? And if they did, what damage would they do to a cloud?

Veral was no fool. The same thoughts that ran through the minds of his men, raced through his own. But he had planned ahead. He knew what they faced was no normal foe. "Mages ready!"

His men allotted a moment of distraction to enter their otherwise strong attentiveness, as startled eyes turned to a dozen cloaked men who had ridden with them this day. With a few muffled words and hand gestures, the soldiers soon saw their arrows glow with magical fire. They smiled. They should have never doubted their commander.

Anon reappeared at Veral side. "The evacuation is well under way," he said catching his breath. He caught the steely-eyed expression of his friend and the determined look of the men and the hope of victory began to enter into his eyes. "We can do this!" He enthused placing his gauntleted hand on his friend's shoulder. "I thought you had come out here half cocked, but I was wrong. Who needs some 'Hero of Time'?"

Veral added a smug grin to his warrior face. He raised his arm, preparing to let loose the first salvo of magic arrows, when it started to drizzle.

While it looked like rain, it didn't feel like rain.

"Ow!" a voice rang out in pain, soon to be followed by a chorus of others.

The droplets of liquid went straight through nearly whatever interference they met, be it wood, metal, armor, flesh or even bone.

Anon tore off the metal gauntlet that covered his hands, dozens of small pin size holes dotted the surfaces. The hands that they covered were red with small droplets of blood and were beginning to swell. Dazed by what was going on, he unthinkingly turned his gaze skyward to see what was going on. It was the last thing his right eye would ever see again.

Hearing his friend cry out and cover his right eye, Veral quickly came to terms with what was going on. "Fire!" he ordered.

Despite the pain of needles piercing their flesh, the archers let fly their arrows. The magically enhanced arrows roared into the sky, piercing the cloud in dozens of locations. Their mystical fire lit up the interior of the cloud and for a moment the drizzle stopped.

Then the downpour began, as did the screaming.

When the first soldier fell, the mages quickly threw up a shield around the group and for a while it seemed that while dark their situation was not hopeless. The rain bounced off the bluish dome with the sound of nails hitting the floor. All around them buildings and structures not under the protective covering were shredded and crumbling. Veral and Anon with his one good eye looked at the scene in horror. But the worse was yet to befall them. As a group, the mages of the company fell down dead, each with a single arrow to the forehead. The arrows the soldiers had fired into the air had come back to earth with uncanny accuracy. With the mages dead, so was the shield.

"Flee!" Anon shouted and the soldiers did so with great haste. Anon turned to Veral who did not move. "What are you doing? Are you injured?"

Veral shook his head. "What have I done?"

"There is no time for that! We must flee." When his words drew no action from the still man, Anon used words he knew would. "Dying here will not earn you her heart or save Termina! Let us go, while our horses are still able to carry us!"

Veral nodded mutely and spurred his horse into a sprint for the plains.

Outside the village most of the town folk watched in numb horror as their town was shredded by thousands of needles from the sky. Silently, they parted for a group of nineteen horses that raced from the remnants of their homes, all that was left of the fifty plus that had left the castle that day. However, even less than the nineteen would make it home. Finished razing the town itself, the cloud moved toward its occupants.

"By the Goddess! It's coming this way," a man shouted drawing everyone's attention.

The people scattered in all directions. The cloud followed the largest group, further proving that there was an intellect behind this madness. Seeing this, Veral ordered everyone to scatter, including what remained of the two companies. "Meet back at the castle!"

No one bothered to acknowledge him, they just ran as fast as horse or foot would carry them.

The cloud hesitated for a moment, before further driving despair into their hearts. It split into smaller versions of itself and followed what groups it could, intent on killing as many as possible.

Veral raced well ahead of the small mass of destruction in the air. Many villagers behind him were not so lucky. He tried to drown out the wails and cries of those he could not help, tears of remorse and shame staining his handsome face. No longer able to bear it, he turned his horse around and charged back towards the stragglers. He reached out and threw a mother and child onto his horse, while he himself got down. He placed two more children onto one stirrup each and told them to hold on for dear life. His horse holding all it could, he smacked its rear, driving it away.

He spared a moment to make sure they made it safely, before turning back toward the scene of death with defiance in his dark eyes. He saw a man fall, drenched in blood. His wife, holding their baby child turned to him and urged him to stand, and then she too collapsed. Bleeding heavily himself, Veral approached the woman but there was nothing he could do for her. Her wailing baby drew his attention and he covered the child with his own body and prayed. "Lady Nayru… please let it be my final act to save this child. Please let my corpse shield him from this rain of death! Jylene, forgive me." The words spoken… he collapsed into darkness.


	5. Child of the Crested Hand

Ascension 

By

Damien

Part III:

Child of the crested hand 

Previous chapters: 

Like a predator, the moon stalked low in the sky, waiting for the proper time to slay the last remnants of the day. In a far off corner of her mind, Malon noted the approach of night and the chores she had missed. The ranch's finances were not such that she could allow a day's worth of milk to spoil undelivered or lose stock to poachers and thieves. Of course, there was still her father and Ingo back at home, but Malon had always been the most responsible of the three. There was also the little matter of the crazed lunatic who was trying to kill her.

The sword of the crazed Gram Rami reflected the moonlight poking through the dark rain clouds as the weapon shook in his raised hands. The moon's light was reflected too in the eyes of the Kokiri, Link, who Malon had followed into the forest. His demeanor of calm was the mirror opposite of the demented man's frothed yelling. Maybe that was why she wasn't afraid. Despite the seriousness of the situation… despite a grown man three times her size rushing towards her with sword raised high, there wasn't a hint of fear within her. It was like some adventurous play was unfolding before her and as part of the audience she was safe. She knew it made no sense, but she felt that way just the same.

"He's under the spell of the forest," Navi noted flying from Link's shoulder to hover just out of reach of the man's wild swings.

With wide eyes, Malon watched as Link coolly placed his sword back into its scabbard and instead again prepared his ocarina. Malon knew that it was magical… When they had first entered the forest and they saw all the flames, Link had immediately began to play a high tempo melody on his unique flute. At once it started to rain and the torrential waters subdued the flames. She could only wonder what power his flute would wield against the steel of the man's sword.

Just as the beginning notes flowed from the holes of the wind instrument, the man, dressed in the armor less garb of one of the castle knights, swung his sword in a diagonal slash toward Link. Boy and horse separated just as the sword would have sliced through the both of them. Link dove into a roll as he leapt from Epona's back and continued to play the song he had used many times in his bid to defeat Majora, a song to ease the mind and mend the soul. As Malon watched the Kokiri dressed boy continually dodge the wild swings of the knight's sword and listened to the lingering melody that hung like mist in the air, her mind drifted back unbidden to the day her mother had died.

"Malon, Malon come here sweety," the woman's voice called out gently. The room was dark despite the midday sun that hung high in the cloudless sky. The shades on the window were nearly fully closed. Only a sliver of light braved its way into the gloom. "Please, Honey…"

'Her voice… its so small,' Malon thought nearly choking on the sobs that racked her small six year old body. She tried to will her legs to move, to walk over to her mother's bedside, but they wouldn't listen to her. 'She's so pale…so sick.' 

Her father lay at the foot of his wife's bed, his head slumped in mourning. Her mother spent what energy she had let to sit up in her death bed and run her hand through her husband's thinning hair. Turning her eyes back to her young daughter, she called to Malon once more. "Honey, let me hold you."

Unable to pick up her head she took one step, then another and another, finally Malon felt her mother's hand caress her cheek. Still Malon could not bring herself to raise her gaze. Her mother's hands were cold. The melody that had been in every word her mother spoke was gone. Her mother had been so beautiful, now…

"Would you sing for me?"

"I… Mom…"

"Please."

Managing a small nod, she tried her best to think of a song… the perfect song. But before she could do so, her mother erupted in a fit of coughing. Blood splattered the cloud white sheets that covered her and Malon's mother's entire frame shook with each cough. 

"Mother!"  Malon shouted, holding her hand out. The doctor rushed into the room and Talon quickly went to his wife's side as well. 

"Malon," her mother called out weakly also reaching out for her daughter's hand.

In the rush to treat the dying woman, Malon was push to the back of the room. No longer able to emotionally handle the situation, little Malon ran out of the room, and out of the house. She spent the next several hours hiding behind several bales of hay near the rear fence of the ranch, crying. She would not be at her mother's side when she succumbed to her illness. She hadn't given her mother one last song.

It was not a moment she wanted to recall, but the music forced the memories to the fore.  It was a time that haunted her dreams and the slightest mention of it reduced her to crying despite the five years that had passed. Outwardly, now seemed no different as her cheeks were wet from both the rain and the tears the memories were invoking in her, but there was a difference. Malon could now see past the black sorrow of that day that had eclipsed all the good memories she had of her mother. Mom had loved her, would always love her and nothing could ever change that. Every time she sang it was for her mother.  Fitful giggles burst from her as she recalled what a bright and vibrant woman her mother had been, someone Malon hoped to emulate in every way.

Gram Rami faired similarly against the healing song of the ocarina in Link's hands. His swings slowly lost their intensity, until his sword slipped from his rain drenched hands. With a lost look in his eyes, Gram finally collapsed to the ground, physically and emotionally exhausted. 

Link placed his ocarina safely away and walked up to the fallen knight. He scarcely noticed when Malon approached him, wiping the last remnants of her tears away. 

"Well, well, Fairy Boy. What others surprises do you have in store?" Malon asked with an unmistakable twinkle in her eye.

"Just a bit further," Saria instructed Paige as they left the temple's foyer and entered what appeared to Paige to be the main room. There were several ornate doors leading off in several directions and in the middle of the room were four torches, whose light flickered with all the colors of the rainbow. 

Paige only nodded in response. Though she hid it well, she was quite terrified of the place. When they would enter an area, torches would instantly ignite, bathing what had been a void of black into ornate rooms of ancient build. Upon leaving the rooms, once again they became cloaked in black. "Wha…what is this place?" Paige asked in a mixture of wonder and dread. She was sure she would be cursed just entering such a mystical structure. 

Saria continued to walk towards their unknown destination. While walking, she wondered if all adults were this slow. It was _no wonder_ they needed Link all the time. "This is my secret place. It's where I go when I want to think about things." Saria paused and her eyes wandered around the solemn room. "It feels as if this place belongs to me."

'What are you thinking?' Paige looked incredulously at the child before her. This wasn't some game of "hide and seek"! Paige was out of her element and so was this little girl. "I don't think we should be here…" Paige mouthed quietly, her eyes focused on a darkened corner near the ceiling of the room. She swore there was something there just beyond her ability to see it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear," Saria replied, she hadn't noticed the increasing dread consuming Paige. Instead, Saria walked blissfully forward.

Paige's eyes remained fixated on the spot in the darkness. "I… I'm not sure if it's okay for us to be *in* here. I think this is some kind of holy place," Paige repeated, fear driving her voice higher and higher. Slowly she backed away from Saria. She had to leave here. 'Where was the door again?'

Saria stopped, puzzled. "Why would you think that?" Not that Saria necessarily disagreed about this place… this temple… being special. 

Almost in answer to Saria's question, the corner that had captured Paige's rapt attention came to life. What looked to Paige as a monstrous and angry eye encased in a golden diamond opened in the solid wall and stared down directly at her. This was more than enough to crush Paige's already shattered courage. Her scream filled the room and echoed through the long corridors of the Forest Temple. Once more in the grip of terror, Paige ran blindly away.  

The moment she seemed to take off a red searing beam of light shot from the eye, burning a path behind her. Nearly hysterical, Paige tried to find a way out, but all the doors to the room appeared to close of their own will. She pulled uselessly at their handles and was quickly forced to end her attempts as the beam was relentless in its pursuit. There was nothing in the room to take cover behind and Paige was about to fall to the floor in despair, when she noticed Saria calling and waving to her. Paige ran to the small child and collapsed about her. Paige's arms wrapped tightly about Saria's little shoulders and she cried uncontrollably. 

With a mother's compassion, Saria gently hugged the younger woman; the deadly beam stopping well before it reached the mistress of the temple. Softly, Saria stroked the hair of the frightened woman and soothingly the words of a lullaby floated through the halls of the temple and the memory of Paige Rami.

_Sleep, Sleep, Sleep now my…_

It took some time and some ingenuity, but Link was finally able to put together a makeshift litter and dragged the unconscious Gram Rami out of the forest. When he reached the forest's edge where the wagon was left, he gave one last grunt of effort and put the man twice his size into the back of the wagon. Link then collapsed to the ground tired from lugging the large man around. He sat up against one of the wagon's wheel and waited for Malon to return with Gram's horse. There was no way that such a young mare such as Epona was going to pull such a large wagon and Malon being more experienced with the animals volunteered to bring the knight's horse back. While he waited, he pulled out his ocarina and began to play a light slow tune while he thought about what just happened.

"Link?" A familiar voice called out to him.

Link looked up to see Saria and a large wife wolfos with a woman on its back approach him from out of the forest.

"Saria," Link greeted, Navi too brightened and flew over to the small child and her fairy.  "Hi, Saria, what's going on?" He was a little shocked when Saria ran over and hugged him, but the emotion quickly faded and he returned the gesture. When she finally let go, Link offered her a smile. "Is something wrong?"

Saria looked up at the young boy she had known since infancy. He had been such a little thing. None of the Korkiri had ever seen such a creature. 'But look at you now, Link' Saria thought with melancholy, 'You're getting to be so tall. How much longer will I have you to myself?' She shook her head in what could be resignation or acceptance or something completely different.  "Nothing's wrong. I thought you might have gone off on another adventure without telling me. I'm just glad that you're still here." She ran a hand through her short green hair and turned to look at Paige Rami still unconscious.  "This woman was looking for you. I think maybe she is in some kind of trouble."

Link blinked and then got a good look at the woman as Saria's wolfos trudged over and with a grunt, lightly heaved Paige into the back of the wagon. Link frowned in recognition. It was that woman he had met at the orphanage.

Navi floated over and inspected the woman. "You know her?" Navi asked Link. "Hey! That's the fairy hater from the school!"

Linked nodded and began telling Saria and Navi about Paige Rami's interest in him just as Malon emerged from the forest with the missing horse.

Malon took in the scene in front of her, Link sitting against the large wheel of the wagon, his hands resting on the ocarina in his lap. Next to him sat a cute girl with light green hair and eyes to match. They seemed to be engrossed in their conversation, whatever it was about. Well, enough of that. "Hi!"

Saria turned to see a girl about Link's age or perhaps a little older. "Hello," Saria said in a friendly but quiet tone. 

Narcissa… Narcissa was in hell. The Hero of Time wasn't here. She knew it the second she had entered the castle. It had only been her sense of hope that had blinded her to that fact. As the hours passed and as the pomp and circumstance of this the first official meeting of Hyrule and Termina droned on, Narcissa was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up pretenses. Luckily for her, she didn't have to. To all but one of the Hylians present, it appeared Narcissa could do no wrong, a fact that had all among the Termina delegation, except Prince Sol, puzzled.

Sitting next to the King of Hyrule on one side of a large rectangular table, Lord Saffran was spared the sight of Narcissca blowing bubbles in her goblet of wine where she sat at the end of the table. As bored as Narcissca was Saffran was just as frustrated.

On the left half of the table sat the delegation of Termina all of whom wore expressions of growing gloom, on the right half next to the king and princess sat the representatives of the three kingdoms. 

The session had begun with hope in the air, but as a parade of scholars and historians passed on what they knew of the obscure legends and tales of Hyrule, it was becoming quite clear that legend was all there was to the Hero of Time.

And no one was taking that growing fact harder than Princess Zelda.

Princess Ruto of the Zora spared at glance at Zelda who sat to her right and sighed in sympathy. 'I warned her it was all nonsense… these dreams.' With all the decorum she could Ruto leaned forward so that she could look down the table's length to where her betrothed sat amongst the Termina delegation. 'There's no point in living in a fantasy world,' Ruto thought coming to a conclusion.

Zelda continued to fidget in her seat. They were wrong… all of these people were wrong.  She wasn't sure why she knew, but she was sure of it. "Keeper Rouns," Zelda addressed the elderly man who stood shakily before the long table.

"Yes, Princess," Keeper Rouns was able to say without stammering.

"It has been your job to maintain the Temple of Time for the past forty years, am I right?"

The old man in the thinning gray shirt and pants puzzled over the question. "Temple of Time?"

"She means the old Temple of Nayru that you tend," the King offered.

"Oh, yes. I have been the keeper of the temple for the past thirty-seven years, your Princess," the keeper answered. He still wasn't sure why here was here. The princess looked almost angry. 

Internally, Zelda glared at her father, but outwardly she tried to regain a tone of pleasantry. "Yes, that is what I meant. Inside the temple there is reputed to be an ancient magical sword, the Sword of Time."

Keeper Rouns looked as though he were in deep thought, before he nodded. "I have heard of the sword, yes, but I have never seen it."

"And where exactly is this sword supposed to be kept," the king asked.

"Not too sure…" the old keeper thought to himself but said aloud. "There is one room in particular that is sealed by a door of solid rock. I reckon a hundred men couldn't budge it. What's in there is anyone's guess."

"So," the king began and leaned back in his chair. "If there is such a sword, it would most likely be in this sealed room… which no one has had access to for centuries. And there is really no way of us to even know if the sword is in there or even exists?"

"Um… are you asking me, Sire?" Keeper Rouns asked.

"No, you may leave, Keeper Rouns. Thank you for your time and service," the king answered. The old man bowed the best he could and was escorted out.

"May I be excused as well, Father. I am not feeling well," Princess Zelda asked her head bowed.

The king nodded, believing it was more likely disappointment that was unsettling his daughter.

 "Well," the king of Hyrule began. "It may take some time to discover the truth behind the legend, but perhaps in the mean time we can discuss what is happening in Termina. I would be more than willing to send a company or more to assist…"

"With the deepest of respect, Milord," Saffran began with the tiniest note of aggravation in his voice. "Termina's armies are just as capable as your own and we have a contingent of the finest elements of the Zora, Goron forces to call upon. In addition, the Deku have their intelligence network working day and night to learn all we can of this threat."

One of the Hylian ministers stood. "See here! His majesty was merely…"

"I know, I know and I am sorry if I appear rude. I do not wish to suggest ungratefulness at his Lordship's offer or cast aspersion onto the Kingdom of Hyrule, but this… this _thing_ that is destroying our beautiful country is beyond you… it is beyond us. We need divine intervention. We need the man who moved the very heavens to save Termina from the falling moon. I do not know what name he goes by… Hero of Time, Warrior of Scere, Junon or any other of a thousand names past down in legend, all I know is that Termina needs him and needs him now."

Those of Hyrule bustled about discussing the Termina noble's words amongst themselves. The room quieted as the King of Hyrule made to speak. "Hyrule sympathizes with our sister country. We are no strangers to war, but through the grace of the goddesses we have no experience in the super natural forces that appear to be at work in your lands. Such darkness has not plagued the Five Kingdoms and by Providence it will remain so." The king placed both hands beneath his chin and turned his dark gray eyes to Lord Saffran. "As to this hero you seek, we can provide no more information than what you have heard. I do not know what else we can offer you. What would you have us do?"

Saffran lowered his head in resignation. 'Termina does not have time for this!' He stood, walking around the large table; he bowed when he came before the king. "I must confer." He then quickly made his way to the large rectangular box that he had earlier insisted contained the greatest of Termina's treasures and was quite prepared to defend with his own life. Everyone in the room watched this, many of the Hylians quirking their brows in wonder. The contingent of guards parted for the Termina noble, who bowed low in front of beautifully crafted box. To further most everyone's wonderment, Saffran then spoke to it in a hushed whisper. When he was done, he stood and bowed again. "Yes, that is my belief. I am sure that he is one of this castle's knights."  Saffran took a step back and a latch opened on the box.

The Hylian guards peered into to the box. At first they saw nothing but black darkness where some had expected jewels or gold. They wondered why the Termina noble had spoken to it, while the box was large enough for a person, they would have been highly uncomfortable. Furthermore, it had been many hours since the meeting had begun, surely they would had needed to use the privy by now. So you could imagine their shock when the box further open and a silken white hand reached out from the black and was met by the hand of Lord Saffran.

The guards gasped as an elegant arm soon followed and what was arguably the most beautiful woman they had even dreamed possible stepped from the box. Again, Saffran bowed to her and reverently taking her hand brought her before the king of Hyrule. Her hair was an ice blue in color and complimented her porcelain skin and fine if slight figure. She was quite tall, nearly the height of the guards around her. As dazzling as the princess was herself her dress rivaled it. It was a sleeved ankle length dress with a high collar. It was a very dark blue in color with a myriad of bright sparkles that actually moved across the surface of the dress as if moved by soft breeze.

"Milords, Ladies, I present to you the greatest of his majesty's treasures, his only daughter, the Princess Jylene de Pental," Saffran said with great honor. Curtsying to the king, Princess Jylene's reddish eyes demurely met his and even he blushed. 

'Well, I was wondering when she would pop out of that box,' Narcissca thought to herself, watching everyone fawn over the princess of Termina. 'Though she is wasting her time, the clueless whore. You'll have no chance to prostitute yourself today.' Her gaze moved to the empty chair of the child princess of Hyrule castle. 'Zelda, Zelda, Zelda here we've just met and I hate you already. You will not win this time.' Narcissca smiled innocently, her eyes flashed gold and her form shimmered, but no one noticed. Everyone was still captivated by the Princess Jylene.

Zelda had excused herself from the table and with sodden steps made her way to her room on the second floor of the castle. A welcome breeze blew through the stone halls of the castle and caressed the princess's cheek, but it did nothing to improve her mood. 'I don't know why this is bothering me so,' the princess thought as she reached the large wooden door to the antechamber to her room.

"An early evening, Princess?" the sentry at her door greeted with a bow.

"I am afraid so, Sir Grugen," Zelda said in response. 'Disappointingly so."

She enter the anteroom and found one of her ladies-in-waiting, a young woman by the name of Antrice, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. On noticing the princess enter, she dropped the knitting she had been working on and jumped to her feet.

"Milady, forgive me. I did not expect you to retire so early," Antrice apologized while curtsying low.

"I didn't expect it either," Zelda answered in acceptance. Zelda had been told a thousand times not to discuss matters with the servants, but she seldom listened were Antrice was concerned. "I don't know why, Antrice," Zelda began as her lady-in-waiting started to undress her. "…but I was expecting…" She threw up both hands in frustration. "I was expecting… I don't know… something!"

Filling a wash basin with warm water, Antrice smiled. "The Hero of Time, maybe?"

"Hmm?" Zelda queried as she stood in her undergarments. Antrice did not elaborate further, but did turn her head to face the preteen princess with an eyebrow raised knowingly. 

"What are you insinuating, Antrice?" Zelda asked with her hands on her hips.

Still Antrice said nothing, but wringed out the water from the cloth she was holding. She brought the basin of water, the cloth and some cuttings of soap and placed them on a small table that was next to the princess.

Zelda quietly watched her servant lather up the cloth with some of the soap shavings before coming to stand in front of her. Antrice looked at Zelda with a pointed yet respectful gaze. Finally, Zelda relented with a pout. "Fine, I was hoping we would learn something new about him."

Antrice nodded with a smile on her face and began to gently clean the make up from the princess's face. There was no need for further elaboration who Zelda meant by "him". She rinsed out the cloth and helped the princess out of her under garments before washing the princess's back. "Have you considered that there is no him?" Antrice hated to bring up the possibility, but facts were facts and they were building up.

"How are things between you and Sir Grugen? He has been courting you for nearly a year now. Has he asked your father for your hand yet?"

Antrice blushed deeply, which was not missed by Zelda. "Oh, and what is that look?" The princess teased not relenting in the slightest. She made a show of looking towards the bolted door. "I ­_did_ return to soon! I interrupted your…"

Red from head to toe, Antrice stammered her denials. "Oh, no, we… I mean nothing of the sort happened." She quickly finished washing the princess an excused herself to throw out the dirty water. "Will you have need of me further, my Princess?"

"No," Zelda replied wrapping herself in a robe. "Isn't it about time for the changing of the guard? I'm sure you and Sir Grugen have the evening well planned."

Antrice was completely on the defensive now.  "Ah… By your leave, Princess."

Zelda watched her servant leave and the door close before she let out the sigh she had been holding.  She turned to the door of her own bedroom and went inside. Chanting some words just below the volume of a whisper, the oil burning lamps in her room began to glow. She had just begun to disrobe and slip into her bed when she heard clapping from the window.

"SO! You ­_do_ know a bit of magic. Here I thought you were just some porcelain doll. Then again the way you changed subjects when your little maid asked you about the Hero of Time, showed there is more than just air between those ears of yours. Yes, you just ooze magic, don't you?"

At the window, looking out into the dark night and the garden blow, Narcissca sat with her back resting against the window's frame. Zelda hadn't even noticed her when she came into the room. "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Zelda demanded, jumping from her bed. 

Narcissca blinked at her and pouted. "I'm forgetful, am I? So much for wisdom." Narcissca hopped fully into the room. Zelda did not notice but Narcissca's feet never touched the ground, though she continued to walk as if they did. "Nice room, mine's better." Finally, Narcissca laid herself down on Zelda's bed.

"You were with the delegation from Termina," Zelda said in realization. "Narcissca was your name. Narcissca said nothing in reply. Zelda began to slowly make her way to the door. "I do not know how they behave in Termina, but here in Hyrule, you do not enter someone's bedroom without invitation." Zelda maintained eye contact with the prone woman's form as she inched closer to the door's handle.   

"I'll keep that in mind, but I've always been special and such rules do not apply to me." Narcissca replied staring up at the canopy above Zelda's bed.

Zelda quirked an eye at the strange woman. When she had first been introduced to the Termina delegate, she appeared to be a stoic woman warrior not unlike the Gerudo. But now Zelda would describe Narcissca as flighty. At last, Zelda was able to reach a hand back and open the door. She rushed out and closed the door behind her. "GUARD!"  The princess called out, as she moved to the door of her lady-in-waiting, which was located on the left side of the anteroom. Both it and the door leading to the hall opened and Antrice and the current guard on duty bolted inside.

"Princess!" the guard shouted.

"Milady?" Antrice inquired, wrapping a shawl about her shoulders and over her nightgown.

"There is an intruder in my room. Remove her and take her back down stairs," Zelda demanded, calm despite the nature of the situation.

"I will at once. Please, lock yourselves in this room," the guard suggested, indicating Antrice's room. 

The two women did so, while the guard called down the corridor for assistance before drawing his sword. With great caution he opened the door to Princess Zelda's room. Moments later he was joined by five of his colleagues. 

There was a knock on Antrice's door. "Your, Highness?" one of the guards inquired. Both women recognized the voice and Antrice opened the door. "Your Highness, we could find no one in your room. Nor could we discern how they escaped."

Zelda hid her disbelief behind royal stoicism. "Could she not have scaled down the window? I realize it is quite high, but it's not an impossible task." She walked through the antechamber and to her own room, the guards following her.

"The intruder was a woman?" a guard asked.

"Yes," Zelda affirmed, opening the door. "In fact she was one of…" Zelda froze just as she walked in the room. Lying on the bed was Narcissca, just as she was when Zelda had left.

The guards noticed Zelda's trepidation. They quickly pulled her back through the bedroom door and rushed in themselves, swords drawn. 

"What was it, Princess? What did you see?" the senior of the guards asked, scanning the room for whatever could have startled the princess.

"What?" Zelda exclaimed, entering the room again. The guards were in various areas of the room and turned to her.

"When you came into the room, you stopped as if you had seen something."

Zelda did not reply at first, as Narcissca sat up on the bed and smiled at her in a childish manner. Several of the soldiers walked past her as they continued to search the room, taking no notice of her. Narcissca even went so far as to bounce on the bed, its springs and frames creaking and straining at the abuse. No one but the princess seemed to see or hear her.

"I am sorry. It appears that I was mistaken. I thought I saw a light… perhaps a fairy," Zelda said as a way of an excuse. At Zelda's words Narcissca actually stopped making faces in front of one of the guards and canted her head curiously at Zelda.

Zelda met Narcissca's eyes before moving in a casual manner towards her bed. "Now if you would please, I have had quite an exhaustive day and would like to sleep." She turned to face the senior of the guards.  

Taking his cue, the guards bowed respectfully to their princess and departed. Antrice lingered in the door. "Are you sure you are alright, Milady?" she asked with worry.

Narcissca crossed right in front of the servant and returned to her perch on the window. Zelda watched her for a moment before they drifted back to Antrice. "I am fine, Antrice do not trouble yourself."

"Not only is it my duty, it is hardly a trouble."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled. Holding a hand to head she continued. "After all the preparations for today's meetings with the Termina delegation researching the Hero of Time and my disappointment at the results, I think I may have let my exhaustion and imagination get the better of me." Zelda sat down on her bed. "Please, I am fine. You are excused, Antrice." 

Antrice curtsied, "As you wish, Milady." 

Zelda watched the door close before she spoke, moving from the bed to stand in front of the window and strange woman from Termina. "Why is it they could not see you?"

"A better question… Why is it you can see me?" Narcissca asked canting her head to the side. Her eyes drifted down the princess's side. "Child of the crested hand." 

Zelda's mouth opened in shock and she unconsciously covered her right hand with the palm of her left. Extremely few people knew of the birth mark on her right hand. Not even Antrice, who helped bath her every night, knew. Soon after her birth she was taught how to conceal it with magic. It always confused her how her father could be so disbelieving of magical swords and mystical heroes, when there was magic in his very home.  Still, how could this woman from a foreign land know about her birthmark?

Narcissca recalled something the princess had said. Moving from the window, Narcissca sat down at a small table near by and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher that was seated there. "What is it you see when you look at me, Zelda?"

Zelda joined her at the table not sure what it was this woman wanted or what it had to do with her. "Are all people from Termina so rude that you can not call me by my rightful title?" 

Narcissca steepled her hands underneath her chin. "When you start using might rightful title, I will use yours. And you haven't answered my question, what do you see when you look at me?" Narcissca's eyes brimmed with curiosity.

"Your title? Are you not Lady Narcissca of the Warriors of the Dell? That was how you were introduced." Narcissca made no reply or gave any indication whether the title was correct. Zelda narrowed her eyes, deciding that there was much more to Narcissca than could easily be seen. "You look quite ordinary to me, Narcissca."

"Ordinary!" Narcissca pouted like a teased child. "Ordinary she says…"

Zelda almost wanted to giggle at the adolescent petulance of Narcissca when she noticed something unordinary about the exotic looking woman when she really looked at her.

Narcissca noticed Zelda's more intense stare and sat up straighter in her chair as if to give Zelda a better view. "There is some kind of aura surrounding you. It shimmers with various bright colors… what is it?"

"Is that all? I'm better than I thought!" Narcissca replied with a note of pride. Her smile broadened as she saw Zelda's brow quirk in confusion. "Anyway, Zelda, the party downstairs was boring so I decided to bother you for a while."

"How nice."

"I thought you would appreciate it!" Narcissca beamed. "Besides you and I have something in common," Narcissca said brightly.

"And that would be…"

"It would be a secret!" Narcissca's look became distracted. "That whore is about done talking downstairs," she said with a note of disgust.

"Whore?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow and hate her like I do. One question before I go though…"

"And that is?" Zelda asked, generously curious.

"Have you met him? The Hero of Time? You seemed like the only Hylian that believes he exists.  

Narcissca observed Zelda's reaction very carefully. The princess sighed, turning to look out the room's window. "If I had met him, do you not think I would have said so to your Termina colleagues? No, we have not met," Zelda answered with a note of sadness.

Just as Zelda had finished speaking a strong wind blew through the wind, causing her long unbound hair to dance violently in its wake and Zelda to close her eyes. When she opened them again, Zelda found that Narcissca was gone. She quickly looked out the window, but there was no trace of the strange woman from Termina.

"Wake up!"

Link straightened his eyes opening momentarily, but both quickly drooped again.

"I said… WAKE UP!"

"Huh! What!" Link jumped up, pulling out his gilded sword and mirror shield in a single motion, ready for combat. Looking around, he found himself standing next to Malon on a wagon as she drove it through the near deserted path to the castle's gate. Malon's horse trotted along behind the wagon tied by rope. Epona also trotted along side, but no rope guided the mare. No monsters or undead or minions of evil were anywhere in sight. 'Ah, that's right,' Link thought to himself. 'We're taking the Rami's home.' He put both sword and shield away, before sitting back down. Once again his eyes began to slowly close.

Malon watched this irritated. She removed one hand from the reins and pinched Link hard on the thigh. The boy didn't even flinch. Even more angered, she pinched him even harder, but received similar results.

"It will take more than that to wake him," a voice claimed.

Malon spared at glance down at Link and noticed a light coming from beneath his cap. Navi made her way from under the hat and floated just above Link's gentle face. "He's used to a fair amount of pain. I doubt you have the strength in your little fingers." Just let him sleep," Navi suggested.

"I've got little fingers? You should talk. I am not waking him up to be mean. I don't know where I am going. Or do you have some kind of spell that knows where these people live?" Malon pulled the carriage to a halt as they had reached the closed castle gate. "I forgot that they close the gate after dark."

The sentry on top of the wall looked over the parapet and down at the carriage. "I am sorry travelers, but the city gates are closed until daybreak."

Malon was about to speak when Link's voice called out next to her, apparently the guard's shouting had wakened him. "Hello, we have one of your knights down here! He and his wife were found in the "Lost Woods!"

The guard peered down at them, but in the dark could not make out the two unconscious figures in the back of the wagon. With the visiting dignitaries from Termina still within the castle walls, he decided it was best to be cautious. "How am I to know what you say is true?" 

Link directed Navi to cast some light on the two sleeping figures. "Their names are Gram and Paige Rami. If you do not know them I am sure there is someone in the garrison who does."

The gates opened and the captain of the guard approached. He gave a stern look to Link before going around to the rear of the wagon. His eyes widened as he realized the boy was telling the truth. "Take them inside immediately," he ordered to several of his men. "Explain yourself," he directed at Link.

Link told a greatly abbreviated tale about how he found the two Rami's unconscious in the woods. When he was asked what he was doing there, he explained that he knew the forest well and was picking mushrooms. 

"He's probably telling the truth," another man said coming up to them. "Sir Rami received a report that his wife was seen running into the woods and he rushed after her. I was the one who gave him the message."

With everything explained, the captain thanked Malon and Link for their help and the two children headed toward Lon Lon Ranch. The ride back was quiet and uneventful. "Too quiet," Malon muttered aloud as she noticed that Link was once again falling asleep, his head resting on Epona's mane. "Hey, Sleepy Head, if you're going to be working for me, you can't be this lazy."

Link opened one eye and looked lazily at Malon. "I'll have you know, I once stayed up three days straight. Besides I thought we settled that servant thing," Link said closing the eye again.

"Well, we weren't able to get the money, so until then our deal is still in place."

Link chuckled but didn't open his eyes.

"You're going to fall off," Malon stated as a matter of fact.

Link replied in the same matter of fact voice. "I trust Epona." The horse neighed in appreciation. "Don't you trust _your_ horse?" Link asked Malon.

'I just wanted to talk,' Malon said to herself. She looked at the bright white moon in the sky and listened to the beautiful music of night in the Hyrule plains. Everything seemed brighter and alive. 'A couple of days ago, I was just a simple peasant girl, who had just her horses and chickens to look forward to. Now… I don't know… everything seems so much more… I didn't know that the life could be so… so magical!' She looked towards the sleeping Link and smiled.

Nothing more was said until they reached Lon Lon Ranch. On the way to the castle they had not noticed but behind the ranch was a rather large camp of around fifteen tents. "I wonder what's going on over there," Link asked, fully awake for the moment. 'I'll have to check it out in the morning.'

"Link?"

Link turned around just in time to receive a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at Malon red faced and dazed. "Uh… wha… what was that?" 

Navi who floated just above Link's head, shook her own in disbelief and bit of jealously. "Yeah, what do you think you're doing?"

Malon twirled around, her long hair twisting around. "That was for my mother," she said with a wink. She then ran towards the gates of the ranch. "See you tomorrow, Fairy Boy." 

"Paige," a middle aged woman called from the doorway of her house. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Paige stopped plaiting together the flowers in her hand and looked about the large yard. Her sister had been here a moment ago. "No, Mommy," the five year old child answered. 

"That child," Paige's mother declared, walking purposefully outside. She picked up her youngest child into her arms and strode to the edge of the yard where it met the forest. Listening intently, she could hear the soft melody of a flute not too far away. Following the music, she soon came upon a small clearing, where sitting upon a fallen log, was her second youngest, Sarah.

Sarah, whose brown hair reached just past her shoulders, had her eyes closed in concentration as she played a slow melody with a soft tempo on her silver colored flute. The forest, normally quite noisy, seemed quiet and calm as the small seven year old child played her song blissfully unaware of her audience that included her mother, sister and one who remained hidden. Finally, Sarah stopped having reached the end of her unfinished song. "I don't know what should come next," she said to herself, pouting down at the flute her grandmother had given her for her recent birthday. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard small hands clapping in admiration. She turned to see her younger sister, Paige in the arms of her mother. 'Oops,' Sarah thought with chagrin.

"How many times must I tell you, not to leave your sister alone and not to go into the forest by yourself?" Her mother chastised. "Now come along, dinner is getting cold."

Sarah put her flute into the small satchel she carried and ran over to where her mother stood. "I'm sorry," she apologized. 

Her mother smiled down at her and lovingly ran her hand through Sarah's hair. "I know and you play very very well. You are going to be a wonderful musician someday, Sarah."

Paige looked at her big sister with unmistakable wonder.

After dinner was finished and the chores complete, Sarah and Paige went to their room and prepared for bed. Sarah sat on her bed and took her flute out of the satchel and tried various notes trying to think of a finish for the song she had been playing. Paige watched her intently. Again, Sarah didn't find anything that suited her and placed the flute on the small table between her bed and her sister's. Since they both had to wake early tomorrow for school, Sarah turned off the small oil lamp that was also on the table.

Sarah was nearly asleep when she heard Paige's small voice call out to her. "Sis…"

"Hmm," Sarah replied.

"Do you think you could teach me to play like you do?"

"I don't know… You're kind of stupid." Sarah answered in jest.

"Oh," Paige said disappointedly.

"And you give up to easy," Sarah laughed, turning in her bed to face her sister. "I was just kidding. If you want I can show you. How about tomorrow… after school?"

"Okay!" Paige answered excitedly. 

"Okay," Sarah repeated. "Now, go to sleep."

"Sarah?" 

"Ye~s," Sarah drawled out.

"Could you sing me to sleep?" Paige asked timidly. She was so excited now that her sister had agreed to teach her, she doubted she could fall asleep on her own.

Sarah sat up in her bed. "I suppose that's the only way _I'll_ get any sleep." Paige giggled, but quieted as her sister began. "_Sleep, Sleep, Sleep now my heart._ _The sun has set and my love must depart…"_

Paige bolted awake, sweat glistening down her brow. She found herself in her own bed dressed in tattered clothing. The lights were dim and she could see from the window that it was well into night. She held a hand to her head, still a bit disoriented. 

"Paige," she heard her husband's voice call to her. Sitting up in the bed, she turned to see her Gram looking at her worriedly from the door of their room. "Are you okay?"

Paige nodded. "How did I get back here?" She asked him.

"Apparently, we were found unconscious by two children in the "Lost Woods" and brought back to the castle. Or at least that was what was told me by the guardsmen who brought us home. " He came fully into the room and sat next to her on the bed. He had changed from his ruined uniform into his sleep clothes. "The last I recall, I was running into the woods after you… then… then there was a fire and… and after that everything goes black." He shook his head. "I don't know what happened to me." He took his wife's hand into his own. "How about you?"

Paige remembered a great deal. "I went to the forest looking for Link," she began. "But soon after I entered I was chased by this giant white wolf thing. I got away and must have passed out." She closed her eyes and felt her husband place his arm around her shoulders. "When I came to, this horrible Kokiri boy was trying to put a curse on me, so I ran."

Gram interrupted her. "You met one of those hexed children!" Gram said in shock. "You are lucky you escaped with your sanity. Paige, how could you have gone into those woods?" He asked with some anger. "You are terrified of that place; what were you thinking?" 

"I wanted to return the sword ­_you_ stole!" she answered just as angered. "Plus, I wanted to talk to Link about joining our family!" She looked at him angrily. "And I'm still going to!"

"What!" He shouted, standing up and glaring down at her. "After all that's happened?! Do you want one of those demon children to spell you!"

"She wouldn't do that!" Paige screamed.

Gram looked down at Paige with a mixture of fury and fear. "She who?" 

Paige did not answer.

"Perhaps you didn't escape with your sanity. This is madness, Paige. You are not going back there and that is final!" He declared and stormed from the room.

Alone now in the dim lit bedroom, Paige stared at the spot her husband had stood, then turned to look out into the night. She wondered if the window faced those woods, knowing she could not see them with their house located in the middle of town. She thought back to her dream and that night so long ago. How it had been the last memory she had of her sister before the fire destroyed their home and claimed Sarah's life. 

Clouds marred the midmorning sky as all the knights of Hyrule who were able gathered behind just outside the castle walls. Few knew why the king had called for such a meeting. Some speculated that volunteers were being called for to aid the foreigners who visiting save the lands. Still others had heard that a reward was to be given out. And a few even heard that they were searching for a legendary hero believed to be among the knights of Hyrule. There was a bit of truth in all these rumors.

Gram Rami stood in front of a small company of his men, while casting the occasional glance to his wife who sat under the shade of a canopy nearby. When the courier had arrived at his house early this morning to inform him that the king demanded his presence in the field, Gram insisted that Paige accompany him. He was quite certain that if he left her alone she would run off those accursed woods again. She had seemed preoccupied all morning. 

A trumpet sounded and the sides to a large tent were raised revealing the king, his daughter, and several nobles and advisors. Also with him were the visiting dignitaries from Termina. The trumpets ended and a herald stepped forward.

"Ye Knights of Hyrule, know that your King has gathered you here today in the eyes of the Three Holy Goddesses at the behest of Princess Jylene Pental of the Holy Kingdom of Termina." Without turning around, the herald gestured to Princess Jylene, who sat at the king's right. "She has traveled many miles from her kingdom in order to reward the courageous knight who saved her homeland from catastrophe…" 

As the herald continued to speak, Lord Saffran, who was standing behind Princes Jylene, bent forward and whispered into her ear. "Milady, are you sure you wish to proceed in this manner?"

Jylene kept her eyes forward, not looking at anything in particular. "You believe the man we seek is a knight of Hyrule, do you not?"

"Yes, Milady, I am quite certain. The one constant in all the evidence my investigation gathered is that a young page wearing green was seen completing tasks and errands throughout Cloctowne for his Lord during the days in question. None of Termina's knights had their pages working in that particular town."

"Then this knight should be out there then." 

"I believe so, Milady. Still I would like to be certain of his identity before making the announcement."

"Termina's time is short. We must draw this man out by any means. While I do not believe that avarice is the lure we seek, I will trust in providence that truth will prevail in the end. The Hero of Time will not let someone usurp his due name or allow me to be wronged by a charlatan. Worry not, Lord Saffran."

"Yes, Milady."

"By the way, Lord Saffran, what does this mystery page look like?"

Saffran was about to answer her, when the herald finished his long speech and announced him. "We can discuss it later, Lord Saffran. You have been announced," the princess told him.

Saffran came forward carrying a rolled parchment and bowed before the king and two princesses. He then took the herald's place in front of the assembly of knights and their companies. "Knights of Hyrule, it is my greatest honor to present to one of you the following decree." He unfurled the parchment and read. "Be it known that his Majesty, King Edius Pental the Fourth, Keeper of the Holy Lands of Termina, in reward for the deliverance of the kingdom from unearthly cataclysm here by presents the following: one hundred thousand rupees, the Vineyards of Lumok, the Estate of Varest and its surrounding fiefdoms and towns and hereby awarded the title of Count of Varest."

After he finished, Princess Jylene stood, bowed to the King of Hyrule and joined Lord Saffran, who bowed to her and handed her the parchment. "On behalf of my father, please step forward nameless hero and accept your reward," the princess beseeched.

The knights, who had been awed into silence by the more than generous reward, looked about each other waiting for one of their number to step forward. When no one did, murmuring between them began. Didn't they know who they were looking for?

"Please, noble hero, do not remain uncelebrated. Do not let your deeds of sacrifice and bravery go unrenowned. Give us a face to place on the statue being erected in the heart of Cloctowne, give us a name to place on the pedestal. Come forth anonymous champion and claim what is yours," the princess implored.

Heads turned amongst the knights as they waited for someone to step forward. What fool would not accept such honor? There was altruism and then there was being stupid. As more time passed without anyone claiming the prize some began to wonder if the Termina delegation had any idea whatsoever who it was they were looking for… if not, well, there was an opportunity here for the less than scrupulous. Many of the knights here were brave, strong and courageous and had dedicated blood, sweat and tears to noble deeds, sometimes without recompense. The man they want could very well be dead… Surely if he were alive he would have come forward by now…

Lord Saffran looked at his princess in despair, but there was still hope in her eyes. The others from Termina, who were sitting with the king in the tent, still had their doubts that the hero was even _Hylian_. Narcissca sat at the end of the row, her eyes attempting to bore a hole in the back of Princess Jylene's head, with their intensity. Narcissca, like at the castle the night previous, could tell the Hero of Time was not amongst the crowd soon after they had assembled. Yes, some of the knights were charmed and some bore the favors of this or that, but none were worthy of the role she would bestow. The whore's tactics were a failure as Narcissca knew they would be. 'What a waste of time,' Narcissca thought. 'I wonder what Zelda makes of this play?' 

Zelda, who sat on her father's right, felt someone's eyes on her and bent slightly forward to see Narcissca looking at her with a neutral expression. Who or what that woman was Zelda did not know, but she wasn't who she claimed to be. Not that Zelda had any proof. Early in the morning, Zelda had asked her father about what had happened after she had retired for the night. The king told her about Princess Jylene's strange appearance and her request to meet the kingdom's knights. Zelda also inquired if any of the Termina delegation had left early. Her father said no, that all had remained at the table and that she was the only one to leave. Not believing that Narcissca had stayed the whole time, Zelda even questioned some of the servants. They too were quite sure that the Lady Narcissca spent the whole time sitting at the end of the king's table. 'If that is the case, who was it that was in my room?' Zelda wondered. She sighed, maybe her father was right. Perhaps she was spending too much time thinking of fantasies. Apparently there was no Hero of Time in Hyrule as the morning was proving. 

Having come this far, Princess Jylene was not ready to admit defeat. She had one more card to play, her ace of aces. It was the reason she had accompanied Lord Saffran in the first place. As the only child of the king, she would not have left at all if the fate of Termina did not depend on the success of this mission. "I have one more pronouncement, one more hope, one more wish. My kingdom, my home is in need of you again, Hero. We are facing a force that we have no defense against. Thousands have been killed, entire towns laid to waste. If you would help us once more, our best soldiers, tacticians and wizards await your command. In return for your service…" Her eyes glistened with tears as she spoke. "In my father's, King Edius Pental IV, name, I, Princess Jylene Pental, gladly and humbly offer my hand and heirship to the throne of the Holy Lands of Termina." Having finished, she bowed her head and place both of her hands together in supplicants.

Princess Zelda, forgetting her royal decorum, stood from her seat in shock. Her father had chastised her for believing in fantasies such as the Hero of Time and magical swords and here Princess Jylene and her father were offering an entire kingdom to a myth! Her father tugged lightly at the sleeve of her dress and Zelda returned to her seat. 

"I told you she was a whore," Zelda heard a voice say.

"What?" Zelda asked aloud.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" Antrice, who was sitting behind Zelda asked.

Zelda shook her head, certain that she was the only one to hear what had been said. 'Narcissca,' Zelda realized. 'What is going on?' Zelda wondered. She turned her attention back to Princess Jylene, who was about to speak again.

Princess Jylene raised her head her crimson eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Please, Hero, save Termina once more. There is nothing that will be denied you in return. I will await you in the conference tent. I will be there as long as is necessary."  Without further word, Jylene turned to leave, escorted by Lord Saffran.

Link rode up just as everything seemed to be winding down. Some people still milled about the large camp site near the Lon Lon Ranch, but a majority of the knights and their men had left. Most of whom were quite confused at what they had witnessed just hours earlier. Trotting slowly on Epona, Link's eyes quickly spotted the guidons embroidered with the royal crest of Termina. 

"What's the matter?" Navi asked Link, as she noticed his stare. She turned to see what had captured his attention. "Something about those flags?"

Link nodded. "Not that you would know, since you had run off to who knows where, but I saw a symbol like that hanging over the gates of Clocktowne in Termina."

Navi frowned. "I _told_ you… I was conducting important fairy business." She floated down and sat on Link's shoulder. "So they're from Termina? I wonder what they are doing here in Hyrule? Ah!" Navi started, flying off Link's shoulder. "Link, um, I have to go," she said quickly while flying away.

"I'm not going to have to search for you, am I!" Link shouted at the soon out of sight fairy. 'I wonder what's gotten in to her?' 

Link continued on Epona, when a long train of horses and carriages bearing the royal seal of Hyrule approached. A column of knights, one on either side of the train, blocked the townspeople and onlookers from getting to close. Link paused to watch them pass.

Zelda rode with her father as they headed back to the castle. No one had stepped forward to claim the reward or the hand of Princess Jylene. The Hero of Time was obviously a myth, or at the very least was not in Hyrule. 'Who could turn down all they had offered?' Zelda realized with sadness. Her eyes moved to the carriage window where they fell upon a young boy in green she had seen once before.  'That's the boy I gave the ocarina to,' Zelda recalled sticking her head out the carriage's window and keeping her eyes on the uniquely dressed boy as long as she could before the carriage drew too far away.

"What was that?" her father asked. "I thought you said that ocarina was some kind of heirloom? I'm surprised you just gave it away."

"I… I was just as surprised. When I saw him in the garden and I don't know… I just thought he would need it." Her voice was faint and distant in tone. "I don't even know his name," Zelda said unconsciously rubbing the top of her right hand.

The king's face turned stern. "You don't know his name? He's a stranger to you? Where did this happen?" 

"Huh?" Zelda startled, lost in her thoughts. "It was in the garden."

"The garden at the castle?"  Zelda nodded and the king continued. "What was he doing there? How did he get past the guards?" 

"I don't know…" 

The king huffed with barely concealed anger. He would have to speak with his sword master, if a total stranger was able to get that close to his daughter unchallenged. As for Zelda, she was going to speak with that boy again.

The carriages having passed, and the crowd dispersing, Link decided to find out what people from Termina were here for. "Come on, Epona, let's see if we can find someone to tell us what's going on."

He wouldn't have to conduct much of a search as Zelda was not the only one to spot Link in the crowd. "Link!" two distinct voices called out. From one direction, Malon, wearing a white sundress and her long red hair tied into a ponytail came carrying a basket of goods she had been selling to the crowds. In another direction, Paige Rami waved happily in his direction, running towards Link at a near sprint. 

Reaching Link first, Paige took a moment to catch her breath, bending over and propping herself up with her hands on her knees. "Link, ha…ha…you don't know how happy I am to see you," Paige huffed. 'I have so many things I want to ask of you.'

Link didn't know exactly how he felt at seeing Paige Rami. On the one hand, she made him uncomfortable with her desire to adopt him. On the other, he was glad that she was well after Saria told him of what Paige had gone through trying to look for him. He couldn't help but feel a little flattered, considering how solitary his life had been until recently. He didn't have to fake the smile on his face. "Hello, Mrs. Rami," Link greeted, dismounting from Epona. "I hope you're feeling better. I heard from Saria how you were looking for me." 

Paige's eyes widened in surprise and her smile grew tenfold. The Link she was talking to now seemed far more open than the boy she had talked to at the school. 'I knew if I kept at him, he would open up to me! Now maybe I can ask him about Saria.' She knelt down so that she was eye level to him. "I was. I wanted to return your sword to you," Paige said before a frown came to her face. "But I'm afraid I lost it in the woods."

Link shook his head in a sign for her not to worry. "I was able to find it." It was at this time that Malon walked up to them. 

"Hey, Link, you didn't come to work this morning," Malon said in mock chastisement. "Where's your lightning bug?"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked confused. "And if you mean Navi, she's around here somewhere."

"I'm talking about our deal for Epona," she reminded and entwined her arm with his. She heard a giggle at her action and turned to see Paige smiling at them. She blushed and let go of Link's arm.

"Who's your friend, Link?" Paige asked smiling at Malon.

Malon curtsied, introducing herself. "My name's Malon. I'm the daughter of Talon Lon of the Lon Lon ranch."

"Of course, I've seen you in town, delivering goods from your ranch. My husband speaks highly of the horses raised by you and your father," Paige praised. She noticed Link's distracted look. 'I wonder if he is embarrassed or if it is something else?' "So Malon, how do you know Link?"

"She sold Epona to me," Link answered. "Do either of you know why troops from Termina are here?" Link asked, changing the subject from himself. 

Paige looked at him strangely, but Malon cheerily answered. "I actually met them the same day that I caught you. They're in Hyrule looking for some kind of hero. They want to give him a reward and get his help with a new problem. They're so desperate that the king of Termina is offering his daughter's hand and the throne in exchange for his aid."

"Did they say what was happening in Termina?" Link asked with concern. 

"No, not really," Malon said after taking a moment to think about it.

"Link," Paige began. Link turned to look at her. "How did you know that they were from Termina?" 

Not much one for lies, but excellent at glib answers, Link answered without much forethought. "I visited there a short time ago."

'What!' Paige thought with shock and concern. She was not sure how many miles away Termina was located from Hyrule, but she knew it was way too far for a child like Link to make the journey. 'Enough is enough, I'm not letting you out of my sight from here on.' "How did you get to Termina and what were you doing there?" Paige asked with a slight accusatory tone.

Link noticed and so did Malon. She wondered what interest Paige had in Link. 

Luckily for Link, a trumpet sounded drawing everyone's attention. As a growing number of people began to gather around a heavily guarded tent, Link decided to see what the excitement was about. Paige and Malon followed.

As in many a dungeon, Link's small size allowed him to worm his way to his destination. While Paige was unable to pass through the large crowd, Link was able to manage. Malon followed in the path he blazed.

Link emerged from the crowd in front of what was apparently the royal tent of the Termina delegation. Before its opening stood, a Goron, a Zora and a Deku, all regally dressed. 'I think I've seen the Deku before among the Deku king's court,' Link thought to himself. His eyes turned to two women. They were standing apart from the others, one had dark skin like a Gerudo and ebony black hair. The other had a vaguely familiar face, but with her fair skin, dark forest green hair and ice blue eyes, Link couldn't place where he could have seen her before. Both women wore knee length tunics and were exceedingly beautiful. The one with dark green hair glanced in his direction and her bright eyes flashed in recognition. She turned to her companion and pointed in Link's direction. The smile he was rewarded with as she turned to look at him made Link blush a very deep red, which Malon noted with chagrin. Her anger only deepened as it appeared that the woman, Narcissca if Malon remembered their meeting correctly, was walking in their direction. 

Before Narcissca and her companion could reach Link and Malon, Lord Saffran and Princess Jylene emerged from the tent. Narcissca and her friend paused to hear what they had to announce. By Narcissca's look, she didn't expect much from the announcement. Sir Gram Rami and several others of Hyrule's knights also came forth from the tent. 

Gram wore an expression of barely hidden contempt. He spotted Link and walked over to the boy. Crossing his arms over his chest, Gram stood next to Link and watched the proceedings. "Hello, Link. I want to thank you for what you did for Paige and myself," he said not taking his glaring eyes off one particular knight who stood next to Princess Jylene and Lord Saffran. 

Link nodded his acceptance. "May I ask, Sir, do you know what is going on? What's happening in Termina?"

"Nothing a boy like you should concern yourself with," Gram said angrily. 

Link sighed and waited for whatever announcement was about to be made. "What's his problem?" Malon whispered to him.

Link debated whether or not to tell Malon and decided there was no reason not to. "The day you and me met, (although it wasn't the first time we've met), I had gone to the town's orphanage for information about my parents. The Rami's showed up looking to adopt," Link explained. 

Malon knew what it was like to lose a parent, but at least she had memories of her mother. Link didn't even have that to fall upon. She reached for Link's hand, but he moved it behind his back before she could do so. "The woman you just met is his wife," Link said quietly so that Gram did not hear. 

Malon had more questions, eager to know more about the boy standing next to her. She was a little hurt about his moving his hand away, but he was a boy. They didn't know any better, especially if he thought little things like that would deter her.

Lord Saffran could not recall the last time he had felt this uneasy. He didn't like what he was about to say, but he trusted his princess. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, coming to stand before the large crowd. "On behalf of her Majesty, Princess Jylene Pental, I thank the people of Hyrule for your aid in our search," he said bowing to the crowd. "I would…" He saw Link standing next to Sir Rami and it gave him pause. Jylene followed his eyes to Link and then up to Sir Rami. She smiled and Saffran continued. "…I would like to inform you all that we have found the man we sought. In his humility, he has asked that no proclamation of his name be made at this time. Again, I thank you." The delegation then moved back into the tent. The two mysterious women did not follow.  The one with the black hair scowled darkly at the retreating form of those from Termina before she turned to Link and winked in his direction. The one of forest green hair frowned. The two then walked away.

The crowd began to disperse and Paige was finally able to make her way forward. She quickly spotted Link standing next to her husband. "Hello, Dear, what's the matter? You look upset," Paige asked, noting her husband's expression. She looked down and noted Link looking towards the opening of the tent. 'I hope they didn't get in another fight.'

Gram really didn't want to voice his doubts just yet concerning his colleague, but this was his wife and she deserved know the things that bothered him. He took her hand and began to lead her away from the crowd. "It is not something I want to get around as I have no proof other than my view of the man," he said in confidence to Paige as he began to lead her away.

"Ah, okay," she agreed. She turned her head to look at Link and Malon. There was no telling when she would have another opportunity to speak with the exkokiri. "Link, I have to speak with my husband. Please wait here for me," she instructed.

Malon and Link watched the two adults leave. "She's got her eye on you, Fairy boy," Malon teased, pinching Link's arm. 

Link sighed and then began to walk towards the Termina tent. 

"Hey!" Malon shouted before following him. "You're not gonna wait for them to come back?"

Link didn't answer her initially, but instead approached the opening of the tent. He was quickly stopped by a pair of guards. "This is no place for children," the senior of the guards bellowed as they stood menacingly in front of the tent's flap. 

'How many times have I heard that one?' Link thought to himself. With the way ahead blocked, Link simply turned left and walked around to the tent's side. In addition to the two guards at the front of the tent, there was a guard on the side and another two in the back. 'Most likely another guard on the other side,' Link theorized. 'So how do I find out what's going on?'

Going over various scenarios that would allow him to learn what was happening inside the tent in his head, Link didn't notice Malon approach him. When she tapped him on the shoulder he nearly jumped from his skin, causing Malon to giggle.

"Didn't know you were so jumpy, Link. How do you expect to make knight that way?" Malon asked.

Link sat down and Malon sat down next to him. They were fair distance from the side of the tent, and the guard on duty paid little attention to the two children. "Why does everyone think that I want to be a knight?" he asked in return. He spared a moment from his observation of the tent to look at Malon.

'Those eyes again,' Malon thought in wonder. 'It's like looking into a perfectly blue sky.' She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I thought all boys wanted to be knights and go on adventures saving princesses and all that." 

Link laughed out loud, shocking Malon a little. "Whoa! It laughs? Did I say something funny?" Malon queried. 

"Is being a knight a requirement for helping people or saving princesses?" Link asked. 

Malon shrugged, but she was quite happy at the smile Link was now wearing and even happier that she was the one that caused it… even though she still didn't know what was funny about it.

"Why so curious about that tent?" Malon asked, moving to sit a little closer to the boy next to her.

Link was too lost in thought to notice her advance. "Something seriously wrong must be happening in Termina for them to send their princess all the way here and you said it yourself that they were looking for a hero."

Malon moved closer, so much so that Link jumped when she spoke again. "Fancy yourself a hero then, Fairy boy?" Whether it was what she had said or the feeling of her breath on his ear that made the boy jump, Malon was not sure, but she enjoyed his blush all the same.

Link leaned away from the little red headed girl, his hand rubbing his ear. His eyes were a bit wide and his lips bent in a frown. "You don't know anything about me. Nothing about me at all," he said with a bite of anger. He stood and ran off, disappearing quite quickly in the thinning crowd.

Malon too jumped to her feet and tried to keep up, but she quickly lost sight of him. "But I'm trying to know you," Malon said quietly. She rapped herself lightly on the forehead. 'Way to go, Dummy.'

Narcissca and her companion walked into an empty tent a good distance from the main tent. With her arms crossed against her chest, Narcissca paced back in forth in the small enclosure. Her companion stood near the entrance and occasionally glanced outside. 

"Why didn't you just come to the forest?" the green haired woman asked.

Narcissca just continued pacing.

"Well?"

Her raven black hair whipping around, Narcissca avoided the questiom. "You should have seen that Sir what's his name claim to be the Hero of Time!" she spitted out, pointing in the direction of the royal tent. "There is not a speck of charm about that one. He bares no favor!"

"Your not going to answer my question, are you? Why did you not just come to the Wood like we discussed?"

"BECAUSE I FORGOT, OKAY? I barely heard a word you said after claiming you had found him," Narcissca screamed. "And you have no right to talk to ME like that."

"Sorry, M…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Narcissca frothed, her eyes glowing red.

"Yes, uh…"

"Narcissca… isn't that a cool name?"

'If you say so…' her friend knew better than to say. "What will you do now?"

Narcissca spotted a dragonfly hovering in the air trapped inside the small tent with no way out. Her eyes returned to their normal color and she raised her hand in the direction of the small insect. "If that man wishes to borrow the mantle of the Hero of Time, let him earn it with sweat and blood." Her hand began to glow. "His sweat… his blood."

  
  


'I should apologize to her,' Link thought, walking slowly through the rows of tents in the large encampment. 'S'not like it was her fault.' He continued kicking a medium sized rock at his feet. 'And where is Navi, she could find out what's going on in that tent far easier than I can. I hope she hasn't run…' Link's thoughts were cut off as a scream rang out, followed by another and then another.

It didn't take long for Link to figure out the cause as a large insect like creature swooped low in the air over the camp. It had four large spherical eyes, a long cylindrical body, and four translucent wings the beat faster than the eye could see. Link would have thought it an overgrown dragonfly if not for the monster's giant crab like claws. The downdrafts from its giant wings were enough to scatter the tents and people that were unlucky enough to be beneath them. 

Link quickly brought his ocarina to his lips and summoned Epona. Hearing her approach in the distance, he next reached for his bow, but before he was able to draw the weapon he was swept up into a pair of strong arms. Link twisted in the strangers grasp to see the face of Gram Rami. "Let me go," Link protested, beginning to struggle.

Gram maneuvered Link so that he was holding him with his right arm and smacked him hard on the head with his free hand. "Now is no time for pretend games, Boy."

"Thank goodness you found him, Gram," Paige said running up to them in relief with Malon's hand firmly in her own. "Where did that monster come from?" Paige asked with fear.

Gram tracked the beast as it moved through the sky as if searching for something. "I'm not sure. It appeared out of nowhere. It may have something to do with the force that is attacking Termina."

Link continued to struggle and he cursed the weakness of his child's body. This would be the last time he would walk around without wearing the Goron bracelet. While it did not provide him with the same amount of strength as his gold or even silver gauntlets, it would have been more than enough to handle Gram Rami. "Let me go, please! People are getting hurt," Link nearly begged. The adults paid little attention to him as some of the soldiers and knights present began to organize and were calling for people's attention. Malon was the only person whose attention was on Link.

"ALARM!"  one of Termina's knights shouted. "Civilians to the meeting tent! All able body men to me!"

Just then the creature dove down and ripped the royal tent of Termina from its moorings. The guards present surrounded the nobles of Termina within a protective circle. The creature hovered overhead, eying them. 

Sir Faron Ananias, the Hylian knight that had stood next to Princess Jylene while Lord Saffran had made his announcement hours before, knew that he could not afford to stand here and do nothing. He drew his blade and moved to stand in front of the line of knights. His blonde hair raged behind him in the wind created by the monster's wings and he smiled in defiance of it all. When he had been but fifteen, he had fought off a half dozen wolves that had attacked a merchant caravan. Ten years later now a decorated knight, he could certainly handle one oversized insect. "Steady men! Protection of the princess is our priority." He noted that several of the men present were carrying crossbows. "You men there! Ready your arrows."

"You truly are a man of action, Sir Gragan," the princess complimented. "Again I thank you for your service to Termina."

Lord Saffran frowned watching the scene. 'I must have faith in the princess's plan.'

"It is of no import, my Princess. This is not only the duty of knight, but of anyone who would call themselves a man." Sir Ananias turned his full attention to the creature. "Take aim men! And FIRE!"

The soldiers let loose their arrows, but they were scattered by the downdraft. Before the soldiers could ready another volley, the giant amalgamation attacked. The circle of guards collapsed upon their charges, covering them with their own bodies.  As the creature came towards him, Ananias swung his sword. His blade skittered harmlessly along the surface of the dragonfly's claw. With his other hand, Ananias reached for a second short sword at his side, but before he could grasp it, the creature batted Sir Ananias to the ground. Now unconscious, Gragan was helpless as the monster took him up in his claw. 

Inside tent on the other side of the camp, the civilians gathered for their safety. Paige huddled with Link and Malon in the center of the tent. Her husband, Gram stood outside the tent's opening with a number of the braver men holding sticks and other impromptu weapons in order to protect those inside. A man ran shouting. "That thing has taken Sir Ananias. All who able to your horses, we are forming a rescue party," the young man shouted. 

Gram nodded, if the thing had left, his wife and the children were safe here. Now he had to resume his duty and honor his oath to protect Hyrule. "You men stay here and tend to the injured," Gram ordered the men who had stood with him. "If my wife asks, I've joined the posse to retrieve Sir Ananias."

The noise quieted down outside the tent and Paige's grip of death lessened from around Link's waist. "My Goddess," Paige swore. "What was that thing!" Link could feel Paige's fear as she continued to hold him and Malon protectively.

Malon watch Link speculatively. He seemed to exude courage and she could not help but feel some of it. Like when she had watched Link confront Paige's husband in the forest, she felt safe just being near him. He hadn't been scared when that monster had attacked. 'While everyone else was trying to runaway… you were trying to go after it, weren't you?' Her eyes gleamed as an idea came to her. She leaned up and whispered in Paige's ear, manufacturing a scared look in her eyes.

"What? Now?" Paige asked.

She received a nod from a skittish Malon. "Come with me."

Paige spent a moment thinking and realized that she too could use a visit to the privy. That giant insect thing scared more than the wits out of her. "Okay," she said and turned to Link. "Link, stay here Malon and I are going to go outside for a moment." 

Link nodded with no intention of doing as she asked. As the two turned to go, Malon faced around and winked at him. She waved her hand at him and mouthed the word "GO". Link rewarded her with a giant smile and as soon as Malon and Paige were far enough away, Link ducked beneath the side of the tent and dashed in the direction the creature had gone. Still running, Link brought out his ocarina and summoned Epona. The mare paused long enough for Link to mount before launching herself in the direction her friend bade her.

The large beast wasn't difficult to spot in the afternoon sky, the unconscious knight still in the grip of its claws. Soon, when he felt he was close enough, Link brought out his Hero bow. While there were many items and weapons he was not strong, tall or big enough to use yet, he was able find more than adequate replacements for them in Termina. While lining up his shot, he wondered if that were coincidence or something more. He began to mutter words in a long forgotten tongue and the head of the arrow he had notched began to smolder. 

"Do that and he'll drop that knight."

Link didn't need to look to know that Navi had returned from wherever she had gone. "So what else am I supposed to do?" Link asked releasing the tension in the bow. 

Navi perched on his shoulder, and placed her hand beneath her chin in thought. "Give me a minute."

Link reached into his pouch again. "We don't have a minute." 

Navi watched as Link had taken out his hook shot. "What do you plan to do with that? If you hit the monster, he still going to drop that guy and if you hit the guy either you kill him with hit or he still falls."

Link turned to her and smiled. "Shush." Just as he and Epona crested a hill and were again in range, Link for the second time said a strange cantation and green circular glow formed around them. They quickly left the green globe behind them and Navi caught on to Link's plan. 

Her eyes hardened as she realized just how dangerous it was. "You better not mess up," she ordered in a harsh voice to mask her worry. 

Link smirked, firing his hook shot. It whistled through the air and barbed end embedded itself in the wing of giant dragonfly typed creature. As expected the thing jerked in pain and the still unconscious man fell from its grip. At the same time, Link retracted the chain, shooting himself into the air.  As he followed the trajectory of the line, he passed the falling man and let go of the hook shot's handle to reach out for the man's arm. 

Navi bit the tips of her finger nails as she watched Link grasp hold of the knight and begin to fall. "What are you waiting for!" She yelled up to him. Her hands began to glow as she readied a spell, but she let it dissipate and released the breath she was holding. "Idiot," she said in relief, as Link and the knight disappeared in a flash of green light and reappeared in the exact spot he had cast the first green orb. While Farore's wind brought the two men to ground, it didn't lessen their momentum. Link and Sir Ananias hit the earth with a thud, but with no where near the force they would have if they had fallen the entire height. 

Still a bit shaken, Link pulled out his bow again, but this time he chanted the spell for an ice arrow. In the sky, the wounded creature thrashed about, making it difficult for the small hero to get a proper aim. Taking a chance, Link fired, managing to hit the creature's other wing. With its wing encased in ice, the creature could no longer maintain its flight and came crashing down. With a thump that echoed all the way to Castleton in the distance, the creature hit the ground. It gurgled a painful wail, as its broken body spasmed. Link watched the monster's prolonged death throws and decided to end it. Even it deserved mercy. He brought out his gilded sword and cautiously made his way to the dying creature. He hadn't gotten within twenty feet when the sounds of horses drew his attention behind him. Around thirty men on horses were approaching and were only about five minutes away. He sighed, he would have to explain this, but perhaps it was for the best. He turned around and his eyes opened in surprise. He chuckled and put his sword away, walking back towards Epona.

"Why that…that CHEATER!" Navi fumed. "You're not going to let him take the credit are you!"

Link chuckled and put his sword away, walking back towards Epona.

Finally, when the posse of men reached the area of the fallen monster, they were greeted with the sight of Sir Ananias, his short sword embedded in the monster's neck and the retreating form of a child and young mare off in the distance. 

On her horse, Narcissca watched the men around her rush to congratulate "The Hero of Time", Sir Faron Ananias. With an amount of will she didn't know she had, she kept herself from destroying the lot of them. 'Worship that pretender all you like,' Narcissca thought with a smile. She turned to look in the direction that Link, Navi and Epona had gone. They had long since past from view. 'The true hero belongs to me. Me and me alone.'

Next Chapter:

SIR FARON ANANIAS,

HERO OF TIME

Authors note:

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and encourage you to do so again. If I haven't acknowledged your review with an email, I would like to apologize as I have been busy in the past few months. In future I will do better to answer each review. I would also appreciate any corrections grammar, spelling or content wise you may suggest. I will take them under consideration. 

Thank you for your time,

Damien 


	6. Sir Faron Ananias, Hero of Time

Ascension

By

Damien

_Chapter IV:_

_SIR FARON ANANIAS,_

_HERO OF TIME_

_

* * *

_

The sound of breaking glass was heard from behind the simple wooden door, but none of the multitude of people outside of it made a move to enter the sealed room to see what it was about. Instead the five men and solitary woman waited patiently in the hall, the men leaning against the alabaster colored walls of sculpted stone. Occasionally one of them would straighten the stiff collar of their dress uniforms or check their reflection in the mirrored shine of a suit of armor that adorned the regal hallway. As for the woman, a simple peasant girl from the village of Avice, she was confused which was clearly seen by her expression and the way she chewed on her thumbnail. A crash was heard, the unmistakable sound of the room's antique desk buckling underneath someone's weight. Several heads turned towards the door, but still no one moved to intercede in the proceedings.

"Um... shouldn't someone see if they are alright in there?" the young woman by the name of Yasha asked, looking nervously at the door. Before one of the men could reply, the much watched door creaked open a head of black hair with a streak of white poked out.

Anon's eyes quickly searched the room, finally landing on Yasha. He waved to her to enter the room. "If you would?"

Timidly, Yasha nodded and with her head cast toward the floor she stepped toward the door.

When she raised her head her eyes widened at the opulence of the room. 'Everything seems to be made of glass!' she thought in awe, staring at a crystalline table that cost more than her entire home. Then again considering what had become of her home and that of her neighbors, that small table was probably worth more than her whole village. Her eyes lost their look wonder. This was not her world. Her world was not filled with wonder... it was filled with suffering and death.

The two knights noticed the change in the young woman's demeanor and Richard began to wonder who she was. From her dress, Richard knew she was not a manor born woman, but that would have been his only clue. She was remarkably pretty with her auburn hair cut short and her healthy sun tanned skin. Quite the contrast to Jylene's fair skin and long ice blue hair, but they had their charm. But charm and beauty alone would not help her to rival the allure that Jylene held over him. Still what was this peasant girl doing here?

"She's from Avice," Anon answered his unspoken question. "The King has invited her to your ceremony."

Richard Veral glowered at his friend. "This ceremony is pointless," Veral retorted under his breath. "We lost over forty men. One hundred and sixty-two villagers are dead and the survivors are homeless. Tell me again what we have to celebrate?"

Yasha had wondered all morning what reason the Knight Anon had to ask her to come here and finally she understood. Yes, this was something she could do. "Uh... Sir Vestal?"

Both knights turned their attention to Yasha, who bore a simple but genuine smile. "I thought the same as you." Her gaze drifted to the window and the gray skies just beyond it. "My mother had sent me ta Clocktowne ta purchase a bolt ah fabric. When I came back I learned tha' she and my father were dead and tha' my little brother was missing. I was alone in the world. I had nothing."

'Why do I need to hear this?' Veral thought angrily. 'I was _there!_' He was about to ask her to leave, when she turned from the window and her eyes locked with his. He had never seen such a dark brown.

Yasha's smile grew in warmth and she clasped her hands to her chest as she continued her tale. "Then I heard about your bravery. You and your men tried ta save Avice and its people."

"And failed," Richard said dejectedly, his head canted to the floor. A soft warm touch caused him to raise his head. Yasha had closed the distance between them and gently taken one of Richard's hands into her own.

"You did all you could. More than anyone could expect. If you had not come ta Avice, the town would have been attacked unawares and we would not have the number of survivors we do. And tha' baby... the one you covered with your own body... would surely be dead and I would truly be alone. You saved my brother and now my family's name will not die with my father. Tha' might not be cause enough for a noble to celebrate, but for me it is everything. Thank you."

"It was my duty," Richard responded with a smile.

"Well," Anon said, interrupting. "Then I take it you are going to accept the Crest of Valor from the King and join the rest of the kingdom in celebrating the survivors of Avice. Termina could certainly use some good news." It didn't appear that Richard or Yasha were listening. "That is if you two don't have other plans?"

Both Yasha and Richard were startled out of what ever spelled had frozen them. Looking down, Yasha realized she was still holding Richard's hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, releasing the hand and backing away. "Forgive me for being so forward, Milord. I meant no disrespect," she apologized, flushed with embarrassment. "I... I will leave now." She curtsied low. "Thank you, again." She said curtsying a third time. This time it was she who felt a warm touch on her hand. She looked up with wide eyes to see Sir Richard smiling brightly at her.

"If you would allow me to escort you?"

She nodded demurely and the two left the room, leaving Anon alone in the room.

"Well done, Yasha. You may be just what he needs," Anon complimented with a knowing smirk.

* * *

The moon was high in the night sky, causing a soft hue of white to surround the stable and barn outside of Malon's window. The warmth of the night air and the lateness of the hour fought valiantly to bring sleep to the flowering girl, but it was no match for her worry.

Malon sat at her window in her darkened bedroom, looking out at the empty stable where the young mare Epona would normally sleep. It was the opposite of her vigil days before when she sat at this very same spot. Then she had been waiting for Epona to run off to the call of some unknown thief, tonight she was praying for the mare's return.

"Maybe helping you sneak off was a mistake," Malon thought aloud. 'I don't know what I was thinking... I knew you were going to chase after that monster.' When Link had not returned with the posse of men and the knight that had been abducted, Malon told Mrs. Rami that Link had simply gone home. Staring out the window as she was now, it was a lie that she wanted to believe herself. As brave as Link is, he's still just a boy. Malon closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in prayer, hoping that a boy's want of adventure hadn't led Link to do something silly like fighting that creature. She was brought out of her melancholy by the soft sounds of a horse's hooves as Epona slowly cantered up to the watering trough next to the outside stable.

With a shout of glee, Malon quickly threw a robe over her sleeping gown and rushed outside. "You're safe!" Malon declared happily, hugging Epona about the neck. "Is Fairy boy okay too?" She asked while giving Epona a quick visual inspection. Seeing as Epona did not have a mark on her, Malon reasoned that Link was probably the same.

"The least you could have done was let me know you were alright... Just wait 'til I see you again."

Link shivered in his bed.

* * *

"You didn't go back to let them know that you were okay?" Saria asked with a note of surprise in her voice.

It was early in the morning and Link was going through his room looking for items he might need on a trip to Termina. Saria sat on his bed watching him prepare to leave her once again.

"Huh?"

"You said that this Malon helped you sneak off to fight that insect monster..." Saria clarified.

"Yeah, so?" Link wondered as he tested the tension of his child sized bow, one of his more useful acquisitions during his travels in Termina.

"So... after fighting the monster, you didn't go back so she could see that your okay," Saria said with a reproachful look. "Malon's probably worried about you."

"Why?" Link poked his head up from what he was doing to look at Saria. "I can take care of myself." The whole incident at the orphanage and the appearance of the "Hero of Time" were still prevalent in his mind. Though he wouldn't admit it, these events did concern him.

Navi, who sat with Saria's fairy, Sira, on Saria's lap shook her head at Link's ignorance. "Boys!" she cursed with mock indignation.

Saria gently coaxed the two fairies from her lap and walked over to where Link sat on the floor. "Just because you can take care of yourself, doesn't mean people aren't going to worry about you," she explained, sitting down next to him. "When you care for someone and they go away... when you can't see them, then you worry... that's how feelings are."

Their eyes met for a moment and Link's thought became caught in them as if in green amber. With a forlorn sigh, Saria gently closed her eyes, freeing Link to move again. She stood and walked over to the lone window in the tiny room, her fairy perching herself on Saria's shoulder. Saria looked out at the Kokiri children below. 'How oblivious they are...' she thought randomly.

Link watched Saria silently, not knowing what to do or say or even what had brought on this melancholy. He would have continued to sit there unmoving if it weren't for the pain coursing through his right ear.

"This isn't about Malon anymore," Navi advised, as she finally stopped pinching his ear. "She knows your about to leave again and she's worried about you. Remember how _you_ felt when you first left?"

Link nodded as his memory drifted back to the time he first learned of his destiny and was forced to leave the forest. He recalled the moment when he and Saria stood on the old wooden bridge, it's creaking supports the only sound. He remembered the look on his lifelong friends face and how much he had wanted to make that look go away.

Saria continued to look out the window at her fellow Kokiri. Her mind was a torrent of thoughts. How she had argued with that woman, Paige, about whether it was better to be a Kokiri... young, eternal, carefree, innocent... ignorant. How she wished she and Link could be ignorant again. Another thought came to her, causing her eyes to widen. She didn't know how feasible it would be, but that wasn't what bothered her about it. Her cherubic face creased in indecision. That was until she felt small but strong arms encircle her and a comfortable weight on her shoulder. In an instant she made her decision and smiled almost darkly. "Thank you, Link."

Watching them, Navi also smiled. "You're a bit slow, Link, but sometimes...."

* * *

Castleton was bustling with activity as the townspeople prepared both for the departure of the Termina delegation and the celebration of a humble knight of legend.

Colorful streamers hung from the light poles that lined the streets, while workmen continued to work on the wooden dais in the town square. Now that the "Hero of Time" had finally come forward, Princess Jylene and Lord Saffran wanted to return immediately to Termina. With the hero's aid, they hoped to combat the plague of disasters there. However since it would take sometime to reprovision the train of troops and horses that would make the journey to Termina as well as to ready a company of Hylian soldiers as additional support, it was decided that a ceremony would be held on the eve of their departure to wish them good fortune and honor, Sir Fanon Ananias, the Hero of Time.

The crowded market made a hot afternoon nearly unbearable for Link and Navi as they looked to buy the final supplies they would need on their journey to Termina.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Link gladly sat down on the wall of a small fountain, the spray from the water providing some small relief as he waited for Navi to return. While he waited, he tried to recall how to reach Termina from Hyrule. He had only made the journey once before and he wasn't sure he remembered all the trails and paths he had taken through the dark woods.

He took off his boots and dangled his feet in the cool waters of the fountain. 'Hopefully, Navi will find some information,' he thought with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, a shout of fire pierced through the quiet atmosphere, causing Link to turn in its direction. By the time it took Link him to get his boots back on and race toward the billowing smoke, a large crowd had gathered that he could not easily pass through. Link decided not to press the issue as some others seemed to have the fire under control. He was about to leave when he saw a ball of red light move towards him. At first he thought it was merely a smoldering ember caught in the wind, but he quickly realized it was Navi, a very angry Navi.

"Navi! Are you okay?" Link asked concerned.

The bright ball of red light faded to one of light blue. "Couldn't be better," the fairy replied sounding quite pleased with herself. She quickly moved out of the bright sun and into the cool dark shade of Link's hat.

The crowd began to thin and Link could see that it had been a large banner that had caught fire. Much of the banner was ruined, but Link could make out a word or two.

"...luck... Sir... time," he said mouthing out the words. "I wonder what it said."

"'Good lick, Sir Ananeas, the Great Hero of Time,' a'least tha's wha' it useta say," corrected one of the workmen angrily, as he continued to wash his black with soot hands in a wooden barrel of water. "We 'ad just finished puttin' it up when it jus' burst inta flames!" Done washing his hands, he dried them with a rag nailed to the barrel for just that purpose. "I know it's a hot today, but it ain't that hot. All that work and now its nothin' but garbage," the large man cursed, returning his attention to the work crew once more.

"It was garbage to begin with," Link heard a muffled voice proclaim underneath his hat as he walked back to the fountain.

Remembering Navi's state when he had first approached the fire, Link began to suspect the fire's source was quite nearby. "Navi... you didn't..."

"I most certainly did! And you should be angry too! How dare that pineapple headed liar claim to be the Hero of Time!" the fairy fumed underneath Link's hat. "I'm going to bite his ears off," Navi threatened. "And then give him donkey ears in their place, that lying opportunistic as..."

"Whoa, you sound like a Gerudo pirate," Link said in a calming voice. "It's not worth getting upset over."

Navi's head and body popped partially out of Link's hat. Upside down and face red with anger, Navi looked at Link skeptically. "That stoicism act isn't going to work on me! I know you're angry too!"

"Sto- sto... it... sizm?"

"Stoicism, it basically means unemotional," Navi explained and Link nodded. "And I _know_ you're not like that. So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

Navi came fully out of Link's hat, glowing bright red with anger. "About that pineapple head Ananias.'

"Pineapple?"

"It's a fruit with hard yellowish brown skin and tough spiky green leaves on top and looks remarkably like that knight's head."

"I'll take your word for it."

Navi grinned, "You'll go far with thinking like that." She flew in front of Link, blocking his view. "Well, what are you going to do? He'll ruin your good name."

Once again they had reached the fountain, Link moved around Navi and took his boots office and placed his feet into the chilled waters. "I don't see how what he does has anything to do with me. Its not like anyone remembers what we did," Link finished with a sigh. "Anyway," Link changed subjects. "Did you learn how we can get to Termina?"

"Oh yeah, that. If you hadn't been to Termina yourself, I would think they were lying. No one I talked to has even heard of Termina before, much less knew how to get there. I'm gonna have to do more research."

Link lay down fully on the stone wall of the fountain, one foot dangling over the side, the other still in the water. "I don't think we'll have the time. We'll just follow their train of carriages."

"That's if they know. You could always ask _him_. He usually is a pretty good source for obscure maps and lore."

A shudder ran through Link as the person Link was alluding to was pictured in his mind. "Only as a last resort."

* * *

"So, Anon, what are we to do now?" the young knight asked as he and his friend stood on top of one of the castle's parapets looking out on the deceptively quiet night. He turned to look at Anon, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Sit here and wait? Wait while innocent people like Yasha suffer." He turned his sight back into the endless night, his hands propping up his chin.

Sighing, Anon ran a hand through his speckled hair. "I honestly don't know, Richard, but I'll tell you this. I am getting tired of this poor me act of yours. Do you think you are the only one suffering? Do you think you are the only one anxious to do something? Do Anything!" Anon violently grabbed Richard's arm to ensure his attention. "We are doing what we can and your attitude isn't helping."

Richard cast his head down. "I know, Anon. I'm just worried about her is all. It's been six weeks with no word. I can't help but think it was a fool's errand that Jylene went on."

"And you want to go after her?" Anon guessed.

Richard lifted his head from hands and looked pointedly at his colleague. "It's better than doing nothing. I'm useless here."

Anon stood and began to walk away. "That medal you received today says differently and so does the baby you saved." As he neared the entry way in to the tower stairwell, Anon stopped and turned around. "Tomorrow we begin the evacuation of the larger towns and your first duty is to those people. Jylene is in good hands and I'm certain she will return safely." Anon entered the stairwell.

'I wish it were that easy, my friend. For Princess Jylene to return successful in her mission is for her to return belonging to another.'

The night was calm and the skies clear. With the soft breeze blooming through his dark hair, it was very difficult for him to believe that the land of his birth was under such peril... that thousands of people had already died, with many thousands more in danger of joining them. In order to free Jylene from her fate, he would have to eliminate the need for the "Hero of Time". 'But how!' he thought with frustration, striking the unyielding stone wall with his fist. 'I gave it my best at Avice and looked what happened. If they would only meet me in honorable combat! If you do fail, Jylene, I may still have a chance to win your heart, but what of Termina's fate?'

* * *

With the situation in Termina so dire, preparations for the party's departure was hastened as much as possible and at Princess Ruto's insistence, even her engagement ceremony to Prince Sol was held months earlier than originally planned. Now that the resupply was well under way and nearing completion, the delegation from Termina began planning their route home with the commanders of the Hylian expedition. It was a task that was proving to be the first difficult hurdle they would face.

Lord Saffran could not believe this was happening. After months searching, they had finally found the "Hero of Time" and were ready to return with him to Termina, but as the party he had sent ahead to scout the route back relayed their findings the trip home was looking more and more impossible.

The two soldiers, one an experienced veteran of several campaigns, the second, a knowledgeable tracker stood before the expedition's planning committee with weary expressions.

"I am telling the truth, Milord, as unbelievable as it sounds. The markers and direction posts we erected on our way here are gone," the senior of the two men began.

"Not only that, Sir, if I might speak," the tracker continued in his senior's stead. "There are no signs of our troops' movement through the woods. No carriage tracks, no hoof prints, no evidence whatsoever. There isn't even any evidence of the camp we constructed prior to reaching the plains. No cut trees, no cleared vegetation. It is as if we never traveled through those woods. I lived and hunted in forests all my life and I can normally remember a trail, especially one forged by a group of our number, but _that_ forest seems to change even as you're looking at it."

Gram nodded in his seat. "The Lost Woods we call them. No one ventures into them. They are enchanted with evil."

"Damn it, we don't have time for this. We can't afford to wander around lost like we did on the trip here," Saffran said, letting his frustration show.

"If you came through the woods south of the castle, as you say, it was only through the whim of the Goddesses' you reached Hyrule at all. The few who have come out of that forest leave their sanity behind," Sir Faron Ananias warned.

The tent the meeting was being held in became quiet, the soft crackle of the camp fire several meters outside the tent was the only sound heard.

"Well," Sir Ananias began. "I would hate to think our quest has ended before it has begun. Surely, there must be some way through.

Her head resting lazily on her left hand, Narcissca examined the fingernails of her right hand, bored. "I would think you could lead us to Termina, Sir Ananias," she mused, turning her formidable gaze on to the Hylian knight. "You, of course, have traveled to Termina and back."

Standing just behind Narcissca, was a young woman with light green hair and equally light green eyes. Her dress was a pale white that seemed to glow in the warm soft light inside the tent. 'She had first appeared at Narcissca's side during the introduction of Sir Ananias as the "Hero of Time",' Saffran recalled, looking at the exotic pair. Ivani, a colleague, Narcissca had called her.

Saffran was not sure why, but neither Narcissca nor Ivani seemed to like Sir Ananias. Which was strange because, Narcissca had been so intent on meeting the hero. Both women were quite contemptuous when speaking to him, though Saffran had to admit, Narcissca was that way with everyone.

"Problem solved!" Ivani said in her lilting, almost musical voice. She and Narcissca continued to smirk at Sir Ananias, as if they knew what he would say in answer.

"Can you lead us there, Sir Ananias?" Saffran asked hopefully. The others in the tent all turned to look at the man they hoped would free Termina from peril.

Gram Rami, who sat next to Ananias, folded his large arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Ananias was a good man, but Rami still had his doubts concerning Faron's claim.

If the scrutiny was unnerving to Faron, it did not show on his face or the tone of his voice. "I would eagerly do as you ask, as I too am anxious to return to Termina to help its good people, but I can not help you in this regard."

"What?!" Ivani said in mock disbelief. "How could that be, Sir Lord Honored Hero?" Narcissca could not help but start giggling. Even Prince Sol, the second of the Termina delegation present, smirked in derision. This caused Saffran to wonder why Sol's attitude toward Narcissca and her way of behaving had changed so drastically.

Both Gram and Faron looked at each other, wondering why Narcissca, Ivani and Sol appeared to be mocking them or at least mocking Faron.

"Have I done something to offend you, fair ladies?" Faron asked.

"You continue to breath," Narcissca said under her breath with a hand over her mouth, so that only Ivani heard her. "Not at all, Sir Ananias," Narcissca replied, pointedly not referring to him as the "Hero of Time" as the others were so quick to do. "The stress is just becoming intolerable and is affecting my... benevolence."

"Quite understandable," Sol agreed, causing Saffran to glance at him.

"You were saying you could not lead us to Termina, Sir Ananias?" Lord Saffran asked, getting back on topic.

"That's true, I'm afraid. When I had initially made my trip to Termina, I did so in the company of several others. It was a man named Cowan, who led us through the woods. A very good tracker was Cowan."

"Was?" Prince Sol asked, already fearing the answer.

"Cowan died in a carriage accident two months ago," Gram answered for Faron. Gran was not familiar with Cowan, but he did know of Cowan's reputation as an excellent scout.

"I see," Saffran began. "During our search for you, we heard tale of some of your other companions... a Goron, Deku and Zora. When we have more time, you must tell us of your adventures."

"I would especially like the name of the Zora, who aided you. Such bravery must be acknowledged," Sol added.

"However, for now, we still have a problem."

"If I may ask, Prince Sol. How is it you've met Princess Ruto before? You would have had to travel from Termina to Hyrule in the past." Gram asked.

The Zora shook his head. "There are many under water passages in the caverns below the Great Sea. One such passage leads to Lake Hylia. It is not the easiest route for a Zora to make. It would be quite impossible for you air breathers."

Saffran put his head in his hands in defeat. "We've come all this way only to fail!" he lamented.

"I know of someone who can lead us to Termina. Or rather Ivani does," Narcissca offered, still sounding quite bored.

"I do?" Ivani questioned.

Narcissca turned to look at the green haired Ivani with exasperation. "Yes, you do!"

Ivani's beautiful face took on a visage of confusion before her eyes widened in realization. Bending down, Ivani whispered into Narcissca's ear. "He doesn't remember how to get there either. Besides, how did _you_ get there?"

"You know how I like to wander. Anyway, even if what you say is true. He'll find a way there," Narcissca replied in confidence back. "Ivani will bring him here in two days," Narcissca declared, standing. "We should be ready to depart the following day. Oh! I have to get ready!" She and Ivani made as to leave, when Saffran's voice caused them to pause at the tent's flap.

"Who is this man?" he asked, wondering if these two could be trusted.

Narcissca ignored him and continued out the tent. Ivani paused only for a moment. "His name is Link. It's a name you will know well by the time this journey ends." Then Ivani too disappeared into the dark night.

Saffran, Sol and the two Termina scouts saw Sir Rami startle at the mention of the mystery man's name.

"You know this man? Is he as good as they would have us believe?" Sir Faron asked his fellow knight.

"Can he be trusted with this task? Our time can not be wasted with folly," Saffran added.

"If the Lady Narcissca says we can leave in three days that is all that is needed to be said. I will be spending the next two days with my fiancée at Lake Hylia. I shall return on the night of second day to attend the departure ceremony," Sol said with an assured voice. He stood and gave lord Saffran a hardy slap on the back. "Finally we can return to Termina and wipe out the disease that plagues it." Having said that, the Zora prince left the tent to retire for the evening.

Saffran watched his friend leave with a critical eye. 'That woman did something to him,' he thought to himself, but it was a matter for another time. "Can this man, Link, guide us?" Saffran again asked Gram.

Gram shook his head. "The Link I know is no man, but a slip of a boy. Perhaps they are speaking of another Link." That had to be it.

"A... boy?"

How could a boy lead them?

* * *

Link sat in the branches of the tree which held his small one room house and watched the moon drift slowly through the night sky. He had never been one for such things as watching the stars, at least not before Termina. Now they fascinated him and wonder what mysteries were hidden behind that opaque canvas of black.

The village was quiet, the Kokiri children long since retired for the night. Strangely, he hadn't seen Saria since their conversation much earlier in the day. He hoped he hadn't upset her. When he had asked about her to some of her friends, they said that she seemed quite cheerful. Hopefully, he would get a chance to say goodbye in person before he had to leave for Termina.

'If I can even get to Termina,' he thought dryly. He had begun to play some random songs on his ocarina, when the fairy he had been waiting for flew up to him.

"Navi! Finally, what did you learn? Were you able to sneak into the camp?"

"Ha!" the fairy boasted. "I was able to do better than that. I found a way into their planning tent."

"That's great, Navi." Link congratulated his companion.

"Yes, I know," the small fairy beamed and perched herself on Link's shoulder.

"As modest as ever I see," Link said drolly.

Navi acted as if she hadn't noticed his tone. "And I'm pretty too..."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, apparently, a number of unexplained disasters have struck several towns in Termina. Thousands have been killed and many times more that injured. All the attacks seemed to involve a strange cloud in the sky."

"A cloud?"

"Yup, a cloud. It rained fire and blew up one town, froze another in solid ice that froze anyone else that tried to touch it. Yet another town was shredded and one town simply disappeared without a trace. The King of Termina is at a lost as to what to do. His army has been able to do absolutely nothing to stop it. That's why he ordered the expedition. Everyone believes that the man who saved them from the falling moon, can save them again."

"I'll do my best to. Hopefully, I can find Tatl to help me again," Link mused, pointedly looking away from Navi.

"You must want me to hurt you," Navi threatened.

"Haha" Link laughed lightly. Although Link admitted to himself that the Navi that returned to him after his adventures in Termina was different than the fairy that had left him at the Temple of Time. Oh she was the same personality wise and there was no doubt in Link's mind that this was the friend who had shared many mortal dangers with him through time and back, but she _was_ different. More assertive... and although she hadn't showed signs of it yet, Link could sense that she was more powerful as well. "This cloud, is it some kind of magic?" Link asked, setting the topic back on course.

Navi placed her hand beneath her chin in thought. "It could be a lot of things, an ancient or elemental dragon, a Muhige or like you said a wizard or witch. I need some more information before I can be sure."

Link nodded, "Yeah, we need to know what we're up against, before we can figure out a way to stop it."

"Like we usually know what we're up against before it's breathing down our necks. I'll figure out its weakness once I get a look at it. Don't worry."

"That's true," Link agreed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. "We make a pretty good team."

Link could not see Navi's blush or smile. "Yeah..."

"Of course, Tatl and me made a pretty good team too."

"DON'T MENTION HER IN FRONT OF ME!"

Link tried to stifle the laughter that was threatening to burst forth and any second. He didn't think the glowing red fairy in front of him would appreciate it.

Still glowing red, Navi flew in front of Link's face. "Well then, Mister Funny. You'll love my last bit of news."

Upon hearing it, Link fell out of the tree.

* * *

"Why? Why did it have to come to this?" Link bemoaned as he slumped in Epona's saddle. They had just entered the gates to Castleton and making their way towards the jewelry market. Link absolutely dreaded their destination.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Tatl?" Navi fumed, floating far out in front.

"You're still made about that?" Link said exasperated. "First of all, you're the one who went off on her own and second of all, I didn't ask for her help. She just came along because of her brother."

"Hmph," was all she said in answer.

Finally, the trio of Link, Navi and Epona reached an elaborate storefront. The sign over its door read "Things of Beauty". Large picture windows made up a majority of the building's façade. Just behind the glass were exotic displays of jewelry and antique armor and weapons.

The owner of the store was the youngest son of a well respected noble, who could trace his lineage all the way back to Hyrule's founding. Thought he had older brothers, his father favored this youngest son far more than the others, a fact that his brothers were both resentful and fearful of. It was this resentment that caused one of the brothers to hire highway men to try and assassinate him during a trip through the country side. It was also how he met Link.

As usual a bevy of young women, the majority of which were of noble birth, were assembled outside the store. Only a limited number were allowed in at one time. An uniformed passerby might assume the ladies were there to admire the store's expensive and beautiful wares, but that was only partially true. The handsome young nobleman, Tier Inglez was the main draw.

Link stood at the edge of the crowd, working up the nerve to go inside. Navi, her mood improving, sat on his shoulder.

"Look at all these women. Little do they know that they are wasting their time. They haven't a chance of winning his heart," Navi said suppressing a giggle. Link looked at her with a confused expression on his face as if not understanding. "You're as clueless as they are," Navi quipped with a shake of her head.

Seeing as he was just here to talk to Mr. Inglez, Link bypassed the long line of "shoppers" and walked up to the door.

"Hey, YOU! What do you think you're doing?" an irate female voice called from behind Link. "Can't you see this line?" The woman a fair skinned brunette had a look of annoyance on her face as she pointed to the line behind her. She was soon joined by a bevy of others.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners and etiquette?"

Link was at a lost for words as his emotions swung from shame to anger and back at this stranger's words.

"Well, just one look at those beat up, homemade clothes will tell you the answer to that question," another quipped, politely hiding her laughter behind her dainty gloved hand.

Navi was incensed. It was bad enough some high born jerk was taking credit for the pain and sacrifice that Link had gone through saving these people. She sure wasn't going to stand here and listen to these painted ignorant ungrateful...

Before she could think of a suitable punishment, the doors to the store opened and a man in his mid-twenties poked his head out. "What is this commotion? The Master is about to take his afternoon tea."

Link was about to speak but was interrupted. "We," the woman began, indicating herself and the others. "...were waiting patiently to browse your Master," she blushed and corrected herself. "...Browse the antiques, when this hooligan barged in."

The man turned a critical eye at Link and immediately decided he was not the type of clientele that Mr. Inglez wanted in his store. "And what is it that you want here? The good will is located on the other side of town. You will not receive any handouts here."

To Link's credit, he kept a pleasant tone as he answered. "Sir, I was hoping that I could speak with Mr. Inglez. It is very important."

All around Link laughter broke out. Navi opened her mouth to say something but thought the better of it. "Let's go to the back of the line, Link," she suggested admits the laughing. She flew up to the servant, and stared him in the eyes. "You're making a mistake... a BIG one."

Link sighed and turned around. "I thought you were going to set them on fire like you did that banner yesterday," Link directed to Navi, glad that she had remained calm.

Navi placed both hands behind her head and actually smiled. "Like I said before these silly girls are just wasting their time. Tier has eyes for only one person. Which brings us to that guy. He must be new or he would have known better than to speak to you that way. I doubt he'll get away with it once Tier hears about it. You coming all this way to see him and all."

Link narrowed his eyes at the fairy but said nothing, coming to stand at the back of the long line to get in. 'This is going to take a while,' Link thought. 'I'd prefer to get this over with, but the way this line is moving. It could take hours just to get inside.'

"Wake me when we get close to the door. I don't want to miss your reunion," Navi asked, coming to the same conclusion as to the length of their wait.

"Are you sure no one else can give us directions?" Link practically begged. Tier wasn't a bad guy by a long shot. In fact, Tier was quite friendly with Link, but it was that friendliness that unnerved him. That and the fact Tier was a very shrewd business man.

"Despite the way he acts, Tier is very knowledgeable. He can translate some languages and texts that even I've never heard of."

"And you're a lot older than you look."

"Shut up."

Link laughed. "Then how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better than to answer that question."

Link continued to laugh. "You're right though. He even had maps and layouts to the Forest and Shadow Temples. Of course, we had long since gone through both of those."

"And he didn't know what those maps were to," Navi reminded.

"He still _had_ them. How he gets this stuff is what I would like to know," Link said, recalling what he usually had to go through to get a map to a dungeon.

"If you asked nicely," Navi teased. "I'm sure he'd tell you."

Again, Link just narrowed his eyes in response. While they had been talking, the line had barely moved. Deciding to kill some time, Link brought out his ocarina and began playing a soft tune that carried easily on the morning's quiet breeze.

Navi, who had begun to nod off beneath his cap, perked up. "I haven't heard you play that one before. Where did you pick it up?"

"Mrs. Gram, at the school, got me thinking. She had thought I had wrote a song, but it was really Saria. Anyway, I thought I'd give it a try." He hit a sour note. "Still workin' on it."

"Hmm," Navi agreed. 'There is magic in those notes,' the fairy mused. 'I wonder what the final song will be like?' She asked herself, noting how the clouds had begun to swirl over head.

Unnoticed by the two, but not the throng of young women, a pair of slate gray eyes peered out the window drawn by the sounds of Link's flute. Since the diminutive Link was difficult to see at the end of the line, the person was forced to stand up on the display table next to the window. He pressed his face against the glass and bobbed up and down on his toes. His appearance in the window caused a genteel frenzy amongst the hopeful women.

"Look! It's Lord Inglez," the brunette who had confronted Link earlier whispered excitedly behind her raised fan.

Some less cultured woman called out to him and waved enthusiastically in his direction.

The only indication that Inglez paid any attention to them was the frown that creased his face as his view was blocked with their antics. But he was undaunted in his search as he was certain he had heard the siren call of an ocarina. His perseverance paid off as he finally spotted the bright glow of a fairy! With great enthusiasm he jumped down from his perch on the table and disappeared from the window.

Almost immediately afterward, the ornate doors to the store opened and two large exquisitely dressed men walked out. All conversation ceased. All the ladies straightened themselves and put on their prettiest smiles. Those smiles increased tenfold when Tier himself stood in the doorframe smiling grandly.

Tier was a man of average height for a Hylian, standing just over six feet tall. Although some would describe his complexion as pale, most would agree that it contrasted well against his long ponytailed ebon hair and gray eyes. His face was clean shaven except for the tuft of hair that covered his chin and ended in a well groomed point. Tier smiled with excitement clear in his eyes as he watched his men walk down the line. He founded it immensely funny to watch the expression of the young ladies as his men approached them only to see them pout as they were ignored. Women were such silly creatures. Who could even be bothered with them?

Link was still in the midst of playing his ocarina when he heard a voice call out to him. He cringed immediately. Link was not use to titles despite his exploits and he absolutely despised the "Master Link" used by Tier's people.

"Master Link, Mrs. Navi." It was a large man with dark brown hair wearing gray pants and matching colored shirt. If Link remembered correctly his name was Anston. "If you would come with us, please?"

Link nodded, placing his ocarina away while Navi sat on his shoulder. "Is Mr. Inglez in? I need his help with something," Link asked, the three of them walking to the entrance. It was not necessary for the man to answer, as link soon saw Tier Inglez standing in the door way.

"LINK!" Tier called and rushed from the door.

Navi giggled to herself as she saw Link's hand twitch toward the pouch he carried. She imagined he would like to have a Deku nut in his hand or his hookshot so he could make a quick getaway. The indecision was long enough to allow Tier to reach Link and embrace him up into a tight hug.

"Uh, Mr. Inglez?" Link queried, hoping to end this situation as quickly as possible.

Tier said nothing and continued to hold Link.

"The young Master has missed you, Master Link," Anston whispered to Link. "You must visit him more often."

Link struggled to look at Anston with a pained expression while Navi laughed openly.

With his arms pinned to his sides, Link did his best to get Tier's attention by patting him with his hands. "Uh... sorry it's been so long since I've visited."

"Four weeks, and three days."

"What?" Link asked.

"That's when I last saw you."

"Sorry, Mr. Inglez."

Tier pulled back from his embrace and looked at Link sternly. "How many times must I ask you not to call me that? It makes us sound like strangers."

"Tier?" Link asked in almost a pleading voice.

Tier shook his head, not releasing Link.

Link sighed, knowing what it would take in order for Tier to release him. "I'm sorry, Tingle."

* * *

Gram watched his wife walk around in a zombie like state as the two spent the late afternoon shopping in the marketplace. Her mind appeared to be elsewhere, a detail that for the moment he was grateful for. He, himself, was trying to come up with the words to tell her that he would be leaving in two days for the lands of Termina. Paige had accepted the fact that he was a knight and at times his duty to the kingdom forced him away from her, but as she had made clear each time such an occasion arose, she didn't have to like it. What was making this particular time even more difficult was he was worried about Paige. He wasn't quite sure she had fully recovered from her escapade into the Lost Woods. And there was the matter of the dream she had last night. He was beginning to fear that she had been bewitched by those damned Kokiri.

"Paige?" he queried, trying to gain her attention. "Paige?"

Paige was staring at a wooden child's flute, holding it delicately in her hands. For a reason that she couldn't quite place she again thought of her sister, killed although years ago. But why was she thinking of Sarah now? Those events had happened over twenty-five years ago. As much as she loved and admired her older sister, she wanted to forget her... forget that horrible night... she could almost feel the intense heat against her skin again. _"Sleep, sleep, sleep now my heart..."_

"Paige?"

Paige dropped the flute as if it had burned her and turned to look at her husband, her eyes starting to brim with tears. She wiped them away, and though she was sure he had seen them, she smiled as though her tears never existed. "I'm sorry, you were speaking to me? What is it, Dear?"

Gram walked up to his wife and wiped away a lone tear that had escaped her attention. How could he leave for Termina now, especially since he had no idea of when or even if he would be returning? He couldn't. As much as he loved Hyrule and his king, he loved his wife infinitely more. "I was saying perhaps we should visit Lake Hylia tomorrow? I have a friend who would be willing to let us use his cabin and..."

Paige's expression became confused. "We can't go to Lake Hylia. You're leading the men from the castle on the expedition to Termina."

It was Gram's turn to become confused. "You knew already?"

Laughing lightly, Paige shook her head at her husband's ignorance. "Honestly, Gram, I learned the news from Shira, the quartermaster's wife. Women talk you know."

"Horace can lead the expedition. I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately," Gram said, taking his wife's hand in his own.

Paige shook her head. "This is too important. You're the best tactician and swordsman the kingdom has. If things are as bad as the people of Termina have been saying they will need your expertise. I'll miss you, and hope for your quick return, but you have to do this. I'll be okay."

Gram sighed. "You say that Paige, but... What has been with you lately? You're not still upset about that Link boy?"

"Don't think you've heard the last from me about Link," Paige threatened with narrowed eyes. She walked past him in a huff, heading back to their home. "By the way..."

Gram ran to catch up with her. "Don't change the subject. You were crying just a moment ago. And I know you had a troubling dream last night."

Not wanting to think about her dream or her sister right now, Paige ignored his last question and continued with her previous train of thought. "I heard something else from Shira. Apparently, that woman Narcissca said something about Link."

"Huh? How did you..."

Paige spun around to wink at her husband. "I told you. Women talk."

Frowning at his wife, Gram continued. "I don't think they were talking about that boy. I don't see how some ten year-old could have gotten to this kingdom of Termina. The more I hear about it, the more I believe it will take a miracle for the expedition to even get started. That boy is no miracle."

As they continued to walk home, the words the Kokiri girl, Saria, came to her.

"_That's not what I meant," the girl said cryptically. "He's bigger than you too... I don't know where he is right now or if he'll be back soon. Sometimes he's gone for weeks."_

Paige began to wonder if there was more to Link then met the eye. And if there wasn't more to Saria as well...

* * *

"By the way, Link," Tier began, as held open the door to his shop. The throng of women called and shouted to them, but Tier completely ignored them. They didn't have a place in his world. "Why were you waiting outside like that? You should know by now that you are welcome anytime. My house is your house, day or night, dinner time or bath time or even when I'm in the bed."

"Uh... thanks...Mr. Inglez," Link responded hesitantly as the group continued inside past the foyer.

"...Linkie..." Tier sing-songed, pausing at the entrance to his study.

"I meant Tingle."

In a blink, Tier had twisted around, dropped to both knees and embraced Link in another hug. "That's right... there should be no silly formalities between men!"

Navi snickered before her expression turned devious. "Well, Tingle," the small fairy said floating near Tier's ear. "We tried to come straight in, but someone wouldn't let us in."

Tier's embrace stiffened and he lifted his head from Link's shoulder to look at his servants who all stood in a line to his left. "Who," was all he said in a voice that was devoid of all his usual frivolity.

The servants in line all visibly paled at the tone of their master's voice. One in particular fell quite ill.

Navi, who was quite enjoying herself, floated over to the frightened group of men. Starting at the beginning of the line, she slowly inspected the face of each one, like a constable looking for a disguised criminal. Finally she came to the man who had been so disrespectful to Link and grinned sinisterly at him, her green eyes flashing. "I told you, you'd be sorry."

Tier stood and looked at the man without emotion.

Knowing he'd best say something the man spoke first. "Forgive me, Master. I had no idea the boy was an acquaintance of yours," he apologized dropping to his knees.

"Oh? Is that why you told him that the charity houses are on the other side of town?" The man flinched. "...That he wouldn't receive any handouts here?" The man paled further. "...And let those mean women laugh and make fun of him?" He was shaking uncontrollably now.

Tier, looking quite stoic, calmly walked up to the man. "Is this true?" Tier leaned closer. ""I dare you to call her a liar."

Not able to meet his master's gaze, the man looked to the floor and nodded. "It is as she says, Master. But I meant no disrespect!"

Tier patted the man on the shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, you're new here and didn't know of my relationship with Link." Now is it was Link's turn to paled. "Efen and Nom will explain it to you." Tier snapped his fingers.

Two large men entered the room, cracking their knuckles as they went. Each of them taking an arm, they lifted the frightened man into the air and left the room with him. Tier spun around towards Link, his face once again the picture of happiness.

"There is something I've been just dying to show you!" Tier enthused, grabbing Link's hand and dragging him into the study.

Tier's study was very opulent with a large window overlooking a crystalline fountain. Decorating the walls were all manner of weapons, both ancient and bizarre, expensive and magical. Link always enjoyed looking at them and Tier always enjoyed making Link happy.

Although there was one corner of the room that Link did his best to ignore. It contained a life sized nude statue of Link as a teenager, or at least Tier's version of Link as a teenager. Tier had sculpted it himself, and to his great credit, it was remarkably accurate. The pedestal read "Sweet Sixteen".

Tier rushed around his desk and stood next to a covered painting on the wall. "I just finished last night. Your coming today must be fate."

Tier yanked away the covering to reveal a painstakingly detailed oil painting of Link, again at age sixteen. He was lying down on the grass, his head propped up against a tree. His trade mark green hat was gone, allowing his hair to wave freely in the breeze. His chest and legs were bare, only a strategically placed white cloth covered his modesty, which didn't appear to be very modest underneath. Also leaning against the tree was a large broad sword and a shield with the Inglez family crest emboldened on the front. A dozen fairies dotted the scene, but the most disturbing aspect of the painting had to be the nude Tier floating over Link with fairylike wings.

"Ah..."

"I know," Tier interrupted, his eyes focused on the painting. "It leaves me breathless too." He whipped out a handkerchief and used it to wipe his brow and chest. "Now then," he said, sitting down at his desk. "As much as I would like to think you are here just to see me, I know that is not the case... at least not yet," Tier finished with a wink.

Link was still stunned by the painting a fact that caused Tier enormous amounts of pride, so Navi spoke for the both of them. She floated down and began pacing back and forth on Tier's desk. "What we would like to know, is if you have a map or any kind of way to reach a land named Termina. We really need it."

"Termina, you say?" Tier queried, placing his hand to his chin in thought. "Can't say I've heard of it. Do you know of any neighboring territories that I might have heard of?"

Navi turned to Link as she had never been there. "Well," Link began in thought. "It's on the Great Sea."

"That's a rather generic name," Tier replied with a frown. "Does this concern those foreign dignitaries?" On seeing Navi and Link nod, Tier continued. "I don't suppose you could ask them as you would have done so already."

"Yeah, they don't know how to get back. The markers they left have disappeared. I'm beginning to think magic is involved," Navi theorized, returning to Link's shoulder. "For all we know, Termina could be some magical place."

"Hmm," Tier sounded in thought, suddenly his eyes lit up in remembrance. "A magical place, perhaps another world?"

Both Navi and Link were intrigued by the idea and it showed on their faces. "What do you mean?" Link asked.

Happy to have Link's rapt attention, Tier came from behind his desk and kneeled next to Link. "You've no doubt heard of the legend of the three goddesses and how they created the world?"

"Of course, "Navi said as if it were obvious. "Link and I do get around."

"Haha, and it seems you're about to start another adventure. But the other day I was looking through our family's library and I came across a scroll that spoke of the creation legend in more detail. I don't recall all the details, but the gist of it was, the three goddesses didn't create just one world... they created three."

"So you think Termina is one of these three worlds, and Hyrule is another," Link added.

"But what is the third world?"

"I'm not sure if the scroll mentioned it, my good fairy. I just skimmed over it as it wasn't what I was looking for in the library. But I do remember it said that although each world was created by all three goddesses together that each of the worlds had it's own patron goddess."

"Well that is fascinating and all but how does that help us reach Termina," Navi asked. "Link likely found some kind of portal and that's how he and the delegation were able to travel back and forth between Termina and Hyrule before, but how do we locate the portals?"

Tier smiled. "I didn't know that Link had been to Termina! You wouldn't have happened to bring anything back from Termina with you?"

"Why? Do you want to buy something?" Navi asked, well aware of Tier's taste for the rare.

"No," Tier giggled. "Because if you have something that originated in Termina, I just may have something to lead you back there. And it will only cost you fifteen thousand rupees!"

Upon hearing the price, Link fell out of his chair. He was falling out of alot of things lately.

* * *

The morning was uneventful as Richard and Anon led a company of men to the village of Illia, which was located near the edge of the plains. In hopes of limiting their exposure to danger, the king had taken the unprecedented step of ordering the evacuation of the larger villages and towns. The populace was to be spread out into small encampments throughout the countryside, each guarded by a small contingent of the king's men. It was basically a delaying tactic as all hope now rested on the shoulders of Princess Jylene and her quest for assistance.

With a population of nearly a thousand, it took some time to organize the evacuation, but after several hours, most of the village had been cleared. Now Illia was almost a ghost town. There was not a single person who had not heard of the disastrous fate that had befallen some of Termina's other cities and towns. It was as if some terrible god had awakened. The people required little convincing to abandon their homes and they eagerly gathered what belongings they could and left.

With Anon checking to make sure the rest of the town was indeed empty, Richard watched over the last group of evacuees as they prepared to leave. In contrast to the depression that had affected him recently, Richard was in good spirits. He was acting... he felt useful.

It was with this new outlook brightening his mood that he spotted someone who appeared out of place for the town of Illia. Near the back of the line of peasants was a tall willowy woman with dark skin and white hair tied into a single braid that reached the small of her back. Her manner of dress was also strange for Illia, consisting of a thin gossamer full length gown that was clasped around the waist with a thin gold thread. She didn't have much of a figure; both her chest and hips were quite flat. But judging by the confident look on her face and the translucent nature of her dress, these were things that did not bother her in the least.

Curious, Richard walked towards her. For a reason he could not place, the closer he got to the strange woman, the more his skin crawled. Reaching her, he was about to introduce himself, but she spoke first.

"This is all quite useless. Don't you agree, Richard?" the woman asked looking around with disdain.

"Uh? Do I know you, Ms?" Richard asked wondering how the woman knew his name. Then again, he had just received the Order of valor, so perhaps it was not so strange. "What do you mean when you say that this is useless?"

"I mean, dear Richard that I can destroy these silly people no matter where they run. They should meet their destiny with courage rather than scurrying around like rats in a burning house." She rested her chin on her left hand, which in turn was supported arm by her right. "I think I'll have Damar hunt them down like the animals they are," she mused turning to look in the direction of a darkened area between two houses.

With a growing sense of dread, Richard looked confusedly in the direction the woman was looking. "What are you saying?"

The woman turned to face the bewildered knight. "You may call me Shareer," she said with a flourishing curtsey. It was then that a young man of average height and meager build came from out of the darkness, dragging behind him two broad swords, whose combined weight had to nearly rival the man's own. As if in a bewitched haze, the man came to stand next to Shareer, his eyes vacant and lifeless.

Richard raised his hand in a warding gesture. "What do you have planned there, lad?"

"Damar will slay these sheep. Those unwilling to fight for the breaths they take, deserve whatever fate deems for them."

"These are simple people. What do you expect of them?" Richard took up a guard position. "What are you doing here? You're not from Illia." In the depths of the woman's eyes, Richard swore he could see blue flames.

"I do not expect much. Merely for them to die screaming, heralding the return of my lord. People without fire in their hearts should be purged from these lands."

"Over my dead body!"

"A contest then," Shareer offered intrigued by the challenge. "_This_ is how lives should be decided! Defeat Damar and the catastrophes end. You'll be the mighty hero, beloved by all. Your dream of winning the heart of the fair Jylene may even come to pass. Who, after all, could turn down the love of the Hero of Termina?"

"Do you mock me, Witch?"

Shareer blinked innocently. "Not at all, dear Sir Knight, but let us not pretend. You can not lie to yourself, nor can you lie to me. That you wish for the love of your princess makes you no less noble in deed. Desires are not sins. Do not let it trouble you so. You'll have enough time defeating me."

Richard could not believe his heart was so transparent that this woman could tell so much with but a look. "I will not deny my feelings for Princess Jylene, but make no mistake, Demon, I fight not only for her but also for the people of Ringport, who you burned..."

Shareer pointed at herself, with a "who me" look on her face.

"I fight for the people of Avice, who you butchered like cattle." The crowd began to gather around Richard in a semicircle instead of evacuating like they had been ordered. Many began to lose the fear they had looking at thin waif of a woman. They shouted out their encouragement to Richard. Perhaps this nightmare could end and their lives could return to normal.

"If you're finished; I will continue with my proposal," Shareer spoke as if what Richard had said was quite pointless. "If you should win then the disasters stop. Of course, with such high reward, the price of failure should be equally high. However, to prove to you that I'm not the evil witch you claim me to be. If Damar should defeat you, I shall lay claim to your beautiful eyes and put every fifth person here to death. They will burst into flame and be reduced to ash." She spoke the horrible words as if telling a story to a child.

The crowd gasped, their recently found bravado quickly receding. More than a few turned and ran, causing a smile to mar Shareer's otherwise stoic expression.

"You're mad," Richard declared. "Why are you doing this?"

Shareer looked at Richard as if she were measuring his soul. "First of all, I am quite sane. My perspective of the things is merely beyond your comprehension." She smiled then at Richard, running a hand through her white hair. "And finally, you need not accept my offer. Damar and I will depart without further word or action here."

Richard gripped the pommel of his sword. "Only to spread death elsewhere, no doubt."

"Surely so, our goal has yet to be achieved, but these people would live to see another day at least and who knows. Tomorrow brings another day with new possibilities. The Princess and her company could return successful," Shareer said with hope in her eyes, mocking the despair shown in the eyes of those around her. "Decide, Sir Richard Vestal, I have other mischief to spread."

Richard looked at Damar who could barely be considered a man. 'This must be some kind of trick,' Richard thought. 'That boy has seen at most sixteen summers.' Richard's eyes moved to Shareer, who herself was hardly intimidating in appearance. With her, however, there was no doubt in Richard's mind that Shareer was far more dangerous than she looked. Richard's heart began to beat faster as the chance he had been hoping for appeared to be in front of him.

'I can't believe her words,' Richard began in argument with himself. 'What ever her plan, I can't seriously believe she would abandon it simply on the outcome of a simple duel.' His hand which had been making slow progress to the hilt of his sword, retreated to his side. But this was a chance! Wasn't that what he had been crying out for? Indecision racked him. Damar's eyes were lifeless and gray but told him nothing else. Shareer looked at him mockingly as if to say whatever he decided to do, it would be wrong.

"Kill him!" a voice in the up to now subdued crowd shouted out. It was followed by another call and then another. Soon, Richard's ears were full of demands of vengeance and justice. His hand once again moved towards his sword.

"You give your word that if..."

Shareer interrupted him. "I give my word that if you, Sir Richard Vestal, kill Damar that the..." She paused searching for the appropriate term. "Entreaties on Termina will cease. Your people can once again go about their mundane insignificant lives in relative peace."

"How do I know you have the authority to stop the attackes?" He glared at her, his eyes full of malice. "Are you admitting to be the cause?"

"A cause, not _the_ cause," her voice was almost mirthful as she spoke. "As to whether or not you can put any faith in my words is a decision for you to make." Without so much as an incantation or wave of the hand, she lifted a few inches off the ground. With her arms folded casually across her chest, she bent over at the waist at looked Richard in the eye reproachfully. "I wonder how such an indecisive boy such as yourself came to be a leader of men?' She turned her back on him placing her hands behind her head. Richard had to resist the urge to bury his sword in her petite back. "It is no wonder Majora came so close to destroying your silly kingdom with such little effort."

Richard didn't recognize the name Majora, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he or it must have been involved with the previous crisis of the falling moon. That was a near tragedy that Richard couldn't have done anything about. It was an impotence that still ate at him today. And now it was all happening again.

'I can end this. I _will_ end this!' With remarkable quickness, Richard had his sword unsheathed and had closed the distance between he and Damar.

Lethargically, Damar tried to raise one of the two large broadswords he carried, but his thin arms seemed incapable of the task. Before he could raise the sword's pommel even an inch, Richard had thrust his sword deep into Damar's chest.

"Well done, Sir Richard! Well done!" Shareer congratulated, clapping her hands enthusiastically as Richard removed his sword and the boy-like Damar dropped to his knees and then fell faced first into the dirt, blood just as red as Richard's own, slowly spreading across the ground. "You moved so quickly! If I had blinked I would have missed the killing blow. You truly are one of the King's finest knights."

"Enough of your false praise. Just keep your word and leave this place and Termina in peace."

Shareer's expression became confused. "Leave? Why would I do that? I still have business in Termina."

"Lying, whore! What of our bargain?!" Richard yelled angrily.

"What of it? I assure you, if you defeat Damar, I will keep my end of the bargain."

"What!" Richard exclaimed, his hand tightening around his sword. He was quite ready to drive it into a second chest. "Damar lies dead at your feet!" Richard shouted, using his bloodied sword to point at the still body.

A woman's scream then pierced the ears of all present. Heads turned to see a middle aged woman looking horrified at the sight before her. She dropped the bundle of clothing she was carrying and ran to the fallen man before Richard. Cradling the man's head in her lap, she gently touched his blood soaked chest and continued to call out his name. "Nari? Nari?" Receiving no answer, her tear drained eyes looked first at the sword still dripping with blood that had killed her son and then hatefully at the man who held it.

Upon seeing the woman's grief and anger directed at him, Richard's whole body became filled with dread and the sword fell from his numb hands.

"This is... some kind of trick," a man in front of the crowd claimed. "I've never seen that boy or that woman in this town before!"

"Others agreed nodding and the murmuring and shouts of support began to fill Richard with some hope. His eyes looked up from where they had rested on the woman to see Shareer smiling knowingly at him.

"I know her," another woman's voice said.

Again eyes turned to see a woman and several others emerge from a nearby house.

"Sharret?" said the man who had spoken earlier, claiming not to recognize the pair. Most people in town knew Sharret as her family ran the local grocer.

"She is my sister," Sharret said quietly, walking over to the distraught woman and placing her arms around her. "And this is her son, Nari." Her hand reached down into the silent boy's hair. "They arrived here last night after traveling from Ringport. Her husband died in the fire there. She had no other place to go," Sharret finished quietly.

"I didn't know," Richard said slightly above the level of a whisper. "You!" he said much louder, glaring at Shareer. "You tricked me."

"Do not throw the results of your passions on me, Hero. I never said that boy was Damar."

Richard's eyes widened as he realized that what she said was technically true.

"Damar!" Shareer shouted out again. "Damar! You are always so late."

There was a rustle behind a nearby corner and after a moment a young man emerged even younger than Nari, holding axes in both hands. Emotionlessly, he walked forward and stood next to Shareer.

"First, you call me a witch, then a whore and finally accuse me of colluding in your heartless crime. I must admit this upsets me," she said in an even tone. Over head a green cloud swirled into existence from the empty sky. "But to show how wrong you are about me... I will only kill every seventh person if you should lose to Damar," she again offered, her eyes sparkling with malicious glee.

By now, Sir Anon and his company had returned from evacuating their sector of the town. Upon noticing that Richard was missing from the rendezvous area, he and several of his men went to search for him. Anon and his group quickly found the small group of villagers with Richard standing in front, his head bowed towards the ground and his sword lying at his feet. In front of Richard, Anon could see two people with their backs to him. He guessed the taller of the two to be a woman by the length and style of her hair. Upon seeing the dual axes wielded by the shorter man, Anon drew his sword and prodded his mount to rush forward. His men did likewise.

Shareer and the boy turned to see the soldiers on horseback with swords raised, charging toward them. With her smile never leaving her face, Shareer raised her right hand, her palm facing outward. A wall of flame rose from the ground fifty paces to the front of her.

Sir Anon, who was out front, managed to reach the magical fire before it reached its full height and his horse leapt over the still rising flames. Three of his men, who were just behind him, were not so lucky. Two attempted to emulate their commander and jump over the wall, but their horses legs were clipped by the flames of blue. Whatever the flames touched was slowly burned to ash. The two riders were thrown from their crippled horses, which writhed on the ground in torturous pain. But the broken bones suffered by the two men when they hit the ground paled in comparison to the fate of the third man. His horse managed to jerk and stumble to a halt, but the momentum proved to be too much and the young cavalry man was tossed forward. He passed through the wall awash in blue flames. The wards placed on all their armor put up a valiant fight, but Shareer's spell was insidious. Desparately, he began to strip off his pieces of armor, but the magical fire merely spread to each part he uncovered.

Finally stopping his horse's advance, Anon turned around to see one of his men curling into a fetal position as his body turned to ash, while two others lay broken on the ground. Anon dismounted and ran towards his fallen comrades.

With the danger passed, Shareer sighed and turned to face Richard. "I suppose that was rather witchlike," she said looking as if in deep thought. "Now that that is behind us, shall we continue, Sir Richard?"

Richard raised his head to look at Shareer with cold eyes. "I will not play your game. Leave."

Shareer blinked. "Leave? Are you sure, Sir Richard? Don't you want to be the hero? Don' you want to be the one to save Termina?" She asked and began to walk towards him. "Can you truly stand there and do nothing?" she questioned, appraising the young knight as she circled around him. "How can you call yourself a man?" She stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around him seductively. "Defeat me and the King can deny you nothing... not even his daughter," Shareer whispered into his ear.

Richard violently shucked off the embrace. "Begone! Leave!" he yelled, his whole frame shaking.

Folding her arms across her chest, Shareer shook her head sadly. "Sad, its sad that events have come to this. But if that is your decision..."

"It is. Now, leave as you said you would and don't harm anyone else."

"I am a woman of my word. I will leave and the town is safe... for today at least." Shewaved her hand at the wall of fire and it slowly died to nothing. "Damar,' she called again, turning to face Richard with a smirk.

The air around her began to shimmer in translucent waves and suddenly before them was a beast about the width and length of a horse. It had a long serpentine neck, dark bat-like wings and a monstrous catlike head. Its long tail whipped about, knocking over a nearby wagon filled with supplies.

Shareer affectionately stroked the creature's mane and spoke softly into its ear. "I know you wanted to play, Damar, but I'm afraid it is not to be." She moved her enticing gaze to Richard. "Their too afraid, you'll just have to wait for a hero to arrive." She laughed at the glares returned to her by the crowd and Richard. Mounting sidesaddle onto the creature, Shareer and Damar rose into the air. "Although... perhaps, the Hero of Time will not bother himself with these pathetic people."

Richard's eyes were locked on the increasingly distant form of Shareer as she disappeared into the sky. It was only when she was out of sight did he turn to retrieve his blood stained sword.

Anon walked over to Richard as he bent down to pick up his sword. "Who or what was that?" Anon asked.

Richard did not immediately answer, his eyes were glued to the fresh blood that dripped from his blade. Anon noticed his friend's distracted look. "Richard?" he asked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"That, Anon, was one of our enemy," Richard finally said. "And I have failed... in everything and in every way." Richard confessed.

* * *

Hyrule Castle was quiet. With three days left until the scheduled departure, all the preparations for the expedition were complete. All that was left was for them was to meet the person who would guide them. And so the castle slept...waiting.

Zelda was dreaming... she knew. It was the only explanation for her floating before a silver lake surrounded by large crystals of dark blue. Looking down into the lake she saw reflected in it a large castle surrounded by clouds floating in the air.

_The Holy Castle of Shajeh_

"What?" Zelda asked of the voice that seemed to come from within her own body.

_It calls for it's master..._

_You must keep the Hero of Time from the lands of Termina._

"Why must Sir Ananias stay away from Termina? What will happen if he goes?"

_The Hero must stay in Hyrule. The Hero must belong to **you**!"_

Zelda woke in her bed, her heart beating rapidly. Sitting up, she looked towards her open window and the moon that shone white in the sky. She did not notice the soft glow of the triforce emblem on the back of her hand.

_

* * *

_

**Acsension**

_Chapter V: Slave to Time_

_

* * *

_

Author's corner

I would like to thank everyone for their patience and hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Chapter V should be more exciting as that is when the adventure truly begins.

**_Messa_**, I truly appreciate your taking the time to write such an extensive review and hope that as I continue to flesh out the characters you continue to find them interesting.

And I thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I wish that the story continues to inspire you to do so. Western Master 3, Chaos Fuzzable and others.

They way I write can be rather convoluted, so in the future I would appreciate any comments or edits you may have on plotlines that don't seemed to make sense and I will address them in the chapter' afterword. Also I don't have any prereaders so I am sure this chapter is rife with mistakes. Hopefully, they don't take away from your enjoyment and feel free to point them out to me.


	7. Slave to Time

Ascension

By

Damien

_Part V_:

_Slave to Time_

Antrice knocked again on Princess Zelda's door as she stood in the room's antechamber. On a normal day, her hand would barely rap once on the old wooden door before Zelda's youthful and energetic voice would answer cheerfully back in greeting. But the day, although young, had already proven to be anything but normal. A fact that Antrice was reminded of, as a strong gust of cold wind blew open the antechamber's door and chilled Antrice to the bone. 'Such strange weather for this time of the year… it was unbearably hot just a few days ago,' she thought.

Shuddering, Antrice wrapped her shawl about herself tighter and walked over to the door to shut it again. 'What is going on today?' she wondered, crossing back over to knock on Zelda's door once more. Zelda would be expected at breakfast with her father, the King, in less than fifteen minutes. Still receiving no response, Zelda's lady-in-waiting raced back the few feet to her own room. Inside her room, she pulled back the carpet near her bed and retrieved a small wooden chest from beneath a loose stone in the floor. Fumbling with a key she kept around her neck, Antrice opened the box where she found a key to Zelda's room that was to be used only in emergencies.

Antrice raced back through the antechamber to Zelda's bedroom door. "Princess!" she yelled, pounding on the door a final time. There was such an ominous feeling in the air that Antrice felt it was almost palatable. These were supposed to be happy days! In just two days the joint expedition to Termina was to begin. "Forgive me, Princess, I am opening the door," Antrice announced, doing just that.

Upon opening the door, Antrice's eyes first found Zelda's bed in hope that the princess had merely overslept. But her bed barely looked slept in. Another gust of cold wind chilled Antrice and drew her attention to its source where her eyes found a sight that widened them in shock and concern. "Zelda?" she asked, forgetting to address her lady with her appropriate title. Seemingly staring out into the gloomy dark morning with dead eyes, Zelda stood before the open window of her room unmoving as both wind and rain assaulted her. Antrice was frozen by both the apparent despair and terrible beauty on display in front of her.

Despite the shards of rain piercing them, Zelda's beautiful blue eyes were unblinking as they seemingly looked into eternity. Her hair waved like a golden banner in the wind and her pale skin glistened in the small amount of light as her drenched nightgown clung to her pubescent body. "Princess?" Antrice entreated, but Zelda's attention was elsewhere, intent on some visage Antrice could not see, entranced by some voice Antrice could not hear.

With timid steps, Antrice walked over to her princess and placed both her hands on Zelda's small shoulders. She instinctively removed them a second later as Zelda's skin was ice cold to the touch. Steeling herself and putting her hands back, Antrice shook Zelda to gain her attention, but Zelda still did not respond. Truly afraid now, Antrice yelled Zelda's name several times before shouting a different name. "Impa! Impa! Something is wrong with Zelda!"

In her haste and concern, Antrice never noticed Zelda's triforce mark glowing hotly.

* * *

The atrium of the Forest Temple was a sharp contrast to the coldness of the stone interior. The sun glistened off the pond in the middle of the large open area and nurtured the soft green grass and ancient trees. If the Forest Temple was Saria's favorite place, this was Saria's favorite place in the Forest Temple. It was in this peaceful and gentle atmosphere that Saria found she could think best. Saria loved her fellow Kokiri, but they could be a bit demanding of her attention. While Mido may boast at being the leader of the Kokiri, it was Saria who everyone came to. It was a duty that Saria accepted gladly, but today she needed to be a little selfish… well maybe more than a little. 

"Everyone is asking about you," Saria heard a voice say. Laying on her stomach, an ancient text she gotten from the temple library in front of her, Saria looked up from her reading to see her fairy, Sira, floating towards her. "You've been in here all morning. The others are worried.

Sighing, Saria closed the book, a cloud of dust emanating from its yellowed pages. "I think… I almost have it, but there are a few things I'll need." The little girl stood up and and looked into the pale gray skies. The day seemed sad for some reason. "I wonder if he's okay?"

There was no need for Sira to wonder about to whom Saria was speaking of. "Navi would never let Link get into a situation he couldn't handle," Sira reassured her friend. "I'm sure he'll come back fine." Though there was something else that was bothering Sira and it showed on her lovely face.

The thought of Link's return always made Saria smile. "I can't wait for when he comes back! I should have everything done by then!" Saria enthused excitedly to Sira as the fairy came to sit on her shoulder. "Do you think you could see about getting these things for me?" Saria asked holding up a list of items that could not be found in the forest. Saria finally noticed Sira's sorrowed expression. "Is something the matter?"

"Why? Why haven't you asked me?" Sira inquired, carefully monitoring Saria's reaction to her question. Saria just smiled in response and Sira did the same.

"Some things we need to do for ourselves," Saria finally answered.

"You're perfect. Did you know that? You are just perfect!" Sira exclaimed. "We will always be together, you and I," she promised, hugging Saria's neck. Sira memorized the list. "It shouldn't be a problem to get these things."

Saria nodded. By the position of the sun, Saria guessed it was a little passed midday. The others were probably beside themselves with worry. "We best get back."

Nearing their home, Saria spotted several Kokiri waiting, with Mido at their head. Seeing Saria, he called and waved to her.

Saria returned the gesture, but before she ran to join them, she asked Sira one last question. "Sira?" she began unsurely. "Do you think I'm being selfish? Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?"

Sira shook her head and even laughed. "Well, I am certainly not in a position to judge you, but for what its worth; I don't think you're being selfish," replied Sira, wishing the two were still alone at the temple where they could really talk. "In fact, I think I can convince Navi to help us."

At that, Saria clapped her hands together in joy. "That would be perfect."

Sira lingered behind as Saria joined the other eternal children. "And in the end, it will take the power of Navi and I both to convince 'her' it's a good idea."

* * *

Antrice waited impatiently outside Zelda's room as the young princess was being attended to by Impa, which confused Antrice all the more. When she had first discovered Zelda standing catatonic next to her bedroom window being assailed by the wind and rain, Antrice had called out for Impa. 

While Antrice was Princess Zelda's Lady-in-waiting, Impa has served as the princess's nurse maid and de facto guardian ever since Zelda's mother had died during child birth. When Impa had arrived, Antrice had assumed Impa would summon the castle physician, but instead the sheikah woman ordered Antrice out of the room and told her to watch the door and let no one in.

Zelda needed a doctor, not some sheikah hocus pocus.

Inside the room, Impa looked deep into the vacant eyes of Princess Zelda to ensure that her pupils were even and that were no signs of injury. Finding none, the tall woman knelt down to examine the princess's hands. She had planned on reciting a spell to remove the magical masking of the Zelda's Triforce mark, but quickly realized that such actions were unnecessary. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed with the intensity of a blacksmith's forge.

Knowing of no way to subdue the power of artifact such as the Triforce, Impa simply sat down in the corner next to the window and waited for whatever business the Triforce had with the princess of Hyrule to finish. Hopefully, this did not mean Hyrule was in some sort of peril, but Impa couldn't help but feel that dark times were ahead. Could what was happening in Termina find its way to Hyrule? If that was the case…

Impa was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of something hitting the floor. "Zelda!" she shouted and rushed from her chair to the princess's side.

Zelda put a hand to her head and blinked several times to clear her vision. "I'm… alright," Zelda said dazedly and struggled to stand up. Impa quickly helped her princess to her feet. "I need to get dressed." Zelda exclaimed with a note of urgency. "We mustn't allow the Hero of Time to leave Hyrule."

"What? Why?" Impa asked. Perhaps her fears that trouble was approaching Hyrule were true. "Is something going to happen here that will require his aid?"

Zelda shook her head and broke from Impa's grasp. "There isn't time," Zelda explained and rushed from the room, grabbing a robe to cover herself as she ran through the door.

Antrice, her ear pressed to the door trying to hear the conversation inside, soon found herself on the floor as the door flung open and the princess burst through and out into the hall. "Princess?" Antrice queried worriedly. "What has happened?"

But Zelda didn't stop to answer her servant's calls, quickly leaving the antechamber and running past the guards outside her door. Impa too attempted to make her way past Antrice, but Antrice would have none of it.

"What's wrong!" What did you do to Princess Zelda?" Antrice demanded, her face red with anger. Most Hylians did not trust the few living sheikah, believing that the decline and fall of the shiekah race was due to their meddling with the will of the goddesses. Antrice was not exception to this. Grabbing the larger woman by the arm, Antrice would not allow her to go until she was satisfied that the sheikah witch hadn't done something to Zelda.

Internally, Impa moaned. She didn't have time for this nonsense. The sheikah woman muttered some words under her breath that Antrice didn't understand, but she did notice two of Impa's fingers begin to glow a pale yellow. Before Antrice could react, Impa reached out and touched the tips of her fingers to Antrice's temple. Zelda's Lady-in-waiting immediately slumped to the floor, unconscious. Though she didn't regret the action she had taken, Impa knew that there would be repercussions. The role of Lady-in-waiting to the princess of the land was no small position and was normally chosen by the King from among the daughters of Hyrule's noble class. 'What is done, is done,' the sheikah woman thought and existed the room in pursuit of Princess Zelda.

Impa was about to reach the column of stairs that would take her to the main hallway, when she heard Zelda's pleas coming from a room farther down the hall in the direction of the King's chambers.

"She must have gone to speak to her father," Impa realized aloud. Knowing that trying to force her way past the contingent of guards outside the King's room would be an act of suicide, Impa instead calmly walked up to them. "Is the Princess inside?" she asked them, knowing full well that she was.

"Uh," one of the guards began almost in surprise. Apparently, they had been more attentive to the conversation inside the room than their surroundings. "Yes, the Princess is currently speaking with the King."

Just as he confirmed what Impa already knew, Zelda's voice carried out into the hall, which was quite the achievement, considering the thickness of the wooden door. Though they all knew it was inappropriate, they couldn't help but listen in.

"But, Father," Zelda's voice could be heard begging. "You have to stop him."

Inside the room, the king gave his daughter a look that was a mixture of worry, disbelief and anger. "Zelda, now what are you saying? Order Sir Ananias to remain in Hyrule? How can you even suggest such a course of action?"

The look on her father's face tore at Zelda's heart, a feeling of dread and sorrow made all the worse by the fact that Zelda, herself, was not exactly sure what it was she was saying. Her eyes darted about the room and she wrung her hands in indecision on how to express her premonition into words. She was not used to not knowing what to do… what to say. Tears began to stream from her eyes. 'If I tell him my dream, he'll just think me mad! But the Hero must remain in Hyrule. He must!'

Seeing his daughter in such distress, cut through the king's bewilderment. He quickly reached out for and held her gently in his arms. "Zelda, please, just tell me what is going on. Why must Sir Ananias stay? Has something happened?" the king softly asked.

Zelda looked into the caring eyes of her father, searching for the answer to her unspoken question. Finding it, her eyes drifted to the corner of the room and she tried to put on a mask of calm and reason despite feeling the exact opposite. 'No matter what I say, you will not believe me.' Her eyes returned to her father. "I had a nightmare," she began finally. "It was quite terrifying. Hyrule, everything… was gone." She smiled. "But it was just a dream although it did disorient me so. I guess that I am just worried that whatever disasters that are plaguing Termina might find their way here." She turned to look out the window. "How could we defend ourselves from it without the Hero of Time?"

A bit of the anger the king had felt earlier returned. "We have survived quite well without him up to this point. Hyrule is not full of children." He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth and conciliatory words were soon on his lips, but Zelda interrupted him.

"I know, Father, as I said it was just a silly dream," she said before curtsying. "If you will excuse me, Father, my sleep was quite fitful and I would like to lie down."

Her father nodded and Zelda rose from her curtsey. As she reached the door, her father's voice stopped her momentarily. "I will have the castle physician prepare a sedative for you. All this talk of heroes and legends has gotten you out of sorts."

"Yes, Father," Zelda said with a nod and left the king's room.

Impa quickly moved from the doorway as she heard the princess approach the door. As it opened, Impa caught sight of Princess Zelda's expression and froze. The guards too marveled at the princess's demeanor. She had stormed into her father's room excited with a hint of fear, but now as she left and walked stately back toward her own room, she was the picture of calm determination.

"Ya know," one of the guards whispered to his companion. "I think the Princess could part the waters of Lake Hylia with the look she had just now."

"I know I wouldn't stand in her way," his colleague agreed.

Impa, who had heard the comments, could only nod her head in agreement as she followed in Zelda's wake.

* * *

"Should not he have been here by now?" Lord Saffran asked with growing impatience. It was the day before they were to depart on their return trip to Termina. All the supplies had been gathered and packed into the wagons. Their camp had been broken down, so they could proceed bright and early the following morning and the order of march had been laid out. All was in place except one vital piece. 

"He'll be here, when he gets here and then he'll be here," Narcissca explained nonsensically and leaning against a tall tree that stood a top the hill where their journey to Termina would begin. She was again wearing her white riding tunic, black leggings and silver bracers, on her waist a thin crescent shaped sword like weapon.

Saffran sighed knowing it was better not to probe her further along this line of questioning. Hoping to foster some kind of repore with the strange woman, Saffran changed the topic of conversation to another of his interests. "I have not seen your friend, Ivani recently. I hope she is well."

Narcissca paused from her surveillance of the Lost Woods and looked at Saffran knowingly. It was an expression that greatly unnerved the still young noble. "Find her attractive, do you?"

"No! ah… I mean…" Saffran stuttered with a growing blush. "Well, of course, she is quite beautiful that is I meant nothing untoward… I was merely inquiring about her absence."

Narcissca laughed lightly to herself. "No need to be ashamed or embarrassed. Ivani is quite pretty, not as pretty as me, but then no one is," Narcissca explained returning her attention to the woods. "She is currently running an errand for me, but you will undoubtedly see her again." Turning back to Saffran again, she looked him up and down as if measuring his worth. "You're a fairly attractive human male; you have my permission to court her."

Now Saffran was truly embarrassed. "I… that is…"

"Want me to put in a good word for you?"

Saffran placed his hand to his mouth to cover his cough. "Uh, shouldn't this guide of yours be here by now? We wished to leave at daybreak tomorrow morn," Saffran asked changing the subject from his crush.

"Patience," a new voice said entering the conversation. Lord Saffran turned to see Princess Sol walking up to them, looking far more relaxed than Saffran thought he had a right to be. "If Lady Narcissca says that he will be here, then he will be here."

Upon hearing Prince Sol's vote of confidence for her, Narcissca almost let out a sarcastic laugh, but instead just smiled and returned to her vigil of the woods as Prince Sol returned to his tent. Saffran was quite certain now that Narcissca had done something to Prince Sol… bewitched him somehow. Recalling the events at Hyrule Castle when they first arrived, Saffran concluded she had most likely done something similar to the Hylian minister and his guards.

Walking back to his horse and mounting the saddle, Saffran thought worriedly about what this would mean. He turned his gaze to Narcissca as she stood next to the tree on the hill. She was again looking down the path that… if he recalled correctly… led to the very lost woods they would have to navigate if they were to return to Termina.

Thinking back to their conversation, which caused him to blush lghtly, Narcissca's personality had seemed to do a complete reverse. Not the hardened female warrior that he had first met, looking at her now she resembled nothing if a flighty, overly excitable child waiting for some favorite idol of hers. "Who are you really, Narcissca?" Saffran wondered aloud. 'Are you going to jeopardize the mission?'

"What is it, Lord Saffran?"

Interrupted from his thoughts by the voice of his princess, Saffran quickly dismounted from his horse and bowed. He momentarily hesitated whether or not to burden Princess Jylene with his doubts concerning Lady Narcissca.

"Is it Lady Narcissca and that woman Ivani? You doubt that their man will show? Or that he will be able to lead us home?" Jylene queried, voicing some of her own doubts. "I must admit, there is something strange about her," Jylene further ventured, coming to stand beside Lord Saffran and looking toward Narcissca. "She had seemed most eager to find the Hero of Time, but now that we have found him, she is quite petulant towards him."

Saffran rose from his bow, thinking of the point the princess had just raised. Keeping his own doubts about Sir Faron Ananias to himself, he instead spoke of Narcissca. "I am not entirely sure we should place our trust in her or her companions, Milady."

Princess Jylene sighed. "I thought all our troubles would have lifted once we found Sir Faron, but alas our position is still so precarious." The doubt lifted from her young face and was replaced by determination. "We have little choice but to rely on Narcissca's man for now, but watch both of them carefully, Lord Saffran for the slightest betrayal. Too much is riding on our mission. Failure is death for our dear Termina."

"Yes, Princess," Saffran said with another bow.

Princess Jylene turned to leave, but paused. "Perhaps you should share your suspicions with the Hero of Time. Sir Faron can surely deal with any mischief she has planned.

Saffran brightened immediately, having forgotten that they now had the hero of legend as an ally. "Of course, I will seek his counsel."

"Yes, after all, he will be the future king of Termina if all goes well."

Saffron was not sure if he heard a note of melancholy in the princess's voice as she said that, but he had little time to think about it as he and Princess Jylene heard the most girlish and childlike scream.

"He's here! He's here!" Narcissca enthused and ran down from the small hill she had stood watch on.

At a more sedate pace, Saffran and Jylene came to stand on the perch Narcissca had just abandoned. From their new vantage point, they watched Lady Narcissca run towards three men and a young child on horseback. Their guide had finally arrived.

"Finally!" Narcissca yelled and ran towards the four horses. She didn't know who the three men in the lead were and quite frankly, she didn't care. The whole of her attention was on the young boy and equally young horse. So much so that she was completely unprepared when they ignored her and rode on past.

"Welc…" she almost shouted out as Link on Epona approached, but he was talking to the young bearded man to his right and didn't notice her, a fact that didn't sit well with Narcissca at all.

"Oh boy," Navi sighed, noticing Narcissca's rising ire. 'Nothing to do about it now,' she thought turning her attention back to the conversation between Link and Tier.

"I appreciate the thought, Tingle, but you really didn't have to come out all this way just to see me off," Link said, hoping that was the _only_ reason the young noble had followed him. The pack and satchels Tier's horse and those of his men carried were giving him a very bad feeling.

"Nonsense! Utter nonsense, we don't spend nearly enough time in each other's company, kindred spirits such as us. Ah! If only I were a fairly like Navi, I could spend every waking moment with you!" Tier didn't notice both Navi and Link visibly pale. "Besides, I would like to see that small trinket of mine at work, not to mention the trivial matter of payment."

Navi's glow turned red. "If you think Link is going to pay that extortionist price, you can think again. Who would pay twenty thousand rupees for a stupid compass! Besides, originally you said it was going to be fifteen!"

Tier looked positively hurt. "You wound me, Dear Navi! Wound me gravely. This stupid compass as you poetically put it, is rumored to be one of the great treasures of an ancient warrior god. Supposedly, it can guide a person back to any place they have been to previously. Any place you can picture in your mind, the compass can lead you to it. With this 'worthless' compass, it is impossible to get lost." Tier pulled back on the reins of his horse. It looked as though tears were forming in his eyes. "Its quite priceless, yet for the sake of our friendship, I was willing to part with it… sniff sniff But do you appreciate it?" He covered his face with his hands and his two guards pulled their horses along side to console him.

"There, there, Master Inglez, it will be alright," Anston consoled, patting his employer gently on the back.

"I thought I was helping," Tier got out between sobs. "But Link hates me!"

"No, Sir, I'm sure young Link admires you greatly."

Tier looked up with hope in his eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, but you don't have to take my word for it. Isn't that right, young Master Link?"

Link looked at Anston aghast and then at the teary eyed face of Tingle and sighed. "You've always been a great help…"

"If not expensive," Navi interjected quietly.

"…To me and Navi in our quests. And I appreciate your finding the compass. I don't know how we would reach Termina without it," Link finished in a dead pan voice.

"But we're still not paying twenty thousand rupees… twelve tops!" Navi added.

"Because Link and I are so close… I can see parting with it for seventeen."

"Fourteen and I'll tell you when Link's birthday is," haggled the small fairy.

"Done!" Tier agreed enthusiastically and stuck out his empty palm. His reaction was like that of a child told he was getting his most desired toy.

'Well, at least she saved me six thousand rupees,' Link thought, grabbing a bag of gems from his pack. Sorting and then counting out the proper amount, he handed over payment to Tier, who quickly passed it on to one of his men.

"…And?" Tier asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah," Navi recalled and whispered a date in Tier's ear. "Keep that info to yourself. Link doesn't like a big fuss," Navi advised, though she knew it was falling on deaf ears.

Tier giggled. "Oh, that's not too far off! I need to think of the appropriate gift," he thought aloud. He next looked at Link sidelong before riding a few paces off, not wanting Link to hear his deliberations. His two retainers quickly followed.

When Tier was out of earshot, Link turned to Navi. "I don't even know when my birthday is, how dud you know what to tell Tier."

The fairy shrugged. "I just picked a date, who cares?" Noticing an angry Narcissca storming her way over, Navi retreated to inside Link's hat. Narcissca was difficult to reason with when she was in a good mood. Talking to her when she was upset was a waste of time.

"How dare you ignore me!"

Link turned in the direction of the admonishment to see a tan skinned woman with jet black hair, wearing a white tunic and black leggings. "Huh?" was all Link was able to say before Tier came to his defense.

Tier interposed his mount between Link on Epona and Narcissca, which only infuriated the mysterious woman all the more. "Who is this weird and distastefully dressed woman, Link? Surely, she isn't an acquaintance of yours?" Tier asked incredulously.

"What!" Narcissca yelled and balled her hands into fists. Their argument was beginning to attract the attention of the soldiers who were looking for something to relieve them of their boredom.

"This is going to be some trip," Navi bemoaned, but no one heard her.

"Why don't you put those things away," Tier said indicating Narcissca's exposed cleavage with a dismissive wave of his hand. "No one here is interested."

"Oh boy," Navi commented underneath Link's hat.

Link too knew that Tier didn't get along with women at all, though he couldn't fathom the reason why. And usually, the prettier the girl, the ruder Tier would become.

"You're cute," Narcissca began to Tier in an angered voice. "But you're not that cute. I suggest you leave!" Her hands which she had balled into fist began to dimly glow, but no one noticed.

"He will do no such thing!" a new voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Lord Saffran, Princess Jylene, Sir Rami and Sir Ananeas approach. Seeing Link, Gram Rami literally pulled the young Hylian off Epona by the arm, while the others were busy greeting a puzzled Tier Inglez.

"What did you do to Paige, boy?" Gram asked angrily. "Since she met you, she's been having terrible nightmares and hasn't been herself." He violently shook the small boy in an attempt to force an answer to his question. "You've put her under some damned Korkiri spell, haven't you?"

Gram Rami wasn't on Navi's favorite person list to begin with and his current actions were bringing him dangerously close to a confrontation with the diminutive fairy. "If you don't do something about that man, Link, I will!" Navi bristled glowing red.

Link was at a lost as to how to handle the situation, but as events progressed the decision was taken out of his hands. Gram Rami's attention was so focused on Link that he didn't notice the weapon at his throat until it began to cut into hi flesh. Luckily for Gram, Link was not so blinded by emotions. With his free hand, Link knocked the knife from Narcissca's hand.

While this was occurring, Tier was suffering from a vastly kinder greeting. Lord Saffran ran up to Tier and heartily shook his hand. "Hello, my name is Lord Seifert Saffran. I can not tell you enough what an indispensable service you are providing to the people of Termina. If there is anything that I can do to assist you?"

Tier was certain this man was mistaking him for Link, but Tier was hardly one to turn down a propositioning young man. Using the grip from their handshake, Tier pulled Saffran into a tight embrace. "I'm sure if we put our heads together we could think of due compensation, but you must know that my heart will always belong to another. The name is Tier Inglez, a humble merchant and entrepreneur," Tier said as a way of introduction, rubbing Saffran's back the entire time. "You can call me Tier, if you like," Tier finished, blowing his last words into Saffran's ear.

Saffran broke loose from Tier's grip and jumped back as if bit by a snake. Princess Jylene tried to stifle a giggle by placing a hand over her mouth. "An interesting fellow you have met here, Lord Saffran."

Saffran resisted the urge of hiding behind his princess. This man, Tier, was unnerving. But, if his name was Tier, where was the man, Link, who would lead them to Termina. "Are either of you two men, Link?" Saffran asked the two men with Tier. He was beginning to worry that their departure would be delayed further.

The two men shook their heads and Tier laughed out loud. "Haha, them? Link? Hahaha, they're barely competent, but they're pretty enough." Tier ran a hand through his hair and told his men to secure a wagon and prepare for the journey to Termina. Saffran was surprised that Tier would say something like that in front of them. When they left Tier continued. "Link is on an entirely different level. Entirely different," he turned to look in the direction Link and Navi had gone and frowned. "What this?"

* * *

Antrice was just picking herself up off the floor, an indignant scowl on her face, when she heard the soldiers outside the door to the antechamber greet Princess Zelda and open the door. "Thank the Goddesses," Antrice said releasing a relieving breath. She then noticed Zelda's serious expression. Something was still very wrong. "Princess?" 

"Antrice," Zelda said barely acknowledging her servant before entering her bedroom. Her father was certain to be true to his word and send the castle physician. She had precious little time.

Antrice, abandoning etiquette and protocol, followed Zelda into her room without asking for permission. Zelda, however, was so involved in her preparations that she either didn't notice or didn't care. Zelda threw two satchels, one small and one large, onto the bed before going to her wardrobe and dragging out a large locked wooden box. Taking a key from under her bed, Zelda used it to open the box, revealing a stash of cloths… very unlikely clothes.

Before Antrice could ask what was going on, Impa appeared behind her in the doorway.

"You plan on convincing Sir Ananias to stay in Hyrule on your own," Impa stated as a matter of fact, not even bothering to make it seem like a question.

"What?" Antrice interrupted confused. She looked quickly out the room's window. It was still overcast outside, but the midday bells could be heard tolling the hour. "Sir Faron Ananias has no doubt departed for Termina by now."

Zelda quickly stuffed the clothes in the larger bag. "Which is why… I do not have time to explain." She paused from her work long enough to meet Antrice's worried eyes with her own. "Please, Antrice, I need you to trust me right now."

"Uh," Antrice began, when Impa spoke again.

"I'll ready an appropriate mount. Meet me at the stables; I know how we can get past the gate unnoticed."

"Yes," Zelda replied. "Thank you."

"Like you wouldn't go even without my assistance," Impa retorted before exiting.

"Does the King know you are leaving the castle?" Antrice asked, knowing that something wasn't right.

"I would imagine that is the last thing he would allow at the present time," Zelda answered. "I expect the castle physician to come through that door any second to give me a sleeping aid."

Right now, Antrice thought that a wise course of action for the king to take. "Princess…"

"Just trust me. I do this for the sake of Hyrule," Zelda explained. She was now dressed in plain dirt brown pants and an equally drab shirt. Tying the small satchel around her waste against her left hip, and the larger on to her back, Zelda moved toward the window.

Not knowing whether to argue with her mistress or run and tell the king, Antrice hoped that Zelda's missing of a minor detail would end this madness. "How do you plan on leaving the castle and reaching the stables? Surely someone will see you and inform the King."

To that Zelda smiled and clasped her hands together momentarily blinding Antrice with a flash of light. When she could see again she caught glimpse of Zelda jumping out of her bedroom window. Screaming the princess's name, Antrice rushed over to the window, but saw no trace of the princess. 'At least she hadn't fallen to her death,' Antrice thought as her knees gave out and she slid against the wall down to the floor. The sounds of the guards rushing to answer her scream filled the room, but Antrice could not hear their entreaties. Her mind was elsewhere. 'That light must have played tricks on me,' Antrice thought, her hand shielding her eyes. 'I could have sworn the Princess's eyes became red.'

* * *

After convincing her husband earlier in the morning that she was fine and that it was okay for him to depart on his journey to Termina, Paige Rami found herself once again at the center market. She was hopeful that perhaps some incense would help her to sleep tonight. Despite the brave face she had given Gram, Paige dreaded sleeping alone tonight. 

Paige had just left the apothecary's shop front, when she noticed a small ruckus approaching toward her. Ruckus probably wasn't the right word, but apparently someone had captured the attention of the men in the square.

Oh, how she hated coming into town and if anyone else had asked her she would have refused immediately and without question. Everyone always stared at her here! She didn't like the attention at all as it made her self conscious. She paused to look at her reflection in the bakery shop window. 'I don't see what so different about me. I look Hylian enough,' the young woman thought comparing her look to the women scowling at her inside the bakery. She was of average height, maybe a bit shorter than most. Her skin lacked the honey glazed of some, but was not that pale. 'Maybe it's my hair?' she wondered, patting the large green ponytails she wore on each side of her head. She wore her hair parted in the middle, and her bangs long to the point that they covered her eyes depending on how she canted her head. "It's not that different," she said comparing it to the flat easy to maintain style most of the peasant girls wore. The women continued to look at her with contemptuous eyes while most men couldn't look away. In addition to her physical allure, there was something mystical about her.

She turned from her reflection and pulled at the wide v neck of the vestment she wore. It looked like a small coat and barely reached her midriff. Normally, it would have been worn with some kind of light shirt underneath. But the young woman wore none, leaving her taut stomach clearly visible and just two buttons straining against her enormous bust. Pulling the cloth away from her hot skin, she fanned herself with her free hand, revealing a scandalous amount of cleavage. "It's so humid today! I can't wait to get back and take a nice bath," she complained, walking toward the apothecary's shop. "Let's see, she wanted me to get some dragon root," the young woman mentally recalled the list of items she was to retrieve. She was so focused in her thoughts that she almost bumped into Paige Rami.

"Oops, sorry!" the young woman apologized, dodging the unmoving Paige Rami at the last second. "Didn't see you there." She took a step closer to Paige, completely invading the older looking woman's personal space. She put one hand to Paige's cheek and kissed the corner of Paige's lips. "By way of an apology," the girl explained with a wink before entering the apothecary's shop.

The woman's flirtatious behavior towards another woman no less caused a small frenzy to break out in front of the store front. People pressed up against the shop's window to see the strange girl browse around the shop, the wizened apothecary speaking to her knowingly.

"Who is she? That woman with Paige Rami?" someone asked.

"Probably a harlot with that manner of dress."

A large number of the men present thought 'If only that is true.' Perhaps her fees were reasonable? More than a few began to rummage through their coin purses.

"I saw her once before," a shopkeeper spoke up. "It was a couple of summers ago. She came into my store looking for a wood carving knife. She has such a melodious voice. It was like listening to a song," he recalled bewitched.

Paige Rami barely listened to the crowds ramblings. That woman… She knew that woman. A hate filled Paige's heart. That day! That day… that woman was there. All those years ago!

"So what mischief are you up to today?" the apothecary asked, her eyes not fooled a bit by the woman appearance.

The woman did not turn to look at apothecary, but continued to sniff and touch whatever she could get her fingers on like a small child. "Mischief? Me? You must have me confused with another. I am the picture of propriety," the mystery girl insisted.

"Oh! And what was that just outside my shop?"

If the old woman was expecting the girl to blush, she was wrong. The girl cocked her hip and winked in the old woman's direction. "I was just saying hello to cute young girl. Are you jealous?" A curious child one moment, a seductress the next.

"I guess we're all young compared to one such as you. And ever the flirt, it must run in your kind's blood," the old woman theorized.

"You speak such nonsense, Keera. I am quite spoken for," she said with a bite of playful anger. "Now where do you keep the dragon root? My sweet mistress beckons."

The old woman nodded and headed into a back room. Just as she left the front door of the shop burst open. "You!" Paige shouted furious. "You killed my sister!" Paige grabbed whatever she could get her hands on and threw it in the woman's direction.

"What?" the green haired woman said startled. She put up her hands to defend against the onslaught of jars and pouches. "I haven't killed anybody, you loon!" Finally, she was forced to duck behind the counter.

The noise brought out the old woman, Keera from the back room. "What's going on out here!" Keera shouted. Her shop was a mess with broken bottles and split powders everywhere. She looked to see Paige Rami being restrained by some of the townsfolk and the green haired girl hiding behind the counter.

"Paige? What's going on?" Keera asked.

Paige just glared at the green haired woman. The rational part of Paige knew that people were unlikely to believe her reason for attacking that witch. It took all the control she had but she calmed herself down. Seeing on how they no longer had to restrain her, the men holding her loosened their grip.

Knowing Paige as she did and knowing the person Paige's glare was directed at, Keera guessed who was at fault. "Sira, what did you do to this woman?" Keera admonished.

With an incredulous look, Sira stood up from her hiding place. "Me! All I did was kiss her on the cheek. That's no cause to get homicidal," Sira argued, glaring back at Paige. Now that she really looked at the woman, Sira recognized Paige as the woman that had been found in the Lost Woods. 'Still doesn't explain why she's made at me,' Sira thought confused, though there was something else familiar about that woman.

"What's all this now?" the local constable asked, making his way through the crowd.

"She was saying something about her sister being murdered?" someone claimed pointing to Paige.

"I didn't know she had a sister."

"She had an older sister, but she died in a fire when they were both children."

"She's a witch!" Paige finally accused.

Sira was not used to being insulted. Being quite proud of her looks, she took particular offense at being called a witch. "Who's a witch!" Sira fumed jumping over the counter. Upon landing, something fell from her knee length pants and rolled along the floor toward the crowd. It was a bottle of perfume.

"Hey! That's from my shop!"

"Oops," Sira said innocently. Despite getting caught red handed, Sira didn't seem the least bit remorseful. "What! It's not as if I could pay for any of it. Money doesn't grow on trees you know," she said glibly and winked again at Keera.

"So you're a thief and a witch!" Paige pronounced.

"And how exactly am I a witch!"

"Paige hasn't been right since she got lost in the fairy wood the other day," a voice whispered to the constable. The man nodded and moved toward Sira.

"You may not be a witch, but you're definitely a thief. Come with me," he ordered, grabbing the woman by the arm and leading her toward the door. "I'm taking you before the magistrate."

"Enjoy manhandling me while you can, Big boy. I know it's the highlight of your life," Sira quipped, awarding her captor with a seductive if condescending look. 'I don't have time for this,' Sira thought. 'But I shouldn't do anything in such a public place. I'll have to wait until I have a little more privacy.' The corner of Sira's mouth turned up into a smirk. It was seen by both Keera and Paige.

"Don't do anything permanent to them, Sira! Behave yourself!" the apothecary, Keera, pleaded to the retreating group.

"What could a mere slip of a girl like me do?" Sira commented back.

Keera shook her head at the strange girl as she was led away, then she noticed Paige and began to worry. "Paige."

Paige ignored Keera and continued to watch Sira as she was led down the street.

"Paige!"

Paige turned to look at the apothecary, but only for a moment. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she finally tore her attention away from the witch, Sira.

"Paige," Keera began compassionately. "I don't know what your involvement with Sira is, but its best you forget about her."

"FORGET?" Paige turned on Keera angered, wrenching the woman's hand from her shoulder.

Keera didn't attempt to hold Paige back physically again. "Sira isn't a witch, Paige. She's more dangerous than that. She thinks you're cute so she been tolerant with you, but she has a limit. She and her sister aren't evil, but they don't have the same set of mores that we Hylians do."

"So she has a sister too," Paige thought aloud.

"I've already said too much about them and I am honored bound to say no more. Just let her be." With her piece said, Keera went about cleaning up her wrecked shop.

Paige paused considering Keera's advice, but in the end she couldn't heed it. She owed it to her sister. A few paces behind Sira and the constable, Paige followed with a dark expression. Everyone thought she was suffering from the curse of Kokiri forest, but Paige had never been more certain about anything in her life. That woman, Sira, had caused her sister's death.

* * *

_Long ago... _

_Paige's eyes opened for the third time that night. She was too excited to sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked over to her big sister, Sarah. Tomorrow, Sarah would teach her how to play the flute! The combination of her excitement and the glass of water she had before bed, proved too much for five year old Paige._

_Just as she emerged from the outhouse, little Paige noticed a strange glow in the air. She looked up to her bedroom window and saw someone sitting on the window ledge, looking into the room. Paige was momentarily frozen by the sight. It was a woman with two large ponytails and the dress she wore seemed to be the source of the glow in the night air. It had been hot that night so the windows and shutters were open and Paige became frightened when she saw the ethereal woman enter her bedroom._

_"Sarah!" Paige shouted and ran back inside. As fast as she could she ran up the stairs and to her bedroom door. What she saw next both filled her with wonder and dread._

_Her sister slept peacefully unaware of the woman hovering over top her bed. She didn't stir when the woman began to run her hand through her soft brown hair, humming the tune Sarah had played on her flute in the forest earlier in the day. Paige could clearly see the soft green glow that surrounded the woman and matched the color of her hair. Paige also noted that it was with unmistakable affection that the strange woman looked upon Sarah and caressed her face._

_"W…who…who are you?" the child stuttered out both afraid and curious. At first the woman didn't answer, the whole of her attention on the sleeping Sarah. Paige got up the courage to ask a second time. Light violet eyes turned to look at Paige and the woman smiled warmly._

_"My… you're a cute little girl," the woman said in a voice that nearly sang the words as much as spoke them. The woman's attention then returned to the sleeping Sarah. "Not as cute as your sister, but then, no one is." The woman floated closer down to Sarah to the point that she was just a breath away. "You don't belong here, little one," the woman said in a quiet voice to the still Sarah. "This world doesn't suit one such as you."_

_"Leave my sister alone!" Paige began to shout, but the woman ignored her. It was as if at that moment, Sarah was all the woman could see or hear. "I said, LEAVE SARAH ALONE!" But her child yells were for naught and when she saw the woman kiss Sarah's forehead, Paige ran out the room to fetch her father._

_Their parents' room was just the next room down and it was strange that they hadn't awoken already. Little Paige threw the door to their room open and it slammed hard against the adjoining wall, but otherwise the room was deathly silent. "Papa?" Paige called out running toward where she knew her parents' bed to be. It was difficult to see with the moonlight barely passing through the window's curtains and as a result Paige tripped on a shoe and tumbled forward. She landed hard at the side of her parents' bed. "Papa!" she screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face._

_Finally, a figure on the bed moved and a feminine voice called out to Paige. "Paige, Honey, what's the matter? Is it a bad dream?" her mother' sleep heavy voice asked._

_Paige's tears changed from ones of fear to tears of relief at hearing her mother's voice."Sarah, you have to help Sarah!" Paige entreated._

_"Sarah?" her mother asked, fully awake. "What's wrong with Sarah?"_

_Paige was about to tell her a strange woman was in her room when they both heard something fall to the floor and a door slam shut. Now it was Paige's mother who began to worry. "dear," she said, shaking her husband awake. "Dear something's wrong in Sarah's room!"_

_"What?" the father asked groggily._

_"Something…" she began, but the unmistakable smell of smoke filling the air interrupted her._

_Even in the haze of sleep, the father recognized the heavy smell and instantly awakened. He jumped out of bed and ran to his eldest daughter's room. As soon as he entered the hall, he could feel the heat in the air, hear the crackle and pop of the fire and see the smoke billowing from beneath the closed door._

_At the sound of a gasp, the father turned to see his wife holding their youngest in her arms. Fear and horror was etched on her face. "Get out of the house and go next door. If we can get some help, it may not be too late to save the house. I'm going to get Sarah."_

_His wife nodded to him and moved past the girls' door. She paused when she reached the stairs and turned to see her husband attempt to open Sarah's door. Sarah's father abandoned all pretense of caution and rammed the door with his shoulder. On his second attempt, the wood yielded and he tumbled head long into the room. Immediately, he screamed and crawled back out covered in flames._

_"Go!" Paige's mother ordered her. "Run outside." Seeing her youngest pause in fright, the mother continued angrily. "GET OUTSIDE!" She then ran to her husband and tried to help him pat out the flames that ate at his night clothes. The mother spared a glance into the room and choked back a sob. Sarah's bed was an inferno of flames and she wouldn't have been able to set a foot in the room do to the ferocity of the flames._

_Outside, Paige Rami looked up to the room she had shared with her sister, as flames roared from the window. She continued to watch numbly as her mother emerged helping her father to safety, but there was no sign of Sarah._

_A neighbor ran up to them, while others started to form a bucket line from the well. "Anyone left inside?" the neighbor asked._

_"My little girl, Sarah…"_

_Before anyone else could decide to brave the flames to rescue the Sarah, the roof began to collapse and the fire spread unnaturally quickly after that leveling the rest of the house to the ground. The flames had burned so hot that even the cast iron stove in the kitchen began to warp and deform._

_And her sister, Sarah was gone. The only thing they could find was the silver flute she had received as a birthday gift. Her body reduced to ash_.

* * *

Paige recalled the horrible night as she followed Sira being taken to the magistrate building. It had taken quite a bit of talking, but Paige convinced the jailor to let her speak with the woman being held. Thankfully, the man had been a friend of Gram. 

"Just five minutes, Paige. The magistrate will be here in about an hour, so keep it civil.'

"I just want to talk to her," Paige assured the jailor. The magistrate building was a two floor building, located in the center of town. It was built in such a way, that a majority of the first floor was underground. Only a thin line of windows, far too small for even a child to slip through, near the floor's ceiling provided any natural light to the rooms. The second floor housed a number of administrative offices, while the first floor was used mostly by the constable. In one of the corners of the bottom floor, was a reinforced room with only a small porthole for a window and a barred door. It was here that prisoners were kept before they were either taken before the magistrate or to a proper jail. In this room, Sira sat on a small wooden bench looking at the light coming through the small window and humming a familiar tune. On hearing footsteps, Sira turned toward the bars. "Come to keep me company?" Sira asked with a jovial smile. "If so, it will have to be another time, I was about to leave."

"What was the song you were humming?" Paige asked.

"Actually, it doesn't have a name and I don't do it justice. You should hear my love play it. " Sira explained, smiling at Paige before returning her attention to the sliver of light in the room. "I really should get back."

'Doesn't have a name? That's what Link said before…' Just looking at Sira filled Paige with anger, but despite the rage she was feeling inside, her outside demeanor was calm. "You said you were planning to leave? How exactly do you plan to do that?" Paige asked with a note of amusement. She pulled up a chair and continued. "The bars are locked and not even a child could fit through that window.'

"I am not a woman without means," Sira claimed confidently. "I was just about to leave when you showed up as a matter of fact."

"With your magic?" Paige asked plainly.

This surprised Sira. Did this woman suspect what she really was? "What makes you say that?" Sira asked, coming to stand before the bars. Paige was a good deal taller than Sira, but when the woman came to stand in front of Paige, a chill of fear ran down Paige's spine. Though usually warm and inviting, Sira's violet eyes could be quite cold.

Paige refused to be intimidated by this murderer. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Sira double blinked. 'Does she mean in the forest?'

Seeing how Sira wasn't about to answer, Paige continued. "Well, I remember you. You haven't aged at all in over twenty-five years."

Now, Sira was really puzzled. "Twenty-five years?"

Paige lunged forward and violently gripped the bars caging Sira. For her part, Sira did not react, instead she kept wondering what it was that this woman was angry about. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you in our bedroom. You started that fire! You killed Sarah!"

Paige watched with a note of satisfaction as Sira's eyes widened in recognition. "You're her sister!" Sira leaned in closer to see if she could spot a resemblance. "You've aged…"

"Yes, I have. That was a gift you wouldn't permit Sarah."

'Gift? Silly, silly girl.' Sira reached through the bars and patted Paige on the shoulder. "It's not your fault. We can't all be special. No need to become upset over it," Sira said in sympathy. She then let out an exaggerated breath. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. I would hate to have such a cute girl not like me," Sira teased, winking at Paige.

Anger battled with embarrassment, as Paige had never had a woman flirt with her before. "So, you think I killed your sister and burned down your home?" Sira asked looking out the small window again, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I know that you did!" Paige fumed. She picked up the stool she had been sitting on and hurled it at the bars, smashing it to pieces.

Sira turned to look at Paige, her violet eyes glowing dimly in the dark. "Yes, I did burn down your home," Sira admitted in a solemn voice. "I thought it poetic… the symbolism of it and it did serve a purpose." Her voice grew quiet. "And you should forget about Sarah, she no longer exists."

"I can't forget!"

The room began to darken further, despite it still being early evening outside. It was as if something was consuming the light in Sira's cell. "I can not begrudge you that. I could never forget her either."

Paige recognized the emotion in Sira's voice as she spoke of Sarah. It was love, just like that night all those years ago. Paige was again confused and as she became surrounded in darkness, frightened. Was she going to burn down this building too? Then a strange sound entered her ears. Sira was singing.

Her voice was soft and intoxicating and Paige couldn't help but relax upon hearing it. "What're…doing…to…me?" Paige asked, as her knees gave out and she slumped to the ground. 'Why am I so tired?' She struggled to keep her eyes open and see what Sira was doing in her cell. Paige thought she could still see Sira's violet eyes glowing in the dark, but there was only one light now… and it seemed green instead of violet. Stranger still, it rose into the darkness, higher and higher.

Paige could follow it no more as her eyes closed in sleep. Her last thought was where had she seen that ball of light before.

* * *

Link was now free of Gram and was weary of the woman. Though he couldn't place the feeling, there was something not quite right about her. Despite his feeling he didn't think that either of the two were much of a threat, so he left his sword in its sheath. "Everyone needs to calm down," Link began. "We're all friends here." 

"Tell that to the Hylian," Narcissca spat, putting her knife away.

"Yeah, Link," Navi agreed, coming out from beneath Link's hat. "She was only trying to help you against that lunatic." The small fairy glared in Gram's direction.

In fact, Gram noticed a lot of looks in his direction. Not only were the Termina soldiers looking at him with something approaching contempt, but even his own men were looking at him as if he had gone mad. He realized that his outburst was damaging the still new diplomatic relations with Termina. The two sides new little of each other and his actions weren't going to make the Hylians look any better.

"What's wrong with you?" Sir Faron asked his colleague. "If you are not fit to make this journey, then say so now. The King will not look kindly on any of us if this mission fails before it even begins," the newly found Hero of Time said to his fellow knight.

"What is going on?" Saffran asked as well. "You three look as though you are about to gnaw out each others throats." Saffran looked accusingly at Narcissca. He knew that she had to be at the root of it all. "Would someone care to explain?"

Knowing that he was at fault, or at least that it looked that way, Gram stepped forward. "I apologize. Its just that I, the boy, Link, have some prior history."

Princess Jylene and Lord Saffran both wore equal expressions of shock and wonder. "Are you saying that this is the man… uh… boy, who is going to lead our return to Termina?" Saffran wondered aloud.

"Didn't you say that a page dressed in green was scene in Clocktowne?" Princess Jylene whispered to Saffran. "Could this be him? If so, he would be able to give us further information on the Hero of Time."

Saffran nodded and he and the princess began to approach Link when two riders approached from the direction of the castle. The Hylians instantly recognize one of the riders as Impa, the shiekah woman. The second was a mystery to most of them, but Narcissca, Navi and Link knew the sheikah "boy".

Link tried valiantly to keep from laughing, but failed miserably and his fairy soon joined him. For her part, Narcissca didn't know what was so funny about that _girl_ being here though it was not unexpected. Still if Link thought her laughable, that was more than enough to bring a triumphant smile to Narcissca's face.

Impa and her charge rode up to the group and dismounted. "My name is Impa Sheizare and I am an advisor to the king and guardian of the princess. This is my nephew, Sheik. As I have some time off from my official duties we would like to be of some assistance. Both of us are quite good hunters and trackers and would like to accompany you on your journey."

"We will gladly accept all the aid we can," Saffran said in welcome. He waved to one of his men. "He will lead you to our lead scout," he began to say, before he remembered what is was they were discussing before the two shiekahs arrived. "Wait, before that." He turned to Link, who was still trying his best not to fall to the ground in a fit of laughter. Saffran frowned, was this really the person who would lead them to Termina. "You, there," he called in Link's direction. "Your name is Link?"

Too soon for him to speak, Link just nodded. Navi had slightly more control, although the miniature Shiek was funny to her too. She decided that she would have to speak for the both of them until Link could contain his mirth. "Ahem… Yes, this is Link and I am Navi. You'll have to forgive us. Its an inside joke," she explained.

Princess Jylene stepped forward with wide eyes. "Forgive my staring," she began. "But I've never seen a true live fairy, before."

"Does that mean you've seen fake dead ones before?" Navi quipped and Link lost all control and burst out in loud laughter. He was soon joined by Tingle and Narcissca, both of whom were just happy to see Link happy.

Saffran's frown deepened. Were they ridiculing the princess? This mission was too serious to rely on people who weren't capable of serious discourse. Jylene on the other hand was happy to be around people who weren't afraid to be themselves around her. "Haha, Noo," she drawled in mirth. "I have not met any fairies before, alive nor dead."

"Are you sure?" Navi asked seeming to hint at something.

The princess double blinked. "Well. Yes, I am quite certain as I would surely remember. We believe that when a young woman sees a fairy before her sixteenth birthday, she is guaranteed a long life of love and prosperity." She held out her hand and Navi not being shy took her cue to perch upon it. It was difficult to make out Navi's features with the strength of the glow surrounding her, but Jylene could see the fairy had the figure of a young woman and was quite slim and curvaceous. "What a good omen, for us! And for me especially, now I am assured a life long love."

"A fascinating lore," commented Tier. "Here in Hyrule, opinions on fairies vary greatly. Some believe that fairies are a sign of good luck as you do. Others see them as tricksters who put curses on people and are rumored to steal children and cause the death of livestock. And still others see them as little more than bugs. No offense intended Navi."

"None taken," Navi assured. "I know quite a few fairies who don't think to highly of Hylians either."

"And what do you think of fairies, Link?" Narcissca asked.

Link looked at the woman who was staring at him intently for a moment before answering. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Navi or Tael or the Great Fairies," Link said with a shrug of his shoulders. "They've always been a big help to me, so I guess I like them well enough."

"Just like?" Narcissca asked with a cryptic smile.

Link was confused. What was she asking? He wasn't given time to answer as a ball of red flew in front of his face. "Didn't I say not to mention _HER_ in front of me?" Navi warned angrily. "You have no tact!"

"Great Fairy?" Tier asked. The lores of Hyrule had always fascinated him and although he had heard of the Great Fairies, he didn't know of anyone who had actually met one. Though, now that he thought about it, if anyone was special enough to know a Great Fairy it was Link. 'If only I could meet one of them, perhaps my dream could come true! Ah! To be a fairy.'

"As fascinating as this conversation," Saffran began, growing impatient. He moved to stand in front of Link and placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Can you do it? Can you lead us to Termina?" His voice almost sounded as if he were pleading. Waiting for his answer, Saffran looked into Link's eyes trying to gauge if what he was about to hear is the truth. And if he was shocked by the idea of a ten year old boy as the lead scout for the expedition, he was terrified by the boy's emotionless aged eyes. Not that his eyes looked physically old… the aura, if eyes could have aura's of their own, just seemed ancient and powerful. 'Who is this boy?'

Link simply nodded to the man's question. He had always been able to do what he set out to do and saw no reason why this time would be different. "Let me know when you would like to begin," Link replied. He wasn't comfortable in this crowd of people and decided to head for more solitary surroundings. "I'll be at the head of the column." He clarified by pointing to the far end of the field near the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. The wagons and horses which had already begun to get into march order reached a length a quarter mile. This was promising to be a difficult journey. Bowing to Princess Jylene and nodding to the others present, Link put his hand on Epona's mane and led her away.

Passing Impa, he began to approach her in greeting, but as he remembered that they had "never met" he frowned, but that didn't last long as he paused in front of Impa's "nephew". Sheik maintained an outside appearance of stoicism, but on the inside, the masculine dressed girl was quite puzzled. Her appearance, a combination of sheikah magic she had learned from Impa and practical male clothing, should be perfect enough to fool her own father, but as she looked into the piercing blue eyes of the boy in front of her, she knew he could see right through her. What's more, this was the boy she had seen in her dream and again at the gathering of knights. The boy she had handed over her precious ocarina to without understanding the reason why she should. Just looking at him she felt a connection that was both deep and profound and yet she couldn't define it or describe it. She opened her mouth to ask if they had met before, but realized that was a poor question… of course they had, she had given him the ocarina. She was trying to think of another way to phrase the questions in her head, but her train of thought derailed completely when he stepped closer, his cute… where did that come from… mouth upturned in a knowing smirk.

"Fool me once, shame on you… Fool me twice," he left the rest to her imagination and continued on his way. Navi also stopped in front of the disguised princess and wagged her finger disapprovingly. She soon caught up to her friend and the two disappeared into the crowd. Sheik looked up to "his" aunt, who shrugged in response to the "boy's" questioning looked.

Deciding there would be more than enough time to learn about the boy on their journey, Sheik decide to see to his and Impa's horses. "Where can we find feed and water for our mounts?" he asked in a decidedly masculine voice.

"We've contracted with the local ranch for additional horses and necessary supplies," Saffran advised. "Near the rear of the wagon trains, you'll find a wagon with a red cover. There, speak to Malon and she'll help you water your mounts."

Narcissca frowned darkly at the retreating form of Sheik and Impa. She didn't like this event at all, though she hadn't expected the Princess of Destiny not to play a role in this little drama. Both, the princess of Termina and the princess of Hyrule were going to be disappointed. No longer would Narcissca allow her hopes to be a slave to time or those three witches. Whether or not Termina would be destroyed in the coming weeks didn't concern Narcissca in the least, but the Hero of Time would not belong to that silly kingdom. Nor would the Hero of Time ever see Hyrule again… that the woman falsely bearing the name of Narcissca, vowed.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Things should be a little clearer now and there will be more action in the next chapter as the long journey to Termina begins. Hopefully, there will be something left of Termina when they get there.

I would like to thank everyone who has put up with the long wait between chapters. I can promise to do better, but doubt it would mean much. Since I write sections separately and then piece them together, there could be areas that are disjointed. I would appreciate the pointing out of any grammatical errors or parts that just don't make sense.

Next Chapter: "_First move_"


	8. The First move

_**Ascension**_

By Damien

**_PART VI_**

**_The First Move_**

* * *

This chapter contains scenes of violence, at times extreme. 

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Spells"_

_Flashbacks _

* * *

Caressed by shadows of a tree that hid its identity from view, a figure stood a good distance away from the long train of wagons and horses. Though hidden, it wore an expression of extreme disapproval. It kneeled and placed an open palm on the ground. 

"_By my divine name,_

_Heed my will_

_Breathe life into the earth_

_Give form to the hills."_

The ground began to shake and a strong wind caused even large trees to sway.

"_Let rock and tree_

_Give birth to sword and shield_

_Go forward now…_

_For the power of god you wield."_

With the incantation finished, the shaking stopped and the wind died down to a gentle breeze. The figure stepped from the shade of the tree, the light from the just rising moon glistening against its golden hair. Moonlight sparkled too off a single tear that rolled down the figure's cheek. There was no way of knowing just how many would die in the next few hours, but what must be done… must be done. Their lives were a small price to pay.

* * *

Link took out the compass that he had gotten from Tingle and opened its jeweled lid. Around him stood Sir Rami, who looked on with skepticism, Sir Faron Ananeas, who on close inspection seemed nervous, the two Termina trackers and Lord Saffran, who appeared to be looking for someone. 

"As night has fallen, we will depart at first light," Saffran instructed, while hoping that Narcissca's companion would arrive in time to join them. "Perhaps it would be best to set our direction of march in the morning?"

Ignoring the looks and stares of those around him, Link examined the face of the compass. The background of the compass was dark obsidian, looking more like nothingness than an actual material. Floating on top of this void was a golden arrow that spun wildly as if it had been placed on top of a load stone. It tingled in his hand and all who looked at it knew it was magic.

"That's a mighty expensive bauble you have there, Boy." Gram commented, looking at Link sternly. "Where did you steal it?"

"Enough, Gram! Leave the boy alone," Faron chided bitingly. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and it was unnerving him. This certainly was not his first assignment. What reason did he have to be shaking like a newly acquired page? He had been on numerous dangerous adventures and it wasn't a boast to say that he was one of the best knights in all of Hyrule.

It was, however, the first time he had lied to his king and fellow knights. He took a calming breath, if this _"Hero of Time" _was living in Hyrule or even still alive in one of the five kingdoms, surely he would have come forward by now. With just a small sacrifice of his integrity, he had become heir to a throne. And if he could complete this quest… what difference did it make if he was not the original man they had sought. He would be their hero in both name and deed.

But he could not shake the feeling that this was unlike any quest he had been on… or even heard of. Yes, he was nervous enough without Gram complicating what needed to be done. Faron turned to the young tracker with the compass. "So, lad, what direction does the compass point? The sooner we depart, the sooner Termina can be saved."

"Listen to you." Narcissca commented, walking up to the group. Though her words had been directed at Faron, she only spared him a passing glance. Soon her eyes found her target and focused on him completely. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around Link from the back and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'd think he was the Hero of Time with that talk."

"Are you insinuating otherwise?" Faron asked angrily. "If you have words to speak against me, then speak them!"

Narcissca sighed, bored of the man, bored of them all really. She had what she wanted, well almost. But it would be soon and then she could free herself from these mundane people. Until then, she still had to play the role of warrior princess. "Actually, I am quite grateful for you." She lifted her head enough to meet Faron's eyes. "No one wants you to succeed in your _role_ more than I do." She returned her head to its resting place on Link's shoulder. "We all have out parts to play after all."

"Could you dial it down! He's ten years old, you Sicko. Link isn't used to a lot touchy feely stuff," Navi hissed into Narissica's ear. "Normal people don't act like that. There going to start to suspect something!"

Noticing that Navi was indeed correct and that everyone was in fact staring at her, she reluctantly let go and stood up. She pouted, but soon smiled at the blushing Link as he let out the breath he had been holding. _'Still a tough nut to crack I see, but I WILL crack you.'_

"You are as bad as Sira," Navi admonished.

* * *

A pall of gloom had set over the kingdom of Termina. Though the sun shone brightly and the sky was a wondrous shade of blue, no one could be seen in the kingdom's many gardens or parks. The outlying hamlets were ghost towns in every sense of the word. The few towns that were outright destroyed still had bodies strewn about, scavengers picking at the carrion. The majority of Termina's towns still stood, but they had been abandoned out of fear. It was a fear so complete and deep that not even thieves took advantage of the unprotected shops and homes. The only sign of life in the countryside was the now routine daily patrols of cavalrymen who looked for stragglers or signs of their mysterious enemy. 

Stragglers were brought to one of five cities: Clocktowne, Cathedra, Selenic, Lagen and the capital city, Terminus. These were the places that were most defensible and could sustain the most people for the longest amount of time. Since the kingdom knew so little about their attackers, there was no way of knowing how long this strange siege would last. Hence the second reason for the patrols, find out anything about the enemy… anything at all. These were the orders going through Rainard's and Anon's minds when they came across a strange pair on the crossroads.

At first glance, the pair appeared to be just a couple arguing, the man standing with his arms crossed, ignoring the ranting of the woman next to him. But as the two Termina horsemen came closer with the intention of escorting them to one of the five havens, it became increasingly clear that these two were not locals.

The man, whose head was completely shorn, had eyes on both sides of his head as well as the front and back. The black cloak that adorned his shoulders and brushed occasionally against the ground, on closer inspection, was actually black bat-like wings that were wrapped neatly around him. His build was muscular, but not overly large and a huge spear was struck into the ground next to him. The woman was equally strange, but it wasn't her appearance that produced the feeling. Her hair was a normal black in color and was cut short so that at its longest it was almost down to her neck. Her eyes were ice blue and her complexion, light but not pale. She wore a white tunic which reached her knees, but the rest of her legs were bare, to include her feet.

What made the twenty-something looking woman strange was the aura that surrounded her. Despite her beauty, she exuded a feeling of foreboding, and Anon knew immediately that this was a woman to be wary of.

"I do not see why you are antagonizing Shareera and Lascivin with your mood swings," the strange man was saying to the woman. "Neither of them are responsible for Majora's death."

"Mind your words, Hedron," the woman warned. "I know better than anyone Majora's desires and of his fate." She turned to face away from Hedron, her ice blue eyes meeting those of Anon. Her expression changed from one of anger to one of cold calculation.

Hedron turned his back to the woman as well. If he knew about Anon's and his companion's approach behind him, he showed no sign of concern over it. "Then you know that Majora's death was necessary. You should be thrilled…"

Rainard and Anon quickly halted their horses and drew their swords, looks of abject shock on their faces. Despite the many horrors both men had witnessed in the past few days, including Anon's run in with the woman Shareera, they had not been prepared for the cold efficiency of the killer in front of them. Without even looking behind her or making any gesture that Anon could see, a large hole was made in Hedron's chest. Parts of Hedron that should not have seen the light of day were thrown hundreds of meters away. With the seconds of life he had remaining he turned to look at his companion in muted disbelief, before he collapsed face first into the dirt… a perfectly round hole in his chest.

Still wearing a emotionless expression, the woman let out a protracted breath before smiling brightly at Anon and Rainard. "Good Afternoon, gentlemen," she greeted with a curtsy. "My name is Aenai," she introduced herself.

Rainard was physically shaking and Anon could not fault the man though Anon managed his own fear in a less visible manner. "You are in league with the witch, Shareera, are you not?" He raised his sword to the ready position, but he held no confidence that he could defeat her. Where were these strange sorceresses coming from and what grudge did they bear against Termina?

A playfully reproachful expression blossomed on Aenai's face. "I would not call her that if I were you. She can be rather vain and the term witch has the connotation of an old hag," Aenai advised. "But you **are** right that she and I are friends. However, you have no reason to fear me."

Neither Rainard nor Anon believed a word. "You say that after killing thousands of Termina's citizens?" Rainard shouted, finding his knightly courage. He drew his second sword. He was one of the few dual weapon fighters in the kingdom.

"That is just what I wanted to speak with you about. I wish to offer my assistance to you," she explained and began to approach the pair.

"Stay where you are, woman!" Anon warned.

"Gentlemen," Aenai began. "I am quite unarmed. Not to mention, I am offering you a way to save your kingdom."

Anon was incredulous. "Do you think we would trust someone who would kill their own comrade in cold blood?" Anon asked, accusation clear in his voice. He sheathed his sword and instead drew his crossbow. Now that Rainard had regained his senses, Anon began to feel they had a chance at victory. If Anon missed with his bow, by far his best skill, he was confident that it would prove enough of a distraction for Rainard to finish her off with the sword.

A look of guilt crossed Aenai's face, but Anon had severe doubts about its sincerity. "He said words he should not have." Aenai's smile returned. "I'm sure our relationship will be more pleasant and mutually beneficial."

"Keep your offer, whor…"

"Careful now," Aenai said with raised eyebrow. "Are you really in position to reject my offer?" Her voice had a mocking lilt to it.

Both Rainard and Anon knew the answer to that. Something had to be done soon if Termina was to continue to exist. "We will take you before the king. He will decide what to do with you."

Aenai shook her head. "Oh that would never do. I can not be seen with you." She appeared to pause in thought. "I have no great love for those in Shayja Castle at the moment, but we expect the return of my Milord soon. I can not or rather will not directly oppose him. You'll have to do that. They say it takes a man to slay a god."

Seeing as the two knights still seemed skeptical, Aenai decided to provide them with what she saw as proof of her sincerity. "Present this to your king." Again without an incantation or wave of her hand, an invisible force picked up the deceased Hedron and threw the corpse at the knights' feet. "Tell your people that you defeated Hedron in combat. It should go far in boosting their morale." She turned to walk away. "If your king agrees to my services, I will meet with his representative in the city of Cathedra on the morrow's eve." She walked a little further, before turning to them a final time. "By the way, if someone were to learn that it was I that killed Hedron." As she spoke, an invisible force cleaved the head off the horse Rainard had been riding. He leapt from the falling beast before it could crush his leg. "There would be repercussions. You may, of course, inform your king and his advisors, but no one else."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Link heard a familiar voice ask. He turned to see Navi float up to him. He shrugged his shoulders in answer. He was not quite sure what it was but something wasn't quite right. The night was wrong. Sitting on the limb of one of the few trees in the area, his gaze went from the myriad of small camp fires and the people gathered around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, people from Termina, people from Hyrule, all talking and becoming more familiar with each other. For a moment, he wondered where it was that he belonged. Could he stay with the Kokiri? Would they continue to accept him as he aged? He had no doubt that Saria would, but some of the others, he wasn't so sure. Would it be better to move to Kariko Village or Castleton? He still hadn't completely given up on learning about his father and mother. Navi again interrupted his thoughts. 

"Come on, it's not like you to be all broody. I can see something is bothering you. What is it?" the fairy asked again.

"Nothing," Link assured, propping his head up with his hands. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What a typical Link answer, but I'm not buying it tonight. Tell me what's bothering you or else."

Link looked at Navi sidelong for a moment, but her glare in his direction soon forced his eyes elsewhere. He spotted Malon sitting on the back of a wagon amongst a small crowd. From this distance he, of course, couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see everyone laughing and generally having a good time. "She sure is popular… then again she is a really good singer."

Navi quickly glanced in Malon's direction and humphed. "It probably has more to do with her being the only teenaged girl in a camp with hundreds of men and don't change the subject!"

His curiosity piqued, Link turned to Navi with an inquisitive look on his face. "What's her being a teenaged girl have to do with anything?"

Navi puffed up her cheeks in a futile attempt to avoid answering, but quickly relented. That questioning look of his got to her every time and _oh_ what a question! She was going to have to tread carefully or she was liable to get herself in trouble on several fronts. "Well," she began, placing her hands behind her head. "Malon is approaching that age when boys will become interested in her and she in them."

Link canted his head, not quite comprehending. "Malon seems pretty interesting the way she is now. Why would a certain age make her more interesting?" Malon and he were nearly the same age. If she was about to meet some milestone the he would to right? Growing up as a Kokiri, he wasn't quite sure of all the nuisances of growing up. "Will that happen to me too?"

_'Danger, Navi, danger!'_ the small fairy thought chewing on her thumbnail. Link was just so naively cute!

* * *

_'Finally!'_ Narcissca thought as she walked through the staging camp. Finally, after so many years, her goal was in sight. Not only that but the person she saw as her biggest obstacle… that silly princess in disguise, was fawning over that liar, Sir Faron. What a boon he was! '_If I can just keep his charade going, I can easily claim what belongs to me without the interference of these Hylians.'_

Taking stock of her surroundings, she spotted the Sheikah woman, Impa. She seemed to be looking for someone… _'Sheik, no doubt,'_ Narcissca believed. The princess was likely keeping her eye on Sir Faron. The thought caused Narcissca to laugh out aloud. 'Still,' Narcissca continued to go over the situation. _'The princess was still chained to the Triforce and that makes her dangerous.'_

The number of people around began to thin as she neared the outskirts of the camp. Her destination was the soft blue hue of a fairy's light. Giggling, she reached for a silver blue chain that perfectly matched the natural color of her eyes, though since she was currently in disguise her eyes were a different color at the moment. On the end of the chain was a man's signet ring. It was the symbol of a promise and much much more. Nearing the tree that held Link and Navi, she overheard the two speaking. Finally seeing them, she frowned for a moment. Navi was a little too close to Link at times. She soon smiled again as she more than approved of the direction of the conversation.

_'I guess its time for that talk,'_ Navi thought with a mixture of emotions running through her heart. "Well," she began, moving to a sitting position on Link's knee. "This is something the Kokiri don't really need to know, but you _definitely_ do!" The small fairy tapped her chin trying to think of the best way to approach the subject. "I know you remember our time in the alternate future." At Link's nod, Navi was going to continue but a second voice drowned out her own.

"Curious are you? About growing up?"

Link and Navi both turned to see Narcissca looking up at them from the bottom of the tree. Navi, in particular, noticed the gleam in the woman's eyes and a torrent of disappointment and dread ran through her. '_I knew this was coming… I just wished it would have been much later.'_

With a tremendous amount of ease, Narcissca climbed the trunk of the tree and sat down next to Link on one of its limbs. Link made a mental note of her actions for two reasons. To say that it didn't take much effort on Narcissca's part to climb the tree would be a vast understatement. The second reason was there was no way that the branch he was sitting on could hold both their weights, yet it hadn't even moved when she sat down. There was obviously more to this person than there appeared. He would have to keep an eye on her. The change in Link's demeanor was slight, but Navi noticed.

Narcissca reached out and took one of Link's hand's in both of her own. The young boy stiffened at the touch of the older woman, but if it bothered her, she didn't let it slow her down. "If you would permit, I could…" Narcissca couldn't complete what she wanted to say as something was thrown into her mouth. Surprised and nearly gagging, she promptly fell out the tree, head first. Before she hit the ground however, she righted herself and landed gracefully. Coughing up the offending item in her hand, Narcissca found herself looking at a peanut. Glaring around, she soon found the source of the projectile.

Tier Inglez stood a few meters away tossing a handful of nuts in the air. He seemed to be trying to appear nonchalant. It was becoming apparent to Narcissca that Tingle would have to die and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Tier pointed at himself with a "Who me?" expression on his face. "Me? Why I was merely protecting young Link from treading down the wrong path." He walked past her and kneeled in front of the tree. "Link, I implore you to listen," he beseeched. "As you are now beginning to blossom into adulthood. There will be many…"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean the wrong path?" Narcissca demanded, grabbing Tier by the shoulder and yanking him around. If it hadn't been for Link there watching her quite intently, which was improving her mood tremendously, she would have likely strangled Tier on the spot. Turning the other cheek is not something she did well.

Tier raised an eyebrow at the emotional woman. "I refer to wasting one's time with the dumber sex, of course." He turned his attentions back to Link. "As you can see they tend to be overly emotional and violent."

"I'll show you violence!" Narcissca's eyes literally flashed with light, but before her anger could manifest itself, something caught her attention. 'So it begins…' She wondered if Link and Navi had noticed it yet… the powerful magic in the air. The sight of Link dashing past, sword in hand quickly answered her thought.

"What is going on? Did I say something to offend you, Young Link?" Tier called after the quickly vanishing boy.

"Quiet!" Narcissca ordered.

Tier would have made a retort, but the rather concerned and serious look on the woman's face told him now was not the time. "Is it the enemy?" he asked with gravity.

"Yes, but not the one you think," answered Narcissca before she flew off in the direction Link had gone.

Having just met the woman, Tier was not sure if he should find the idea of her speeding off like that disturbing or not. In either case, he did not have time to dwell on the matter as shouts of alarm began to ring out all through the camp.

* * *

Sira bundled the goods she was tasked to retrieve tightly to her chest, as she raced back towards the Kokiri Woods. The difficulties and delays she had faced in town had completely upset the timetable Saria had set. The last thing Sira wanted to do was upset Saria. 

She hadn't been kidding Paige or the shopkeeper when she said that she loved Saria, because she did, almost obsessively so. Whether it was right, wrong, normal or strange for her to feel this way, Sira didn't know and didn't care. When she had first seen Saria, all those years ago, alone in that forest playing her flute, Sira knew that they were meant to be together. Saria didn't belong in that world, not in the least. But Hylians rarely understood such things, a fact proven by the Paige woman's reaction.

Sira paused as she neared the forest. Not wanting to be seen by the Kokiri children, she took a little known path through the woods. Night was well under way and Saria was no doubt with the other children. Dropping the supplies at the Forest Temple, Sira quickly made her way back to the small village.

Despite the absurd nature of the thought, Sira was deathly afraid of angering Saria. Reaching the opening to the village, Sira reverted to her normal fairy size, before any of the Kokiri could see her. While every Kokiri had a fairy, only one could claim the Great Fairy of the Wood as her partner.

Saria let out a relieving breath as she saw a familiar ball of light enter through her tree house window. The two had never been apart this long before and she had enough to worry about with Link away. "Are you alright, Sira?" Saria asked running up to her friend. "You've never been gone this long before."

Sira contented herself with hugging her love about the neck as she answered. "I'm sorry. I got delayed in town. For some reason, I always attract so much attention, no matter how much I keep to myself. But I got everything you asked for!"

"I'm more worried about you," Saria said in rebuke. "What happened in town?" Saria moved to her bed and yawned. Gently, she removed Sira from her shoulder and held her in her palm. "They didn't try to hurt you, did they?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Well, it wasn't a lie; she hadn't been in any real danger. "It's just I always attract a crowd of gawkers. You know how shy I am."

Saria laughed, lying down on her bed. "Shy, huh?"

"And humble too."

"You and Navi are definitely a pair. They look at you because you're pretty and walk around half naked. We really need to talk about your choice of clothing."

Saria was the only person who could bring a natural blush to Sira's face. Saria had no idea how much Sira enjoyed being called pretty.

"Was that all that happened?" Saria asked. Sira's explanation so far didn't cover the reason why she was so late.

"Well, I did get arrested for stealing," Sira explained as if talking about the weather.

"And did you?" Seeing Sira trying to use her cute face, Saria knew the answer to her question. "You did! Sira!"

"I couldn't help it."

"You are so impetuous. Tell me what happened."

Sira excitedly shared the details of her day with her friend, leaving out one particular person.

* * *

When the night shift of the constable office arrived for work they found every person in the building asleep and all the cells empty. When they found Paige next to the empty cage they briefly questioned her on what had happened. Her explanation was simple, she didn't know what happened. Seeing as how the police on duty had similar excuses, she was quickly allowed to leave. Instead of going home, Paige made her way back to the apothecary's shop. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to leave well enough alone," the apothecary, Keera lamented as she was about to hang up the closed sign on the storefront door. Instead she opened the door and a drowsy looking Paige entered inside.

Paige's mind was a haze as it slowly rose to lucidness. Memories danced at the edge of recognition like a dream slowly dissipating. Keera stepped aside as the zombie like Paige passed by. "I told you to stay away from her." Keera pulled out a chair and Paige robotically sat down. Looking at Paige, Keera wondered what spell or potion Sira had used on the poor woman. "Wait here. I'll see what I have in the back that might help you." With that said the older woman retreated into the back room.

But Paige was a prisoner of her own memories and not some wizardry. Memories she didn't quite put together…

* * *

"_Sleep, sleep, sleep now my heart… still not sleepy? We have to get up early tomorrow for chores and school," Sarah sing-songed to her little sister as they both lay in their beds. The moon was full outside their window and the sounds of a spring night joined into a gentle melodic lullaby. _

"_Okay, but could you sing to me a little more?" little Paige asked._

"_No," a voice answered back. "You should go home now. This place is not safe for you."_

"_What?" Paige asked hurt and confused. No longer was she snuggled in her comfortable bed, instead Paige stood in the middle of a thick forest. The overhead foliage was so thick only a sliver of sun penetrated through the dense green. She searched for the source of the voice, finally spotting a small shadowed form sitting on a tree limb. "Saria?"_

"_You don't belong here." The little girl proclaimed. "Go back to your own world."_

_A ball of colored light flew out of the darkened forest and circled quickly around Paige's head. "That's right! Go back to your silly adult world," the ball of light jeered and flew towards the little girl sitting in the tree. As the fairy's light grew closer to the child, Paige was finally able to make out the child's features. _

_Her sister sat there wearing a green tunic and matching shoes. Her long beautiful brown hair was cut short and she looked disapprovingly down at Paige. Reaching into her pocket, Sarah pulled out an ocarina, no longer paying attention to the older woman who was her sister. The world began to spin and tears raced down Paige's face as Sarah began to play a song Paige had first heard being composed all those years ago on the silver flute of her sister. Paige had heard the final version just a few days ago played by the orphan boy, Link, who had captured her heart. And Link said he had learned the song from Saria… Saria's Song._

* * *

Paige bolted to full consciousness, her eyes wide with her new found realization. _'Damn her! Damn that fairy.'_

Keera looked up with alarm as someone threw open the door to her workroom. "Paige?"

"Tell me where the Kokiri children come from!"

* * *

He tried his best to remember his training. Goddess knows he had attended every drill, ran through every sword routine and maneuver so many times he could perform them flawlessly half asleep and totally drunk. Still, despite all that… he stood here paralyzed in front of his enemy. It wasn't fear. Although he was afraid, it was something he could manage. He simply had no idea how to fight that thing. Even the wind and clouds in the sky stopped moving. Apparently, they didn't know what to do either. 

"Don't just stand there!" one of his superiors yelled at him, the man's sword unsheathed and in a two handed grip. The sergeant ran past the unmoving man and attacked the enemy in front of him without any hesitation.

CLANG!

The sergeant's sword broke in two as it struck the stone body of the tree sized golem. The shocked sergeant held his jarred and now injured hands against his stomach and cursed.

"Look out!" a voice warned. The sergeant looked up to see the golem's foot rise in the air to crush him. Before he could meet his fate, he was tackled to safety by the soldier who had been unmoving earlier.

"Thanks, Lad," the sergeant said relieved. "My wife thanks you too!"

"It was my duty. Thank the Trinity that these creatures are so slow, but how are we to fight them? We didn't bring any cannon."

"No, it was believed they were unnecessary for the journey and would just slow us down," the older soldier explained as the two circled the stone golem looking for a weak point.

Suddenly the monster stopped moving and placed both of its huge hands on the ground. They passed through the surface as if the ground were water. The two Hylian soldiers paused wondering what their enemy was up to. Before they could react, the hands reappeared beneath their feet and wrapped their entire bodies in what was sure to be a grip of death.

The two men, to their credit, did not waste a second of the life remaining to them bemoaning their fate. They struggled to the last even though their arms and legs were effectively pinned by the golem's huge hands. There was only a harsh grunt from them when one felt his arm break and the other his leg. The golem opened his huge maw in a toothless grin, just about to completely crush the two men when an arrow, sparkling a brilliant blue, flew into its open mouth.

Its head frozen, the stone golem's grip loosened and the two men fell a good distance to the ground. The old sergeant finally yelled out in pain, as his broken leg impacted hard on the ground. Both men laughed ecstatically immediately after realization hit them that they were still alive… at least for the moment. Certain that it had been the Hero of Time who had saved them, both men turned to give their thanks to Sir Faron. Imagine their shock at seeing a boy no more than eleven running towards them, shooting off a torrent of arrows as if he had been teaching the craft for the past half century.

They watched amazed as the child avoided the stone hands that seemed to spring randomly from the ground. He would expertly roll from one and flip away from another. The two men were so mesmerized by the feats of the young child; they didn't notice the golem behind them unfreeze. Even as it bellowed in rage and raised both its fists to pound the soldiers into dust, they watched the amazing boy pull out a beautiful looking purple and silver colored sword. Their eyes and heads followed the boy as he ran past them, jumped into the air, sword raised and cleaved off both the monster's hands in a single stroke. Running through the beast huge legs, the boy had a bomb lit and ready and as soon as the rock monster turned around, the explosive was thrown into its maw.

The two men dropped to the ground and braced for the explosion. After the rain of debris stopped, they looked up in time to see the golem crumble into dust.

"Get to safety. Take as many others with you as you can," the boy's voice hung in the air as he ran off.

Neither man knew who that young lad was, but both soldiers knew the orders of a leader when they heard them.

"Does he mean to face them all himself?" the younger soldier asked as he helped his injured comrade. The other man just shook his head in response. The two hurt men turned to what they knew to be a safe direction, in the wake of that boy. They didn't even notice the unimaginably gorgeous woman with snow white wings speed by them.

* * *

"Alarm!" the shout went out all over the camp. The men from Hyrule and Termina looked at their strange enemy with looks of puzzlement. 

"What are these things?" a young soldier asked as he aimed his crossbow at what appeared to be a really big man shaped tree.

"Don't know," one of the Termina soldiers answered. "But now you have a taste of the forces we've been battling in my homeland." He heaved his mace in the air and used it to splinter one the of the creatures legs. "At least it isn't a cloud."

Despite the surprise attack, things seemed to be going well for the combined Termina-Hylian force. Or at least it seemed so from their perspective, especially when compared to Termina's previous battles with the super natural.

"What is the status of the battle?" Princess Jylene asked, sitting on top of a horse in the middle of a ring of her elite guard. At the first sign of battle, she and the other nobles were awakened and whisked a safe distance away.

"It goes well, my Princess. The enemy seems to be retreating towards the Gerudo Valley. Currently, we have only lost six men, four horse and their wagons."

Internally, Jylene didn't see how having anyone die could count as things going well, but she kept that opinion to herself. She knew her role as princess was to inspire, not spread gloom. "Very good, what of Sir Faron, how does the Hero of Time fair in battle?" When no answer was forth coming from her escort, Lord Saffran, she turned in his direction. He appeared very distracted. His mind was definitely elsewhere, as he constantly scanned the battlefield. "Lord Saffran? Have you news of Sir Faron?"

Finally, the young noble turned to his princess. "I have no idea," he said in a worried tone. "I am going to go look for her." He hastily bowed and ran toward the embattled camp.

"Lord Saffran!" Jylene yelled, but the Goron noble, Krakken, knew her call would be fruitless.

"Do not look at him too harshly, Princess," Minister Krakken advised. "He's fallen for that colleague of Narcissca's… Ivani, I think is her name."

At that, the princess raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say that the much sought after heart of the scion of the Saffran Family has been claimed?"

"I don't think he has been able to concentrate since the Lady Ivani hasn't shown herself in the past few days." The goron walked over to stand next to the princess as the two watched Saffran commandeer a horse and ride further into the melee. "Though he hasn't admitted it, he was worried we would depart for Termina last night without her. Now I am sure he is worried that she is out there amidst the killing."

The princess nodded, but said nothing. It was a feeling she could empathize with. For a moment, she allowed herself to forget about the battle in front of her and her mission to save Termina. Her thoughts drifted instead to the young knight, Sir Richard. She was aware of the young man's feelings for her and that he was working up the courage to ask her father's permission to court her. Even at his young age had already led a distinguished career in the military. His family was well respected and held much favor in the court. The odds of him receiving her father's approval were fair… or had been fair.

Her own feelings on the matter were a mystery to her. She had enjoyed what time she had spent with Sir Richard, but she wasn't ready to call that feeling love. She had wanted to pursue it further, to see what exciting experiences they would lead to. Of course, all this was before death and carnage began to fall from Termina's sky like rain. Now she would be the bride of Sir Faron Ananias, the Hero of Time.

What woman would not be envious of her?

"The enemy seems to be massing near that gully to the southwest," she mentioned suddenly, returning her attention back to the task at hand. "Perhaps that is where the Hero of Time is?"

* * *

Navi didn't like the way the fight was progressing at all. Not that she and Link were fairing poorly. On the contrary, Link had disposed of all who had confronted him with his usual cold efficiency. It was that the goal of these stone golems seemed to be Link and only Link. Sure, they attacked the Hylian and Termina soldiers, but it appeared to Navi that their aim was more of containment, to separate Link from the others. _'So, why Link?'_ Navi asked herself. These monsters were birthed by magic. There was no doubt of that and extremely powerful magic. No, Navi didn't like this at all. "Hey, Link! Listen!" she called out to her friend and companion. 

Link quickly found a far more efficient way of dealing with the stone golems. Though his Great Fairy sword was effective, the attacks available to him as a goron were faster in dispatching his enemy. Barreling across the battlefield, deadly spikes protruding from his curled goron form, Link pulverized many an enemy in to rubble. Hearing Navi's call, link rolled over and uncurled to a standing position. He towered over Navi as a Hylian child, as a goron there was no words to describe their difference in size. "What is it, Navi? Have you located Malon or Zelda?" he asked quickly, his attention split between the small fairy and the circling enemy.

Navi frowned for a split second. He had asked her earlier to find Malon and Zelda to make sure that they were safe. He had tried to get to them himself, but the enemy was at him constantly.

_'Can't you think of yourself for once? You're the only one in danger here!'_ Navi thought bitterly. _'These things are after you, not those silly girls.'_ She shook her head in answer. "I don't know for sure, but I think Malon is in the rear, next to the supply train. She'll be well protected there. As for Sheik, I haven't seen the crossdresser, but I'm sure Impa will not allow the princess to come to any harm." She frowned further, reading the thought in Link's head before the young boy could vocalize them.

"You're going after them."

"I'm going after them."

Link removed the goron mask, returning to his normal form. He gave Navi a lopsided smile before taking out his ocarina to summon Epona. He could find the two girls faster on horseback.

The scene was lost in the chaos of the battle to all eyes but one. A set of white wings descended from the sky, and before Link could react to the newcomer's presence a silky soft hand came to rest over his eyes.

"_Sleep"_ a voice gently intoned, and the young boy's eyes quickly closed. He fell forward into the winged woman's warm embrace, but only for a moment as another set of hands ripped him away.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ivani asked angrily, her arms wrapped protectively around Link. Before the woman in front of her could answer, two stone golems approached from the front and rear.

Both women raised a hand. The golem to the front was quickly hit with a large ball of fire that knocked the creature off his feet and blew off several limbs. It crumbled to pieces in flames. The second golem was struck with numerous bolts of what appeared to be lightning from a clear sky. It was reduced to nothing in seconds. The two women made no other motions, but continued to look accusingly at each other.

"Quite the powerful fire spell," Narcissca commented returning to her disguise. _'I thought so,'_ Narcissca said to herself as Ivani turned her gaze away.

"It's the only one I've mastered so far." Anger was still in her voice, but she couldn't meet Narcissca's stare anymore.

Narcissca nodded. "As to what I'm doing." Ivani again glared at Narcissca, reminded of the source of her anger. "You can sense the strength of this magic?"

Ivani nodded. "I haven't felt power like this since Ganon. The source controlling these golems is masking its power, but I know it is very strong."

Continuing to look accusingly at Ivani, Narcissca answered. "It's them. They don't want the Hero of Time to leave Hyrule."

Both their eyes drifted down to the sleeping boy in Ivani's arms. It took a moment before Ivani realized to whom Narcissca was referring concerning the source of the magic. When she did, her wide eyes flew back to stare at the mysterious woman.

"Don't worry. They will not resort to hurting him just yet. Their situation isn't that desperate."

Ivani still looked worriedly down at Link. He looked peaceful enough at the moment. He had a large bruise on his cheek where he had been hit by debris from when he threw the bomb in the golem's mouth and his clothes had a few new rips, but he was otherwise unharmed.

Narcissca's gaze softened too, looking at the slumbering child. "Still, you should take him to safety."

"He can defend himself far better than I ever could," Ivani noted, still not understanding Narcissca's motives for placing a sleeping spell on Link.

"That's the problem. He'll draw attention to himself. He is not the hero in this little play. Sir Faron Ananias is."

Ivani snorted in a most unlady-like manner. "Hmph, you mean if he hasn't gotten himself killed by now." Ivani looked down at Link again and began to run her hand through the hair that escaped from beneath his cap. It was something she rarely got to do.

Narcissca batted her hand away. "Stop that!" Ivani eeped, before blushing. "Take Link somewhere safe. I am going to make certain that Faron lives up to his role." Before Ivani could question her orders further, Narcissca ran off after Sir Faron.

Ivani followed her with her eyes, until Link stirred in her arms before becoming still again. "Looks like her spell wasn't enough to keep you down long," she said with a knowing smile. Looking for safer ground, she spotted the nobles from Termina, surrounded by their heavy guard. "How very predictable," Ivani mused. Cradling Link in her arms, Ivani spread out wings. Unlike the angel-like wings Narcissca had when she was free of her disguise, Ivani's wings were gossamer in appearance, more akin to a butterfly's wings than a bird's.

* * *

She was quite the sight soaring above the battlefield. A heavenly creature, floating above the mundane dirty world below is how she must have appeared. Many a soldier ceased their battle and stared at the longhaired beauty, framed by the moon. A certain nobleman from Termina was no exception. Lord Saffran was no stranger to the allures of a beautiful woman. Like Tier Inglez, Saffran was blessed with handsome good looks, intelligence and wealth. But unlike Tier, Saffran had a royal title to complete the package. Many had approached him with offers of their daughter's hand in marriage. While such entreaties would send Tier away aghast, Saffran was not opposed to an evening spent in the accompany of a warm and hopeful lass. None had been more than a passing fancy for him though, a week or two of fun. None had rendered him mute and reduced him to a mass of trembling flesh. 

Ivani paid little attention to the scene below, including the man whose heart she had inadvertently captured that is until he shouted out her assumed name. She looked down to see the young man about to be skewered by a very aggressive tree creature. Holding Link as best she could with one hand, she maneuvered back around. With Ivani's free hand, she sent a burst of flame that provided a halo of safety around Lord Saffran. Looking closer she could see that hadn't been completely in time and that the young man had suffered a wound to his abdomen. She was about to descend to render aid, but it seemed the enemy noticed the bundle in her arms. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Link was the sole target of this attack. She had to get him to safety.

"I'll be back," she yelled down to Saffran. She quickly took off again, headed for the high ground where she had seen Princess Jylene and her heavy guard. Arriving to the rear area, she founded the medical tent where all the wounded and noncombatants had been taken. Quickly touching down she went inside the tent.

"Malon," she said spotting the red head.

Malon, who had been helping take care of the wounded, turned from what she was doing to see a strange woman carrying an unconscious Link in her arms. In shock, she dropped the wad of bandaging she had in her hands and rushed toward her friend. "Goddesses! What happened? Is he hurt badly?" Even from her distance away, she could see the large dark bruise on his face.

"He's just sleeping," Ivani told the worried girl and gently placed Link down on one of the empty bedrolls. "There is someone else out there who is injured very badly. I am going to go help him," she told Malon as Ivani caressed the sleeping boy's face. She turned abruptly to face the teenaged girl. "Please, watch over him. I'll be right back." With one look back at Link, Ivani sped from the tent and took to the skies.

_'Who was that?'_ Malon wondered to herself, sitting down next to Link. The woman had an exotic beauty to her and Malon couldn't recall ever meeting anyone with wings. "And just how do you know that woman?" Malon asked accusingly of Link, not expecting an answer. It was then that the tent flap opened a second time and Princess Jylene and her escort entered. Malon had not met the princess, but with so few young women in the entourage, it was not difficult to guess. She quickly stood and curtsied.

Jylene smiled at Malon, before her eyes traversed the tent. While only six men had been killed, over a dozen had been injured. The groans and moans nearly brought tears to her eyes as this was the first time she truly had seen the fruits of the war Termina was facing. Up until now, she was always safely tucked away in the castle, far away from the horrors of the attacks on Termina. Jylene took a calming breath, and made sure her mask of confidence was in place. However it nearly broke again when she saw the injured child, Malon had been caring for. _'So young…'_

"Isn't this the young man who will be our guide through the woods?" Jylene asked concerned. She bent down next to Link. 'Being forced to put a child in danger like this…'

Sir Rami, who had a gash to his forearm and had accompanied Princess Jylene to the first aid tent, took particular interest in the child lying there. Whatever his opinion of Link was, he knew for certain that his wife would hold him responsible if something should happen to the boy and he did nothing. Kneeling down, he did a quick check for injuries. Other than the large bruise on Link's cheek, he seemed uninjured. "Looks to me as though the boy just passed out. Probably got scared and fainted."

Jylene nodded. "I wish we did not have to rely on one so young. It must be frightening for him."

Standing a respectful distance away, Malon didn't know quite what to think. She remembered the tale Link had told her about his adventures. She had laughed at him then and she still didn't believe his story, but Link did not seem the type to simply faint in the face of his fears. _'What did happen?'_ she wondered.

Just then a soldier burst into the tent, a severely bleeding arm lay limply to his side. "The Princess… get the Princess to safety," he was able to warn, before passing out from the loss of blood.

The occupants of the tent had but a moment of confusion before the yells and screams of the Princess's guard could be heard outside the tent. Two of her guards rushed in and took defenses positions around her. Gram, though still injured himself drew his own sword. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"They came completely out of nowhere…" the guard wheezed. "They're so fast we…"

Before he could go into details three large wolves burst through three sides of the tent. They were all grey in color and twice the size of a man. Despite their size they were unbelievably quick and nimble. In the time it took for one of the princess's guards to turn in its direction, one of the large woflos had darted forward and bit through the man's upper left leg. With a twist of the beast's head, he threw the fatally injured man out of the tent, his severed leg still dangling from its sharp teeth. The monster then pounced on the second guard.

At the same time, the other two Wolfos had targets of their own. While the occupants of the tent stared in muted horror at the initial attack, the remaining two wolfos darted forward. One grabbed Princess Jylene between its huge jaws, the other the still sleeping Link. The scared woman screamed in terror as she felt its teeth break her skin. Though the wounds were superficial the sight of the severed leg on the ground warned her how easily it could kill her. Just as quickly as they entered the tent, they ran away. The whole event was over in less than thirty seconds.

As the first aid tent was already located in the rear, the two wolfos faced little opposition as they bounded away from the camp. At first glance, it appeared the two were headed for Lake Hylia. As the reached the crest of a hill in the distance, the two animals paused, seemingly waiting.

A posse gathered as quickly as possible to retrieve the two captives. It consisted of Sir Gram Rami and fifteen men on horseback. When the two wolfos were spotted on the crest of the hill, the two beasts again took off, but in opposite directions. The animal carrying the Princess raced toward Lake Hylia and the second, bounded toward the southeast edge of the Lost Woods. In response the posse split, but in a less than equitable manner. Twelve of the fifteen rode toward Lake Hylia to rescue the Termina princess; only two went after the expendable boy.

Events on the main battlefield were a sharp contrast to the happenings in the rear. Just as the enemy had appeared, they departed. Trees that had taken on vague human form and moved as by their own will, once again became inanimate. The golems returned to the earth that had birthed them. The wolves were gone. Hyrule field was quiet once more save for the low moans of the injured.

Saffran slowly opened his eyes as the pain that had caused him to black out, slowly faded into nothing. He reached out with his hand to where there had been a gapping wound just moments ago only to find a soft warm hand.

"Are all of the men from Termina as easily distracted as you?" a melodious voice asked. The glow of Ivani's magic faded to reveal her alabaster skin. "You better be more careful next time, because I will not be around to save you again." She was about to take her hand away, but it was quickly captured in Saffran's own. Ivani looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. It was the first time a man other than Link had ever touched her. "What?"

It was like waking to a dream to see her light green eyes looking at him, and her matching colored hair dancing in the wind and glistening in the moonlight, but how quickly it had become a nightmare. _'Not be around! NO!'_ He desperately reached out for her and grabbed her hand when she started to move it away. "What do you mean? Why will you not be around? Where are you going?"

Ivani raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're a rude one. What I do is my own business." She wrenched her hand away. "And right now," she began, her wings sprouting from her back. "I have far more important things to do." Before he could say another word she darted back toward the rear.

Saffran cursed, he was acting like a lovesick schoolboy. But looking at her fly away, he didn't know how else to feel.

Ivani approached the infirmary tent and caught sight of Narcissca pacing back and forth in front of it. The mood was far tenser than when she had left and everyone in the area seemed to be scurrying about like they were on fire. Touching down she asked the nearest person what was the matter.

"A giant wolf type thing took the Princess and ran off!"

Ivani nodded, not really caring herself, but understanding now why everyone else was in such a state. '_But what's with her?'_ Ivani asked herself, looking at Narcissca. She too looked worried, and Ivani couldn't bring herself to believe that the woman would care if the princess of Termina lived or died. Ivani began to walk toward Narcissca to ask her what had gotten her so riled.

"What's wrong with you? I know you don…"

As soon as Narcissca saw who was speaking to her she stepped towards Ivani and slapped her as hard as she could, driving the woman to the ground. "WHERE WERE YOU!"

Ivani gingerly touched her reddening cheek and looked at Narcissca in shock, until she realized the one thing that would put Narcissca in such a state. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. She quickly stood and ran into the tent. Just as she was doing so, Saffran rode up on a horse he was able to commandeer.

Inside the tent, Ivani ignored all the chaos over the princess and sought out a single figure. Sitting on the bedroll where she had left Link was a tearful Malon. Ivani suppressed her initial reaction, which was similar to Narcissca's, to choke the life out of her. _'That won't tell me what's going on.'_ Ivani knelt down next to Malon and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Two huge wolfos came and took Link and the Princess," Malon began, drying off her tears. She was better than this. Her emotions were confused a bit when Ivani smiled at her words.

"Is that all?" Ivani said with a look of relief on her face.

"Is that all? I just told you two people were kidnapped by wild beasts!" Malon replied with a note of anger. She stood up and glared at the older girl.

Ivani likewise stood up and in a relaxed manner put her hands behind her head. "Link could handle two wolfos in his sleep," Ivani said waving off Malon's concerns. "As for the Princess, if she is with Link, she couldn't be in safer hands." Having said that Ivani walked back out of the tent. While she was confident Link would be fine, she didn't like the fact that she wasn't with him. Seeing Narcissca glaring at her, Ivani remembered the slap she took to the face. She literally stomped toward her supposed friend and backhanded Narcissca across the face.

Narcissca looked at her absolutely stunned. One, she had never been physically struck before, and two that Ivani would dare. "You!"

Ivani glared at the woman, before glancing around at all the stares in their direction. This wasn't the place for this discussion. She beckoned Narcissca to follow her with a gesture and the two walked towards the backside of the tent. In all the commotion, few on the other side paid attention to them, or the two balls of light that took their place.

Saffran, who still wasn't quite sure what was going on, ran after Ivani, but as he rounded the tent, both Ivani and Narcissca were gone.

Glowing with a brilliant gold light, the fairy, who had used the name Narcissca rubbed her sore cheek. "You dare hit _me?_"

"Quiet! If anyone is to blame for this, it's you!" Navi pointed an accusatory finger at Faylinn. "If **_YOU_** hadn't put that sleep spell on Link, he would never have been captured in the first place."

"**_AND_** if you hadn't left his side, he wouldn't have been taken," Faylinn shot back. "Let's just find him. I'll punish you later."

Navi waved away her concerns. "It was just a couple of wolfos, and you, youself, said they weren't going to hurt him. I bet he's escaped by now. In any case, I can feel him this way." Navi indicated a corner of the forest.

* * *

Back at the Termina camp Impa scoured the battlefield, hoping to find some sign of her charge. Before the battle had taken place Impa had been searching for Shiek, but it was if the boyishly dressed girl had disappeared. Wondering what she would tell the King, Impa wandered toward a lone tree on a hill. The moon was high in the night sky allowing Impa to make out a shadowed figure lying against the tree's trunk. Hoping against hope, Impa ran up to the tree and as the figure looked up to face her, Impa let out the breath she had been holding since before the battle. "Zelda! Just what have you been doing?" 

Zelda, with tears in her eyes, just shook her head. "I don't know."

**_End Chapter VI_**


	9. Revelations

**Ascension**

**By Damien**

Part VII:

Revelations

_Standing to the left of her two sisters, __Zelda looked across the open field as she waited for their opponent's arrival. She was the middle child, if such a term could be applied to them__, her long golden hair was tied into a braid and she wore a simple white dress__ that left her shoulders bare__ Her eyes, which usually bespoke of wisdom, showed turmoil instead.__ The youngest, for the lack of a better te__rm, stood in the center with her shoulder length green hair dancing freely in the wind and like her sisters dressed in simple white. Her eyes showed rare indecision, rather than the courage that she was known and worshipped for. The last sister with her red hair in a pony tail__that jutted from the crown of her head like a fountain of fire, tapped her foot impatiently, this would be the decisive__ moment. Would they be strong enough was the thought that imprisoned her mind._

_The youngest looked down at the golden artifact in her hand, before tightly closing her fist around it and clutching it to her breast. "Will it work?" she wondered aloud. _

_The eldest grimaced at what she considered words laced with fear. "It worked against the other two. Why should this one be any different?" _

_Finally, on this plain between dimensions, two figures began to approach off in the distance. Even across this expanse, the three sisters thought they could make out his __white gold hair and the female companion at his side. __Always at his side…like a dog._

_"Because he is different," Zelda heard her own voice say. Nothing had ever become between them before. No being outside of their small circle of three, beings so close that even calling them sisters was wholly inadequate__, had__ ever made them feel doubt, fear, exhilaration, happiness and jealousy. The very concept was foreign to them. Something had to be done. __"So very different."_

* * *

Impa nearly dropped the wet cloth she was using to cool her charge's feverish brow, when she heard Zelda begin to mumble in her sleep. As they were in one of the medical tents, Zelda's feverish mumblings were not viewed out of the ordinary. The dull glow of her Triforce marking was another matter. Thankfully, this particular tent had only two other occupants, who seemed lost in their own thoughts and injuries.

_'What is happening to you, Zelda?' _Impa thought with worry. The Sheikah guardian had already decided to return Zelda to the castle as soon as she could. But if it was her Triforce that had lead to Zelda's decision to escape the castle, was it wise or even safe to go back? Would returning place Zelda in danger? Or Hyrule or both? Impa needed to understand what the Triforce was trying to say before she made any decisions that could imperil the very kingdom and more importantly to her, Zelda. "What does it mean, Zelda?" Impa whispered to the disguised princess. "What is 'so very different'?"

Tears cascaded down Jylene's cheeks as she was jarred up and down with each stride of the large wolfos. Recalling how one of the beasts had ripped apart the leg of one of her guards, the Termina Princess was amazed that she had not met a similar fate considering she was being carried in the beast's jaws. But she could no longer feel the razor sharp teeth on her skin; it was if they had receded back into the beast's gums. The countryside passed by in a blur of colors and even if she could see despite her tears and the blinding speed, she was not familiar with these lands at all. The journey had not even begun and already it was meeting with abject failure.

_'Please, Lord Saffran. Ignore my plight and get Sir Faron to Termina,'_ she wished in silence. Suddenly the beast halted and threw the princess from its large maw. She skidded a few meters along the soft grass, before getting tangled up in some shrubbery. Ignoring the pain from the multitude of scratches and bruises her tumble caused, Jylene turned her attention to the great beast wondering what had caused it to stop so abruptly. _'Has the Hero of Time reached me so quickly?' _

She was more right than she knew.

The hope that the Princess of Termina felt quickly faded as she saw a second large wolfos approach, but her growing dread soon changed to confusion as the beast that had abducted her began to growl menacingly at its former comrade and take up a wary posture. Jylene's eyes soon spied the reason, as on the back of approaching beast was the boy who had been lying injured in the tent when she was taken. It was the boy, who would be their guide back to Termina.

_"Has he led the others here?'_ she wondered, as the beast and its rider got even closer. Now that the two were clearly in view, Jylene could easily see the blood that poured from a wound on the beast's side and the large butcher like sword the boy carried in one hand as he held on to a tuft of the wolf like creature's fur with the other. With a yank of the hand that gripped the monster, the young boy redirected the beast's sprint. The momentum the wolf had gathered was too much for the abrupt turn and it tumbled hard head first into the ground. There was a sickening snap and the great monster was racked with spasms in the throes of death… its neck broken. During the maneuver, the boy, Link, the princess remembered, had easily leapt from his perch and with a flip landed gracefully on the ground. He turned in her direction and for the briefest of moments their eyes met. '_Those are not the eyes of a boy,'_ Jylene thought stunned. She had never seen eyes like those before. Admittedly she was young, and as a princess she was perhaps sheltered and less worldly than most girls her age, but she had met a number of knights and nobles, men returned from war and responsible for kingdoms. None held the majesty and… well… power of those blue eyes of that boy, Link. Not even those of her father, the King.

The wolfos that had taken her howled and stood erect up on its hind legs causing the princess to tremble in fear and close her eyes. She had no desire to see a child rend limb from limb. The next sound she heard was a thud then nothing but silence. Her shaking intensified, the beast had killed Link so quickly, and surely she was next. When she felt something touch her shoulder, she screamed and threw herself backwards, falling into and being swept away by the river behind her.

* * *

Keera knew nothing good was going to come from this conversation as she placed a steaming cup of a strange smelling but tasty concoction in front of her guest. Looking at the woman sitting across from her in the back room of her shop at this late hour, Keera struggled to come up with an argument to dissuade Paige from this disastrous course.

"I know what you are thinking, Paige, and you should just drop it."

"Tell me where the Kokiri come from," Paige repeated, planning to ignore everything but the answer to her question. "The Kokiri don't give birth to other Kokiri do they? They're just children themselves, but they have to come from somewhere."

Keera took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair, her arms laying one atop the other in front of her. She watched the steam rise from the surface of her brew, before her eyes met Paige's. "If I tell you, what will you do?"

The look of determination on Paige's face increased tenfold. "That depends on what you tell me."

Keera nodded. "Well, like most folklore, the story of the Kokiri Children is a mixture of some truth and some fiction. Even I don't know of their origin, but I do know some things."

"I don't want their history! I want to know about that fairy, Sira, the Kokiri child, Saria and how it connects to what happened to my sister."

Keera closed her eyes in resignation. "You already know what the connection is between Saria and Sarah, but please listen to this warning before you do something we all might regret. The Kokiri Children are immortal in a sense that they do not get sick and never age, but that does not mean that they can not die. The Lost Woods are a very dangerous place, even for the _cursed children_."

Paige nodded, well aware of the beasts in the Lost Woods. Keera continued with her warning.

"The link between a Kokiri and their fairy partner is very strong. When one of the children dies, their fairy companion dies as well, though I don't believe the reverse is true. In order to keep the number of children stable a fairy is born whenever another forest fairy dies. Now how this is done I do not know," Keera explained shaking her head. "Though there are stories about that as well."

Paige's face grew grim. "And where do these new born fairies get their Kokiri Children partners?"

"Just like the fairytales say… they kidnap them." Paige's face contorted in anger. "Children who are abused; children who are abandoned; children no one seems to want or care for, are all opportunities for the fairies."

Paige stood so forcefully, her chair crashed to the floor and her cup spilled its contents across the table. "Sarah was none of the things! My parents loved her! She was the heart of our family." Sobbing through her anger, Paige continued. "Sarah was special."

Keera had no reaction to Paige's outburst. There was still the warning she needed to get across to Paige. "That's probably the reason Sira chose her, because she was special, because she was one of a kind."

"And what does that mean?!"

"Sira is special too."

"What! That doesn't give her the ri…"

"Listen," Keera interrupted, reaching out to take Paige's hand. "Just like there are different kinds of people, there are also different kinds of fairies… Or more accurately, a hierarchy of fairies."

"A hierarchy?" Paige wondered. If she was going to get her sister back, she would need to know all she could about the fairy, Sira."

"Yes, there are the fairies that everyone is used to seeing… small enough to fit in your hand," Keera began to explain. She stood and retrieved an old book with text that Paige couldn't even begin to understand. Keera pointed to an illustration of a woman with dragonfly like wings sitting on a lily pad. "Legend has it that these types of fairies are able to become Hylian size once a year."

"When they kidnap children from their families, no doubt," Paige spat out with a growing glare.

"Not all fairies are alike Paige... in that I suppose they are like us. For most, that time is for finding a mate. After all, have you ever heard of a male fairy?"

"Who would touch one of those accursed creatures?" Paige shirked in disgust.

At Paige's question, Keera quirked an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised. Fairies aren't all that far removed from nymphs. Besides you saw the crowd Sira had following her. Besides never hearing of a male fairy, I don't recall of ever hearing of one that was not alluring."

At recalling the memory, Paige remembered that Sira had kissed her as well. That thought and the other times Sira had flirted with her caused a blush to bloom uninvited on Paige's cheeks. Keera chuckled lightly at the sight.

"These fairies… the most common, are relatively harmless."

At hearing that Paige's mood darkened again. "You call breaking up families and seducing men, harmless?"

"Relatively speaking, yes, I do, mischievous, but harmless. Now rarer are the Fey." Keera began turning the pages of the book until she reached a hand drawn illustration of an adult sized woman. Her hair done up in three ponytails and wearing a dark purple dress, she floated over a large fountain. "As you can see, these fairies appear almost like you and me, although they seemed to like unusual hair styles. The Fey are more powerful than the common fairies and are even rumored to be capable of healing the gravely injured."

'At the cost of your soul no doubt,' Paige thought with derision. "So, Sira is one of these Fey? How do I fight her?"

Keera visibly paled. "No, Paige, you need to stop thinking like that." Keera again began to quickly turn the pages of the book, but she stopped on a page with no picture, just hand written text. "Sira is what is known as a Great Fairy."

"What's so great about these fairies?"

"Very little is known about the Great Fairies. So little that most of our information is from children stories."

Paige's eyes widen dramatically, but recalling her run in with a Great Fairy as a child maybe horror story would be more accurate than a child's tale.

"A Great Fairy, such as Sira, can change her size at will."

Piage nodded, excited at finally hearing information she could use to regain her sister. "That I've seen myself. That's how she was able to get out of the jail cell. That witch was also able to burn down my parents' home in a matter of moments."

Keera nodded. "My grandmother told me once that there were fairies that could control the very elements: fire, water, earth, wind… The Great Elemental Fairies she called them."

For the remainder of the night Keera told Paige what she knew of the Great Fairies. As for Paige she thought of how to kill one.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"May the Goddesses bless your health!" a great multitude of voices around the bar shouted out.

"Thank you," the enchanting girl on the impromptu stage returned with a quick curtsey. "Someone must be talking about me!"

A drunken middle-aged man quickly and waveringly stood up from his chair. "It was me, Luv."

The room immediately broke out into laughter and other inebriated men made similar claims. The atmosphere was so joyous and cavalier that the King's men had thought they had the wrong establishment when they opened the front door to Pichard's Pub.

On most nights or rather every night since refugees and the news of the fate of the outlying hamlets began pouring in to the city, the atmosphere at Pichard's Pub had been one of somber gravity. Sobbing and shouts of directionless anger were the sounds that permeated the air. So one could forgive Sir Richard Vestal's confusion as he and his fellow knight, Anon Anard, escorted representatives of the King into the jubilant pub.

What was so different about tonight?

"It's nice to see a bit of good cheer," remarked Anon, as he accepted a mug of ale, nodding thanks to the barmaid.

Richard could only nod and take his own offered mug. The group of five men was finally able to find a table that would offer them some sense of privacy for the conversation they would have this night. But the festive mood was infectious and even these five, for moment, began to forget about the horrors they knew were just outside being covered by a blanket of night.

"Hey, friend," Anon began to a young man at an adjoining table. "Not that I want to second guess a party, but what is at the root of this good time?"

"Ah? You deaf… dumb an… bline?" the man stuttered. He stood shakily and placed an arm around Anon's casually dressed shoulders. "Shhh…" the man sounded out, putting a finger childishly against his lips. The King's men looked at each other confusedly, but did what they were asked. The room began to quiet and even the noisiest drunk stopped babbling as a woman began singing again.

It was a very old song. One Richard Vestal could remember his grandmother humming to him as a child. It had been popular over a hundred years ago during the last great war. The song told the story of a young woman waiting proudly and virtuously for her love's return from battle despite the many calls for her to be untrue.

The men were so moved by the power of the woman's voice that they forgot their own despair and were roused by the woman's song of perseverance and duty. When the song ended a young soldier quickly stood up and thrust his drink into the air. "For Termina… my LIFE!"

Nearly every man who was still capable of standing without falling over stood and raised their drinks in a toast and reaffirmation of loyalty to their homeland.

The King's men were no less moved, from Richard and Anon to the three trusted advisors to the king. Hope had been something in short supply and in dire need. Here was a woman who could rouse the souls of men. The group tried to make their way to the front of the boisterous crowd, but few moved out of their way, despite who they were. To the group of officials' luck, the woman noticed them.

"You will have to excuse me, gentlemen. The party I was waiting for has arrived." She performed a deep curtsey and smiled in the face of boos of disappointment. Slowly, she began to make her way through the crowd. Each patron she came across either asked for another song, for her to join them for a drink or for things best left unsaid in mixed company. She had a smile and a polite decline for each of them.

"We must have this woman perform for the men," Richard enthused as he could see the top of the singer's head on occasion as she came closer.

Mowjen, the King's Minister of Justice, didn't think that suggestion went far enough. "You are thinking too narrowly. We could have her tour the five cities and the refugee camps."

Corwin, an elderly man, whose hair had long since lost any color or luster, nodded in agreement. "One should never underestimate the power of the heart. She maybe just what we need to weather this storm until the princess returns with the hero."

Reminded once more of the cause of his love's absence and of his own failures to this point, Richard began to frown. His friend, Anon, noticed Richard's changing mood instantly and moved to quash it before it could get started. Anon could just see the woman beginning to clear the crowd and turned Richard around to greet her. "With this great woman's voice to inspire us, who knows what new heroes will emerge?" he asked of his group, but directed at Richard.

Richard caught his comrade's meaning. Now was not the time and who could tell what the future might hold. After all, they had come here to meet with an enemy traitor and instead found a young woman who could help lift and sustain the spirit of Termina.

Or so the King's men thought, but as the young woman emerged from the crowd, one in the King's number realized just how cruel fate's sense of humor could be.

* * *

Tier Inglez watched the soldiers of Hyrule and Termina busy themselves as everyone waited for word of the princess with large amounts of worry and anger, though one couldn't tell what Tier was thinking by the expression of bored indifference on his face. Perhaps it was this trait that Inglez Senior prized so much in his youngest son; the perfect aristocratic mask of calm no matter the situation. Handsome, intelligent and with a nose for business, Tier really only had one flaw in his father's eyes that gave him pause to naming his youngest child the family heir. Inglez Senior held on to a slither of hope that Tier just had to meet the right woman.

Tier continued to drum the pommel of his sword at his side with his fingers, his eyes trained on the direction of two hills in the distance. When he had heard that Link had been taken he was beside himself with disbelief. Link kidnapped by an oversized dog?! Incredulous… there was more to this story than Tier was being told. There was little he could do now, but wait. He sighed. He should be used to this. He had always been waiting for Link after a fashion. He laughed which caught the attention of Malon, who didn't find the situation at all funny.

"I don't know what you think is so funny," Malon began bitingly. What she wanted to do was cry; instead she was angry, at who was the question.

Caught off guard, Tier blinked a couple of times trying to discern where the disembodied voice had come from.

Malon's emotions were far too jumbled for her to tolerate the man's joking no matter how handsome he was. Though she had been standing only a few meters away from him and in clear view, the man acted as though he could not see her, she moved so that she was directly in his line of sight. "What could you possibly be laughing at in this situation?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Everyone is only concerned with getting the princess back. No one is concerned about Link at all!" She turned to look in the direction the posse had left in.

Sympathetically, Tier placed a hand on the budding woman's shoulder. He would wash it clean later. "I assure you young lady, if I know young Link… and I do," he added emphatically. "Then these events are but a trifling inconvenience." He waved his hand in the air as if shooing away a fly or one of his female admirers. He looked at Malon out the corner of his eye as she tried to regain her composure. Tier guessed she was about Link's age, maybe a little older. 'Red hair is rare for a Hylian. She must have some Gerudo blood somewhere down the line.' He recalled earlier how she had a throng of young men around her as she sang some folk tune. Though still a child, Tier could see she would quickly become quite attractive, in a womanly sort of way.

Tier's eyes narrowed accusingly. She seemed awfully concerned with his young Link.

Malon, finally able to halt her tears, didn't notice Tier's look of suspicion. "You know," she began, wiping away a final tear and whipping her hair back in place with a quick turn of her head. "You're right. If the stories he told me are even half true, Fairy Boy should be able to beat a wolf or three!" She walked over to Tier and gave him a friendly whack on the back. "Ha! I guess it is kind of funny."

Tier stumbled forward from the force of her blow and Tier was in no way a weak man. 'Fairy Boy?! Fairy Boy! How dare this… this… GIRL… use such a perfectly delicious and descriptively cute name for Link?! If anyone should call Link, Fairy Boy, it should be Tier Inglez!'

"Excuse me, Ms…"

"Malon Lon."

"Whatever," Tier began dismissively. "I don't believe you know young Link well enough to be referring to his person with such an affectionately familiar term as Fairy Boy." A slight blush could be seen on Tier's face as he said 'Fairy Boy'.

Another girl Malon's age might have blushed as well at being accused of being familiar with a boy. But having seen horses having "relations", it sometimes took a lot to get Malon to blush. "Nah," Malon said with her own dismissive wave. "Fairy Boy and I have a business arrangement. He's my slave." She giggled at her own words, but stopped when she saw Tier's reaction. "Hey, you alright?"

Tier's eyes had gone wide and he had both hands to his nose trying to staunch the flow of blood. …Business arrangement? …Her slave? She had to be kidding. Did Link have such a price? Tier could only imagine if Link were his sla…

He couldn't even finish the thought before he began to tumble over backwards. Tier's two retainers caught him before he hit the ground.

"Young Master, what is wrong?"

"What has happened, Master Inglez?"

Tier pointed a finger limply at Malon, who looked back confused. "She's trying to dirty my relationship with young Link with impure thoughts."

Both large men scowled in Malon's direction. "It's a woman, Sir. Their deviousness knows no bounds." The other man nodded his agreement and so did Tier as he stood back up.

Brushing himself off and running a hand through his hair. Tier let out a breath of relief. "Your words ring true. My relationship with Link is based on purity and mutual understanding… not base desires."

"Uh… I'm going to go over there," Malon said, pointing in a random direction. "Where the normal people are."

"You do that and keep your vile temptress ways far from young Link!" Tier pointed accusingly to the young redhead.

Malon had begun to walk away, but paused. No one told her who she could or couldn't see. But before she could say just that, riders came rushing back into the camp. Both Tier and Malon could clearly see the carcasses of two large wolfos on two of the horses' back.

Hearing the commotion, a large number of people stopped what they were doing and ran to meet the returning posse. Perhaps they had news of the princess?

"We found them both near the river," the rider said between breaths. Without ceremony the two dead wolfos were dropped from the backs of the horses. One wolfos had a large gash in his side and his head lay in an unnatural position. The second beast was quite simply missing its head.

Lord Saffran finally made his way to the center of the crowd. "Where is the Princess if you've killed the beasts?"

"And Link… where is Link?" Malon interjected.

"None of the posse did this," the rider explained. "When we arrived near the river we came upon the beasts already dead. The rest of the posse is still searching the area."

Not really listening to the conversation, Tier walked up and examined the beast that still had a head more closely. Spotting a glimmer of something Tier took out a jeweler's glass and placed it over his left eye.

"Perhaps it was the Hero of Time, Sir Faron. He rode off as soon as he heard news of the Princess's kidnapping."

"Yes, but could he have beaten the posse to the beasts? He left a good half hour after the posse did," a voice questioned.

Lord Saffran said nothing, listening to what was said but thinking furiously himself.

"After seeing Sir Faron on the battlefield, I can more than believe it," a Termina soldier claimed with enthusiasm.

Others who had witnessed the "spectacle" of Sir Faron's battle quickly joined in the retelling of the exploits that they had witnessed. Hearing this brought Lord Saffran from his private thoughts. "How did Sir Faron in battle? I have heard little of the fight." Most of his worrying had concerned a young woman with green hair and eyes.

All of sudden several men spoke at once. One claimed to see arcs of lightning dance from Sir Faron's sword and immobilize at least a dozen enemies. Another recalled seeing the "Hero of Time" swing his sword at a tree creature resulting in a gale force wind knocking the huge monster off its feet.

Saffron smiled, at least one thing had gone right with the expedition. It seemed that they had found the right man. Surely, Sir Faron was the Hero of Time who could save Termina once more. "Then perhaps Sir Faron is the one who killed these beasts." Saffran had bared witness to what the wolfos could do. No ordinary warrior could have bested them. "Make what preparations are necessary to depart as soon as the Hero returns with the Princess."

At his words, the crowd began to disperse. Many were nodding their heads, firm in the belief that Princess Jylene was safe in the hands of the Hero. They were right, even in their ignorance.

Malon had listened to everything with a frown plastered to her young face. Not one mention of Link or his welfare. Her melancholy was about to return when Tier finished his inspection of the dead beasts. "There are flecks of gold on this wolfo's neck bone," Tier observed, cleaning his hands on a kerchief offered to him by one of his men. He tossed the dirtied cloth over his shoulder where it was caught by his retainer and began walking away. "Curse my luck. My first adventure with him and already I have missed his magnificence!"

His men followed quickly behind. "I am sure there will be more opportunities. You may even get the chance to battle at his side."

Tier put a hand to his chest as if to calm it. "Do you think so?" he asked his eyes wide as a child's at the prospect.

Before his man could answer, Malon ran up to them. "Specks of gold? Why would gold be there?"

Normally, Tier would have ignored a woman's pestering, but the topic was one of his favorite subjects. Seeing that they were near the newly rebuilt infirmary tent, Tier motioned Malon inside and sat down on one of the cots. Malon took a moment to look around the tent. Towards the back of the tent were the two sheikah trackers who had joined the expedition. It looked to Malon that the young male sheikah may have been injured in the battle as he was being attended to by the older sheikah woman who had an obvious look of concern on her face. The only other people inside were two injured soldiers, again one young and another older. They were talking quietly to themselves. Seeing Tier beckon her closer, Malon sat down across from him on an empty cot. Outside the moon had retreated and the sun was just about to begin its ascent.

"While I am sure Sir Faron could have killed these beasts, he didn't," Tier stated in a sure voice.

"How can you know that? And what does gold have to do with it?"

Tier's smile grew tenfold. "I see you don't know young Link nearly as well as I do." Seeing Malon's anger at his words only made Tier happier still. "The gold specks prove it was young Link's gilded sword that decapitated that wolfos. He probably killed the other with his bare hands," Tier finished while biting a finger. 'What a sight that must have been!'

Malon looked at Tier incredulously. "You're telling me Link has a sword made of gold? Yeah, right."

"Scoff all you like," Tier said waving his hands. "I don't doubt a peasant such as yourself would laugh at someone as rare and special as Link. Link has several rare and beautiful blades. One is crafted with gold among other elements."

"Gold," Malon deadpanned. "How could he afford something like that?"

"Easily… Link's adventures have left him quite wealthy. I should know. I have had many dealings with him. You probably couldn't tell because of his humble nature and appearance. He's given quite a bit of it to the orphanage in Castleton, anonymously I might add." Tier frowned when he finished his sentence. He probably should have kept Link's financial solvency to himself. Tier was quite aware from his own experiences how such status could attract unwanted female attention. As if female attention was ever wanted.

'He did say he had the money to buy Epona…' Malon thought to herself. She still couldn't quite get herself to believe it. "Sir Falon is a noble; he could have a sword inlayed with gold as well."

"You're wrong for several reasons," Tier began tiredly. He was bored with arguing with this girl. "While there are ornamental swords aplenty, there are few master forgers who could make such a sword that was fit for battle. Gold is a heavy and malleable metal, hardly a good choice for someone who did not know what they were doing. Link told me how he acquired his gilded sword. But the most obvious reason why you are wrong is that I sold Sir Faron the sword he now uses and while it is an exceptional blade, it is nothing compared to Link's gilded sword. And let us not speak of his Great Fairy Sword, not even I have gotten to see that one."

Again Malon recalled the stories Link had told her soon after they had met. He had mentioned a fairy made sword. Malon had not even seen a fairy before meeting Link. If Link did indeed have such a sword, what else of his fanciful tale was true? "But Link is no older than I am?" How could he be so… so… different?

Tier was about to answer her when one of the soldiers interrupted. "This Link you speak of… Does he wear a green tunic and hat? And is he about so tall?" The soldier indicated the height with his hand.

"Yes, that's Link! Have you seen him? Where is he?" Malon asked excitedly.

Tier too turned in the man's direction as he began to speak again. "Yes, during the battle. He saved me and the sergeant here." He pointed to the man next to him. "Child or man, I've never seen anyone fight like him."

The older man slowly sat up despite the pain he felt. "Truly, the boy was like some warrior god."

In the rear of the tent, no one but Impa saw the Triforce of Wisdom grow hotly at those words.

* * *

Princess Jylene's rise to consciousness was a slow affair. With her eyes still closed she could feel the comfortable warmth of the fire on her skin and the night sounds of the woods were proving an effective lullaby. Sighing and feeling quite relaxed, Jylene snuggled deeper into the light blanket that covered her. It was nice to take a break from the stress of her quest, especially after being taken captive by that wolf creature… wolf creature?! The thought quickly brought alertness to the foreign born princess and she quickly sat up causing the light blanket to fall from her lightly covered shoulders and around her slip. Realizing she was only in her under garments, Jylene blushed from head to foot and quickly snatched up the sheet again to cover herself. Finally taking a look at her surroundings, Jylene found herself in a small clearing. There was a nice sized fire in front of her and she could see her wet clothes drying on a nearby branch. "Where…," she thought aloud. "Who…"

"You fell into the river," a voice said behind her. Jylene quickly turned to its direction. She saw a child facing away from her, their bare back clearly in view, their hands wringing the water from their long fall of golden hair. If not for his voice, Jylene would have thought the boy a girl. 'I never should have let this go for so long,' Link thought of his head of hair. 'I'll ask Saria to cut it next time I see her.' Placing his green tunic back on and stuffing his hair back into his hat, Link still did not turn around as he spoke. "It took me awhile to fish you out and we traveled down the river quite a ways." He stood and walked towards a horse Jylene could now see in the darkness. "I am not exactly sure where we are."

Jylene nodded despite the fact that Link could not see it. "How?" was all she could think to say out of the jumble of thoughts in her head.

"How what?" Link asked and began to turn around; he blushed at her state of undress and again turned the other way.

Jylene giggled at his reaction. Her prior question momentarily forgotten she asked a different one. "Did you undress me?"

She smiled as she saw the very young man stiffen. "You might have gotten a cold and become sick or something if I hadn't," Link quickly said in a defensive tone. "I didn't look more than what was necessary."

"You know," Jylene said beginning to blush herself. "You are the first man to see me like this." She giggled. "Though perhaps you are not quite a man yet."

There was silence after that and Jylene wondered if she had hurt the boy's feelings with her quip. Jylene decided to return to her first question. "How… how did we get here?"

Link sighed, was she slow? "I already told you. You fell in the river and I was finally able to pull you out with the help of Epona here," Link explained patting his young horse's neck.

"No," Jylene began, adjusting the way she was sitting so she could face Link without turning so much. "How did we get away from that large wolf creature?"

"Oh, that. I killed the first one by running its head into the ground, breaking its neck. The second one jumped at me afterwards and I killed it." He spoke in a matter of fact tone and did not elaborate further.

"You…"

"…Killed it," Link finished her sentence. "I tried to get your attention since you had your eyes closed, but I guessed I frightened you."

"I thought that creature had killed you and was coming for me next." Jylene looked up sheepishly, but who in their right mind could have expected any other outcome? Link still looked away from her and had no response to her confession.

Silence again reigned in the small camp as Jylene watched the enigma in front of her brush the hair of his horse. Though looking to be about ten years old, this boy had killed two creatures that had practically danced through their camp and dismembered two of her elite guard with ease. And he had done it in the span of a few blinks of an eye.

"Do you think the others will find us soon?" Jylene asked in hope of restarting a conversation.

"Who?"

"The rescue party. Surely, they are looking for us." Link still was not looking at her.

"Oh yeah," Link realized scratching his head. He should have realized that himself. "I guess... I usually work alone, so…" he let his words hang in the air. The thought of someone coming to his aid when he was in trouble never even crossed his mind.

'Obviously not one for conversation,' Jylene thought at the child's halting nature of speech. Coming to the conclusion that Link would not face her while she was undressed, Jylene reached for her hanging clothes. Feeling that they were mostly dry, she slipped them back on. Recalling an early conversation with Lord Saffran, Jylene tried to tie up some of the remaining questions concerning past events in Termina. "Alone, you say, but are you not a knight's page?"

Link could not quite suppress the laugh fast enough and it was not missed by Jylene. "Ha… no," Link said simply. He was reminded of the children at the orphanage and the last time he had visited them. _'You would think being a knight is all there is.'_

She waited a moment for him to continue, but she quickly realized the conversation would die there if she didn't resuscitate it. "Not a page? Then what was it that brought you to Termina previously? You are a bit young to make such a journey as that alone."

"Someone stole my horse and I followed him to Termina." Link explained, succinctly. It was not the whole story, but it was all Jylene was likely to hear from him. Link's eyes began to search for something in the surrounding woods, he thought he saw…

Jylene noticed Link's distracted look. "Is something the matter?"

"Quiet!"

Just as the word left the young boy's mouth, no less than fifteen men surrounded the small camp. And by the leers they were giving Jylene, Link could guess they weren't the rescue party.

"Heheh, well boys, looks like tonight won't be a total loss…" a ragged middle aged man spoke from the darkness. As he neared the fire, Link could see he carried a dagger in one of his hands. Link gave Epona a look and the young mare quickly left the area. With that concern out of the way, Link went to stand next to Jylene as the group of bandits began to close the circle around them.

"I get the girl first this time," one of the men called as he fumbled with the drawstrings to his trousers. At this some of the others began doing the same, apparently the fight was going to be who could drop trow first and reach the prize. No one thought either the woman or boy were threats to their plans.

"Whatever, you louts decide, know that da boy is mine alone," the man with dagger claimed.

Terror began to grip Jylene once more. Was her journey cursed? It seemed that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Were the goddesses themselves against her mission? She screamed as an odorous thief holding his manhood in one hand reached out for her with the other. Before he could achieve a good grasp of her arm, she was pulled away. At first she had thought that one of the other bandits had reached her, and tried to wrench herself free, but a calm voice broke through her fright.

"Don't let go of my hand," the firm voice instructed. She felt a warm hand grasp her own and her gaze followed along her arm's length and the length of the arm holding her hand. She soon found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of a ten year old boy and for reasons she could not begin to understand, she was no longer afraid.

The man who had nearly succeeded in grabbing Jylene, made a second lunge, but this one cost him a hand. Maimed and hollering in pain, he stumbled back. The others, who had thought they had found a night's pleasure, paused in shock. All eyes turned to look at the blood that dripped from the boy's sword that he held in his free hand. They hadn't even seen him draw it.

Whether they took grotesques monstrous forms or were in the guise of men, Link held no sympathy for those who would prey on others, especially those weaker them themselves. "If you leave now," Link began in an even and emotionless voice. "No one else need get hurt."

The leader, the one carrying the dagger and had claimed Link as his prize laughed. "Lucky strike, kid, I like 'em wit spunk. Let's see you do it again." The man reached toward the short sword he carried on his back.

Link took quick stock of his situation. Defeating fifteen men with his sword while protecting Jylene would be difficult. With his limited options, Link decided to end the fight with one magical blow.

Jylene took strength and courage from the small hand holding her own. Even as the circle of would be rapists cautiously closed in, her heart remained steady and calm. Her eyes never left the sight of this… child as he hefted his sword above his head and quickly mumbled some words, she couldn't understand. When her heart began to race anew, it was not in fear, but wonder as Link's sword began to glow with an other worldly light. He slammed the blade back into the ground and a dome of fire surrounded them both. The fire quickly exploded outward, bathing the attacking bandits in flames, but leaving Link and Jylene untouched.

Though badly burned, a majority of the bandits were still alive and in terrible pain. _'Serves them right,'_ Jylene thought watching the writhing men.

"You can let go of my hand now," Link's voice said breaking through the Princess's thoughts. The princess looked at their joined hands and then to Link. She gave his handle a gentle squeeze and giggled freely at the blush that action produced on the warrior child. At one moment an efficient and emotionless fighter and the next an easily embarrassed child. _'Just who are you, Link?'_

Forward or back?

He was a good man. He really was. So why was this happening to him? He pulled hard on the reins, urging his horse to an abrupt halt. Sir Faron's breath came quickly, adrenaline still running through his body despite the battle's end being hours old. It had been a battle that caused a fear in him like none he had ever known before and he was no coward. He was after all one of the King's most decorated knights. He had been in dozens of battles and had fought against enemies both mundane and bizarre.

He reached for a canteen and took a quick swig of water. Looking at his surroundings, he guessed he was about an hour's ride away from the military camp from which they would depart for Termina. It was the path in front of him that was causing him pause. He had long ago lost the trail of the wolfos that had abducted the Princess. That was a failure that was eating away at him as it could have been his ticket out of the dilemma he was currently in. All because of a moment's weakness… a moment that had not come in battle.

Forward or back?

The battle had been like none he had ever fought and it scared him. His fear was not the result of anything the enemy had done. He had fought in more perilous skirmishes. Indeed, the creatures that seemed to have been spawned from the very earth had not been able to lay a scratch on him. Even the mightiest of them could not get within striking distance. He had been untouchable and that was what scared him.

Since when could a swing of his sword cause gale force winds? How had he been able to paralyze his foes with what looked like lightning? He looked down at his sword as it rested in its sheath. He had commissioned its forging with a very respectable weapons dealer and smithy for a handsome price. He had fought with it any number of times and thought that he knew every aspect of the blade.

He dismounted from his horse and unsheathed his sword. He looked at his reflection in the still glistening metal. Taking a stance he had used many times this night, he swung the blade in a powerful downward arc.

And nothing.

No wind.

No lightning.

No magic.

Forward or back? Those were his choices now. Maybe if he had rescued the Princess that would have earned him a reprieve when he admitted to his subterfuge. He had meant no harm. He had really thought he could handle whatever enemy was to be fought in Termina. And if this Hero of Time, if he still lived, was unwilling, why should he not have stepped forward? Hadn't his past victories been worth recognition? No one was going to be hurt by his deception… his moment of dishonesty in a life of principle.

How quickly he learned of his error, even if no one else had. There were forces at play here… forces beyond the dealings and understanding of men. Forces that had taken notice of him, but to what end? Did he have their favor or was he merely a pawn being moved about the board, to be sacrificed at a moment's convenience? He believed in the Goddess. He had seen too many unexplainable things not to believe in something greater. He just wasn't sure having their attention was a good thing.

So did he go forward? Ride hard and fast away from his life as a knight? No doubt the King would strip him of his title and lands if he were to abandon the quest, but at least in that direction there was certainty. He would likely be a disgrace, but he would be alive.

If he returned to the quest who knew how far his fate would be removed from his own hands? Could he… would he continue to be a knight or was he just a pawn? Was death the worst that could happen to him or was his very soul imperil? It was this uncertainty that was the source of his fear. An unknown like none he had faced before.

Whatever his decision may have been, fate was not one to be denied.

"I am not seeing Link. Why am I not seeing Link, Navi?"

Navi sighed, she was getting annoying. "Something must have happened. We were really close, but then he started moving really quick. It's just gonna take a little bit longer than we would like."

Two balls of glowing light, one of green, the other of gold, zoomed past him before coming to an abrupt halt. Though rare, Faron had seen such a thing before and knew immediately they were a fairy's glow.

"Uh… what's he doing all the way out here? Do you think he is looking for the princess too?" Navi questioned. Her eyes moved between Faron and Faylinn. Faylinn was already in a mood, this had the chance to become ugly real quick.

Faylinn's golden glow shifted to red. "He better be looking for Princess Jylene! I am too close." The fairy moved to confront the knight, but Navi quickly intervened.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Navi asked, giving the other fairy pause. "He only knows you as Narcissca, not…"

"Right… right… I knew that," Faylinn nodded, casuing Navi to let out a sigh. For being the most powerful fairy in existence, Faylinn was… capricious, even for one of their kind, but stupid she wasn't. "He's seen you as Ivani and me as Narcissca, but not as me." With that Feylinn's form glowed bright gold once more and enlarged to that of a Hylian.

Faron's eyes widened as one of the fairies grew to his size. If he had still been sitting on his horse, he may have very well have fallen off. Before him, floating a few inches from the ground on white angel-like wings was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The woman had bright gold hair that reached past her waist and eyes that could only be described as electric blue. Her knee length sleeveless dress was just sheer enough to drive a man insane with curiosity of what lay beneath and her skin a perfect alabaster. His thoughts returned to his dilemma. What could such a creature want with him? How did she even know his name? Perhaps he would finally understand what role fate had planned for him.

"Faron Ananias," Feylinn began, "What brings you so far from your quest?"

The knight bowed to the woman and did not meet her gaze. "I am searching for the princess from a faraway kingdom. She was taken by some beasts."

Feylinn smiled and looked in Navi's direction. Her plans were still intact. "A noble task; the beasts you seek have been enchanted by a dark power." Faron looked up at those words. So it was as he feared. Powers far greater than he could imagine were at play here.

"Great Fairy," Faron began respectfully. "What is this dark force that beseeches us? How am I to fight them?" There was an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Inwardly, Feylinn gritted her teeth. _'Who are you calling a Great Fairy? I am the Greatest Fairy__, mother to them all__.'_"To speak the evil's name would call its attention. Continue on your quest to Termina and defeat the enemy you find there. This will bring peace to Hyrule. Now raise you sword."

Faron nodded and held his sword horizontally above his head. Feylinn floated forward and placed both her hands upon the blade and imbuing it with a fraction of her power. "Go, return to your camp," Feylinn instructed him.

Faron briefly looked at his now golden sword. _'I __**am**__ favored by the Goddesses! I can be the Hero of Time they seek!'_ He no longer needed to fear. He was a knight on the board, not a mere pawn. "Thank you, Great Fairy, but I cannot return just yet. I must rescue Princess Jylene."

Feylinn shook her head. "Fear not, the Princess is safe and will be reunited with her troop in short order. Go now and implore your group to make haste to Termina. The longer you delay the more time the darkness has to organize." Feylinn began to glow again, so brightly that Faron had to look away. When he could see again, he saw the two small balls of light continue off into the distance.

Navi waited until they were some distance away before speaking. "Do you really think he was looking for the Princess? If he was, why was he alone? I think he was running away."

Feylinn nodded. "He was running away. I saw it in his eyes."

"Do you think that sword will be enough to keep him in play?" Navi asked. When Feylinn didn't answer immediately, Navi continued. "I am actually surprised you did not make it stronger. The sword Link got from…"

"I **don't** want to hear about that. Anyway it will be enough. Men don't throw away their pride that easily. Now find Link! He's been alone with that woman for too long."

A sentiment that Navi could agree with.

"You!" Anon said in a raised voice.

Aenai curtsied. "Indeed. You look surprised. Did we not agree to meet?" She asked with a note of wonder.

"What is it, Anon?" Richard asked despite what he had just heard the woman say. Richard hadn't quite made the connection.

Aenai's eyes moved to each member of the group with a look of mirth. She clearly enjoyed the confusion.

Anon's expression took on a business like air. "This is…" he paused, seemingly struggling to find the right word for the thing in front of them. "…The individual we are to meet with."

Shocked expressions turned to her, which only made Aenai's smile grow. That smile quickly turned into a frown when Richard reached out and roughly took hold of her arm.

This had been Richard's first face to face run in with the enemy and he could not contain his anger. "You are one of these devil's responsible for this senseless slaughter? You've killed women, children, people who had no means to defend themselves! I should kill you here!" He nearly spat out his words and violently pulled the young woman towards himself. Glaring at Aenai, Richard's anger only grew as she returned his rage with a smirk. He soon learned the reason for her confidence when several men began to crowd around them.

"Dese guys givin' you trouble, Annie?" a rough gentleman asked. Several others began to loosen up for an apparent brawl.

But there would be no fighting tonight. Aenai shook her head and smiled as Richard released his grip. "I appreciate the gesture, gentlemen, but my friend here was just a little upset that I couldn't accompany him to his home for a drink."

"Humph," the man grunted as the others turned to leave. "Still no 'cuse to treat a lady poorly."

"I've seen what this woman can do, Richard. This isn't the place to challenge her," Anon said in confidence to his friend.

Richard was not yet satisfied. "I wonder how willing these men would be to come to your aid if they knew what you really are? If they knew you were part of the reason they are away from their wives and family? If they knew you were a murdering fiend?"

Aenai leaned in closer to Richard with her ever growing smile. "Do you really think they would believe you?"

"Wait!" Mowjen, the minister of justice asked. "Are you saying this woman, who just a few moments ago was singing to inspire our men to fight on, is one of the enemy?"

To this Anon nodded. "She is the one who offered her assistance."

"But why?" Mowjen continued. "Why were you lifting the spirits of these men if you just mean to kill them?"

Aenai sighed as she shook her head. She thought her reasons should be obvious. "Men should die on their feet, weapon in hand. Not cowering in darkened corners." She gestured to a quiet table tucked in a corner and took a seat. The others followed suit. "Is it strange for me to want them to die well? A coward dies a thousand times, a brave man dies but once, your people would say or used to say. We hold no great animosity towards you, or at least I do not. But enough talk of death, has your king accepted my proposal?"

The elder, Corwin, spoke first before one of the young knights could interject. Now was the time for diplomacy and not bravado. "The King has empowered me to act on his behalf. We are intrigued by your offer, Miss?"

"Just Aenai is fine."

"Very well, Aenai. We are interested in your offer, but before we feel comfortable in accepting, we would like the answers to a few questions."

Aenai folded her hand beneath her chin and smiled disarmingly. "A prudent course, ask your questions."

"Well, to start, the King would like to know with what people we negotiate with."

"We are actually comprised of a rather diverse group. _I _am what you would call a fairy." Seeing the incredulous looks her words caused, Aenai double blinked. "Is it that shocking a revelation?"

"You're a fairy?" Anon asked in disbelief. Fairies were little creatures no bigger than a man's hand. They frolicked in meadows and groves. They didn't carve holes into men and cleave horses in half. Seeing a fairy was supposed to be a sign of good luck and future prosperity… not a harbinger of death and carnage.

"I am. The Great Fairy of the Winds, to be exact." Aenai nodded her head proudly at the end of her words.

'Wind? Is that how she made those attacks?'

Richard stood up and slammed both his hands to the table. "You expect us to believe that Termina is bring brought to her knees by fairies?!"

"Great Fairy," Aenai's expression lost all semblances to kindness. "And if you doubt the strength of the winds I can demonstrate them for you."

Both Anon, who had personally witnessed what the woman could do and what little it took her to provoke her to do it and Mowjen, who's background in diplomacy was screaming at him to intervene, both spoke at once.

"No."

"Such actions are not necessary. We're here to negotiate and find common ground. I think all of us are aware of the… feats your people are capable of." Mowjen explained with all the political correctness he could muster.

And just like that Aenai's charm returned and Richard was left to wonder if all fairies were this mercurial. "Excellent, I am glad we came to this understanding. And as I said were are a diverse group. Not all of us are fairies, lucky for you." The Great Fairy leaned forward on the table and continued in a lowered tone. "Your time really is limited. Once Milord returns here and takes his place in the castle, nothing short of the Goddesses themselves descending will be able to stand against him. My own power pales in comparison. Best to kill him now before his ascension."

Corwin spoke next and asked the obvious question. "And how are we to do that if his powers greatly dwarf your own? We are but men."

"And it takes a man to kill a god. Besides, he is currently shackled by the Three and only possesses a hint of his true power. In fact, it is unlikely he is even aware of who and what he truly is." She turned to look Sir Richard in the eye. "I bet even you could kill him the way he is now," she claimed with wide speculative eyes.

"Do you insult me?" Richard stood incensed. A feeling that only grew when Aenai smiled at him. "If this task is so simple, why don't you do it yourself?!"

"Sit down this instant," Corwin commanded. He turned to Aenai to apologize. "You must understand the pressure…"

Aenai cut off the man's genuflecting with a wave of her hand. "It is quite all right. Men should be passionate." She reached into her dress and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "If the need arises I will fight at your side when the time comes, but you should use this." She placed the vial on the table. "It is quite potent. After consuming this he will be dead within matter of minutes."

The men around the table stared at the innocuous liquid. "So you are saying if we kill this man our war with your people is over? These disasters will end?"

Aenai's expression became serious. "What I am saying is if you do not kill this man, the world as you know it will cease to exist."

* * *

...Needs editing 

10,221 words, around 23 pages.

Sorry for the delays... Getting shot at and all that.

Next in the queue is either _Coming Around _or maybe a Naruto story to help battle the Yaoi Horde in that section.


	10. Plans of the Fae

**Ascension **

**Chapter X: Plans of the Fae**

"Close your eyes, gentlemen," Aenai instructed in an almost hypnotic voice. The noise of the crowded pub seemed to fade away, leaving only the sound of her voice. "And I will tell you why your world is about to end. You may think you know how this world came to be, the creation myth of the Three Goddesses. But it was not a barren world that those witches found, but three realms ruled by three beings. One after the other, the three witches conquered the realms, until only one remained, the Realm of the Warrior God, the kingdom now known as Termina."

X

X

Everything was in place now… well, almost everything. Saria looked over the magical circle and the four torches that surrounded it. Their light gave off a ghostly blue glow that bathed the central room of the forest temple in ethereal warmth. Now the only thing she needed was the one Kokiri, who was not a Kokiri. A fact that she was planning to change.

She had kept her word to the Great Deku Tree. She had not changed him when he had come of "age". She had let him face and meet his destiny no matter how much watching him leave for a world she could not enter had pained her. She had watched him risk his life and return again after saving two worlds. Enough was enough. He had earned the right to be selfish now. She had earned the right. A hand on her shoulder broke her from her introspection. She looked up into the loving eyes of Sira.

"I am going to talk to my sister before they get too far," Sira explained as her arms circled around the much smaller girl's shoulders. "I'm positive together we can get Link to see things our way." She didn't verbalize her doubts on how Faylinn would take it, but hopefully she hadn't made her move yet.

Saria's expression became melancholy as her gaze turned to the floor. "Do you really think so? Do you really think Link will not mind becoming one of the Cursed Children in body and not just in name?"

Sira tightened the hug; nothing caused the usually jaunty fairy to lose her vivaciousness like seeing her mistress depressed. "I promise to do all in my power to make your dreams come true. Leave it to your Sira." Saria turned in the embrace and kissed her fairy partner on the cheek causing them to bloom.

"Thank you, Sira. I'll go with you to the forest's edge."

X

X

While she could avoid the gruesome sight of their mangled bodies by closing her eyes, there was no way for Jylene to avoid the smell of burning flesh. Attempting to hold her breath only exacerbated her predicament. She turned her gaze to the only spot not softly glowing with the dying embers of charred bodies. There he stood, the child warrior, Link. After his display of poise, skill and power in the face of the band of highway men, Jylene found his claims of being a simple tracker, laughable to say the least. Appraising him for what had to be the tenth time this night, she took note of how his muscles relaxed and his eyes though still alert, lost their hard edge that had brought fear into the hearts of grown men, twice even three times his size.

He must have felt her scrutiny, as he turned to face her, his expression one of innocence and curiosity. It was a strange sight indeed, when you considered the corpses around them. Link saw the Termina Princess about to say something and decided to head off any questions she might have had. Odds were good the questions would be about him, not one of his preferred subjects. "We should get going. If we follow the river, we should eventually…"

"Whatever you think is best," Jylene interrupted. The boy had long since won her trust in such matters. She took two hesitant steps toward him, wanting to know more about the young man, not only for the sake of Termina, but her own growing curiosity and need. "Link," she started to say and reach out a timid hand to him, but that was as far as that conversation was allowed to proceed.

"Link!" For such tiny beings, fairies could project when they wanted to. Both Jylene and Link turned in the direction of the excited voice to see two glowing balls of light head in their direction. Link had recognized the voice and knew the green glow to be his friend and companion, Navi. He couldn't recall ever seeing a fairy with a golden glow.

Jylene could not prevent a pout from darkening her face as she watched the boyish smile blossom on Link's face as he quickly left her side to join the two fairies. They could hardly be considered a rescue party. They were just fairies after all. More to the point, they had interrupted her conversation.

Jylene was not the only one angered by the display in front of them as Faylinn begrudgingly held her own emotions in check. After all, she and Link had yet to be properly introduced, at least in her true form. Link continued to smile as Navi quickly circled around his head down to his feet, giving him a quick inspection. Jylene took note that neither of the two fairies seemed disturbed by the carnage of the scene. While the majority of the brigands had survived the encounter, many still lay unmoving with third degree burns. Perhaps fairies were used to the smell of cooked flesh.

"Heard you got eaten by a Wolfos," Navi began teasingly. From her inspection he didn't appear to have any lasting injuries, not that she expected to find any.

Link smirked but didn't take the bait. "You know the way back? We should get the princess back before more of Hyrule's finer citizens show up."

"I see," Navi commented examining the corpse of one of the robbers. Jylene was beginning to feel like an intruder or an unwanted guest, which to at least two of those present was not far from the truth. As a princess, she could not recall a time when she had been ignored like this. It was not a feeling she approved of. She was thinking of ways to reinsert herself into the conversation without being rude, when Link's fairy Navi worked a piece of magic that left Jylene stunned.

She hadn't quite heard the incantation or even understood the language she did hear, but the body of a robber and would be rapist that Navi had been floating over suddenly burst in a display of energy that then flew into Link. The only thing that remained was dust. "What? What was that? What did you do?" Jylene asked with both wonder and dread.

Navi ignored the question and repeated the procedure with another body. Finally, Jylene noticed that some of the cuts and abrasions Link had on his face had disappeared. For reasons she did not understand, her dread continued to build. There was just something wrong with what she was seeing… something dark.

Faylinn nodded her head in approval, both at Link's absorbing of the remaining life force in his defeated enemies and at Princess Jylene's confusion and slight revulsion of the display. It was a very old magic, older than some of the rocks that strewn the ground. She could count the people who knew it on one hand. "The defeated deserved their fate," she intoned.

"What?" Jylene asked, watching as Link with Navi next to him, produced an ocarina from his pocket.

Faylinn flew next to the Termina Princess. "I said they deserved it for challenging him. Sometimes, to lose is to lose… everything."

Jylene looked at the blonde fairy. "Why did those bandits burst into nothing? What did Link's fairy do to them?" She asked listening to the tunes Link was playing on his ocarina.

"She took what remained of their life and gave it to someone more worthy."

At Jylene's widening eyes Faylinn grinned and continued. "It was not like they had any further need of it. The two you saw…" the fairy floated over to where one of the bodies once lay. "…Their spirits had already departed, but their bodies still had the warmth of life. It would have faded quickly which is why the magic need be done immediately." Faylinn floated over to a badly burned, but still living bandit. "Now this one, his spirit remains, though without treatment from a skilled healer he will likely die a long and painful death." Faylinn returned to sit on Jylene's shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

"Eh?"

"Though his spirit remains, I am fairly certain that I can rip his life energy from his weakened grasp."

Jylene's expression grew alarmed. "That…" Did all fairies have such power?

"He attacked you didn't he? Tried to kill you?"

Jylene could only nod, not wanting to verbalize what other horrors the brigands had planned to commit.

"What is the punishment for such crimes in Termina?" Faylinn asked, though she knew the answer.

"Death," she admitted in a quiet voice.

Faylinn nodded but did not complete the spell. "Still, this one is not worth the effort." She left the Princess's side and flew toward Link and Navi. Jylene watched the trio in silence as they prepared to return to the camp.

Link paused in what he was doing as a ball of golden light drew closer. Navi swallowed the apprehension she was feeling and prepared to conduct this fated introduction. "Link," she began as Faylinn paused in front of the pair, her frame literally shaking with excitement. "It is my honor to introduce you to, Faylinn, Mo…" seeing Faylinn begin to glare, Navi was going to correct herself, but Faylinn interrupted.

"You do not know how long I have waited for this moment," Faylinn said, her voice filled with emotion. "There is much I would like to tell you, to show you," she paused and looked over her small shoulder. Link followed her gaze to where the Termina Princess was watching them closely. "But before that I think it best we return the young Princess to the safety of her people."

Link nodded, not sure what to make of the situation. "We should use this opportunity to see how well Tingle's compass works," Link explained aloud. He sat cross legged down on the ground and unfastened a small pouch from his hip. Navi was about to take a spot on Link's left knee, when she saw Faylinn sit on his thigh. Masking a frown, she sat on his opposite thigh. Link reached into the pouch, his arm disappearing into its depth.

Jylene was not unaccustomed to displays of magic, so Link's magical pouch did not seem strange in and of itself, but she was beginning to wonder how a simple guide as Link claimed to be, came to know such a powerful spell as the one he had used against the bandits. What other magic was he in possession of? What else lurked in that nondescript pouch? Taking a position across from him, she sat down as well. "Did you purchase that pouch from Mr. Inglez? I understand that he is the source of the compass." Three sets of eyes turned to her, and Jylene again got the impression that she was an unwanted guest.

Link looked thoughtful, trying to place where it was he acquired his magic pouch. "No, I found this some time ago." His expression grew perplexed. "Now that I really think about it, I am not sure where I got it. I don't remember ever being without it."

"Strange," Jylene added. Link just shrugged his shoulders. It was not worth dwelling on as far as he was concerned. Jylene was of a different opinion. "Perhaps you should raise the matter with your parents?"

Link spared a glance at the Princess, why was everyone bringing up his lineage lately? "I never knew my parents."

Jylene looked contrite, not noticing the dirty looks she was receiving from Faylinn and Navi. "I am sorry. I did not mean to raise a sensitive subject." Not wanting the conversation to end, she continued. "So, your guardian…"

Link cut her off. "I don't have a guardian either." Faylinn had heard enough of the Princess's curiosity.

"Do you mind? Link is in the middle of something and you are bothering him."

"Glad someone said something," Navi agreed, knowing Link was too polite to. "Some people are just rude."

Link chuckled as he opened the compass. Jylene frowned, no one had ever dared to speak to her in such a manner and she was unsure how to react as a result. She decided not to push the issue, at least not here.

X

X

The posse watched impatiently as a tracker examined the large animal tracks that crisscrossed the path they were on. Despite having found the carcasses of the two wolfos, there was no evidence of the Princess. Half the group had taken the bodies of the dead wolfos back to camp while the rest continued the search.

"I think…" the tracker began before he was quickly interrupted.

"You think?!" A Termina soldier said with exasperation. "This is the Princess. You damn well better know!"

"If you think you know these fields better than I do, then why don't you come over here, down in the dirt and track her yourself." The tracker stood abruptly and glared at the soldier, who had accused him of incompetence. "She may be your princess, but she is just another wench to me."

Those words had a number of the Termina contingent reaching for their arms. "You dare…"

Sir Faron, who had come upon the posse as he was returning to the camp, interposed himself between the two factions. "Enough! Fighting amongst ourselves gains us nothing." With his words, tensions between the two forces began to lessen. Both the Termina soldiers and those of Hyrule held great respect for the Hero of Time.

Watching the scene from the periphery, Gram let out a small sigh of relief. As the Hero of Time, Sir Faron was probably the only person in the combined force that everyone would follow. Taking into account the way he himself had been acting around that boy, Link, even some of his own men had begun to hesitate around him. But as Gram began to follow the rescue party as it resumed moving he couldn't help but feel there was more to Link than some innocent ten year old. It was a view a certain princess held as well.

"I see something!" one of the forward scouts yelled, pointing toward a nearby river where it met the wood.

Jylene briefly covered her eyes as they adjusted from the shaded overhead cover of the woods to the bright plain. She soon spotted a large group of horses in the distance. Sitting atop Epona as the young mare walked beside Link, Jylene pointed in glee at the approaching group.

"We're saved!"

Navi snorted, "Who's saved?" causing Link to chuckle and Faylinn to laugh as well as the two fairies sat on Link's shoulders. Link lightly tapped Epona's side and she quickly trotted toward the approaching soldiers.

The posse quickly surrounded the princess as she dismounted from Epona. As soon as she did so, the young mare slipped off unseen towards her companions.

"Thank the Goddesses, you're safe, Princess. We've searched all night for you."

"Yes," another soldier began. "When we found the beasts that the Hero of Time had killed, but saw no sign of you, we did not know what to think."

With everyone speaking at once, Jylene had momentarily lost track of what was being said, but those last words stood out to her given all she had witnessed last night. "The Hero of Time?" she questioned. She turned to Sir Faron. "Did you claim to kill those monsters?"

Faron could tell by the tone of the question and the look the Princess was giving him, she already knew the answer to the question of who killed those monsters. Before his meeting with the Great Fairy, he might have thought his ruse had become undone, but now he knew for a fact that he was favored by the Goddesses. He had the enchanted sword to prove it. "I have said no such thing. Once I had heard you were taken, I rode out, but could find nothing. I later encountered this group here."

"Ah, we had just assumed that it was the Hero. Who else could have accomplished such a feat?"

"I can answer that," Princess Jylene replied a smile coming to her face. She turned to point out the young warrior that had protected not only her life, but her virtue. But as she looked in the direction from which she had emerged from the woods, she saw no sign of Link or the two fairies. She quickly looked about drawing concerned attention from everyone.

"What is it, Milady?"

"Did anyone see where Link's horse went?"

"Who?"

Not wanting to waste time explaining, she simplified her query. "The horse I was riding, did anyone see where she went?"

Numerous heads turned in various directions and Jylene knew the answer to her question. Just like her master, Epona had quickly retreated from the scene. "I guess it's not important right now. Let us hurry back to camp. We have delayed our departure long enough."

The group quickly agreed, but one figure lingered. Gram Rami wondered how the Princess came to be riding Link's horse.

X

X

After the attack it was necessary for the troop to resupply and replace all their damaged and destroyed equipment. Tier was more than happy to assist… for a reasonable fee. With the brief time the Termina delegation had to gather the extensive list of supplies, they had little choice but to agree. So it was that Malon found herself walking toward the Inglez family estate with the young heir. She had wanted something to do to take her mind off Link still being missing and decided to come along, whether Tier wanted her company or not.

"So," Malon began, not noticing the increasing attention the pair garnered as they came closer and closer to the Inglez Estate. "How long have you known my slave?"

Tier, who had been studiously ignoring the young woman next to him, stumbled none the less when he heard her question. "Would you please stop referring to Young Link as your slave? I am confident that you are lying about this 'business arrangement'." He too failed to notice the stares in their direction, but that was nothing new for Tier. It was quite normal for him to ignore the amorous glances from the hopeful young noblewomen who lived near his home. The only thing new was the hateful glares directed towards Malon walking next to him. "I will be sure to tell Young Link of the aspersions you have casted upon him."

"Believe what you want," Malon said with a grin. "Still want to know how long you've known Fairy Boy." She asked again placing her hands behind her head. Tier just gritted his teeth as they approached the gate.

Reymont Inglez sat behind his desk looking at the business ledgers from the last quarter. Business, in a word, was exceptional. His youngest son was a financial prodigy and in a short two years in helping his father had more than doubled the business. But that was not the only magic Tier had been able to weave. There was not a week that went buy that the senior Inglez did not receive an offer of a noblemen's daughter for Tier's hand in marriage. The proffered dowries were more than generous and more than one would have raised the Inglez family stature among the nobility quite considerably. But Reymont no longer cared about any of that. He closed the ledger with a sigh; the business was not what worried him. He left his study and walked the short distance to the sitting room. Here he found his two elder sons. He frowned, 'the man whore and the gambler,' he thought in derision of the pair. He feared for the family name.

Both sons smirked at their father, secure in the knowledge that he had little choice but to name one of them as his successor. Reymont sat in his favorite chair, near the fireplace. Despite it being summer and quite hot at times, he sometimes had it lit so he could just stare at the flames. He propped his head up on a hand and stared at his eldest, Thorin. Thorin's womanizing could be overlooked if he had been any good at it. But the women he sought company with could be had by anyone with a bit of change in their pocket. His sullen gaze then moved to Tanner. Tanner was just your typical gambling addict. Reymont signaled one of the servants to get him a drink. When the young man returned, Reymont noted a look of wonder and confusion on his face as he took the offered drink. "What is it?" Reymont asked, wondering for the thousandth time why so many of their servants were young men… not that he didn't already know the answer. *Sigh*

"Ah," the servant began haltingly. "The Young Master has returned." The servant glanced in the direction of the foyer.

Reymont's eyes brightened at the mention of his favorite near perfect son, before a worrying thought came to him. "I thought he was traveling to Termina and would be gone for several weeks. Has something happened?"

The servant just stood there with a dazed expression.

Reymont stood and glared at the servant. "Is my son injured?" The two elder brothers also stood with mixed emotions on their face.

Before the elder Inglez could ask his next question a voice boomed into the room. "Wow, so this is how the lazy live."

Reymont's glass fell from his hand.

"Master Tier has brought a young woman home," the servant announced in amazement as Tier finally appeared in the sitting room, an attractive young red head at his side. Tears literally streamed down Reymont's face, while Thorin's and Tanner's jaws dropped at the unprecedented event.

"Father," Tier began, smiling at the man. "I have good news." He knew that his father would be pleased to hear the more than profitable deal he had negotiated with the royal delegations. He thought his premise correct when he saw his father's eyes widen and a smile blossomed on his face.

"I see, Son. I see." _Praise the Gods!_ He eyes had yet to move from Malon, who was looking around the room with a neutral expression. She looked a bit young, okay very young, but that was not an altogether bad thing and she was clearly a beauty. She was dressed rather shabbily, but Reymont was not one to hold one's class against them. Who was he kidding… HIS SON HAD BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!

Malon was not actually all that surprised at the reaction of Tier's family. She had already come to the conclusion that Tier had to come from a family of weirdoes. She glanced at one of the brother's who was staring at her slack jawed. "You'll catch flies like that," she quipped with her hands on her hips. "Got something to say? Then say it."

Thorin seemed to recover some of his bearings as the ramifications of what was happening before him threatened his entire world. "And just who are you to come into the House of Inglez dressed as some peasant."

Malon quirked an eyebrow at Thorin and bent over at the waist her hands still on her hips. "Malon Lon, that's who I think I am and at least I know the value of a day's work." She straightened with a verbal harrumph.

Thorin looked incredulous, Tanner was still too stunned to speak and Tier just placed his face in his hand and shook his head. It was their father's laughter that finally drew everyone's attention away from Malon.

'She's got fire too! Lon…Lon… I know that name,' Reymont realized. "Young Lady, you wouldn't happen to be Talon's, the horse breeder's, daughter?"

"I am," Malon said with a proud smile and a curtsy.

"I hear highly of the horses your father raises. I have had the good fortune of owning several myself. They sell for quite the premium on the market."

Tier hearing his second love, business, being discussed could not help but interject. "True, true, in fact there is an important matter I would like to approach your father about," he directed toward Malon. He had been thinking of becoming a broker for Talon's horses. Tier was sure he could likely triple Talon's profits, with the proper retainer of course.

'He's going to ask for her hand!' the other members of the Inglez family thought. Dread marked the faces of the two elder brothers while, Reymont cried tears of joy. "SON," he rushed forward and hugged his son. Confused, Tier nonetheless accepted his father's gesture. "Let me handle those details. Your old man will not fail you. I am sure you two had other plans sneaking back here in the middle of the day," Reymont replied with an insinuating wink.

The very idea was so foreign to Tier that he missed it completely. Malon's attention could not be moved from her reflection that she could see in the glass doors on the cabinet behind Reymont. It was difficult to see from a distance, but her reflection looked… older. She raised her hand to her face and watched as the reflection did likewise not taking much notice to the ghostly outline of a triangle on her mysterious reflection's hand.

X

X

Impa watched her charge warily, as the young princess made sure her disguise was once again without flaw. Zelda, or Sheik as others called her in this guise, had said little following her bout of fever. The expression on her face was one of tempered resignation, as if she had just lost a battle in a long war. "What?" Impa asked as she realized that her Princess had just spoken to her.

"Do we know who it was that attacked?" Zelda asked, her back to her guardian.

Impa shook her head, despite the fact that Zelda could not see her. "No, it is believed that the enemy from Termina followed the wagon train here to Hyrule." Impa moved to the opening of their shared tent and moved back the flap enough to look outside. "Two wolfos had kidnapped Princess Jylene and the young scout, who would lead us to Termina. But it seems that they have been rescued. They are going to hold a council in about an hour to discuss yesterday's events." Impa closed the flap and turned to face Zelda. "So, what do you think we should do?" After a moment she added. "What does the Triforce think we should do?"

"The Hero of Time must not be allowed to regain what was taken," Zelda said with conviction. "There is still time. We must separate them before he becomes whole once more."

'There is a note of anger in her voice' Impa noted. 'Anger and jealousy?'

"She will not take him directly to his seat in Termina," Zelda continued, while pacing the room. Impa for her part was simply trying to follow what the Princess was saying. Impa was obviously missing some crucial details that only Zelda and the Triforce of Wisdom were privy to. "She will need to release him from our hold before she can do that." Zelda finally stopped pacing and turned to lock gazes with Impa. "We must separate them. We must stop them before all is undone."

Impa shook her head in confusion. "Separate who? I know one must be the Hero, but who must we keep him from? Who is this _she_?"

"His woman, the Fairy Queen."

"The Fairy Queen?" Impa said in wonder. Her expression was quite the contrast to the practical sneer that was marring Zelda's face. "Well," Impa started. "I guess at least she will be easy to spot. Just keep Sir Faron…"

"They have already met," Zelda interrupted her.

"What? When? Shouldn't we inform everyone?! If the result of their meeting is as dire as you say they could help us separate Sir Faron…"

"Sir Faron?" Zelda questioned in a voice not entirely her own. "He and the rest will merely get in our way. If necessary, I will call upon my sisters." Zelda, guised as Sheik, moved to the mouth of the tent. Opening it, she soon spotted Princess Jylene and the others gathering before the meeting tent. With Zelda's hand raised to the flap, Impa took note of the softly glowing Triforce mark.

'Sisters? What?' Impa moved to stand next to the charmed child. She soon spotted Sir Faron approaching the gathering. "To think that Sir Faron would betray Hyrule with the Queen of the fairies," Impa commented, watching the man.

"He is not the Hero." Sheik stepped out of the tent.

"What?" Impa asked, and without thinking, grabbed Sheik's arm. "But if he is not the Hero of Time, then who is?" But whether it was due to her actions or simply the vagaries of the Triforce, Sheik slipped out of whatever trance had given her insight.

"Huh?" Sheik asked. She noted Impa's grip on her arm. "What is it?"

Impa stared at Sheik for a moment, but quickly understood that the Triforce was no longer speaking through her. "You were saying that Sir Faron was not the Hero of Time. You also said that we should not inform the others of what was going on. And that if we needed help we should call upon your sisters."

Zelda nodded, recalling most of what was just relayed to her. "What we would we tell them? My Father already thinks me mad."

"Surely, the Termina delegation would believe you. They will finally know who it is that attacked them yesterday. It was no doubt the Fairy Queen's magic that spawned those monsters. What more proof would we need?"

Unseen by Impa, Zelda's eyes narrowed. "That may be, but it will also force the Fairy Queen's hand. I am not sure that would be in our best interest at the moment. We should get the Hero of Time on our side first."

This confused Impa. "Is that possible? Why would he side with us against his lover?" she wondered aloud. "And if Sir Faron is not the Hero, who is? And who are these sisters?"

The questions while quite obvious caused Zelda pause, recalling what happened in her visions were sometimes like trying to remember a dream. "Sisters? I have no siblings, you know that. As for the Hero…" Then unbidden, she recalled the time she had given the ocarina to the young boy in green. "I think I know…"

X

X

Malon and Tier arrived back at the camp, both unaware of the misunderstanding that took place at Tier's home. Both had wanted to return as quickly as possible in order to be there when Link returned, so they had paid little attention to Reymont's plans for them. The camp was once again alive with activity as the afternoon sun began to set behind the mountains. People took advantage of the cooling temperatures to put together the final preparations for the march to Termina. The supply trains that had been damaged were replaced thanks to Tier and the horses lost were replaced with help from the Lonlon Ranch. But as the two searched the camp, there was still no sign of Link. Finally, Malon and Tier came to the command tent.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Tier began, hoping to gain information on the rescue efforts. "Have those taken by the beast returned?" Malon quieted to hear their response.

Both guards outside the tent smiled and Malon and Tier brightened at the sight. Tier nodded knowingly, he knew those overgrown mutts were no match for his Link. There euphoria was short lived though.

The guard on the right reached out and patted Tier on the shoulder reassuringly. Tier looked at the hand and followed it to its owner. "No need to worry. The posse returned with the Princess an hour ago."

"And Link?" Malon asked.

"Who? They only brought the Princess back as far as I know." He turned to his companion who shrugged in response.

Malon had had enough of not knowing… had enough of no one but her being concerned with Link. She burst past the unsuspecting guards and into the conference tent. It was Tier's turn to shrug at the looks of the guards.

"Worry not, gentlemen. As your eyes can plainly see, she's a woman. You know how they are."

All three quickly followed after the young firebrand, which was a good thing. As following the attack on the medical tent and the kidnapping of the princess, the interior security guards were not about to let another intruder enter unescorted. Malon's head had just poked through the interior flap when a loud clang rang in her ears. She looked up to see Tier had intercepted a sword with his own weapon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gram demanded to know as everyone sitting around the council table stood. Several guards pushed Princess Jylene behind them.

Malon attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I… I just wanted to know if Link was okay."

Jylene pushed her way through her protectors. "He is," she began, as all eyes turned to her. She had been quiet and contemplative during the return journey and everyone else had been so relieved at the Princess's return, they had not given the other victim of the attack a second thought. "He was the one who saved me from the wolf beasts and again from some highway men."

"You're saying that _boy_ killed those two monstrosities?" Gram asked incredulous.

"What highway men?" Saffran asked. "The posse made no mention of…"

Jylene ignored both questions, seeing a source for answers to her own questions in front of her. "Have you known Link long?"

Someone more refined or reserved may have given the question more thought, but Malon had been asked the question enough times that her stock answer flew from her lips automatically. "Well, he is my sla…"

Tier's hands quickly found themselves around the offending orifice before she could let loose the slur. "They are passing acquaintances, nothing more. I, on the other hand, have known young Link for some time. He has been a customer and dare I say it, close personal friend for months. In fact, our… Ow… harlot!"

Malon had bitten his hand and then stomped his foot. "How _dare_ you put hands on me?" She spun to face Jylene. "So, Link is safe? Do you know where he is?"

Jylene shook her head. "He escorted me as far as the plain, but once the posse caught up to me, he vanished without a word."

"Humble, mysterious, valiant… ah, Link. Do your virtues know no boundaries?" Tier mumbled to himself. Malon glared at him while everyone else did not know what to make of the display.

"These matters can be discussed another time. It appears our enemy has followed us and hoped to throw off our mission by absconding with the Princess."

"Yes," Saffran agreed. "As a result, perhaps we should come up with a new plan. We had hoped that we had escaped Termina unnoticed, but that is obviously not the case."

"I think it best we split into two groups. The lead group would blaze the trail and act as…"

"Excuse me," Jylene interrupted. "Before we delve too deep into this discussion, I would like Master Link here, so that he could provide his opinions as well." Jylene took note of the astonished faces around the conference table. Only Tier seemed enthused at the prospect.

"The tracker?"

"What possible input could the boy have?"

"Do we even know if he returned to camp?"

Malon had long since left the tent once she had heard from the princess that Link had survived the Wolfos. Tier had stayed hoping to hear more of Link's valiant exploits and could not help but add his opinion on the young man's worth. "Young Link is not one to abandon an endeavor once he has begun, no matter the danger or the circumstances." He took a seat at the table, despite not being asked. "He is also not one to take credit for his heroics." With that a thought entered Jylene's mind. "I would wager a year's profits that Link is back sitting in that tree, playing his ocarina. And I am no betting man."

Jylene stood, "Tree? Do you have an idea where Link could be?"

Tier looked sidelong at the girl. He knew that look in the princess's eyes as she spoke of young Link, as it had been directed at him enough by his own admirers. Hopefully, this was just the afterglow of her rescue. "With your return, I am sure Link has returned to the area on the outskirts of the camp where I found him earlier. Would you like me to retrieve him for your Highness?" He asked eager at the prospect.

Jylene took only a moment to contemplate her next action. "I would have you escort me there."

X

X

Link sat at the base of the tree he had found before the camp was attacked. With its distance away from the smoke of the fires of the main encampment, he had an unobstructed view of the approaching night's starry sky. He could finally look forward to a moments respite and catch some much needed sleep. Laying against Epona, her rhythmic breathing lulling him further, his eyes' last sight for the evening were that of Navi and Faylinn watching him.

With Link no longer aware of them and with their remote location, both fairies felt secure in revealing their larger forms. That and it was much easier for them to fondle Link in this size. Navi or Ivani as her current form had been named, folded her arms and looked down in disapproval as Faylinn had been first to gently take the sleeping Link's head into her lap. "Are you sure you should keep that form out here?" She asked Faylinn frowning as the older fairy removed Link's cap and began to run her fingers through his long hair.

"Hmm," she asked, not really paying attention to anything anymore, but the feel of the hair between her fingers. She had waited so very long for this moment, to have him in her arms once again… a very long time. Nothing else mattered.

Ivani placed her hands on her hips in aggravation at the sight, though she knew it was one she would have to get used to. 'And if she has her way, scenes much more difficult.' "I was saying that shouldn't you take your Narissica disguise?"

Faylinn finally dragged her gaze away from the sleeping youth to look at her compatriot. "What about those wings of yours?"

Ivani double blinked as the fore mentioned spans fluttered in the evening breeze. "I was thinking of leaving them out," she began avoiding Faylinn's narrowing eyes. "I've already been seen with them anyway…" Looking back at Faylinn, Ivani had difficulty gauging her reaction.

Faylinn's eyes met Ivani's for a moment before they returned to waves of blond beneath her fingers. "Who was it?" Her voice was light with no trace of anger.

"It was that adviser to the Princess, Saffran," Ivani explained and let out a relieved sigh. She moved to sit down next to the pair and only barely resisted caressing Link's face herself. She rarely had a chance to. "But you… wouldn't someone seeing you now, lead to too many questions?" Getting no response she continued. "No one has seen Narcissca since the attack."

"Lord Saffran, what do you think of him?" Faylinn asked, wanting to stay on the subject of the young noble.

"What?" Ivani asked with a tone of confusion. "…In what respect?"

Faylinn looked at Ivani with bright, but calculating eyes. "He's in love with you." She was surprised that Ivani gave no outward response to that revelation. "You knew?" The older fairy asked with a canted head.

Ivani took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Well… I'm not Link," she started with a smile, finally taking the initiative to touch Link's face. "And the man is hardly subtle. When I said that he was not likely to see me again he looked as though I told him he was going to die."

"Love is like that," Faylinn said in response. "So?"

"So?"

"What do you think of him?"

"I don't."

"If you were in a relationship with him, we would have an ally in Termina's court." She placed Ivani's hand in her own and looked at her plaintively. "You could help draw their attention elsewhere until Link is able to regain all that was taken from him and resume his go…" Their conversation was interrupted when a voice called out to Link. Ivani immediately recognized the voice.

"Link?" Malon's voice called out, before the girl herself emerged from a trail hidden by brush to the right of where the trio and Epona sat. Neither fairy had changed to their smaller forms whether that was due to choice or lack of opportunity differed between the two. As for Malon, she could only stare at the ethereal sight before her.

"Can we help you?" Ivani asked, standing up, her gossamer wings glittering in the waning sunlight. Malon did not answer as her eyes moved to Link, whose head still rested in Faylinn's lap. Or did until, Malon grabbed his leg and pulled. 'Here we go,' Ivani thought.

X

X

"Are you saying that we are basically pawns in a battle between gods?" Anon asked with more than a note of incredulity. The bar had long since closed and the group had to flash their royal credentials to avoid getting tossed out with the rest of the drunks. They sat surrounded in darkness, the small oil lamp on their table the only light. The somber, almost macabre atmosphere proved most appropriate to the topic that was now being discussed and proved a striking contrast to Sir Richard as just hours ago the surroundings had seemed so alive.

'I suppose we could hide from reality only so long,' Richard thought with a sigh. He didn't know what to think of the yarn being spun by the devil woman in front of them. He had to admit that despite his complete mistrust of her, her's was the only explanation that made sense of the extraordinary disasters that had recently befell Termina.

Aenai propped her head up with a hand. "I don't know if I would call you pawns," she paused as if searching for the right words. "I think that would be giving you too much credit. I doubt your continued existence matters very much to either side."

"If we are so inconsequential, why are you here?" Anon asked in Richard's place as he knew the man was not likely to phrase the question very tactically.

Aenai double blinked, before smiling brightly at the knight. "I guess that does make you pawns." She waved off the building anger with a wave of her hand. "Look, I am simply trying to avoid any misunderstandings between us." She folded her arms and her eyes darkened considerably. "I don't like you… not you personally, nor you as a species. If your race were to disappear off the face of Termina, I would not shed a tear." Thinking about it further, levity entered her voice again. "I'd probably throw a party! If events had turned out differently I would stand against the three Goddesses alongside my sisters with pride and conviction." Her mood became as depressed as the men who sat next to her. "But that was not to be, though I knew…" Her voice became increasingly quiet. "Why should he have had to die?! Why Majora?!"

From nowhere, wind swirled around the table, increasingly steadily in strength until the surrounding tables and chairs were hurled against the walls and through the windows. Calming herself with a deep breath, she continued. "I should explain, as I said I want there to be no misunderstandings between us. Our task is difficult as it is. Majora was my lover. He believed so much in our cause that he volunteered to be the one to awaken the dormant powers sleeping in our Master. It was a task that cost him his life, as our Lord is not one to take such antagonizing lightly. Afterwards, our Lord returned to his dormant state, which lead to the plan to draw him out again."

"By attacking us."

"Yes, and he is on his way. Nayru, Farore and Din are not likely to stand still. In fact, they have likely already made their move, which is why our haste is necessary. If our Lord reaches Termina, the disasters that you have experienced will be nothing compared to what will happen. So your only real hope is to stop them before they reach here. There are several items our Lord will have to acquire before becoming whole once more. These are the emblems of his power stripped from him by Farore, Nayru and Din before they enslaved him to their will."

The assembled men looked at each other as they individually weighed what they just were told. There was no denying the power they had already witnessed. In the end, did they really have a choice to believe her or not? They simply were incapable to stop things as they were. And there was still the Princess and her quest to find the Hero of Time. Perhaps this could be their contingency plan. "What are these items?" one of the ministers asked. "Would it be possible for us to obtain them or even destroy them? You did say he would need these to regain his godhood?"

Aenai spent but a moment considering the idea. "If they could be destroyed, don't you think the Three would have done so? They are scattered through the realm and guarded by the most fearsome creatures the Three could imagine. I really doubt you could do better or even obtain them in the first place. If you did, you would be merely doing my Lord's bidding." She folded her arms and placed them on the table and rested her head upon them. "Though it may be against your knightly virtue, your best bet really is to poison him."

"I for one say she cannot be trusted."

"To further prove myself, I will tell you a little secret." She waited until all eyes turned to her once more. "Odds are that the little expedition you sent your equally insignificant little princess on will end in abject failure, if not the princess's death."

"What!" Everyone stood from their chairs save Aenai, who seemed to enjoy the panicked look on their faces.

"Well, for one, the three sister goddesses will do whatever is necessary to prevent our Lords return to Termina. Even if it means killing him, after all, they've done it before." At their looks of confusion, she elaborated further. "In order to keep our Lord or the other two from remembering what they have lost, the _Three_ from time to time arrange," she paused as if looking for the proper descriptions. "…Proxy wars, pitting them against each other. The outcome of these wars are always the same, as in truth, the other two are not the fighters our Lord is. At the end, with our Lord properly distracted and after some time has passed, they kill him. This has happened over and over again as their spirits and powers are immortal. This time we were able to find him first. As the _Three_ become more desperate to stop him, their attacks will become more extreme. Your princess will just be kindling for his funeral pyre. Of course that is if they succeed. Your other problem is a woman calling herself Narcissca."

Neither Richard nor Anon recognized the name, but the minister of Justice immediately did so as he had helped organize the expedition. "What of her?" he asked.

"Who is she?" Richard asked.

"She is the representative of…"

"…of us," Aenai interrupted. "The warrior tribe you approached to join your merry band of Termina regents is actually a front for our eclectic group."

"That cannot be! I met with her! I've seen her people's encampments."

To this, Aenai nodded. "Of course, the tribe does exist and we usually keep to ourselves, but seeing as we instigated the whole affair. It would have been rude to not participate."

"Is that your little secret that is going to doom the expedition?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Only partly, the real piece of news that will lead to your Princess's downfall is that the Narcissca you met with is not the Narcissca that went on the expedition."

"Now what are you saying?"

"The Narcissca that you met with is the leader of the tribe, in truth, but when my mother heard of the details, she killed her and took her place. Not much we could do about it. She is not a woman to trifle with."

"Are you all a bunch of animals? You kill your allies as easily as you kill your enemies! We would be mad to join with you."

"Your mother?"

Aenai double blinked. "Oh, the Hedron thing. I guess I can see why you would think that… not that you really have a choice in the matter. We fairies take our mates very seriously… When my mother saw her chance to be with our Lord all the quicker, she took it. She has been waiting for this moment for hundreds of years. Apparently, they had been lovers or so she says. Now is her chance to battle the Three, prove her love and avenge her defeat all those years ago. What's killing a few friends in the face of that?"

X

X

Paige Rami once again found herself sitting outside the Lost Woods. She hadn't quite worked up the courage to repeat her foray into them, especially at night, but at the same time she needed to see Sarah. She held the rather large jar tighter against her chest, her only real defense against the Great Fairy Sira. The apothecary told her it was possible to hold Sira in the magical bottle, at least for a while. It had been Keera's hope that Paige would use the opportunity to talk to the Great Fairy. Paige had other ideas, but none of them explained how she was to get the exuberant Sira into the bottle.

Choosing to sit down on a nearby rock, Paige thought it best that she not rush something as important as this. If Sira was as dangerous as Keera alluded, then careful planning was a necessity. She placed the bottle down on the ground next to her and began to chew on her thumbnail. It had been a habit she had long ago banished, but it had returned with the recent stress of learning her sister's fate. Not able to think of anything sitting at the mouth of her fear, Paige made the decision to return home to plan. She had just stood up when a familiar green glow sped off into the plains. Instinctively, she turned to the area of the forest where the glow had come from and her eyes widened in shock and joy.

X

X

Saria stood watching Sira fly off to enlist Navi in their plan to turn Link into one of the eternal children. Navi would have the entire time of this current and final adventure to convince him and then they would be together forever. Saria, Sira, Link and Navi. It brought a smile to her face up until the moment a hand reached around and covered her mouth and a second arm lifted her from the ground.

* * *

Not much Link in this one, Sorry (I'm a bit rusty too). Likely to be some grammar and scene holes in places.

Back stateside after a year in Afghanistan, slowly getting back into the writing groove. I appreciate everyone's continued interest despite my long writing absence (been reading though).


	11. An Age Ole Play (Preview)

To show that I have not abandoned the story or writing, here is an admittedly small preview of Chapter 11. Sorry, but real life takes priority and the last couple of years has not been easy for me.

Ascension

Chapter 11: An Age Ole Play Preview

Kira awoke to the sound of someone banging on the back door of her shop on the bottom floor. Throwing on a robe to cover her sleeping gown, the apothecary made her way downstairs and towards the back of her shop. "Alright! Stop breaking my door!" She called out, undoing several locks that kept out thieves and drug seekers. "This had better be important," she declared and opened the door. Her wizened eyes opened in surprise at what she found on the other side.

"I did it, Kira! I did it!" Paige claimed excitedly, a hooded figure at her side. "I saved Sarah." Paige lifted the hood from the diminutive captive to reveal a worried green haired girl. Pushing the Kokiri inside, Paige turned to the still stunned Kira. Keeping a tight grip on Saria's small shoulders, Paige looked at Kira imploringly. "Now, we just need to break the evil spell they placed on her!"

Kira eyed the cursed child. Few could lay claim to having met a Kokiri and kept their sanity to talk about it. Kira was surprised to see that though worried, the girl was taking her abduction with a surprising amount of decorum. Kira could also see the resemblance, despite the passage of years to the child's "younger" sister. Still somewhat shocked at this turn of events, Kira forced Saria to repeat her request a third time before Kira heard her.

"Please, let me go. We Kokiri are not permitted to leave the forest. We cannot survive outside its protective magics. Also, Sira will be upset if she doesn't know where I am. I don't want her to cause trouble out of worry."

"That's right!" Kira recalled in alarm. She quickly turned to Paige, who was looking at Saria with disapproval. "Where is Sira? Did you really capture her?"

"Sarah, I told you! You're not a Kokiri. Your name is S-a-r-a-h Parker. We're sisters! Please remember." Paige dropped to her knees in front of the small girl, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Saria reached out to wipe away some of the tears with her small hands. "Though I do not remember, I do believe you were my sister once." When Paige looked at her with hope in her eyes, Saria returned the gaze with sorrow. "But that person is gone."

* * *

Faylinn gasped as Link's head stuck the ground causing the young elf to wake and rub his head in confusion. Faylinn was gobstrucked for a moment as she could not believe the Hylian child had done that. Malon, for her part, merely crossed her arms and glared down on the confused boy. Though she wasn't completely sure why the sight had caused such an extreme reaction, she hid the feeling well. As luck would have it, two figures stepped from the brush who demanded Faylinn's complete attention.

Sheik with Impa at "his" side stepped into the clearing, their hard gazes not leaving the two adult size fairies in front of them. 'One of these two must be the Fairy Queen,' Impa thought.

"Impa," Link nodded in greeting. "Sheik," he snickered. He still found the disguise funny, mostly because it had fooled him so completely the first time.

Impa returned the greeting with her own nod, not sure what the young tracker found so funny. There was even less levity in Sheik's eyes. Sheik took a deliberate step forward but stopped with an increasingly hostile glare marring her features when Faylinn interposed herself between Sheik and Link. It had been a very long time since these two faced each other on the mortal plane.

Not sure at all what was going on, Link turned to his most trusted source during such times. "Navi?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Nothing to worry about, Link," she advised, taking up her smaller form so that she could sit on his shoulders. "At least… I think that it isn't."

Malon was just as confused. It had only been a couple of days ago that she had learned fairies and magic were real.

"Have you come to apologize?" Faylinn asked, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "That's a new look for you." She noted Sheik's masculine appearance. "I like it. It suits you."

The Triforce of Wisdom glowed hotly and in a flash, Princess Zelda stood before them or at least her body did. "And why would we apologize?" There was a slight tone of pity in her voice. "How many times must you lose before you understand your place?" The deity in mortal guise smiled as she saw the effects of her words on the Fairy Queen. "To the victor go the spoils, yes?"

Faylinn bristled, her chest heaving at the sight of the "woman" in front of her. Here was the cause of her loneliness. In front of her was the source of her years of pain. She wanted nothing more than to feel her hands around that pale slim neck, until she was reminded that there was something that she wanted more.

Sensing things were about to take a turn toward the violent, Link softly took the arm of the stranger in front of him and placed himself between the two. Truth be told, he was uncomfortable with the vibe coming from the Zelda in front of him. Malon's thoughts were the opposite in nature, as she found herself gravitating towards the newly revealed princess. She had no more idea why she felt more comfortable next to the child princess than she did of her desire to burn the fairy standing behind Link into a dry husk.

"Zelda," Link began with a questioning tone. "I wanted to ask this earlier, but never had a chance to find you alone."

Faylinn's frown deepened at his words, which brought a titter of a laugh from the heretofore dispassionate visage of the princess. Moving her gaze of triumph from Faylinn, she smiled at the cause of so many hardships for her and her sisters. "Yes? What would the Hero of Time ask of me?" It was only Impa's years of experience that prevented her face from showing surprise at the revelation of the Hero of Time's identity. Once again she had to wonder about the Triforce's sometimes roundabout way of doing things.

This was not the princess that Link knew and yet there was something he could not quite describe that was familiar. It was like trying to remember through the fog of a dream. "I wanted to know, if you knew what was happening in Termina? Or who was responsible for the attack on the camp?" Is what he asked, but what he really wanted to know if Ganon was involved. However, with the audience that surrounded them, he felt it best to reword his inquiry.

Zelda stepped forward and looped her arm with Link's own. "If you wish to know what is occurring in the lands of Termina," she guided Link around to face the increasingly enraged face of Faylinn. "Then know that your enemy stands before you."

Despite her anger and the mostly truth in the possessed princess's words, Faylinn was not about to back down or cede ground. "Do you truly expect him to believe the lies of the monster who attacked this camp? Just how many Hylians and men from Termina did you kill?"

Those words truly confused Link and Impa, as Link's gaze moved from Zelda to the familiar stranger behind him. Not willing to put too much stock in what either was saying at the moment, he turned to the one person that he trusted implicitly with his life as he had done many times in the past. "Navi, if you know what this is about, then I would like you to tell me."

The tone of his voice was more than enough to break through the indecision and divided loyalties that paralyzed her. Link's eyes were not the only ones that widened in surprise when Navi flew from his shoulders and resumed her adult sized form. She lifted Link off the ground and into the skies to parts unknown.

* * *

Paige could not stand the words coming out of her sister's mouth. She shook her head in denial and just as violently, shook the shoulders of Saria. "Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see what… that… that…," unable to come up with an invective vile enough to assign to Sira, Paige simply spat out the word, "…fairy has done to you? What it did to our family?!" It was Kira who finally prided Paige's hands from Saria's shoulders. Free, Saria scrambled behind Kira for protection. Seeing the fear in her sister's eyes, Paige's hatred for Sira and personal despair at losing her sister grew. "Please do something to help Sarah!" Paige implored the apothecary. "There must be something you can do!"

Hoping to placate Paige so they could at least begin to talk about the situation with some rationality, Kira nodded her head. Turning her head to meet Saria's gaze, she tried to pass an unspoken message to the cursed child with her eyes. "I'll try my best to solve this." Watching Paige nod at her words, Paige turned completely to Saria, who seemed to be taking her situation a lot better than Paige. 'Or I would in her place,' Kira thought to herself. In addition, Kira would be lying if she said that she wasn't more than bit intrigued at the opportunity to meet one of the Kokiri and not just any Kokiri, but the chosen companion of Sira. She had had enough conversations with the curvaceous fairy to know that her relationship to Saria bordered on obsession, if wasn't there already. This last thought caused Kira to physically pale. "Sira?" She had asked earlier about her, but the conversation had moved so quickly that she forgot that she hadn't received an answer. Given Sira's looks and demeanor most men wouldn't get past her cleavage and most women would perceive the only threat posed by Sira being to their husbands' fidelity. Kira knew better. This time it was Kira shaking someone by the shoulders. "Paige, what did you do with Sira? Is she still in the bottle? I think it best we discuss this with her as well."

Sira was the last thing Paige wanted to talk about. Freeing herself from her friend's grasp, she spun around angrily. "Who cares what that demon thinks or feels," she yelled.

A dulcet voice answered, "We all should." All eyes turned to the eternal child. "Sira does not always think rationally when it comes to me."

'She isn't the only one that can be said of,' Kira thought with no amusement. "Where is Sira? Why isn't she with you?"

"I don't know! I didn't see her," Paige continued to rant. "What does it matter! She had no right to take Sarah in the first place!" She stormed over to her former older sister and was heartened when the small girl didn't back away.

"You didn't capture her in the magic bottle?" Kira asked with a note of dread.

Paige shook her head as she began to calm down. "No, I saw Sarah coming out of the woods alone and took the chance the Goddesses had given me to restore my family." She returned her full attention to her sister. "She robbed you of your father and mother. She took from you your chance to grow and fall in love… to have children of your own. Can't you see the evil that she has done to you?" Paige could see in Saria's eyes that her words were having an effect, but not for the reasons that Paige thought.

Saria's eyes began to tear and she placed her small hand on her younger sister's cheek. "Yes, there have been sacrifices," the childlike voice began. Her mind drifted to her own plans to finally correct the lie of so many years… to cast the spell that would make Link a full Kokiri not just in name now that the tasks fate had asked of him were complete. Who was she to judge Sira for doing what her own heart bade her to do. It was for this reason too that Saria held no animosity for the woman in front of her. "But they were necessary… are necessary… and I do know love." She stared into Paige's eyes trying to convey the utmost sincerity. "You must let me go. There are reasons why Kokiri are not permitted to leave the forest. More importantly, Sira will come looking for me," Saria placed both hands on Paige's cheeks to ensure she had the woman's complete attention. "Sira can be very dangerous."

Paige glowered at her sister, before turning to the apothecary for guidance. "How do we fight that demon? Surely you must know of a way." Hearing this, Saria made to break away, not wanting anyone hurt, but Paige quickly grabbed her with both arms.

Kira cursed silently to herself. She shouldn't have gotten involved, but it was too late for such thoughts now. Though she obviously did not know Sira as well as Saria, she had learned quite a bit about the Great Fairy of the Forest from her visits to Castleton. While in her adult guise, Sira gave the appearance of a carefree curvaceous flirt; her passion was reserved for Saria. The apothecary feared what manifestation that passion would take to get Saria back.

* * *

Just on the edge of the clearing, Tier was shaking his head in empathy at the scene he had just overheard. Ah, they were so alike, he and Link, others could only sympathize. Just as Tier had to suffer through the useless throng of young women who would hound him in hope of becoming wife to the Inglez heir, Link too had his trials with the dumber sex. Tier would rescue Link from their clutches if it took all his money and the last of his breath. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Link's fairy, Navi, take on her larger form and speed off with Link to some secret hideaway no doubt. 'Ah, if it were only me in Link's arms,' he thought with a blush. He was about to step out and make his presence known, after all it was rude, though profitable at times, to eavesdrop, when this latter point proved true once more. He had to thank his lucky stars that Princess Jylene had been called to the side before they had gone too far in their search for the young tracker.

Malon did not know the source of her rage as she watched Link fly off in the arms of that fairy. She just knew that the feeling was very real. The feeling became unmanageable when her gaze turned to the only fairy still present, Faylinn. "Well, if you would excuse me, I need to reacquaint myself with a certain young man on a more personal level." Her bird like wings unfurled behind her like banners of victory as she too lifted from the ground. But before leaving, she could not help one last message to two of her three most hated beings. Bringing her hands together and slowly moving them a part a long dagger materialized into view. The blade was dark gray, with fae writing engraved that glowed with a sickly pale blue light. Faylinn had spent an eternity on its magic, imbuing it with every ounce of hatred and hope she had. Hatred and hope because the dagger had _two_ purposes. Malon and Zelda involuntarily took a step back at it sight.

Impa had drawn her own weapon at the display, but Zelda raised a hand to prevent her guardian from moving forward. "Planning to end your own miserable existence?" Zelda asked of now armed fairy. "Whether you attacks us or plunge that horrid blade into your own chest, you must realize the results would be the same."

Faylinn laughed. "This, Whore…" she emphasized, holding the blade before her for the world to see. "…Is the key to my Lover's shackles." She brought the blade close to her chest and Malon resisted the urge to rush forward and shove it into her gut. "And when he is free, I will delight when he uses it to saw through your necks." No longer wishing to look at them, Faylinn sped off in the direction Navi had taken Link.

Malon's teeth gritted at the expression on Faylinn's face. 'Who does that woman think she is?' Malon thought with derision. When she was done with Fairy Boy, he wouldn't remember what that gnat looked like much less her name. The preteen girl's thoughts were heading in directions she had little control over and even less understanding, though she calmed when Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder. "That witch… if she succeeds…"

"What?" Impa who at first thought she understood what was going on now found herself lost again. "Now that the Fairy Queen and the Hero of Time are together, what will happen to Hyrule?" she asked earnestly. "Is it already too late to stop them? We can still inform the Termina delegation. Together we may…"

Zelda ignored the mortal, Hyrule was a tertiary concern. What was torn asunder could always be rebuilt. Teaching Faylinn and Link their place was far more important. Faylinn's place was in despair and Link's… well if she had the answer to that. Her gaze moved over to her sister. "It may be that you and Farore will have to intervene as well."

"What?!" Malon, still angered, had no idea what the Princess was talking about. "Who?!"


End file.
